


Of Reapers and Wolves

by andi599



Series: Of Reapers and Wolves Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Canon, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Good Deucalion, Goodish Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mythology References, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Season 6 is going to way different than in canon, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 101,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise Noel's life is far from normal. She's a Reaper-a supernatural creature who's only purpose is to protect the Balance of the world and keep the cycle of life and death going. As her cousin nears his eighteenth birthday she moves to the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills to help him adjust to his powers when they eventually arrive. But she soon learns life in Beacon Hills isn't as simple or quiet as she thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Elise carries in the last of her boxes kicking the door shut on the way in. She sets the box down gently before rubbing her face. She looks around her almost empty apartment save for a couch, furniture for her kitchen and her bed.  She walk to her couch before collapsing face first into it. Elise lays there only momentarily before the familiar ring of her cell phone goes throughout the room.

“Really? Now?” She growls at particularly nothing and sits up fishing her phone out of her pocket.

“Hello this is Elise’s body, the rest of her can’t come to phone right now because she’s too goddamn exhausted can I take a message?” She asks. A deep laugh comes from the other end of the line. “Have you got settled in sis?” Terra asked. Elise sighs. “No…I just got the last box in. Stupid flight was a couple hours late flying in because of turbulence or something…”

Terra makes something that sounds like a sympathetic noise but doesn’t comment. She continues. “I do have my bed and couch though so that’s a plus.” “Did you call Uncle John?” She groans at the reminder. “No I haven’t. I haven’t thought of what I would even say to him. ‘Hey Uncle John your niece is in town but don’t worry Stiles will still be blissfully ignorant of the supernatural.’ I bet he’ll take that real well.”

Elise can feel her brother’s annoyance through the phone even if they are hundreds of miles apart. She takes down her ponytail and shakes out her hair while she waits for her brother to respond. Out of all her siblings Terra is the most….careful with how he speaks.

Finally he sighs and what sounds like he leans against something. “I’m sure you will figure it out sister, you are the smart twin after all…” She wrinkles her nose at the comment. “Hey you’re pretty brilliant too Mr. Harvard.” “Hm. Anyways have you unpacked yet?” She shakes her head before remembering he can’t see her. “No. I literally have been in the apartment five minutes before you called me.” “Oh.” She hears something open and shut in the background. “Xander home?” She asks him curiously. Xander was Terra’s fiancée’ of five years and of course they would finally choose a date the week after she decided to pack up and leave her old home in Arizona.

Elise can almost hear the smile in Terra’s voice when he answers her. “Yes he’s-“There was a struggle in the background and a new voice was heard on the line. “He’s exhausted from grocery shopping and would like to talk to his future sister-in-law for a moment.” There was growling in the background (most likely Terra’s) then a door slam. “He alright?” “You know how he is about bringing in the groceries…..anyways how’s Beacon Hills?” He asks with innocent curiosity in his voice

She smiled. “Well I haven’t even been here an hour yet but it’s nice….I kinda get this ‘small town serial killer paradise’ vibe from it but I’m sure that’s just me being paranoid.” Xander doesn’t seem to agree. “I would carry your protective charm with you. I’ve heard some weird things about that town.”

She groans and lays back. “You couldn’t have warned me about it?” Xander at least has the decency to sound sheepish when he replies. “I didn’t research til after you left yesterday…….” “What did you find…” “Well besides a house of a well know werewolf family being burnt down six years ago and most of the family dying and then articles of people who were involved in the investigation dying mysteriously just a few months ago….not much….” Elise is pretty sure her eye twitches.

 ‘So there’s a homicidal werewolf running around town.” “Maybe….maybe they avenged their family and moved on?” She raises an eyebrow. She highly doubts a werewolf who lived in this territory and had their entire family killed in said territory would leave it unprotected. That is just asking for an army of supernatural creature to take it. When she voices that opinion to Xander he scoffs.

“You don’t think they would stay to protect their family’s territory.” “Whoever killed their family must have been a hunter…..” “Why do you say that…?” “Oh I don’t know because maybe one of the mysterious deaths was Kate Argent….” Elise just lays there in silence hoping what he just said was misheard. “Hello?” “Oh I’m still here. So there is crazy werewolves and Argents. Anything else you haven’t told me yet?”

 She didn’t mean for her response to come out as sharp as it did but Elise was getting frustrated and she hadn’t even been living in this town for a full day. Even though her family never encountered them most of the supernatural community knew who the Argents were. There were one of the oldest and most well-known hunter families around the world.  Xander clears his throat before responding,

 “Uh, no….I think I covered everything….” Banging and grumbling was heard in the background. “But, uh, I think we will have to talk another day…I don’t want Mr. Macho to break the eggs again trying to carry in all the bags at once….” Elise sighed but nodded. “If you must leave me like that.” She jokes. “Adieu my darling.”

Elise smiles and hangs up. She puts the phone down on her coffee table before looking around the room. When she sees all the boxes haven’t magically unpacked themselves she groans although some say she shrieked before sitting up. She knows she has to call her Uncle John and tell him but she’s not sure how. She knew if she didn’t he would be annoyed and somewhat paranoid that Stiles found out about the supernatural before he was ready to tell him. Elise grew up in a home of supernatural beings. Her mom was a witch and her dad a reaper. And what exactly was a reaper?

It was a creature who collected the souls of the dead and kept the balance of the world in check. Her aunt which was her father’s sister was Stiles’ mother and her Uncle John’s wife. That made Stiles only half-human but he didn’t know that. When he was nine any memories he had of the supernatural were blocked when his mother had left. She was training to become the next head of the family council which require fully honing her abilities.

So she left with a promise to John that she would return to them before Stiles eighteenth birthday when his powers came in. His reaper power weren’t supposed to come in for another year and a half so they had time. Elise stared at her phone a moment longer before picking it up and dialing that familiar number.  “Hello? This is Sheriff Stilinski speaking…” “Hello Uncle John? It’s me Elise…..”

A few hours later and an almost argument that turned bad she was finally done talking to him. He had to go on patrol so he could speak freely but he did it.  They argued and screamed a bit at each other but they finally both compromised on a situation they both felt comfortable with.

She was to under no circumstance reveal the supernatural world to Stiles but if he found it on his own don’t deny any of it to him. If his life was in danger (and Uncle John hoped it wouldn’t be) she would be allowed to use her powers to save him. That would be the only scenario which she could tell him.

Uncle John agreed that he would tell Stiles everything a month before Aunt Claudia’s return to the land of the living. He wasn’t sure how well that conversation would go down but he would figure it out. They talked about a few other pointless things mostly catching up but Uncle John had to head back to the station so she let him go.

She got up and put on her jacket. She decided that she might as well go into town and explore a little bit. She left apartment glad for the sunny day because her car still hasn’t arrived yet. Elise’s apartment was fairly close to town so she wasn’t bothered by all the walking she had to do. When she arrived in town the first things she noticed was a small produce market and a bookshop. She made a mental note to visit the produce market as soon as she had a vehicle to put the food in and headed towards the bookstore.

It was a quaint little brick building with a colorful sign above it that read, ‘Little Bookshop in the Woods’. Surrounding the words was vines and trees to make it look like forest. Elise smiled thinking how cute it was and without another thought entered the shop. The shop was just as warm and inviting on the inside as the outside and it filled Elise with happiness. The shop smelled of cinnamon and books.

But the good feelings were interrupted when Elise collided with something lean and muscular. “Oof!” They both fall to the ground along with a bunch of books.  Elise looks up at where she is on the ground to see a man in front of her adjusting his glasses and looking a bit concerned. He was a lean guy with sandy brown shaggy hair. His eyes were a bright hazel color that seemed to draw you in.

She must have been staring for a while because he looked more concerned not even thinking about the books around them. “Miss are you okay?” He asked hesitantly. Elise realized she was staring and snapped out of it. ‘Wha….oh yes….I’m fine…” She stands up. “I’m so sorry I should have been paying attention.”  She rambled on as she started picking up the books before realizing he was still on the ground.

She put the books down and held out a hand for him. He beamed at her and took her hand standing up easily. “It’s quite alright miss. It is I who should’ve been aware of my surroundings. My sister always tells me not to carry so many books when I go to restock.” He had a slight accent.

Something European but she couldn’t place where.  He leans down and scoops up the book placing them on the counter.  “I’m Kian by the way.” Elise smiles shyly. “I’m Elise. I’m guessing you work here then?” She asks.

Kian nods. “Yes… my sister and I actually both own this place” “That’s awesome…it’s so cool.” Kian grins. “You think so? My sister is to thank for that. She’s great with all the creative things so she decided the town is surrounded by woods and we’re a little bookshop, hence the name.” She nodded listening to him.

Right as he was about to say something else a ringing noise comes from the back. “Argh…I need to get that….feel free to look around.” He shoots her one last smile before disappearing in the back. Elise roams around the shop only barely hearing the conversation Kian was having. She started walking down one of aisle labeled ‘Sci-Fi’ when something outside caught her eye. Stand outside the shop were three teenagers. One was tall boy with dark skin who had his arm around a short girl with long blonde curls and a smile that seemed almost predatory. The third was a lanky boy with flailing limbs and dark brown hair. The more she looked at the boy the more she felt the familial bond even if she hadn’t seen him in years. Stiles. Elise stared out the window.

The more she studied the group the more she thought something didn’t feel right. She made sure she was hidden from sight of both Kian and the group outside the window and half-shifted. With her reaper eyes she would know whether she was right or not. She looked at the other boy and the girl and saw what they really were. Werewolves. She kept her heartbeat steady knowing they would know easily if they were being watched. Both werewolves were betas so that begged the question, who was their alpha. She mumbled “Amplificare…” Suddenly she could hear clearly what they were talking about out there. “…should apologize to Derek.” “Yes you should Erica. I’ll even come with you both if it’ll be easier…sourwolf won’t hurt me. But you both need to talk to him.”

So whoever this Derek person is, probably is the most likely candidate to being their alpha. She shifts back and returns her hearing back to normal. She waits until they move away from the shop before deciding to move. Kian is still in the back and she feels bad for leaving before she had a real chance to talk, but Stiles is her first priority.

She follows from a distance looking at shops and pretending to be just another face in the crowd. None of them give any indication vocally or otherwise that they suspect her so when they get into a car she goes into an alleyway and uses a spell to turn into a bird and follows them. Following what must be Stiles’ jeep, she flies out into the Preserve. She flies down and turns back into a human a quarter of a mile away from where she knows they stopped. She starts walking towards that way when a clawed hand grabs her by the shoulder stopping her right as she sees the jeep in her line of vision.

“Tsk tsk, well what do we have here?” 


	2. That Was Close...

Elise froze in horror when she felt someone grab her. Her fear spiked even more when she felt that they had claws. Suddenly the clawed hand goes to her throat and she’s pulled back towards a muscular body. “Okay sweetheart, you’re going to tell me exactly what you’re doing on my property-““PETER!” Suddenly four people come out of the house just a couple hundred feet ahead of them.

Stiles, the two other teenagers Elise saw him with, and another man come running out the house. The man’s eyes were glowing red and his claws were out. The two teens flanking his backside were the same with the exception that their eyes were golden.

The man with red eyes sniffed the air and suddenly growled. ‘Peter, let her go. She’s human.” Elise stayed perfectly still. She knew she could survive this ‘Peter’ guy tearing out her throat easily, but she wasn’t going to risk it. That would completely nullify what the other man just said. That she’s ‘human’.  The man called Peter snarled and released her. Elise fell to the ground but quickly picked herself up.

She stumbled away from her attacker and got a look at him. He had a lupine face and claws like the other three werewolves except his eyes were electric blue. It immediately gave her bad vibes. Growing up she heard all kinds of stories from her aunt about wolves with blue eyes. There were many theories on why a wolf’s eyes turn blue. They killed an innocent one or they feel guilty about something. Or both of those things.

She knew her heart was probably pounding. She wasn’t really scared of the wolves per say. She was more scared that she was caught. Elise hoped like hell Peter only saw her walking on the trail, and not flying down as a fucking bird. “Derek, are you naïve? She comes and sneaks onto our property and you think she’s human?” Derek gives him this unimpressed look. “She’s human Peter. She smells human.”

He looks at Elise and schools his features back to something more human. His betas follow. Elise’s face must show the surprise she’s trying to exude for he frowns a bit. “Well….uh…..fuck.” He looks back at the other teens who look like they also realize what they just done. Expose themselves to a human (or who they think is human).  Stiles steps forward cautiously and holds his hands up looking at Elise. “It’s going to be okay, nobody here is going to hurt you. Well maybe Peter, but a sociopath like him doesn’t count.” Elise clears her throat and looks at all of them. “What….what are you? I wa-was just taking a hike exploring and I-I just stumbled on this house….I didn’t know anyone lived out here….”

The wolves must can smell the fear and anxiety roll off of me, although not for the reason they think. Derek sighs. “Well….um….” He knits his eyebrows together and he looks like he thinking hard of the words he wants to say. “This may be hard to believe….but we’re werewolves….”

Elise laughs and everyone looks at her in shock and a bit concern. Maybe they think she’s going into shock now. There was a snort behind her from Peter. “That….that would be hard to believe…….if I didn’t see the fangs….and claws…..” She says slowly after calming down. “Or maybe I’m hallucinating….” Derek and his betas almost look like they want to go with it but

Peter speaks up. “You aren’t hallucinating sweetheart, we really are werewolves.” Elise stops laughing and looks at them wide eyed. “Oh...” Derek glares at Peter and she wants to laugh at how grumpy his eyebrows made him look. “I am not a werewolf though.” Stiles finally speaks up. “I’m just the puny human who hangs with them.”

The beta with blonde curls snorts and playfully punches his arm. “You’re not puny. There’s no way Batman is ever puny.” Stiles rolls his eyes but laughs and punches her back. Elise just stares at the whole interaction not knowing what to do.

“Well….umm….I probably should go….” She starts to back up when Peter catches her arm harshly again. Elise yelps in pain and in a sudden Derek is there to pull him off of her. Elise rubs her arm. She knows a bruise will form there later which promptly heal.

Both wolves growl at each other and suddenly both shift. In a blink of an eye they are swiping at one another with claw and biting with fangs. Stiles and the girl pull Elise back away from the fight gently and guide her towards the house. They all enter the house before they finally let go of her. Elise thinks if she wasn’t screwed before she is now.

She looks at the three teens who are still looking at her in concern. “Can someone please tell me what is going on?” She asks. “Well Derek and his crazy uncle are out there fighting….wait….that is not what you meant….” The girl said. Stiles sighs and looks at her. “Well you already know about werewolves….I think Peter thought you were going to run off and tell. Elise widens her eyes and shakes her head. “N-No…I wouldn’t do that…” Stiles and look at both the girl and other guy. “She’s telling the truth.” They both tell him. She gives her best confused look. “How…?” “Werewolves can detect lies by your heartbeat.” She nods.

“It’s not like anybody would believe me if I did tell….” They all seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding. “Anyways while we wait for creeperwolf and sourwolf to stop tearing each other apart I think introductions are in order. I’m Stiles.” He grins and points to the other two teens. “This is Erica, my beautiful partner in crime and that is her boyfriend Boyd.” The both nod in greeting. “I’m Elise.”

They all start making idle chit chat when the door opens. Derek walks in with a bloody shirt all ripped up. However he has no wounds. “I made Peter go home. You should have no problem with him…?” “Elise” She offers. Derek nods. “Do you know the way out?” Elise shakes her head. “Not really…I just moved here not too long ago, so I was just exploring…I took a cab to a store about two miles from where the forest starts…..”  She lies hoping none of them pick up on it.

They all look at Elise shocked. “You walked all that way?” Erica asked sounding impressed. “Well….yeah…..” Elise answers. Stiles looks at Derek. “I can give her a ride back…..that is if you want me to….” He finishes looking at Elise. She shrugs. “If you don’t mind…” Stiles nods. “Probably best.” Stiles checks his pockets for something makes an “Aha” sound pulling out his keys.

“Follow me.” He walks out the house with Elise following him out. They both go to his jeep. “This is Roscoe my baby. Be gentle with her.” He says as he enters the driver’s side. She stares at him a moment before shaking her head and getting in shotgun. As soon as they are buckled up he revs up the jeep and drives out. “You can put where you need to go in that GPS there….” He says gesturing to it. She nods and enters her address into it.

“Um…thanks again for this.” Stiles shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s too far a walk for you to try and get back to town. Plus Peter might be creeping around the woods still….” He looks slightly worried but that look soon goes away. “So when did you move here?” “Today.” Stiles lets out a low whistle. “Well you certainly make an entrance for sure.” Elise laughs. “I try.” Stiles laughs back.

“I’m actually surprised they let me go considering….” Stiles nods. “Well you weren’t lying when you said you’re keeping it a secret right? So they aren’t going to worry. Besides the worst they think will happen is you will get the title of town nut-job….” Elise snorts. “Yeah.”

They both sit there in companionable silence as Stiles follows the directions to her apartment. They finally arrive thirty minutes later. Stiles stops the car. “Well I think this is you.” Elise nods. “Yep. Thanks again….and tell Derek thanks too….for saving my hide back there.” Stiles smirks and nods. “Will do.” Elise gets out of the car and heads back up to her apartment mutters. “That was too fucking close…”

A few days later Elise’s car finally arrives. She decides to go into town and check out that market she meant to check the other day. She drives to Main Street and finds a public parking lot to put her car in before getting out. She looks around and see the market isn’t quite open yet so she looks around elsewhere.

‘Little Bookshop in the Woods’ seems to be open so she goes on in to look at some books. At least that’s what she tells herself. She really just hopes she’ll see Kian again and apologize for bouncing out.

The book shop smelled different today. Elise deduced it was lilac and maybe jasmine. They must have an incense holder or something.  When she enters there is someone else at the counter today. It’s a girl around her age. She has blonde hair that goes into an ombre ending in blue. She looks up from where she’s writing and smiles at Elise.

“Welcome to 'Little Bookshop in the Woods', is there anything particular you’re looking for today?” Elise shakes her head. “No I’m just going to look around and see if anything catches my eye.” The woman smiles warmly again at her and nods.

 “Well I’m Carissa and just let me know if you need anything okay? My brother Kian and I will be glad to help you find whatever you need.” Elise nods noting that Kian is working today before heading to the back of the shop. As she turns to go into the ‘Fantasy’ section she nearly collides into someone. She catches herself and some books that fall out of the person who she bumped into hands.

She is about to apologize when she notices a familiar face. “We have got to stop meeting like this.” Kian jokes. “Well maybe you should not carry so many books you can’t see? Just a thought.” She snarks back. Kian chuckles. “Ooh, girl has some jokes.” Elise blushes. “I can help carry some?” She offers. He thinks about it a moment. “You don’t have to.” He answers. “I’m offering.” Kian sighs. “Well in that case…” He hands her a couple more books. “Follow me.” She follows him to another section of the store. She stops right beside him when he stops. Kian starts shelving books. “So what brings you here today?” He asks. Elise shrugs. “I was mainly coming for the market and saw you were open so I thought I’d have a proper look…..which sorry about the other day, I had a family emergency and had to go.”

He waves her off with his free hand. “It’s no big deal.” Elise blushes. “Still I felt bad about leaving…” Kian looks at her. “Seriously Elise, its fine.” Elise sighs but nods.  Kian takes the books from her once he’s shelved the other ones and shelves those too. “You said you were new in town right?” He asks her. Elise nods. “Yeah. I am.” “Well….” He pauses looking a bit nervous. “How would you like me to show you around town sometime?” Elise’s eyes widen a bit. “Why Mr. Kian are you asking me out?” He blushes and stammers. “Well…..umm….” She giggles.

 “I would love for you to show me around. Town that is.” Kian looks so relieved when she says that. He nods. “Well….umm can I get your number?” Elise smiles. “Sure” She fishes out her phone and hands it to him and he does the same for her. The exchange numbers before handing their respective phones back. Kian nods. “Well I’ll call you and we can pick a time?” Elise nods. “Sure sounds great.” Kian beams.

“Great….well I have to get back to work.” Elise is a bit disappointed but she remembers she did come to his work place. “Oh okay. I’ll catch you later then?” “Yeah….umm….wait…are you doing anything tonight.” “No. Why?” “Would you like to go to dinner after my shift?” They both agree to meet at the diner on 5th at six that evening. Elise knew that much of the town anyways. She exited the shop and saw the market was finally opened.

She poked around looking at the fruit and veggies picking out a few of her favorites. She thinks about that first day and how close to being exposed she was. She was glad that they bought the whole ‘I’m human’ thing. The only problem is that now she knows what Stiles is up to but she knows she can’t tell her uncle. For one he hasn’t been truthful with Stiles either so he doesn’t have much room to grumble about Stiles not being honest with him. Another reason she feels that Stiles should tell his dad himself.

She hears someone talking to the owner of the small market stall as she goes up to pay She sees a beautiful woman with brown hair chatting him up. Elise suddenly gets a cold feeling in her gut and she isn’t sure why but she has a feeling keeping family secrets is going to be the least of her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be at least once a week if not two. I'm in college so I'm busy but leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


	3. Just Another Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's an extra long chapter for you all c:

Elise looks away from the girl not wanting to be caught staring. She finishes getting the produce she wants before walking up to the counter. The girl is turning around to leave just as she reaches the register. Behind her Elise can hear “There you are Allison!” She puts her things up for the cashier to ring up.

She looks in her peripheral vision and sees a red head girl about the other girl’s age run up to her. She’s holding a bunch of shopping bags. The brunette apparently called Allison rolls her eyes. “Sorry Lyds, but it was boring waiting for you to stop flirting the ice cream shop’s owner. ‘Lyds’ smirked. “What? He was cute. We could get free ice cream out of it. Plus I already told you that I was done with boys our age.” Allison laughs and shakes her head. Elise turns her attention back to the cashier who just finished totaling everything.

Elise pays for her stuff and leaves the market. As she is walking down the sidewalk down to her car she feels like someone is watching her. She looks back behind her and sees nobody that seems suspicious but picks up the pace walking faster to her car anyways. She gets in and drives away feeling strange but decides it must have been her imagination and some residual bad feelings from the other day.

As she was driving down the road she heard something in the distance. At first it was faint but it got louder like she was either getting closer to it or it was getting closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something charging for the road. She stops the car just in time to see a herd of deer sprint across the road in a mad fury. Elise watches them as they sprint off to the other side of the trees.

She looks over where they ran from but didn’t sense anything coming after them. It was strange though. They seemed frightened, almost as if a predator was coming for them. She shakes her head when she remembers this is Beacon Hills, home to a pack of supernatural predators. Still though, it wasn’t normal animal behavior. After collecting herself she begins to drive again. This was merely an out of the blue thing. It wouldn’t happen again.

Besides, she had other things to focus on. Like how she agreed to go on a date with someone she just met. Which there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just not normal for her. She sighs and pulls into her apartment complex deciding she’ll cross that bridge in a couple hours when she goes to get ready for her date with Kian.

“No…..not that one….” Elise groans and throws the fifth dress she’s picked out of her closet onto her bed. “Fuck!” She takes a deep breath. Why is she freaking out about this? It’s just dinner…..with a guy she’s very attracted to. She leans on the bedframe thinking before she makes a decision. Grabbing her laptop she logs into Skype and smiles when she sees exactly who she needs is online.

Clicking the call button she only has to wait a few seconds before a familiar face pops up on the screen. A man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes are staring back at her beaming. “Elise! Miss me already?” She laughs at the man. “Hello to you too Xander…..listen I need your help with something.” He suddenly gets a serious face. “Are you in trouble?” She shakes her head. “No. Nothing like that…..fashion help….”

She replies sheepishly looking away from the camera. Elise is pretty sure her face is red from the way it’s burning. “Why would you…..YOU HAVE A DATE!” He suddenly shouts. Elise looks back and gives him her best glare. The idiot is giving her this big dopey look. “Shut up.” “Aw Elise, you’re heart isn’t made of stone after all.” A middle finger is the response he gets. “Okay, okay, I get it. No more teasing. I’ll help. What do you have so far?”

She gets up and grabs the outfits she’s already pulled out and shows them to Xander. He studies them momentarily before shaking his head. “No….wait….where is your date?” “Some diner.” “Okay so casual…..hm…..how about your red tank and black jeans. With….:” He looks like he’s thinking hard about it. “Those boots I got you for Christmas last year…..go put that on and come show me.” He orders. Elise mock salutes him and goes to change into that outfit. She gets in front of the webcam when she’s dressed. “Hm…yes….”

 He looks her outfit up and down. “Maybe pair it with some dangly earrings and put your hair up and that should do it.” He nods to himself like he just accomplished something big. “You sure?” Xander raises an eyebrow. “When have I ever been wrong? Wait don’t answer that, with your memory you’ll probably come up with something. Just trust me when I say this guy….or girl will be all over you when they see you.” She blushes. “Thanks Xan.” He waves her off. “What are best friends for? Now who is this person?”

Elise sighs. “He’s a guy I met when I first got here…..his name is Kian….he runs a bookshop with his sister….and I really don’t know much else.” Xander nods. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t. For a moment that is. “I hope you have fun.” He winks. “Use protection.” Elise groans. “It’s not like that. Jesus, Xander.” He laughs. “Just messing with you, calm down cutie.”

Elise glares at him again. “Seriously though El, be safe. And not just sexually safe.” Elise sighs. “Speaking of safe….there’s a wolf pack here…..” That catches Xander’s attention immediately. “A wolf pack?” Elise nods. “Derek Hale is the Alpha…..there’s two teens as his betas….but who knows if there’s more….his uncle, not sure if he is or not is another beta….with blue eyes.” Xander sits there listening. “Who is his uncle?” “His name is Peter.” Xander nods.

“Definitely his uncle. Talia Hale was his sister according to what my mom has told me about the Hales.”  Elise nods. Xander comes from one of the few well known werewolf packs left that hasn’t either been decimated or in hiding. “Stiles is also a part of the pack.” Xander freezes. “How exactly did you stumble onto this?”

Elise blushes again. “Well….” She recounts exactly everything from that encounter from that first day not meeting Xander’s eyes because she knows she would see the worry in them. “Peter tried to kill you?!” He exclaimed nearly knocking back his chair. He snarls and his eyes turn gold.  

Elise growls back at him. “Calm down asshole, he didn’t succeed. Derek stopped him before he could do anything. I had to play the weak human though.” She rubs her face. “I had to make up a lie I was just jogging in the woods…..Peter didn’t seem to believe it but he wasn’t going to argue with his nephew…much….they got into a fight when I tried to leave for the first time….but only because Peter thought I would expose them…..but Derek let me leave soon after…Stiles drove me back here….but he didn’t recognize me.” Elise thought it was for the best he didn’t recognize her, at least at first anyways.

Xander’s facial features went back to normal and he sits back down. “If something happens like that again your brother and I are flying out there.” She gives him a look. “I can handle myself. I’m not a twelve year old little girl anymore. I can handle my enemies.” He didn’t look convinced but didn’t argue. “Anyhow I have to finish getting ready….I’ll talk to you later….tell my asshole of a brother I said ‘hi’ would you?” Xander nods. “Cheer up buttercup, love you.” “Love you too cutie…” He mumbles. Elise smiles and ends the call.

Elise gets up and finishes getting ready quickly. She heads out the door as soon as she’s done and starts heading to the diner so she had plenty of time to get there.  She goes inside as soon as she arrives. She looks around and sees Kian sitting at one of the booths in the back on his phone. He looks different tonight. He’s somehow paler and he looks exhausted. She slips into the booth quietly and giggles when he suddenly looks up at her shocked. “How long have you been sitting there?” He asks her. Elise giggles “Just a moment. It was worth seeing your face though.” Kian gives her a mock glare. “Ha ha. Very funny.” But some of the exhaustion goes from his face when he looked at her.

She flashed him her best smile just as the waitress appeared. “Welcome to Rocky’s what can I get for you two lovely people this evening?”  “I’ll have the chicken sandwich with onion rings and a glass of tea” Kian tells her. Elise quickly looked over the menu. “And I’ll have the cheeseburger and fries with a coke.” The waitress nods and takes their menus. “I’ll bring your drinks in just a moment.” She walks back into the kitchen and Elise turns her attention back on Kian. “So, how do you like it here so far?”

He asks her. “The diner or the town?” “The town. But feel free to give your feelings on here as well.” Elise smiled. “The town is pretty great….quieter than what I’m used to but…it’s not bad.”

“Where did you live before coming here?” “Phoenix, Arizona…..so this is a huge change….” He nods. “Must be.” “I noticed your accent….not to be rude or anything….so I guess you’re not from around here either?” He flashes a grin. “You would be correct. I was born and raised in Romania actually. My sister and I only moved to the states about eight years ago and we just moved here to Beacon Hills about four.” The waitress walks back with our drinks and tells us our food should be out in a moment. She walks back to the kitchen.

 “So what made you decided to open up a bookshop?” He shrugged. “We actually didn’t start the shop. The shop had a previous owner before us. They just sold it to us and we changed up a few things but it was already a bookstore when we got it. As for why…..Carissa and I always wanted to start a business together but it didn’t work out for the longest time. We aren’t exactly rolling in cash so we had to save up enough till we got comfortable enough to get a loan. Carissa still works at a pharmacy part time while I work at the store full time.” “You don’t have any more employees?”  He shakes his head. “No. It’s never busy enough for there to be need of anyone else there.” Elise nods.

Kian looks at her. “Now that you asked me a few questions let me ask you a few. Why did you move here?” “It seemed like a good idea at the time. I needed a change of pace.” “Big city too much?” She shakes her head. “No….I don’t know….I just…wanted something different. My life wasn’t leading me where I wanted it to go. So I changed direction to here. It’s not like I’m completely out of my element here. I do have some family living here.” “You do?” “Yeah. The Sheriff is my uncle.” His eyes widen. “Stiles is your cousin?” Elise laughs. “You know him?” Kian looked the same kind of fond but annoyed expression Uncle John described most people having for Stiles.

“Yeah he came in to the shop last year and bought a book on male circumcision Said it was for some project or something. Then came back three days later to tell me everything in said book.” Elise giggles. “Sounds like him.” Kian shakes his head but doesn’t look too annoyed. “He comes in occasionally and looks around. He even buys something sometimes. He isn’t that bad….but I have noticed him coming in more frequently over the last few months. And the last few times he’s brought some friends. They stay quiet so I let them do whatever as long as they don’t try and take anything….not they would want to. Well…maybe Stiles would.”

Just then their food comes out. They start eating when they receive their food. They talk about other things like what kind of music they listen to, what books they like. Elise feels like this could be the start of a beautiful friendship because any talk of whether or not this was a date has been avoided and any flirting has seemed to be platonic.

Or maybe Elise is completely incompetent as usual and is misreading things again. 

When the bill comes they argue on who pays for a few minute before both (reluctantly) to split it fifty-fifty. Kian sighs and looks at her after it’s paid.

“Did you drive here?” Elise nods. Kian smiles a bit. “Can I walk you to your car then?” “You can” They walk side-by-side out to the parking lot. They get to her car she decided to ask. “Where’s your car?” He points to a spot across the parking lot. “Oh. Well I had a good time tonight.” “I did too.”

 “We should do this again sometime.” He nods. He looks like he wants to say something else but shakes his head.

“Goodnight Elise.” He leans over and kisses her cheek. His lips feel cold and she’s taken by surprise. Before she had a chance to react he’s already halfway to his car. She freezes there a moment in shock. She realizes she’s touching the spot where he kissed her. She quickly gets in her car before anyone notices and drives home.

On the way home her phone starts blaring. Luckily she hits a red light so she can answer. It’s Uncle John. “Hello?” “Hey, Elise. I was wondering if you would like to come by the house and have dinner tomorrow night. Catch up and all that.” That took her by surprise. She was sure her uncle was going to avoid her till he absolutely couldn’t anymore. “Um….sure what time?” “How about five?” “Five works.” “Great! See you then.” He hangs up before she can say anything else. It’s just been one thing after another and now this.

The next evening she’s standing outside the front door of the Stilinski household. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. There is some shuffling from inside the house then the door is opened….by Stiles. He stares at her a moment completely taken back before saying. “You must be Elise. Dad said you were coming by.” Elise nodded. “Yeah…that’s me.” He moves out the doorway. “Come on in. Dinner is almost ready.” Elise walks into the house and is hit by a familiar scent of home and family.

She hasn’t been here in almost eight years but not much has changed. Besides a few pictures showing Stiles as he got older nothing else seemed to have been done. Stiles closes the door and stands there for a moment. He seems to be deciding whether or not his dad will hear him because the next words he mutters are. “You’re my cousin?” Elise nods dumbly. Stiles sighs and rubs his face. “Please don’t tell my dad what you saw the other day.” Before she could answer another voice was heard. “Stiles? Who’s at the door?” “Elise dad!”

A man comes out of the living room. Her uncle looked a lot older than he did the last time she saw him but she recognized him. He smiles at her warmly and pulls her in for a hug. “It’s so good to see you sweetheart.” Elise hugs him back just as tightly. “It’s good to see you too, Uncle John.” They pull away from the hug. “How have things been? How’s your siblings doing?” He asks as he walks back into the living room.

Elise takes that as he cue to follow with Stiles at her heels. “They’re fine. Terra is getting married next summer.” “Really who’s the lucky girl?” Elise shakes her head. “It’s a guy. His name is Xander.” John just nods. “Well congrats to them both.” He tells her genuinely. “I’ll make sure to tell him you said that next time we talk.”  Out of the corner of her eye Stiles look relieved about something. She’s not sure if it’s because the conversation is staying in a safe place or if it’s because of something else. “What about Kat and Stephanie?” “Kat is finishing up her doctorate…and is probably moving to the UK right after. Stephanie is about to start her sophomore year from what I heard.” He nods. He doesn’t ask about her parent which is probably best. Her mother is somewhere in Mexico….or was it South America now, and her father was busy raising her youngest sister and throwing himself into as many hours as he can at the hospital.

John looks over at Stiles. “Do you know how long it’ll be till dinner?” Stiles nods. “Should be about done.” Elise looks at Stiles surprised. “You cooked?” He nods. “Yeah. If I left it up to the old man here we would be eating take out every night. Which isn’t good for his heart.” He says giving his father a look. John gives Stiles a look back when suddenly a ding comes from the kitchen. “Well there’s your answer.” “What did you make tonight son?” “Baked Lasagna and a tossed salad.” John seemed happy with the lasagna but grumbled when he heard salad.

Elise chuckles and follows both men into the kitchen. Stiles sets the table and they all sit down to eat.  They make idle chit chat during dinner but really don’t talk much. Stiles keeps looking at Elise like she’s going to spit out what happened the other day any minute. Which probably isn’t a bad thing even if she isn’t going to tell. Stiles doesn’t know her so he doesn’t have any reason to trust her. Yet anyways.

After dinner Elise offers to help Stiles with the dishes but he just waves her away. She goes and sit with John in the living room where they both watch a baseball game in silence.

A yawn suddenly comes from over where John is sitting. “I am exhausted and have to get up early for a shift in the morning so I’m afraid I need to go to bed. It was nice seeing you Elise.” “Same to you Uncle John.” She gets up when he does so she can hug him one last time before he heads upstairs calling down a goodnight to Stiles.

Elise stands there in the middle of the room awkwardly when Stiles suddenly appears. “So…um….thank you for not saying anything at dinner tonight….” “I told you the other day I would keep it a secret.” “But yeah this is different….I would’ve thought you would have told my dad.” Elise shakes her head. “It was your secret first. You tell him in your own time. If you tell him that is.” Stiles sighs. “That’s what I’m debating on. I want to keep him out of the supernatural but I feel like not telling him will put him in more danger.” “You’ll figure it out I’m sure.” He didn’t look convinced but then again she wasn’t trying to convince him of anything.

They talk a few more minutes before Elise announces she must get going. Before she leaves Stiles gives her his cell number and tells her to call him if she has any questions. She nods even though she probably knows more than him about the supernatural.

As she gets into her car she can’t help but think that tonight went smoother than she thought. And she was glad.


	4. Chaos Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another long chapter for you all! Things are starting to pick up now.

Over the next few weeks Elise slowly gets adjusted to the small supernatural town. She hasn’t ran into any of the werewolves since that first day but maybe that isn’t a bad thing. She spent a lot of time with Stiles over his last couple weeks of break when he wasn’t either with Derek’s pack or his best friend named Scott who she learns was also a werewolf.

Stiles filled her in on what happened before she arrived in Beacon Hills. Peter, who was Derek’s uncle after all, had woken up from a six year coma after the Hale fire about less than a year ago. He, according to Stiles wasn’t in his right mind at the time and focused on nothing but wanting revenge on the people who destroyed his family.

 But he was also angry at his family. Derek and his sister who she learns was named Laura (and who had the alpha power originally after the fire) had left the town after the fire leaving Peter stuck in the hospital with no one to visit him, no protection. When Peter escaped the hospital on a full moon he found Laura in a forest. He confronted her and ended up killing her taking her alpha power.  Once he gets the alpha power, Stiles tells Elise that Peter; bit Scott, killed everyone involved in the fire, tried to bite Scott’s mom, and tried to kill the rest of the Argents after he killed Kate. It was only by chance that he, Chris and Allison Argent, Scott and Derek stopped Peter. Derek ended up making the killing blow getting Peter’s alpha power. He then explained how things were normal for a few months with Derek creating betas and them all going to school pretending nothing happened until the Kanima happened. The Kanima ended up being one of Stiles’ classmates, Jackson who turned into one when the bite wasn’t successful. In the end, he turned out to be a werewolf through what Elise could only compare to a Disney film using the power of love.

Stiles said that during all of this Peter used Lydia, another of his classmates to resurrect himself. That part interested Elise the most. There was no way a normal girl could resurrect anyone especially a werewolf and have him be a functioning person again. Reapers were the only ones with the power to make a successful resurrection. If anyone else tried all they would get is soulless vessel, bound to whoever raised them. They would only follow who brought them back and would have no free will of their own. But Peter does. So she wonders if any of her family helped Peter back to the land of the living, willing or not.

Beyond hanging with Stiles, Elise also hung out at the bookstore. Kian and she haven’t gone out anymore (unless you count that one day he suggested they go get lunch down at sandwich shop down the street.) but they have gotten closer. He seems better as well after their date night. Elise thinks that he may had been coming down with something but now he was better. Carissa has also started up a friendship with her. By the end of the summer, Elise could say while they weren’t best friends she definitely gotten along with the siblings.

Presently, Elise was sitting her computer looking at property for sale in the city. She was thinking of maybe opening up a coffee shop just for something to do. She had plenty of money to live comfortably but she didn’t want that. After an early ‘retirement’ from her last job, she gotten bored doing nothing. At first she wasn’t sure about opening up a coffee shop. There were Starbucks all around the town and she would definitely be in competition with them but in the end it was a better idea than opening a bar.

She was looking at a particularly good looking building about two streets over from Main when her phone rang. It was Stiles. She looked at her clock in confusion as it was noon on a Tuesday. School was back in session so she knows that he was supposed to be in class right now. Or at lunch but it didn’t matter, school was school. She answered anyways hoping he just butt dialed her and isn’t skipping.

 “Shouldn’t you been in class?” She says in lieu of a greeting. “Hello to you too and I was, until a flock of birds flew through the window of my English class.” That caught her attention right away. “What?” “Yeah, freaky right? Stuff like this has been happening for the last few days, first a deer rams itself right into Lydia’s car, and then her dog Prada bit her, now the birds.” “Is there some other reason besides odd animal behavior that you are calling me?” “Oh right. I need your help.” “With what?” “I need you to come to the Hale house with me.”

“Why? What could you need me for?” “Dad said you were knowledgeable in wounds and one of Derek’s betas are injured.” “I thought you said they could heal on their own.” “He’s not. Look okay that isn’t the real reason. If dad asks me why I left school today I want to tell him I was with you. And if you come with me it’ll be the truth.”

Elise thinks it over. “Fine” She tells him sounding irritated. “Fine. But you owe me. That house gave me bad vibes last time I went there and I hadn’t planned on returning.” “Great!” Stiles replied sounding relieved. “I’ll buy you lunch.” She nods. “Fine. I’ll meet you there?” “No. I’ll come pick you up. Where are you?” “At my apartment.” “I’ll be there in twenty then.” He hangs up before she could say another word.

Elise groans moving the laptop off her lap. She stands up slowly realizing her legs fell asleep the time she’s been there on the couch. She looks down at her outfit on sweats and t-shirt and decides not to change. She does however pull her light brown hair up into a ponytail.  She grabs her wallet and keys and leaves the apartment. She waits on a bench outside for Stiles. As promised, twenty minutes later Stiles arrives. She hops into the jeep and he drives off. There is a bag of food between them. “Lunch.” He supplies noticing her looking at the bag. “I got a few different sandwiches so pick what you want. Just be careful of crumbs in here.” Elise nods and grabs a random sandwich out and starts eating. By the time she’s finished they just pull into the Preserve. Entering it normally is just as cool as flying over it. There’s so many trees and other foresty bits it’s hard to imagine an entire family living out here. They arrive at the Hale’s and she sees a bike in addition to what she assumes is Derek’s car. “That’s Scott’s bike.” She nods and gets out of the car. Elise follows Stiles up to the house and sees that the house doesn’t look as bad up close. “He’s rebuilding it.” Stiles answers an unspoken question.

 They enter the home. The first thing she sees is a boy about Stiles’ age standing around. He has tan skin and looks like the human form of a puppy. She noticing Derek on the floor pulling something out of a hole in it. There is also another boy laying on a table with curly blonde hair. He’s unconscious and from what Elise can sense is hurt. He’s healed on the outside but his insides are not healing as fast.

Derek looks up at the pair of them and nods at Stiles and says. “What is she doing here?” “This is my cousin Elise. I found out a few weeks ago. I need an alibi for my day so I brought her here. She won’t cause any trouble.” She tries not feel offended at the notion she would cause trouble but she remembers she is supposed to be the human who just discovered the supernatural. Of course Derek wouldn’t trust her much.

Derek sighs and nods. “Fine.” He has a handful of purple flowers in his hand that Elise recognizes as wolfsbane. She then realizes Derek is going to use that to heal Isaac.

She feels a pair of eyes on her and sees the other boy staring at her. “Stiles?” He questions her cousin. Stiles laughs. “Scotty boy meet Elise, Elise meet my best friend, my bro, my platonic soulmate Scott.” She chuckles and waves at him. “It’s nice to meet you.” He waves back. “It’s nice to meet you too. Stiles has told me a bit about you.”

Derek is no longer paying attention to them, instead focusing on prepping the wolfsbane. Derek looks over at them a minute later. “If you were serious about that Scott I think I can help. But it’ll be painful.” Stiles looks at the pair in confusion but then looks like he knows. “You asked him about the tattoo didn’t you?” Scott looked sheepish but nods. He rubs his bicep frowning a bit. “Derek obviously knows how to make them appear and he offered to help me with something so I asked.” Derek finishes up whatever he was doing to kickstart Isaac’s healing and turns to the three of them. “Let’s do this.” A few minutes later Scott was sitting on a chair and Derek was looking at his arm with his alpha eyes.  “I can see it.” He tells Scott as his eyes go back to hazel-ish green.  Derek takes a blowtorch and a lighter out as Scott explains what tattoo means and why he got his in the first place.

Derek lights up the blowtorch and tells Stiles to hold Scott down. Stiles seemed apprehensive at first but does it. Derek takes the flame to Scott’s arm and burns it. Scott roars and his fangs appear along with a pair of yellow eyes. Elise can smell burning flesh from where she’s standing and it makes her wrinkle her nose. Scott passes out from the pain after a minute and Derek pulls the flame away a few seconds later. Two black bands show up on his arm around the burned skin.

The burned skin starts to fade away slowly, but the tattoos stay. Stiles release his grip on Scott. “Thank god that’s over…” “Wow. I never seen someone turn that shade of green before and you weren’t even the one to have a flame come at you.” Elise snarks at him. Derek snorts a laugh and turns off the blowtorch putting the stuff away while they wait for Scott to wake up. “Shut up. I’m not good with blood….or charred skin....” “And you hang with werewolves?” “She’s got a point, Stiles.” Derek says from somewhere in the back of the house.

Stiles grumbled about people teaming up against him when Scott awakens. He looks at his arm and beams radiating happiness. “It worked!” Derek comes back into the room and nods. “Permanent now.” Elise sees Scott touching it looking happy. He hops up and looks to Stiles. “Well I got to go….thanks Derek…” He says looking at the alpha.

Derek nods looking at the unconscious boy. Scott starts to leave when he freezes by the door. “You painted the door?” He asks Derek. Elise thought it was a strange question to ask but looking at the door maybe it wasn’t. The door looked like it needed a full replacement so painting it was useless. Derek looks at Scott. “Go home Scott. “ “And why only paint one side?” Before he could say anymore, Scott takes out his claws and claws at the paint. “Scott wait-“He claws faster eventually revealing a faded symbol on the door. Scott looks at Derek.  “What is this?” He asks the alpha. “The symbol….of an alpha pack….” “An alpha pack?” Stiles asked Derek looking as confused as Scott. Elise guesses Derek kept secrets even within his own pack. An alpha pack. That made sense. That’s why animals have been acting weird the last few weeks. Derek sighs and nods. “Boyd and Erica were nearly captured by them. Isaac and I rescued them at the last minute. I’m not exactly sure what they’re here for but they need to be stopped. Problem is….we can’t find them.”

Scott steps forward. “Say you find them….how do you stop an alpha pack?” “With all the help I can get.” He answers reluctantly. “Where is she?” A voice suddenly speaks up from behind.  “Where’s the girl?” Everyone turns around to see the curly headed boy awake.

Elise learns that this boy is named Isaac and the last of Derek’s betas. Isaac explains he was patrolling when things got fuzzy. When he woke up some girl on a motorcycle came to save him. She told him that ‘they’ (meaning the alpha pack) stole his memories and were now after him. He explains up until the crash that landed him in the hospital where he said things got fuzzy again until he woke up here. He says he remembers a woman coming in his room and she had red eyes. “One of the alphas.” Derek supplies.  “How does an alpha pack even work?” Stiles asks particularly no one. “They have a leader.  His name is Deucalion.” Derek answers.

Deucalion. That’s a name Elise knows. Her father’s oldest brother Thantos was married to an alpha named Attica. Her aunt Attica knew Deucalion. She was good friends with him even. The last time she heard that name mentioned was when her aunt was going to help council her old friend on brokering peace with Gerard Argent.

That had been when Elise was twenty six. Her aunt had come back looking stressed but nobody asked her but her uncle Thantos. She told him what happened but no one else. Elise had always assumed Deucalion was killed during the peace talks and her aunt had escaped with her life. But now she wasn’t sure what happened.

Also, stealing Isaac memories? The boy must have saw something Elise thinks. She doesn’t know why else they would take his memory away. “Is there anyway his memory can be restored?” She hears Scott ask pulling her out of her thoughts. “There is one way.” Another voice answers from the shadows. Derek’s uncle Peter steps out. His eyes are trained on Elise. “The girl is back nephew?” He questions Derek. “She’s fine. She’s Stiles’ cousin. If we can trust him, we can trust her.” Peter makes a noncommittal hum.

 “As I was saying. There is a way to restore your memories.” He brings out his claws. “Werewolves can take away or give back memories by sticking their claws into someone’s neck. It’s very dangerous though. Do it wrong and you can paralyze or even kill the person. Usually alphas are the ones to do it.” Isaac looked nervous but he says. “But it’ll work?”

Peter nods “It should.” He flashes a wolfish grin. Isaac looks at Derek. “Does it have to be him? I don’t like him.” “It would be more dangerous if I did it myself. He knows how to do it. I don’t” Was his answer. Isaac sighs and nods. Peter comes behind him and sticks his claws into the back of Isaac’s neck. Isaac gasps and wiggles but Peter keeps him still. After a minute he pulls out his claws.

“Well?” Derek asks his uncle. “It….was blurry. Shapes and images….” Derek growls obviously not pleased.  Peter seems like they’re focusing. “They….they were talking about using someone….to get to you.” He continue looking at his nephew. “A girl…” “Erica?” Peter shakes his head. “No…not her…..someone else….they say who they have will be dead by the next full moon though…along with someone else….” Peter looks like he can’t focus. “That’s all I could get.”

Scott and Stiles’ phones both start ringing. They both look at it. “We need to get back to school.” They both say to Derek. He gives them both a look like ‘No shit.’ “Can you give Elise a ride home Derek?” Stiles asks. Derek sighs but nods. “Fine.” He looks at her and gestures her to follow him. They go to his Camaro and get in. “Address?” Elise sighs but tells him. He punches it in to his GPS and speeds off. The ride back to her place is silent. She tells him thanks when they arrive and he grunts out a response before speeding away. She goes back to her apartment hoping for no more interruptions that day.

A few hours later though she gets another phone call from Stiles. “I think we figured out a way to restore Isaac’s memories.” “You are telling me this why?” Stiles sighs. “Please can you help?” “How am I helping? I haven’t done anything so far.” “Derek said you should come.” Elise growls. “Where?” “The animal clinic near downtown.” Elise sighs. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

Elise goes to her car and heads to the clinic. She doesn’t know why Stiles keeps pulling her into his pack business but if it lets her keep an eye on him she doesn’t mind….too much. She arrives to the animal clinic and it suddenly clicks why they picked this place. An emissary is there. She can feel the magic in the air.

She cautiously enters the clinic hoping the emissary isn’t someone she knows. She hears voices in the back and heads toward them. She enters a room to see Derek, Stiles, Scott, Erica, and Boyd with Isaac leaning over a tub full of ice. There is also another man in the room Elise recognizes right away. Deaton.

When her brother was training to become an emissary to Xander’s pack, Xander’s mother called in Deaton to help personally train him. She is so fucked. Deaton looks at the doorway when she enters and looks at her in surprise. “Elise. What are you doing here?” “You know her?” Everyone in the room says at once. Definitely fucked.

Deaton looks amused. “I trained her brother when he was becoming an emissary for the Reighton pack. She’s a witch along with her brother.” Elise wants to run but the looks she’s getting from everyone, especially Stiles makes her change her mind. “You’re a witch?” He asks her. “Yes….my mother is one…I got it from her….” Stiles still looks betrayed but nods. Derek looks angry. “Why didn’t you tell us?” “Oh I don’t know the fear of me being killed overrode me being truthful at the time. Can you honestly tell me if I told you that I was a witch you would’ve let me go?”

Derek looks less angry but doesn’t deny it. Erica is the first to speak up. “We can bitch to her about lying later. Besides it’s not like she’s hurt any of us. We’ve got bigger problems at the moment.” Deaton nods. “As I was saying, this should help restore his memories by bringing his heart beat down and slowing his subconscious.” “How slow?” asks Stiles. “Very slow.” “How slow is ‘very slow’?” Derek asks the emissary irritated. “Near death.” “Isn’t that dangerous?” Elise pipes up. “What if that kills him?” She figures now that they know she doesn’t need to stay silent anymore “Then what do you suggest?” Derek snarls at her. Elise gives him her best bitch face but explains her idea.

It required a couple ingredients and a spell. It was to make Isaac go into a half awake-half unconscious state without effecting his heartbeat. In this state they could pull the memories out him and have him tell them what they were. “I think I have those ingredients.” Deaton says after she finishes. “This is dumb we alread-“Derek starts, but Isaac holds up a hand. “I’ll do it.” He says determination.  Derek looks at him dumbstruck. “What?” “What do we have to lose Derek? She isn’t going to kill me. She wouldn’t have anything to gain from that.” Elise nods. “Isaac has got a point.” Derek snarls. “You shut up.” Elise smirks. “How charming. Do you snarl at everyone like that?”

Deaton looks between the two of them. “I’m going to get the stuff. Play nice. Both of you.” He says giving Elise a stern look. “I always play nice Alan.” She replies smiling at him.

Deaton comes back a few minutes later with all the ingredients Elise needs. She nods to herself before she goes and starts mixing them together making a paste. She turns around the bowl in her hand. “You. Sit.” She orders Isaac point to a chair. He sits down. “Take off your shirt.” He looks confused but does it. She takes the paste kneeling in front of him and draws runes on his chest. “Don’t worry it’ll wash off. You might have to take a few to get the dead fish smell out but it’ll be fine.” Isaac wrinkles his nose when he notices the smell. “What’s in this?” “A little holly, a splash of vinegar, fish eyes, scales, nightshade….now hold still.” She mutters some words and the paste begins to glow. Isaac’s eyes widen. “Whoa-“He falls seemingly unconscious. “Okay everyone stay completely silent. Too many voices will pull him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?” A moment a silence then, “Yes…” She nods to herself. “Isaac. Can you tell me what happened that night?” Silence again. “I…I was on patrol….downtown…..caught a scent…..smelled familiar….followed it……” His face scrunches up like he doesn’t like what he’s remembering. “They’re coming….they…..” “Who is ‘they’?”

“Alphas…..they…..dragged two girls in…..said….they would be dead before the next full moon.” The lights flash on and off. Everyone looks around but Elise keeps her focus on Isaac. “Can you tell me where they are Isaac?” “They’re coming….they’re here…..” “ISAAC TELL US!” Derek shouted. Elise glared at Derek. “Shu-“

Suddenly Isaac is awake. He jolts out of the chair falling to the floor. The runes on his chest stop glowing as well. “I know where they’re at.” He pauses and takes a breath like he just took a two mile run. “Beacon Hills First National Bank…” He finishes.  He looks exhausted. Elise grabs a towel and wipes the paste off of him. She stands up and holds a hand out to help him up. Isaac takes it shakily getting to his feet before setting himself back down in the chair. The pack starts talking about how they can get into the bank and arguing since they don’t have much time. Whoever is in that bank will die tomorrow night unless they can save them. Elise thinks it’s a trap but doesn’t speak up again. Finally Stiles and Scott agree to do research on how to get in that evening.

Everyone starts leaving the clinic so Elise takes that as a cue for her to go. She heads back to her apartment wondering if they’ll even want her around anymore. She got her answer the next day.

She was about to make dinner when her phone rang. It was an unknown number. “We need you.” was what she heard when she answered. “Who is this?” “Derek….look. We need your help in getting whoever is in that bank out…and….you have proven yourself useful so far…..” Elise sighs. “Where do you want me to meet you all?” “My loft. I’ll text you my address.” He hangs up. Elise saves his number and names it ‘Grumpywolf’. She gets a text a minute later with an address. She grabs her things and heads out the door. When she arrives she sees other cars there as well. She goes up to the door and knocks. “You can come in!” She hears Derek shout. She opens the loft door and walks in. “Why is she here?” She hears her cousin ask Derek. “Because she’s useful. And maybe we jumped the gun on immediately judging her. She is your cousin after all. She can’t be that bad.” Stiles looks pissed off still and Elise understood. She would have to have a talk with him later. A talk that covered everything but telling him he was anything but human.

She sighs. “What do you need help with?” “This may be a trap. I need all the backup I can get. Isaac still isn’t a hundred percent after the alphas attacked him, and Stiles is going to stay here with Peter. Erica, Boyd and Scott are coming though.” She nods. “Fine. What’s the plan?” They show her the plans of the bank and how they’re going to enter. Once everything is figured out they leave. When they get to the bank Scott doesn’t look so sure anymore. “What is it Scott?” “What if-What if there isn’t really anyone in there? What if this is some trap.” “Look Scott this maybe a trap but if we don’t go in there now, if someone is in there, they are going to die tonight.” Derek jumps up on a scaffolding. “I won’t blame you if you don’t follow me.” Erica and Boyd look at each other and nod before following Derek up. Elise follows them as well and a minute later Scott is trailing behind.

They follow the instructions and find the wall that should lead them directly into the vault. Elise starts to have a bad feeling about this. Derek breaks a hole in the wall and they all step in. Elise only hears growling. “Hello?” Derek says cautiously. A girl with tan skin and red hair is staring at him with claws out. Another girl is on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Scott’s phone rings and he answers it. “What…..Stiles…..” Elise sees a third girl step out of the shadows. “Cora?” Derek says in disbelief. “Derek…..run….” Elise gets a good look at the other girls. “Rachel….Stephanie....” She said in disbelief. What were her sister and cousin doing there? “You…heard her….Ellie….run….” The redhead says struggling. The vault door creeks open and Scott hits the speakerphone and Elise hears the word “moonstone” A woman enters the vault, just barely and lays down some ash and the wolves scream “No!” Elise finally gets what’s happening just as Rachel and Cora growl and shift before charging at the group.


	5. Unleashed

Elise groans in pain as she’s thrown across the room by her cousin. Derek ends up right next to her seconds later. “Fuck….” She looks around the room and sees they are surrounded in mountain ash. None of the wolves could get out but she and Stephanie could. She blasts another hole in the wall with her magic. “Go Stephanie!” She screams. “Get out of here!” Stephanie stands up looking at her older sister wide eyed. “But….you all….” “We will be fine. Go outside we will hold them off.” Stephanie hesitates for a moment. Rachel growls catching Stephanie’s scent and goes charging at her but Elise tackles her to the ground. “GO!” Stephanie bolts out of the vault.

“How do you know them?” Scott asks her as he avoids a swipe from Rachel. “The blonde one is my sister…..” She groans in pain as Rachel swipes at her. Derek is trying to hold Cora but she keeps breaking free. “The redhead crazy chick right here is my cousin Rachel….” Scott helps Elise trying to subdue Rachel but she keeps struggling. Over where Cora and Derek are fighting Erica and Boyd and helping him.  

Taking her eyes off Rachel for a second proves to be a mistake however as she plunges her claw into her shoulder blade. “Ahh!” Elise throws Rachel across the room but the redhead gets back on her feet.  “And how do you know her?” Scott asks Derek gesturing to Cora avoiding some swipes. “She’s my sister.” “What the hell is she doing here?” “I don’t know I thought she was dead.”

Suddenly she hears rapid footsteps approaching the vault. A lot of things happen at once. The same brunette from the other day appears at the door just as Rachel stabs Scott in the gut with her claws. The brunette goes to break the ash line and Derek screams “No! Don’t break the seal!” She hesitates before screaming to Rachel. “HEY BITCH!” and breaks the ash line. Both Cora and Rachel look at the girl before they charge for her but she avoids them easily. The keep running however escaping.

Derek charges for the girl as Scott yells “Don’t touch her!” “What were you thinking?” Derek yells in the girl’s face “That I had to do something!” She screams back.  “Hey! She saved our lives.” Scott says. “Yes Scott she did. But now there are two moonstarved werewolves on the loose.” Elise replies. “At least someone is thinking rationally” Derek comments gesturing to Elise. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Derek asks the girl. “Me? You’re blaming me? I’m not the one turning teenagers into killers.” Somewhere in the back Erica growls. “No. It’s just the rest of your family.” So she’s a hunter. Elise sighs. Great. Another problem is stacking up.

“I’ve made mistakes…..Gerard is not my fault….” the brunette replies carefully. Before Derek could retort Elise growls. “This is great and all but while we sit here chatting those two are gaining more distance from us.” Elise shoves past them all walking towards the exit. She can hear footsteps following her and an “Erica! Boyd! Get back here!” Both betas catch up with her easily. “We’ll help. Let them argue.” Boyd says. It surprises Elise such a soft voice comes from such a tall muscular man. She nods. “Let’s go then.”

 She heads outside where she sees Stephanie leaning against her car. She suppresses a groan. “Steph, did you get your driver’s license already?” She nods mutely. Elise throws her the keys to her car. “Then drive back to my apartment. Directions should be on the presets of my GPS.” The blonde girl looks like she’s going to argue. “It’s too dangerous.” “But you’ll let other people my age help.” “This isn’t up for discussion. If you get hurt I’ll never forgive myself. Just….please.” Stephanie nods. She looks a little disappointed but doesn’t argue.

“Good. Please be safe. Lock the door and if you have the energy for it put a couple wards up. You know the ones.” Stephanie nods again. “Fine, Elise.” She steps forward and pulls her older sister into a tight hug. “You be safe too. Don’t let Rachel do something dumb.” Elise kisses the top of her head. “I won’t. Now get going, kid.” Stephanie smiles. “I’m not a kid anymore, sis. I’m sixteen now.”

Stephanie pulls away and gets in the car driving off just as Derek and Scott come running out. The hunter girl is trailing behind them. She runs out past them all to her car. “Problem?” Elise ask the men. Derek shakes his head. “No, but quit ordering my betas around.” “They were coming with me on their own choice. I didn’t give them any ‘orders’. They still have their free will right?” Derek flashes his eyes at her. “Let’s just focusing on finding my sister and your cousin.” “Gladly.”

They all follow both wolves’ scent leading to the Preserve once there they decide to split up with Erica and Boyd following Elise and Scott going with Derek. They run through the woods seeing footprints or Erica and Boyd catching one them girl’s scent on the way. But halfway through Scott calls Boyd saying that they need to stick together because they aren’t finding them like this.

They meet up in the middle of the woods which proves to be useful.  For one Isaac is with them. He promise Derek and Elise that he feels well enough to help. They also find better clues out here as well. “The scent is strong here….” Erica mutters sniffing the sky. They all follow it when they hear a scream and a growl in the distance. They all run and see Cora about to pounce on a girl.

Isaac and Scott act pouncing on Cora. With Derek’s help they chase her away. Scott tells the girl to flee the woods. She seems shaken but not hurt. She looks at them all like she’s not believing what she’s seeing. They chase Cora for a bit before they lose her again. Suddenly Scott’s phone rings. “Stiles…..are you sure? Can you check….:” He hangs up after a minute. “They killed someone at the public pool….ripped their throat out.” Scott says sounding really upset. “That doesn’t make sense. Public pool is on the other side of the Preserve. There’s no way. We haven’t tracked them anywhere near there.”  “Derek, they killed someone….” Scott repeats again. “How are they moving so fast?” “Derek….” “They can’t be moving that fast!” Scott looks like he wants to say something again. “Derek is right Scott….this is something else….Rachel and Cora couldn’t have done that unless they suddenly developed teleporting abilities…” “But…..” “But nothing! They couldn’t have gotten there.”

“We need help.” Scott says suddenly. “Isaac’s here now. Elise, Erica and Boyd are all here Scott. We have a lot of help.” “I mean real help.” Scott looks determined about something. “They’re too fast for us. Too strong, too everything. For all of us.” “We’ll catch them.” “What happens if we do? Are we just going to hold them down til sunrise?” Isaac pipes up. “Maybe it would be easier to kill them.” Elise looks at Derek. “We are not-““Killing them is not the right thing to do.” Scott interrupts her. ““What if it’s the only thing to do?” Isaac replies.

Elise could think of many reasons why that would not be a good idea. For one, if they killed Rachel she would just get up. And they would not only have a rabid werewolf on their hands, but a rabid werewolf with her reaper abilities forced to activate. But they don’t know that. “If we can’t even catch them what else do we do?” He continues. “We find someone who knows what they’re doing.” “Who?” Derek asks him. “Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves.” Was Scott’s easy reply.

That’s how they found themselves twenty minutes later in a store parking lot with Scott talking to none other than Chris Argent. Scott talks to him and it seems like he won’t help Until Scott asks for a ride to a parking lot down the road. Derek follows them in his car and they see where Scott took him. There is an ambulance putting someone on a gurney to be taken to the hospital. From what Elise can see they have claw marks all in them.

Derek mutters. “He’s going to help.” Scott texts Derek to follow them. They drive back to the woods where they show Chris where they last tracked the two. He lightly admonishes them all on their poor hunter skills but gives them a lesson on how to properly track them. He also warns them they could also potentially tap into their human side to help hide themselves. They end up planning leading the two girls to the high school where they will lock them in the boiler room. They will lead them there using ultra-sonic emitters. They all spilt up again with Elise going with Chris, Isaac and Scott and Derek going with his beta. They place the emitters as they go along the way to the high school. Soon they cover a path to lead the girls straight to the school.

Derek gets into position in the school volunteering to distract them. Elise waits near the entrance, hidden in case Derek needs help. Isaac is next to her but out in the open. The two girls appear suddenly snarling. They come charging at Isaac when Chris takes his car and flashes his lights and honks the horn at them. They turn at the noise and snarl at it. They run from the car and towards Derek when suddenly they hop up.

 “They aren’t going into the school…they’re going over it…” She hears Scott mutter.  Chris gets out of his car with an electric stick. “Let me go after them.” “I’m faster.” Was Isaac’s reply. He runs after them. Scott and Chris run into the school and Elise stays outside with Erica and Boyd in case one of them comes back.

Elise can hear snarling then it gets quiet. Isaac runs back a moment later. “They’re in the school, locked in…”  He looks like he’s not sure what will happen now. Elise is just as sure as him.  Suddenly the wolves hear something and bolt for the inside. Elise follows them. They all skid to a stop when the notice the sun is finally coming up. “Scott! The sun is rising!” Isaac yells happily. They all runs down to the boiler room just in time to see Scott run into it.

They all follow him where they see Derek kneeling between the two girls. His shirt is all torn and he has claw marks everywhere on him. Both girls are unconscious.” There’s…..a….teacher….I’ll help her….just get the girls out…..” Erica and Boyd pick up Rachel, while Scott and Isaac pick up Cora. “I’ll stay with Derek…” Elise tells them. The four nod and take the unconscious girls out of the school. Elise walks over to Derek and helps him up.  

She follows Derek to the back of the boiler room where a woman is cowering in a storage closet.  They both approach her slowly and she looks at them with mild fear.  Derek gets close to her and looks at her gently. He holds his hand out as the woman lets out a soft cry.  She hesitates but takes his hand standing up.

She gives him a small smile and he returns it. They help her back to her classroom before leaving the school. “You….uh…..you were a big help tonight….so um….thanks.” Derek tells her when they first get outside. “You’re welcome….”  Derek looks at her. “I…don’t exactly trust you one hundred percent but you can’t be all bad.” Elise chuckles. “I’m not the bad guy Derek. I’m just a woman who happens to have magic. Which doesn’t exist.” She laughs kind of hysterically the lack of sleep hitting her. Derek smiles. “Neither do werewolves.” “Wolf-boy has jokes.” “I do from time to time.” They walk to Derek’s car. “Your betas seem loyal.” Derek nods. “They are….they’re good kids…..I...sometimes think though….I shouldn’t have brought them into this world.”

Elise stops and looks at them. “Why do you say that?” “I stole their lives. They haven’t been normal teenagers since I’ve turned them Elise, and now they only have a few more years of aging before they never age again.” Elise can tell by the expression on his face Derek feels guilty about something. “You didn’t tell them about their immortal lifespan they gained before you bit them, did you?” Derek shakes his head. Every supernatural creature on Earth along with whatever abilities they may have also has the benefit of never aging past young adulthood.

They can still die by other means like being stabbed by something they’re weak to, or being poisoned. But no creature who has supernatural blood running in their veins can die from aging. Which wouldn’t be a problem. Unless the people you turn were surrounded by people they considered loved ones who were mortal. “You have to tell them Derek.” “And say what, Elise? When I turned you I forgot to mention you’ll never grow old?” He fires back at her. “You need to tell them something. It’s better for them to find out now than twenty years down the line when all their friends start to grey and they still look like they did in high school!”

Derek sighs but nods. “I’ll tell them….I just….I need a few days.” Elise nods. “Okay.” “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” He drives her back to her apartment and she tells him thanks when they get there. “I’ll tell you when your cousin wakes up, they took them to my loft.” He tells her looking at his phone.” “Okay.” She gets out of the car and heads up to her apartment. When she enters Stephanie is there but she isn’t the only one. On the ground with her is a woman with gashes in her neck. “Elise…..” The woman says looking at her. “Braeden?”


	6. Darach

Elise helps Braeden off of the floor. She half carries her to her kitchen where she sets her on a chair. She makes sure she’s steady before getting out some ingredients and a pot. “What are you doing here Brae?” Braeden looks at her. “Looking for you, what else would I be doing?” “Why do you have those gashes on your neck?” Stephanie steps into the kitchen as they talk. She sits down in a chair next to Braeden.

“I….got into a fight….” “Yeah no shit. What did you fight a mountain lion?” Braeden shakes her head. “I wish. No, I was hired to rescue this kid Isaac from the local pack and warn the Hale pack about this other wolf pack called-““The Alpha Pack…” Elise finishes for her. “You know about that?” “Know about it? I spent the last twelve hours fighting my rabid cousin and Derek Hale’s sister after they’ve been moon starved in a vault by that pack.” Stephanie interrupts their banter. “So Rachel’s okay?” “Yeah Steph, she’s alright. Probably exhausted but unharmed. She’s at Derek’s loft right now. I’ll go pick her up later.”

“Okay and my other question: How do you know this woman? I drove back here and I found her passed out on the floor. She woke up after I healed her wounds and she asked for you but I didn’t know where you were.” “Well….this is Braeden. She’s an old friend of mine.” “Like a friend from your old job? She’s not someone who wants to kill you?” Before Elise came to Beacon Hills she worked as a mercenary for the better part of ten years.

 At first it was for the money but after one job that went wrong it was mainly to track down a target. She had met Braeden about six years ago when she was still a U.S. Marshal. At first she thought she was going to arrest her and Braeden later admitted she thought about it. But they realized they had a similar enemy and decided to work together instead. It eventually lead to Braeden becoming a full time merc herself.

About a year ago though, Terra finally convinced her to give up her mercenary lifestyle and settle down. He told her that all that anger and revenge wasn’t good. She hated to admit when her brother was right. Elise snorts a laugh at Stephanie. “No, if she was I wouldn’t be making a healing potion for her right now. A poison maybe.” “You would never poison me Ellie, you like me too much.” “I must if I let you get away with deflecting the question.” Braeden sigh. “I went to the school to find Scott McCall. I didn’t find him but the Alpha Pack found me. Deucalion slashed my throat.” Her voice sounds hoarse but Elise can tell the wound isn’t deadly….anymore that is. Who knows what would’ve happened if Stephanie didn’t find her. Elise mixes up the ingredients and pours the liquid into a vial. She hands the bright blue potion to Braeden.

“Drink this. It won’t stop the scarring but it will fully heal the wound.” She takes the potion and drinks it down like a shot.” Braeden gasps for a moment as her skin stitches itself back together. It leaves three identical scars across her neck and part of her face when it stops healing. “Now….why were you looking for Scott.”

“To warn him. The alpha pack wants him.” “Why….he isn’t an alpha…” Elise starts to clean up the potion and starts pulling things out for breakfast. “No, but he has the potential to be one.” “Do you mean….” “True Alpha.” “Then what do they want with Derek?” “He’ll be a bonus. If they can get him to kill his pack.” Elise snarls sounding inhuman. “Well his pack includes my cousin, Stiles and they’ll kill him over my half-dead body.”  Elise doesn’t even realizes her claws are out stabbing a loaf of bread. Her skin starts to turn ash grey.

Braeden chuckles. “Thought you told me you had perfect control.” Elise gently takes her claws out of the bread. “I do….most of the time….ninety percent of the time?” She says not sounding convincing. Her claws go back in and her skin turns back to normal. “Um…do you want takeout?” She asks Braeden and Stephanie. Both girls nod. She calls a place that delivers breakfast then sits down across from the two girls while they wait. “

“Do you have place to stay Braeden? That is if you are staying for a while” The mercenary shakes her head. “I was staying at a hotel before…but that might not be safe….and I guess I could stay a while.” Elise thinks. “You can stay at my safehouse I have in the heart of town.” “Woah, you have a safehouse?” Stephanie asks her older sister. Elise nods. “I do. It’s fitted with all kinds of protection spells and wards to keep anyone staying there safe. Added bonus is nobody can find it unless they know the location and you are welcome.” She smirks. “Impressive.” Braeden tells her and she looks as such. “If you’ll let me I can stay there.” “I wouldn’t offer it otherwise.” She texts Braeden the address. “Even if somebody finds this address they won’t find the place unless they are a welcomed person to it.” Braeden nods. “Thanks.” “What are friends for?”

The food gets there and they all eat. “Steph, you get some rest today I need go run some errands but I’m also going to try and contact dad. He has to know you’re missing.” Stephanie shakes her head. “He probably didn’t….for the first month…..he was at a conference with Aunt Attica, so I was staying with Rachel. They took me along with her.” Elise growls. “Don’t worry I won’t let them touch you again.” Stephanie touches her sister’s arm. “I’m fine El, they didn’t do anything to me.”

Elise puts her hand on top of Steph’s. “I’ll still try and contact him. He must be going crazy trying to track you….if it takes more than a day or two I’m going to enroll you in Beacon Hills High. I don’t need you messing up your sophomore year because some psychopath decided to kidnap you.” Stephanie nods. “Okay.” “Why did they kidnap you and Rachel anyways?” Stephanie shrugs. “I was collateral because I was with Rachel at the time but I think they knew Rach was a werewolf and wanted to use her to attack you all last night. But I don’t think they expected you to be with them.”

Elise nods. “Probably. They probably thought they would just trap Derek and his pack in the vault until only Derek was left standing.” They all go finish eating and Elise lets Braeden have the leftovers to bring to the safehouse. Braeden says her goodbyes and hugs Elise making her promise to call her if she needs help. Elise promises her she will call if she does. After she leaves Elise yawns. “Tired?” “What do you think? I’ve been up for almost twenty four hours now. Can you wake me up in about two hours?” Stephanie nods. “Sure.” “Thanks.” Elise goes to her room and as soon as she hits the bed she’s out like a light. She doesn’t even have to wait for Stephanie to wake her up, her phone does it for her. “Hello?” She answers sleepily. “Sorry, did I wake you?” A voice asks her on the line. “Deaton?” She asks the voice yawning a bit. “Yes Elise, I was wondering if you could come by the clinic. I think we may have an issue.” That woke her right up. “What issue?” She stands up and gets her wallet and keys. “I’ll explain but just can you come down?” She agrees. She goes out into the living room and is glad Deaton called her. Stephanie is passed out on her couch and wouldn’t have woken her up probably.

She writes a note for her sister and heads to the clinic. When she arrives she sees a familiar jeep in the parking lot. She enters the clinic hearing Deaton talking to her cousin. “Ah, Elise. Glad you could join us.” Stiles turns and looks at Elise giving her a neutral expression. He looks back at Deaton but before he speaks Deaton says. “She probably can help.” “Help with what?” “Stiles and some others have found bodies that have….interesting marks.” “Such as.” “A blow to the head, a slit throat, and strangulation marks.” “Threefold death….”

Deaton nods. “I think someone is trying to copy the druid’s old rituals.” “Has there been any pattern to who has been killed so far?” “The three we’ve found so far have been virgins, but the fourth wasn’t….I’m not sure what connects him….” Stiles tells her. Suddenly his phone rings and he answers it. “Lydia? What….okay….hang tight I’ll be right there….” He hangs up. “Lydia just said the band teacher has been taken…can you both come with me?” Elise and Deaton nod. They head out to their cars and Elise decides it’s now or never to talk to Stiles. “Stiles…can I um….ride with you to the school? I want to talk to you.” Deaton gives her a knowing look before going to his own car. Bastard.

Stiles sighs. He looks like he wants to say know but he grips the steering wheel before saying, “Get in.” Elise hops in the jeep’s passenger seat. As they pull out he says. “Well? Talk.” Elise sighs. “Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you. When I first met you I had no idea you were my cousin. I was just focusing on not getting mauled by Derek’s psycho uncle.” “What about after you found out?” “Well that first night I couldn’t tell you. You didn’t want your dad to hear anything about the supernatural. And…I guess after I had gotten so deep in my lie I didn’t know how to get out...” Stiles release some of the grip he has on the steering wheel. He’s silent for a moment but finally speaks up. “I guess I shouldn’t be one to judge. I mean I haven’t exactly told my dad the truth….” He frowns about that. “Have you thought about how you’re going to tell him?” Stiles shakes his head. “No…and with everything going on I’m not sure this is the best time to tell him. The pack needs me and I’m afraid if he knows he will try and keep me from helping them.” Elise has no response to that so she doesn’t answer.

They pull into the school and both Elise and Deaton follow Stiles to the music room. Inside, there is a redhead girl looking distressed pacing around the room. “Lydia….it’s going to be fine…” The girl looks wide eyed.  She explains how she didn’t know how she ended up there but the band kids left when the teacher didn’t show up. That she’s knew she had to call Stiles because everytime she’s not known where she’s going before a dead body usually follows. She also explains the creepy music she heard coming out of the teacher’s tablet as well. “Who’s this?” She asks Stiles when she is done explaining everything.

“This is my cousin Elise, Elise meet Lydia.” Elise gives a gentle smile to the girl. “Hi.” Lydia smiles back. Deaton looks at the tablet and asks Lydia if he can get a copy of it. Elise and Stiles look around the room for clues. Elise closes the piano cover and sees a bloody handprint on it. “Well he definitely was taken….but why is the question…” “Hey….uh doc, any help….would be you know….helpful.” Stiles says. “Well each group of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, Healers, Philosophers, Warriors-““Wait, wait, wait, could that also be like a solider?” Stiles asks. “Absolutely.” Deaton replies.

Stiles holds up a picture of a man in an army uniform on his wedding day next to his bride. “Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd” He must have been the first sacrifice of this group. “That’s gotta be it….that’s the pattern….where’s Boyd?” “In class....” Stiles digs out his phone and shoots him a quick text.  Lydia suddenly looks like she remembers something. “Lydia….something wrong?” Deaton asks her. “No…I just…I mean…I thought of someone else who has a military connection..”

They all arrive to a chemistry classroom. They enter it to find it empty. They look around the classroom. Deaton looks at a plaque the teacher which Elise finds out is called Mr. Harris has on his desk. “This is just one of many possibilities. He could’ve simply left for the day.” Deaton says. Stiles pulls out a briefcase from the desk. “Not without this.” He puts it on the desk. He suddenly looks at the papers lying on the desk. Deaton looks at him confused. “What?” “This test is graded ‘R’” Stiles says showing it to him. “This one’s an ‘H’” Lydia pipes up holding another test paper. Deaton takes both and Elise steps closer to the desk.

Deaton find a few more papers graded with a ‘D’ two ‘As’ and a ‘C’. He forms them together and looks concerned. Elise shares the same look when she sees what it spells. Stiles look at the pair confused. “Stiles….you remember I told you ‘druid’ is the Gaelic word for ‘wise oak’?” “Yeah..” He responds. “If a druid went down the wrong path, the ‘wise oak’ was sometimes said to become a ‘dark oak.’ There’s a Gaelic for that as well…Darach…” Stiles and Lydia look at the paper. Elise tries to keep herself calm. Yeah, things have just gotten a lot worse.


	7. Motel California (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit late. I will post again here on Thursday hopefully.

A few days later nothing much has changed after finding out the culprit behind the murders. They still don’t know who this Darach is but they are figuring it out. At the beginning the Darach was sacrificing someone everyday but they’ve gone quiet the past few days. Deaton tells Elise that he thinks the Darach knows that they know they are onto them and is planning their next moves carefully.

After Stiles, Lydia, Deaton, and she found out about the Darach they had an emergency pack meeting right away. At that point Rachel was still at Derek’s loft so she decided that was a perfect opportunity to get her as well. She picked up Stephanie and drove to the lot where they discussed their findings with them and also gave proper introductions to Stephanie and Rachel. The pack all had mixed reactions to the new information. Erica and Boyd were quick to back Stiles and Elise up on their information saying that both of them are smart and know what they are doing. Well Erica said that anyways. Boyd nodded in agreement.

Scott and Isaac still suspected the Alpha pack and Elise didn’t blame them one bit. After what Derek had told her about their little visit to his loft it didn’t make them look good, however Elise pointed out to them that the bodies that have turned up so far have been killed by human means. No werewolf would use a garrote to strangle someone. Bash their head in? Maybe. Slash their throat. Yes. But not strangle with a garrote.

Lydia didn’t come with Stiles and Elise to the meeting saying to Stiles that Allison wouldn’t be there, and Derek still didn’t trust her because Peter made her resurrect him. It was all for the best anyways because as soon as the conversation about the Darach was over Derek decided it was an excellent time to tell his betas and Scott about their immortality. It went as well as Elise expected. They were angry. Well Scott was the angriest of the bunch because he never even asked for the bite.

Peter had conveniently slipped out during that conversation. Rachel and Elise managed to calm them down and explain things more clearly because all Derek told them was. “When you became supernatural you….stopped aging.” Which understandably caused some outrage. Stiles was quiet throughout the entire thing and Elise could guess why. He thought he was still human therefore had a limited lifespan. Nobody but her seemed to notice the change in his demeanor however. After everyone was, well, not happy but calmed down. They still had problems to deal with and they couldn’t afford to be fighting each other. 

They agreed to meet in the next day or two to make a decision on their problem with the Alpha pack and deal with what to do with the Darach later.  Elise left the loft with just Stephanie because Rachel wanted to stay there again with Derek and Cora. Neither of the Hales seemed to have an issue with it so she relented and told her she would see her later. It didn’t surprised her at all that Rachel had wanted to stay there. As close as their family is she was stuck in a vault with Cora for three months. So she’s had time to bond with the youngest Hale.

Elise drove them home. Before she even opened the door she felt someone’s presence inside. She opened it slowly preparing herself to protect Stephanie when all she sees is Braeden kicked back on her couch eating take out. “Really?” is the fire thing she told her friend. Braeden looks up from where she’s chilling to smirk. “Hey. I brought food.” Elise lets out a short laugh because of course Braeden would break into her house and wait for her to get home instead of calling like a normal person. She walks over and grabs one of the boxes of take out and helps herself while Steph does the same. She lifts Braeden’s legs and sits down on the couch letting her legs fall onto her lap. “What are you watching?” “I don’t know actually. I picked a random movie from your collection. Didn’t pay attention to what it was.”

Elise noticed that Braeden brought one of her shotguns with her and it was leaning on the table with the lamp next to the couch. She figures it probably is loaded with wolfsbane bullets as well. Braeden notices her looking at it. “What? I need to protect myself.”  Elise shrugs. “I didn’t say a damn thing.”

The all eat in companionable silence watching the movie. Elise wasn’t even sure which movie it was but it didn’t seem to bother anyone. After the movie is over and they all finished eating Braeden decides to stay a bit longer talking to Stephanie, teaching her about the basics of guns when she asks the mercenary. Elise gets up during Braeden’s lesson grabbing her phone. She scrolls down to her father’s number to finally let him know where his daughter is at. The line rings a few times before the familiar, “Hi, this is Dr. Jason Noel, I can’t come to phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. ” voicemail on his phone.

Elise sighs. “Hey dad, it’s Elise, I um, I found Stephanie….it’s a long story….she’s here in Beacon Hills….where I moved to….Terra probably told you….look when you get this message can you call me back? Thanks. Oh, and love you!” Elise hangs up and stares at her phone for a minute. The last time she had talked to her dad, like really talked to him was about two years ago. During that conversation they had argued. They argued about Elise’s old job, they argued about Jason over working, they even argued about her dad’s divorce. It was like every wound, everything they’ve been holding back the past decade had just come pouring out.

In the end the conversation didn’t end happily and Elise has regretted it ever since. But she doesn’t know how to apologize. However, mad or not, she knows her father. And her father always answers his phone if it’s his children. She is not going to worry though. Not yet.

 Elise is not aware she’s being looked at till she looks up and sees Steph staring at her. Braeden is on her phone, pointedly ignoring whatever private moment they’re about to have. “He didn’t answer?” Stephanie asks timidly. Elise shakes her head. “Oh well…..maybe he’s somewhere he can’t answer it….I’m sure he’ll call back.” Elise is always amazed at her sister’s optimism. When their parents divorced and their mother fucked off to who knows where Stephanie always said that she wasn’t sad their mother was gone. That she still had her dad, and her siblings and that was enough. She was only four at the time.

Elise didn’t say anything instead just walking over and hugging her sister. Stephanie doesn’t mention when she buries her face in the crook of her sister’s neck to hide the few frustrated tears that manage to escape and Elise doesn’t mention how tightly she feels Stephanie holds her. Elise pulls away. “If I can’t get ahold of him tomorrow I’m enrolling you in the high school.” “Alright.” Braeden doesn’t say anything but she does give her friend a sympathetic look. Braeden was there during that whole train wreck of a phone call back then and knows how bad Elise feels about it. She knows that no matter how badass and tough she was during her mercenary years, Elise always considered her family first and foremost.

Elise sits back on the couch the mood shifting to tense now. Braeden breaks it by suggesting they watch another film and both sisters agree. They end up watching some bad horror flick that makes them laugh more than anything. After the movie all three girls are tired so Braeden decides to return to the safehouse, while Elise and Stephanie go to bed.

Elise doesn’t sleep very well that night however, with the Alpha pack, the Darach, and her dad on her mind, she’s restless throughout the night. She finally decides at seven A.M. that there is no point to just lying there staring at the ceiling. She peeks into the other bedroom of her apartment to see Stephanie snoozing away. Elise gently shuts the door and jots down a note for Stephanie so she doesn’t worry. She checks on the wards around the apartment before heading out. She’s not sure where she’s going but she ends up at Kian’s bookshop. She parks her car in the parking lot and just sits there. She sees Kian’s car sitting not far away from her but she’s not even sure if ‘Little Bookshop in the Woods’ is open this early.

After some debating she finally decides to just go for it. If the sign says ‘closed’ she will go to the café down the road. The sign is flipped to ‘open’ when she approaches the door so she walks inside. She hears soft music playing from the back but neither Kian nor Carissa are in sight. Elise shrugs and scopes out the shelves. She doesn’t scope for long before she hears footsteps and a light feminine voice calling out. “Hello?” Elise peeks around the ‘Fantasy’ section she was looking in and smiles at Carissa. Carissa notices her and beams back. “Hi Elise, you’re here early.” She walks out from behind the counter. “Yeah….I was driving around and the sign said you were open. Carissa nods. “Kian’s going to fetch breakfast for me and him, I knew you were coming I would’ve asked him to get you something.” Elise blushes. “Don’t worry about it. I popped in without notice.” Carissa looked at Elise like she was almost studing her. “Everything okay, dear? You look a bit pale…” She reaches out and places a comforting hand on Elise’s shoulder. “I’m fine Cari, I….” Elise struggled to find what she wanted to say. “It’s just been a rough week…” That wasn’t no lie. Carissa seems to study her a bit more before she says. “Follow me.” Elise gives her a confused look but follows her. If there is one thing she’s learned the past two months it’s that you never argue with Carissa. They walk to the back of the shop to a room Elise has never seen before. It’s slightly messy with paperwork strewn everywhere.

“Sorry about the mess angel, we don’t usually bring people back here.” Carissa guides Elise to a chair. “Sit.” Still confused, Elise sits anyways. Carissa goes over a cabinet and pulls a couple things out. From what Elise can tell it is a delicately carved wooden box, a mug, and another small but long box but after looking at it puts the long box away. Carissa fills the mug up with some water from a bottle she pulls out from the mini fridge. She puts the mug into the microwave and puts it on for two minutes. “What are you…?” Carissa silences her with a look. “Don’t talk. Just let me do this.”

The microwave beeps and she takes the steaming mug of water out. She opens the wooden box taking out a bag. She places it in the water and waits. Elise leans back in the chair still slightly confused but it going to just roll with it. She thinks it’s weird but she doesn’t feel any danger vibes and actually the bookstore feels like the safest place she’s entered all week. Besides she trusts Carissa.

 A moment later Carissa hands her the steaming mug. “Drink.” Elise looks at the liquid and notices its tea. Or well, it looks like tea. It smells mildly minty and a bit flowery and also gives off a calming aura. She takes a sip and taste a lightly sweet mint flavor. She notices Carissa going over to some paperwork and starts to work on it, letting Elise enjoy her tea. Elise feels tension she didn’t even know she have ebb out of her as she lets herself relax for the first time in days.

It almost feels like she shouldn’t but a voice in the back of her mind tells her she is useless to Derek’s pack if she’s stressed. The last time she attempted magic overstressed created some…..unwanted consequences. Let’s just say there’s a fairy out there that will never speak to her again.

She finishes off the tea and sets the mug aside. “What kind of tea was that?” She asks. “My own special blend of lavender and mint.” Carissa answers her not looking up. “You looked like you were about to crawl out of your own skin. So I gave you something to help relax. Lavender is good for anxiety and most people like mint so….” Elise nods mostly to herself. “Thank you.” Carissa waves her off. “It is no trouble angel, you are a dear friend and I’ve been worrying about you.” Elise clears her throat blushing from Carissa’s comment.  “You don’t need to worry about me….I’m fine...” Carissa looks up and gives her a stern look. “Something is not fine. You were fine last week and then you come in today looking like that? You do not have to tell me what is wrong but do not lie to me and say everything is all sunshine and rainbows.” Carissa is giving Elise a stare down that would make anyone comply. Elise nods. “Okay.” Carissa softens her features. “Good.”

The bookstore’s door chimes signaling someone has entered. “Oh, Kian’s back….unless we have customers this early for once…” They get their answer a moment later when Kian walks back to the office carrying takeout bags. “Carissa, they did not have the stuff to make your favorite pancakes today so I got you regular….oh, Elise.” He stops in his tracks looking her surprised. “You’re here earlier than normal.” Elise blushes. “Yeah I….um…I sorta ended up here. I took a morning drive and I saw you were open so….”

Carissa is watching the exchange with a smirk on her face. She takes the bags out of her brother’s hand and takes one of the boxes out from it. “I’m going to restock. You two, behave.” She teases before taking her food out front. Kian fumbles a moment before deciding to sit in the chair next to Elise.

Kian gets out another box from the bag and he gestures it out to her. “Would you like some…if I knew you were coming I would’ve brought you one.” She shakes her head. “No. I’m really hungry and sorry….it was kind of a spur of the moment decision.”  Kian nods. He studies her like his sister did but unlike her, he doesn’t push anything. They sit in there in silence for a few minutes before Kian finally speaks up.  “How’s Stiles and your uncle?” The question took her by surprise since she was looking at her phone. She takes a moment before saying “They’re okay….Stiles tells me his dad is working long hours again….have you heard about the bodies that have been popping up?” Kian nods looking mildly disturbed. “I have….I heard one of the older ladies that come in talk about it…I think her granddaughter was one of them…”  “Stiles said he knew one of the victims…she used to be friends with him in Elementary school…” He frowns poking at his food. He suddenly looks at Elise. “I don’t know who would do this…but…you stay safe….I don’t want you to be another body….”

He says suddenly. He looks so sincere in his worry that Elise could only nod. “I will.” He doesn’t look any less worried but he seems to accept her answer.  He goes back to eating his food. They make some small talk avoiding the topic of the sacrifices. Kian talks about his childhood in Romania and how he misses it there.

“We didn’t grow up in the best neighborhood….but everyone there was close…..like family….when me and Carissa entered I think you call it high school here?” Elise nods. Kian continues. “Well, we moved. Dad got a better job across town and we could afford a better home. I haven’t seen anyone from the old neighborhood since then….I sometimes wonder where some of them ended up. There were good people…”  He trails off looking thoughtful before shaking his head. “Sorry…I got lost in my thoughts.” Elise smiles at him. “It’s fine….it sounded like you were surrounded by lovely people growing up.”

Kian nods. “I was…I miss it there….but I would not trade the opportunities me and Cari got to come here for the world. This is my home now. I could go back there….but….it wouldn’t feel the same. It would be just…memories. “Kian chuckles. “I’m sorry Elise, I was trying to lighten the mood and I seem to have brought it down….” Elise shakes her head. “You didn’t….there’s nothing wrong with missing your home. I miss Arizona….but I knew staying there would not change anything. I needed change.”  Kian nods. “So you’ve said before.” Kian swivels in his chair. “I’m actually glad you came in today.” “Why?” He looks almost shy when he replies “I have something for you….” He stands up and searches for something. Elise stands up as well trying to see what he’s looking for. His face lights up when he sees the wrapped, long box Elise noticed earlier. He grabs it walking over to her. “I know you said your birthday is on the 15th and that in a few days….I know it’s a bit early, but me and Cari are going a roadtrip so….here….” He hands her the box. “I know what you’re going to say.” He tells her before she could open her mouth. “I know you don’t like birthdays but think of it as a gift from your friends, not a birthday present….” Elise nods and opens the box. Kian looks nervous as she does.

Inside the box is a beautiful necklace. It’s a Celtic knot with her birthstone, a peridot surrounding each point of the knot. In the middle, there is a smooth, light blue stone sitting there. “Kian, it’s….it’s lovely….I don’t know what to say.” Elise touches the necklace gently. She’s speechless. “You like it?” “Love it….can you help me put it on?” He nods. She unclasps it and hands it to Kian. She turns and lifts her hair. She feels him delicately place it around her neck and clasp it. She looks down at it after he puts it on. “It looks beautiful on you…” He says quietly.  Elise blushes. “Thank you….I really do love it….”

Kian nods and they both stare at each other. Elise is very aware at how close they are standing. She feels herself leaning in when the office door opens. The jump apart seeing Carissa walks in. If she noticed how there were standing she doesn’t say anything. Carissa smiles. “Oh awesome, you gave it to her.” She says meaning the necklace. Elise smiles a bit. “I love it. Thank you both so much…” “Thank Kian, it was mainly his idea. He noticed you reading all those books about Celtic culture and stuff.” Kian is red in the face from blushing so much at what his sister is saying. Elise smiles and kisses Kian’s cheek making his blush deepen. “How thoughtful…although…I do wonder….what is this blue stone?” “It’s Angelite.” Kian answers. Elise nods. “It’s pretty...” Kian nods.

Carissa is giving them both that look again but neither one of them is paying any mind to her.  Elise stays in the bookstore for another hour before heading back home. She feels lighter than she did coming in.

That feeling does not last though. A couple days later, she finds herself in a car with Erica, Lydia and Allison Argent. Erica is leaning against her playing on her phone and Allison is watching the bus in front of them. The bus has Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and Ethan from the Alpha pack on it. Elise is staring out the side window watching the tree pass by. She can hear Lydia ask Allison why they are following them. “Because after what happened yesterday, I’m not letting Scott out of my sight.” “What even happened?” Elise turns towards both girls. “Well….” She starts.


	8. Motel California (Part 2)

After hanging out at the bookshop Elise headed back to her apartment. She felt much more at peace than before she came there. On the way home she tried calling her father once more to be greeted by his voicemail. Which brought back her worry. She knows her father wouldn’t ignore her no matter how angry he is with her. So why isn’t he picking up his cell?

She shakes off the feeling of worry. Maybe he’s just searching for Stephanie and isn’t paying attention to his cell. Yeah that’s what she’s going to tell herself for now. It’s not like he father could be killed easily, if at all. See, reapers being embodiment of death don’t really die. Stabbed through the gut? Pain in the ass, but it’ll heal in a couple hours. Poisoned? Passed out for however long depending on the poison’s strength but they come out okay. They haven’t tested to see if they could come back from being beheaded, but then, no one has had the ability to come that close.

He great uncle Xaiver has a theory that they _can’t_ die. That being creatures of death and hosts to the Balance that the Balance has made them immune to it. The Balance is what makes the world what it is. It’s a force that keeps the world from falling apart. Reapers are servants to the Balance. They maintain it by making sure people who need to die, stay dead, and people not meant for death yet come back to the world of the living. The Balance is never completely perfectly, well, balanced, but it never strays too far away from where it needs to be.

Reapers can always sense the Balance and can tell when it’s getting too messed up and they need to right it. Maybe that’s why Elise is feeling so anxious. Now that she’s truly paying attention to it, the Balance does feel off. It’s not much, but enough to make her skin prickle. There are many ways the Balance can be off. Someone is trying to gain power who does not need it, someone is trying to bring back a horde of souls back from the dead, or someone could be even killing a mass of people before their time.

It could be a number of things, the problem is figuring out which one it is. She pulls into the parking lot and goes upstairs. Suddenly, her phone beeps with an incoming text. It was from Derek.

**Text from: GrumpyWolf**

Pack meeting at 4. We will all discuss the Alpha pack then.

**Text to: GrumpyWolf**

Understood. >:s

She sent the message cackling to herself.  Nothing was particularly funny about the message except the emoji she put. Derek had told her he didn’t understand why people put ‘those weird symbols attached to their messages’. When Elise asked him what he had meant, he showed her a text from Erica that said ‘Okay’ followed by a smiley face that looked like she tried and make wolf-like. When she tried to explain it to him he just got frustrated and said it was dumb. So she’s taken it upon herself to put an emoji in every text she sends him.

She enters her home and sees Stephanie awake eating cereal. “Ellie?” she calls out. “Yeah just me!” She responded back. Elise spends the next few hours hanging around the apartment. She calls the school while she’s there and both she and Stephanie go up to the high school to enroll her to start the next week. On the way back she tells Stephanie she will be gone that afternoon and what she’s doing. Stephanie tries to argue her way into going with her but Elise wins that argument. She doesn’t want Steph hurt and yeah, it’s hypocritical that she’s helping out other teens Stephanie’s age but Elise isn’t any of the teens from the pack’s guardian and although she’s protecting Stiles she couldn’t tell Stiles what to do if she tried.

So, Stephanie pouts. It used to bug her when Stephanie was younger and she pulled out the pouty act, but Elise is all but immune now. “Nice try, but I’m not giving in.” Stephanie just sighs in response.

Later, Elise enters Derek’s loft and sees the rest of the pack in there. They all greet her but they look worried. They fill her in on what they discussed before she entered. Derek wants to charge the Alpha pack before they can make another move against them, but Scott asks why do they always have to kill. While Scott has a point, Elise has noticed the boy has a very black and white view of morality. That since they are the ‘good guys’ they shouldn’t kill. Elise is all for being diplomatic…when it suits her. And right at the moment she’s still feeling a bit angry from the alphas capturing her family and throwing them in a vault for three months.

Peter mocks Scott for his ‘morals’ and Scott retorts that they can’t defeat them all. “All we need is to kill Deucalion.” Derek replies. “I’m not sure if someone calling themselves the ‘Demon Wolf’ can be easily defeated. Blind or not.” Rachel pipes up from where she’s sitting cuddled with Cora. Elise thinks.

“What if…what if we go have a negotiation?” Peter sneers. “I don’t think that will work, sweetheart.” “I wasn’t finished. What if we bluff? Every alpha in that pack killed everyone in their original packs including their emissary right? What if Derek asks to meet with Deucalion, alone and Derek takes me as his emissary saying he will kill me to show his good faith in joining the Alpha pack. Then when we get there we surprise attack him. Derek can’t take Deucalion alone, but with my magic supporting him he might just have a chance.” Peter looks slightly impressed. “I highly doubt Deucalion would be so stupid to come alone, but this plan might be dumb enough to work.”

The plan however, doesn’t go as smoothly as they originally intended. They go to an abandoned mall where they agreed to meet Deucalion.  Deucalion, as Peter predicted was very much not alone. Luckily for Derek and Elise, the pack didn’t listen when they were told to stay behind and helped fight the alphas. There were five alphas in the pack, well four when the twin ones were merged which happened almost immediately. Scott and Isaac fight the twins with Rachel, but are easily taken down, Scott earning himself a nasty scratch on his torso. The female alpha fights Derek and Erica. Elise helps Boyd and Cora take on the other man.

Cora is soon down after Ennis breaks her arm and tosses her across the floor.  Derek is getting the upper hand on the female alpha after she knocks out Erica.  Boyd tries to take down the other alpha but he easily pins Boyd down. He goes to swipe him with his claws when Elise blasts him away with her magic. He goes flying into a wall and she hears a snap where he probably broke something.  Elise sees Cora try and help her brother but the female alpha knocks her aside and pins her down by her neck with her foot. The alpha she just blasted grabbed Boyd when she wasn’t paying attention. The female alpha mocks Derek for having a pack of ‘useless teenagers and a magician’ and Deucalion says from his perch in the escalator above them that some of them have ‘more promise than others’ looking directly at Scott. So Braeden was right, they aren’t really here for Derek.

The female alpha then threatens to kill Cora. Rachel growls from where she’s laying with a few deep scratches herself. She tells Derek that he has to choose between family and pack.

Suddenly an arrow flies out of nowhere hitting the twins. The unmerged and the alpha takes her foot off of Cora in surprise. Elise looks back and sees the girl from the night at the bank shooting arrows at the alphas. The pack take that moment to quickly regroup. Scott and Elise look at one another before nodding. It seems they both know what they’re going to do. They both charge at the alpha who Elise attacked earlier. Elise focuses her magic on protecting Scott while he fights. They hit with equal force and for a moment the alpha freezes. She looks at Scott who’s eyes look red....not gold. It surprises her so much she lose concentration.

Derek all of a sudden comes out of nowhere and tackles the other alpha. She looks at Scott and his eyes are gold again. The fight goes to a ledge they goes straight off the building. The alpha looks like he’s about to fall so Scott scratches him in the leg to help him lose his balance. He falls, but he brings Derek with him.

Back in the current time, Elise finishes her story to a stunned Lydia. “So, he’s dead?” “We…don’t know….” Erica replies sounding upset. “I don’t think he is.” Elise tells Lydia.  “It takes a lot to kill an alpha and while that fall could kill a normal person, a werewolf could survive it. They may have broken bones but they heal. We didn’t find Derek when we left the fight area. Him and you said the other one was named Ennis, Erica?” Erica nods. “Yeah, both were gone….it was weird.” Erica says. Erica says she can feel the pack bond with Derek still so she knows he’s alive but she doesn’t know if he’s dying or not. He’s not. Elise knows this. She would know if he was close to death. She wouldn’t give the pack false hope. She isn’t sure where he ended up but he’s somewhere.

___________________________________________________________________

After the battle, and when they couldn’t find Derek, Elise suggested Cora and Rachel both sleep in her apartment that evening. She offers to put up wards for the rest of the pack’s homes to protect them in case the Alpha Pack decided to pick them off while they were weak.

The next morning she got a call from an unknown number. It was the girl from the night before. Elise learns that her name is Allison and she needed Elise’s help. She explains about the cross country meet the guys from the pack are going to. She wants to tail them to make sure they stay safe.  Elise thinks about saying no. She needs to help Cora and Rachel find Derek, but they mouth to her to say yes. She’s confused but agrees to Allison that she’ll help. Allison asks for her address to pick her up and she tells her. “Why did you have me agree to that?” She asks both girls when she hangs up.

“Because I don’t trust any of the Argents Elise, and someone needs to keep an eye out on the pack. I’m texting Erica. She can join you. I’m sure she’s not going to say no to some quality time with you, Stiles, and Boyd.” Cora tells her as she types something on her phone. Elise nods. “Fine. Are you both going to find Derek today then?” “We’ll try.” Cora looks up from her phone frowning a bit. “He’s alive Cora. You both can stay here if you want…I need someone to keep an eye out for Stephanie anyways in case the Alpha Pack tries to get revenge.” Stephanie looks up from where she’s reading. “I can take care of myself you know.” “Not against five alphas you can’t.” Rachel tells her.

An hour later after some arguing and comprising both Erica and Elise join Allison who is driving, with Lydia in the passenger seat.

From where she’s sitting she can see the back on Stiles and Scott’s heads on the bus. They look like they are staring at something then occasion looking at one another talking.  “Ethan is on the bus.” Erica says looking at her phone. “He’s one of the twins.” She supplies for Elise. “Stiles just texted me that Isaac and Boyd might try and start a fight. Scott is going to try and calm them down.” She frowns and types something. Elise notices it’s a text to Boyd with Erica telling him she doesn’t want him to get hurt for petty revenge.

Erica sighs. “As much as I want his face bashed in, Boyd or Isaac doesn’t need to get hurt again fighting Ethan…”  Lydia is reading a textbook now seemingly ignoring everyone.  Erica frowns deeper as she gets another text from Stiles. “Scott isn’t healing….that is not good. He told Stiles it’s because it’s a wound from an alpha. Everyone else has already healed, why hasn’t he?”  Elise frowns. “I don’t know….it was only a scratch….it wasn’t magically afflicted. Those do take longer, but should’ve been healed by now.” Allison frowns hearing that conversation. 

Lydia looks over at Allison and then at the gas tank. “We’re almost out of gas.” “Shit. We might lose them.” Allison says.  “It doesn’t matter. We know where they’re going.” “You don’t know what happened last night.” “I know who started it.” Lydia snaps back. It sounds slightly accusing towards Elise and Erica. “Is that what Aiden told you?” Allison teases her. “Wait….you aren’t just keeping an eye on Scott. You’re watching me as well. I’m not involved with him Allison.” The car stops as traffic backs up. Allison gives her a look.

Lydia suddenly gets a call. “Hello?” “I know you’re following us.” is the first thing Stiles says to her. “Good job Sherlock Holmes. Now why are you calling?” “Scott isn’t healing. “ “Erica told us. How bad is it?” “It’s bleeding again…” Stiles sounds worried. “So get Coach to stop.” “I tried. He just said, ‘No’ then blew his whistle in my face.” “You’re smart Stiles, figure it out.” Then she hangs up. A minute later after traffic starts moving again the bus pulls into a rest area. “Go Stiles.” Erica says smirking.

They all get out as they see Stiles supporting Scott. They all help him into the bathroom. “I’ll go keep an eye on Boyd and Isaac.” Erica tells them. Scott leans against the bathroom wall when they set him on the floor. They lift up his shirt to see the scratches are indeed still there but they look worse. They’re black and look inflamed. “That looks bad.” Elise tells them.  Lydia thinks. “I think why he isn’t healing is more psychological than physical. It’s Somatoformic.” Stiles looks at Scott. “He’s not letting himself heal because he feels guilty about what happened last night.” He says in disbelief. Lydia sighs then looks like she thought of something. “If we sew up the wound he will believe he’s healing, and therefore his healing factor will kick in…” Allison digs around in her purse. “I have a sewing kit.”

Allison takes a needle out and sterilizes it with a lighter. “I’ll go find him another shirt.” Stiles says getting up. Lydia looks towards the door then to Elise. “Come on, we need to make sure the bus won’t leave without them.”  She looks at Scott who doesn’t look good, but he doesn’t seem to be running out of time either. “Okay.” She follows Lydia outside. She hears a commotion as soon as they exit the bathroom. “You wait here until they come out. I’m going to see what that noise is…” Lydia nods. Elise runs over to see Isaac and Ethan fighting. Boyd is being held back by Erica. “Isaac stop!” Elise calls to him trying to get him to stop. A whistle blows and an older man tries to break it up. “Break it up you two!” “Isaac!” Finally Isaac stops at Scott’s voice. He’s standing between Lydia and Allison.

Stiles comes back holding a shirt for Scott. The man who Elise assumes is Coach Finstock glares at Isaac and Ethan. “Quit fighting! Now back on the bus!” Everyone including the pack starts to go back on the bus. “Wait, I know you three….” He says point to Lydia, Allison, and Erica. “But who are you? You’re definitely not a student.” He says pointing to Elise staring at her a bit. “She’s my cousin.” Stiles says as he helps Scott on the bus. Coach smiles. “You don’t look anything like Stilinski. You’re much better looking.” The other girls snort and take that as their cue to get on the bus. Elise looks confused and says. “Um…thanks?” She tells him not sure how to feel about that. 

She gets on the bus with the others, although having to sit next to Coach. He tells something to the bus driver and they start driving again. About an hour later, they pull up to a motel and everyone gets out.” Coach explains that the meet is postponed until the next day and this motel was the only one close enough to the meet with enough vacant rooms to ‘have the least judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates.’

They all separate into rooms, two people to a room. Coach tries to get Elise to share a room with him but she declines and shares one with Erica. Elise sees Lydia staring at the motel with the expression she saw on her the day at the school. She hears Allison question her what’s wrong and Lydia tells her she doesn’t like the feeling she gets from this place. Allison reassures her it’s just one night. Lydia replies. “A lot can happen in one night.”

Both Erica and Elise enter their hotel room. There is two beds and the room looks clean at least. It’s not the nicest motel ever but it’s not horrible.  Erica says she needs a shower and goes into the bathroom. “Elise?” She calls out a moment later. “Yeah Erica?” “There’s no towels in here….can you go to the front desk and ask for more?” “Yeah.” Elise leaves the room and goes to the front desk. Lydia is there trying to get the attention of the front desk worker. She walks up beside her. The clerk turns around. Elise notices the woman has a tracheotomy. Lydia looks embarrassed because a moment before she was complaining her towels smelled of smoke.

The clerk gives her some new ones and Elise some as well for her room apologizing for not stocking it. Lydia has her towels but hasn’t left yet instead staring at the number 198 on the motel office wall. “What’s the number for?” She asks the clerk. “We have the highest number of suicides of any hotel in California. It’s currently up to 198 and counting.” “Weird thing to be proud of…” Elise mumbles.

Elise walks outside with Lydia. She looks at Elise. “That’s almost 5 suicides a year which is average, but why does the motel like that number enough to announce it.” “I don’t know….it’s kind of morbid.” Elise responds. Lydia nods. “I better go brings these back before Erica comes to find me herself.” She jokes. Lydia nods again seeming to be deep in thought. Something about Lydia doesn’t add up to Elise. Stiles says she’s human but Elise doesn’t think so. These ‘feelings’ she gets about things doesn’t seem like an average human would get.

Elise shakes her head and walks back to her motel room. When she enters something doesn’t feel right. The water is still running in the bathroom but it’s been long enough for Erica to be done with her shower. She knocks on the door. “Erica?” No response. She tries again. “Not funny she-wolf. Answer me.” Still no answer. She tries to open the door and sees it’s locked. “Erica!” She bangs on the door. The bad feeling gets worse. She hits her shoulder busting open the door. Erica is dropping a hair dryer into the tub and is about to step into it. “No! Erica!” She grabs the girl pulling her away from the bathroom. Erica struggles against her determined to get to the tub. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Erica pushes her away running to the tub. “Oh fuck no.” She tackles her to the ground. Erica growls and tries to swipe her off. “Please don’t be mad….” She takes a deep breath and slaps her hard. Erica freezes and seems to snap out of whatever trance she was in. “What? Why are you on top of me Elise?” “You were trying to kill yourself?” “What?” “You were like in a trance. You dropped a hair dryer in the tub and were about to electrocute yourself. I had to pin you down and you only snapped out of it when I slapped you.” “Oh.” She looks confused. Elise gets off of her and helps her up. “Why don’t you go change back into your clothes…” She says just noticing she’s only in her underwear. 

Erica nods and goes in their room to change. Elise closes the door and unplugs the hairdryer after pushing the emergency off button on the plug. She takes a breath and reaches into the water. She pulls it out only receiving a minor shock. Draining the water, Elise watches the minor burn on her hand heal almost instantly. She walks back out to see Erica is dressed and sitting on the bed. “I didn’t even know what I was doing…I remember asking you to get more towels….then…..nothing until you saved me.” She looks worried. Suddenly there’s a knock on their door. She opens it to see Stiles and Lydia. “There’s something freaky going on. Ethan just tried to kill himself….he didn’t even know he was doing it.” Stiles tells the girls walking into their room. “Erica just did the same thing.” Erica frowns. “I heard….voices….before I blacked out. I can’t remember what they were saying but that’s the last I remember before Elise saved me.” She explains. Lydia suddenly looks like she hears something. “I think Boyd is in trouble…” She tells the three. They all look at each other before running to Boyd and Isaac’s room. When they enter Boyd or Isaac is nowhere in sight. They enter the bathroom. Boyd is in the tub submerged in water with a safe on his chest.

“Boyd!” Erica screams. She runs over and tries to lift the safe but Boyd’s grip is too much. Stiles goes next to her and tries to drain the water. “I can’t unplug it! He’s blocked it.” He backs away from the tub and accidently hits the wall heater. “Ow. Shit. Wait that’s it! Ethan burned himself and he snapped out of it.” “I slapped Erica and she snapped out of it.” Lydia looks at Stiles. “There’s road flares on the bus right?” He nods. “They burn still underwater. Go get one!” Stiles rushes out of the room. Erica and Elise still try and lift the safe off with no success. “I think I know where Isaac is…” Lydia says back in the main room. Elise turns to see Lydia kneeled looking under the bed. She can see Isaac curled up frightened underneath the bed.

Stiles comes back with the flare and Elise pulls back Erica with only minor struggle. Stiles lights it and burns Boyd before moving back. Boyd throws the safe out and it lands to the side of the tub. He roars rising out of the water half shifted. Erica cries in relief and Elise just holds her. Lydia tells Stiles about Isaac and he brings him out of his trance as well. They all help both boys on a bed, with Boyd wrapped in a towel. Erica is hugging Boyd and doesn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon.

Suddenly a thought comes to Elise. “Where’s Allison and Scott?” “She went to go look for him…” Lydia trails off. They both trade horrified looks with Stiles. “Where did she go?” “Parking lot.” “Go I’ll stay with them.” Erica tells them. Stiles, Lydia, and Elise all run out into the parking lot. Allison is crying and Scott is several feet away doused in something holding a lit flare. When they get to where Allison is standing Elise can smell it. Gasoline.  “There’s no hope.” Scott says. “There’s always hope, Scott.” Allison says tearfully. “There’s no hope for me. Like there was no hope for Derek.” He’s crying too. “Derek wasn’t your fault, Scott.” Allison tries to reason with him. “My life was better before the Bite. When I was no one. Maybe it would be better if I went back to being a nobody…” Elise notices Stiles has tears streaming down his face. “You aren’t nobody Scott, you’re someone. You’re my best friend, my brother…” Stiles takes a step forward until he’s in front of Scott.  “And if you’re going to kill yourself, you’re taking me with you…”  Elise felt a wave of panic rise and she was about to push those two idiots out of harm’s way when she notices something. While he’s saying this he takes the flare out of Scott’s hand. He tosses it to the dry pavement and Elise could almost cry in relief.

However, the flare starts to roll towards the gasoline. She starts to move but Lydia beats her to it. She pushes Scott and Stiles out of harm’s way just as the flare reaches the gas. She’s laying on Stiles and both he and Scott look where they were just standing moments ago in shock. Elise lets out a sigh of relief and with Allison helps the three up.

The next morning the pack is woken up by the rest of the team coming onto the bus. They all decided after the events of the night prior they needed to stick together, so they all slept on the bus. Coach doesn’t even question why they’re on there. Ethan passes by the group. “Thanks for saving me last night…” He tells Scott. “Actually that was me…” Stiles pipes up. Ethan ignores him and continues. “Derek is alive….but I don’t know for how long. Kali is pretty mad that he killed Ennis, so one of two things might happen. He’s either going have to join us or she’ll kill him.” He warns them. He goes back and sits with the tan boy he was sitting with before.  They all trade looks knowing they will have a storm coming when they come back. Lydia however, is not paying attention to them at all and is staring at Coach. Elise looks and sees a purple stain on is shirt under his whistle.

Suddenly last night’s events click in her mind the same time it seems to click with Lydia.  Lydia asks to see the whistle. Coach is confused but hands it to her before going to the front of the bus yelling to someone named ‘Greenburg’.  They look in it and discover it was indeed filled with wolfsbane powder. Stiles opens the window and subtly throws it out.

Late that evening, Elise finally returns home. After the meet she helps Allison get gas for her car so her and Lydia can return home. Elise drives Erica home asking if her family knew she was gone. Erica nods. “I told them I stayed the night at a friend’s house.” She hugs Elise and thanks her again for saving her before heading inside. Elise pauses a minute rubbing her face. Last night was really freaky. All that chaos, caused by a little wolfsbane powder. Taking a deep breath she drives back home. A couple hours previously she got a text from Cora and Rachel saying they were leaving the apartment and thanked her for letting them stay once they knew she was heading back soon.

When she gets to the apartment though, something feels odd. She sees a car that she’s never seen before parked in the guest parking. She pauses when she notices it’s her dad’s. Her dad was here. Her dad was here and he was fine all along but he never called. Elise doesn’t know if she should feel angry or relieved. She gets out and goes up to her apartment.

She hears laughter when she first enters her home. She goes into the dining room and stops in her tracks. A man who looks similar to her with pepper colored hair is sitting across from her sister. “Dad.” He looks up and he smiles gently at her. “Elise.” She runs over and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back. “You’re safe….” She mutters. “Why wouldn’t I be safe?” He asks. Elise pulls away from the hug. “Because you didn’t answer your phone when I called you! I thought you were hurt!” Something akin to guilt flashes across her father’s face. “I’m sorry…I….I heard your first message and started preparing to come down here…it slipped my mind to call you back….” Elise sighs.

“Dad…I was worried. I thought you had been kidnapped as well. He frowns. “I’m sorry, my dear….” Elise sits across from him. “Thank you though for keeping for sister safe….” Elise nods. “Always dad. I’ll always keep her safe…” Her dad looks at her. “I know we haven’t gotten…along the best the past few years, but I want to work on that. I miss you.  First, Kat goes off to college and she never calls, then we have that argument….then Stephanie is kidnapped. I’m done with losing my kids one way or another. I know I haven’t been the best father either…in well….a long time but I want to make up for that to.” Elise nods listening. He dad takes a deep breath. “So I was talking to Stephanie and she’s told me you enrolled her in the local high school.” Elise nods. Her dad continues. “Well since she’s repeating her freshman year, and I don’t want to move her again I was thinking about moving here. What do you think?” “Why do you want to know what I think?”

“Because I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” “Dad, I would be thrilled if you moved down here. It’ll be easier for us to work on things if you’re here anyways.” He nods. “Then it’s decided…I’ll go house hunting this week and see if I can be transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial.” “You’ve put some thought into it already I see.” Stephanie laughs. Their dad mock glares at Elise’s youngest sister. “Hush you.”

About a week later, nothing much seems to happen. Her father moves into town officially and is successfully transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial as one of the attending ER doctors.  Stephanie moves in with him at Elise’s insistence. She felt guilty for leaving Elise but she reminded her younger sibling that she’s just across town. The Alpha Pack hasn’t made a move on them yet but that doesn’t mean they haven’t thought ahead. They have had pack meetings almost every day after the night they returned. Derek was, like Ethan said, still alive. They found him in his loft with Rachel and Cora. They already seemed to know that Kali is going to retaliate. The question is when.

Currently she is driving Scott to the hospital to bring his mother some dinner. “Sorry for asking but it’s kind of hard to drive my motorcycle and hold food at the same time.” “No worries. It gives me an excuse to bring my father some dinner. God knows he probably forgot to go get something before his shift.” “Oh yeah, Stiles told me about your dad. So how is he related to Stiles?” “His mother is my father’s sister.” “Oh…” He gets a somber look on his face and Elise knows why. When Claudia had to leave to train to become the next family leader they modified Stiles’ memories to think she was missing. The spell was to be broken either when he turned eighteen or when John, or Claudia herself insisted. Elise was the one to put the spell on Stiles and thinking about it always made her feel a bit guilty. She was never a fan of hiding the truth from Stiles but they made her do it. “Hey….I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories…” Scott says interpreting the guilt as being uncomfortable. “It’s fine Scott…”

They pull into the hospital parking lot they both go inside to the front desk. Elise sees her father talking to a woman with black hair and tan skin. Scott looks at the woman and approaches her. “Mom.” The woman and Elise’s dad look over at him. She smiles. “Scott.” Elise’s dad looks at her. “Elise.” “Hey dad.” She holds up a bag. “Brought you dinner.” Scott is talking to his mom and Elise hears her thanking him for bringing her dinner. “Thanks. We’ve been busy tonight. One of the doctors has not been responding to their calls and we’re swamped.” He kisses her forehead. “Oh, Melissa, this is my daughter, Elise.” Elise smiles at Melissa. “Hello.” Melissa smiles back. “Hi. You know my son?” She questions. Apparently Scott told her she gave him a ride. “She’s Stiles’ cousin mom.” Scott tells her. “Oh...”  “Yeah, and Scott this is my father Jason.” Jason looks up from the bag of food he’s digging in and smiles at Scott.

A woman approaches them suddenly with blood on her face asking for pain meds. “Mam, I’m sorry but we can’t provide you with anything unless we know what’s wrong…” Melissa tells her. Elise’s father looks like he’s about to go to help the woman when Scott jumps in. He sits next to the woman and speaks with her. He places a hand on her and unless you were really looking you almost couldn’t see the black veins that appear on his arm. The woman relaxes and Jason looks at Scott and the woman. Melissa looks like a deer in headlights.

Before Elise or Melissa say anything Ethan and the tan boy from before rush in. Ethan is screaming for help. Apparently the boy (called Danny) all of a sudden stopped breathing and is only getting worse. Danny throws up while Ethan explains and a bunch of mistletoe berries and leaves comes out. Melissa and Jason step into action pulling Danny into a room with Ethan following. Scott and Elise follow Jason and Melissa figure out what’s wrong. Melissa takes a syringe and plunges in Danny’s pectoral. She explains it to help it breathe normally again and relieve the pressure in his chest. It seems to work because Danny starts to breathe normally again. “Thank you…”  

Scott and Ethan both go out into the parking lot to talk while Elise stays there. If something happened she would know right away. A minute later Scott rushes back in. He tells his mom one of the doctors, Dr. Hillard’s car crashes into the parking lot. But he wasn’t in it. The police arrive about twenty minutes later and take statements from Jason and Melissa. Stiles arrives not long after. They all figure it has to be another sacrifice happening.  “Deaton told me healers were one of the groups that could be sacrificed.” Stiles said. “Why did Danny have mistletoe in his system then? He’s not a healer.” “I don’t know Scotty…”

Scott freezes. “What Scott?” Elise asks him. “They found another body.”

The body ended up being someone else from the ER. However, they didn’t die like the other sacrifices. Elise after his shift fills in her father on everything happening in Beacon Hills. He assures her he won’t be a target and she argues he can’t promise that.  She knows rationally that her father can take care of himself, but the irrational part of her brain does the thinking for her sometimes. She’s sitting at home the next day doing to research to see who would be in danger next when she gets a text.

Elise all of sudden gets a text from Derek.

**Text from: GrumpyWolf**

Kali is attacking tonight. Need you here.

Elise sighs and tells him she’s on her way. On the way there she gets a call from Stiles. “Deaton’s been taken.” “What?” “Yeah…” He explains how Ms. Morrell the emissary of the Alpha Pack and Deaton’s sister told Stiles and Scott to go to Lydia for help. He asks Elise to help them. “I’m heading to Derek’s loft. Kali is about to attack.” Stiles groans. “Shit. No you go help them. We’ll figure out where Deaton is.” “Okay…good luck.” “You too.” When she gets to the loft the room is covered in water. Isaac, Boyd and Erica look up when she arrives. “Why is this place flooded?” Derek steps out from another room. “Boyd thought of a plan to put us at a advantage. We electrocute the floor.”  Elise nods. “That could work…”

Boyd explains how they would stand on these boards and the Alpha Pack would get shocked coming in. Elise stands on her own board where they wait. Isaac suddenly looks alarmed. “Derek. Your intruder alarm is off.” Derek looks at it. “The power is cut.” Which means the water is harmless. Derek steps into the water and Elise does the same. Kali soon busts open the door. 

“You know Derek, when you killed Ennis, I thought, maybe I would just find you and kill you. But then I remember you hide behind a fancy magician and a bunch of teenagers. So I wondered how I could get you alone…” The twins suddenly appear holding the same woman from the night at the school a few weeks before. “I want a fight. No interference or I will have the twins tear Ms. Blake here limb from limb…” Elise shares a look with Derek and goes back with his betas.

Elise doesn’t like this but she won’t have an innocent woman killed because she interfered. Derek and Kali fight pretty evenly matched for a while. Suddenly Isaac shows Elise and the other betas a text from Stiles. He tells them he’s there with Lydia, Cora, and Rachel and is about to flip the power on. Isaac rushes to protect Ms. Black while Elise makes sure the betas are away from the water. Boyd loses his balance however and is knocked in. “Boyd!” The water is electrified and both Kali and Derek go down too. Elise pulls up Boyd propping him against the wall. Kali is the first to recover from the shock. “Grab him!” she orders the twins. The twins hesitate but grab Derek. Kali nods to the twins and they bring him over to Boyd. Elise growls and steps in front of Boyd knowing what they are trying to do. The twins don’t stop and before she can blast them back is impaled on Derek’s claws.

She gasps in pain and falls forward.The twins satisfied let go of Derek. Elise hears an ultimatum given by Kali to Derek to join them by the next full moon or she will kill them all. She passes out soon after. She wakes up what feels like seconds later hoping she just passed out and not... “She’s breathing!” She hears Erica’s surprised voice says. “What?” the other voices in the room exclaim. Well shit. She has some explaining to do.


	9. Visionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a minor edit in chapter four. Elise was 26 not nine when her aunt talked to Deucalion.

The room is bright and she isn’t laying in water anymore so Elise figures she isn’t in Derek’s loft anymore. Derek usually has the lightning to ‘brooding dim’.  She slowly opens her eyes and groans at the brightness closing them again. “I told you she would be fine. Have a little faith in me.” A gentle voice says. Deaton. He’s alive. And apparently he’s covering for her. She can smell something nasty which she guesses is some kind of salve or something. Elise opens her eyes again to see Erica hovering over her looking worried. “Thank god…” is the first thing she says to Elise. Before she slaps her.

“Ow! Fuck Erica what was that for?” Elise grumbles. “For scaring the shit out of us. How could you be so reckless?” “I’m fine, Erica. How is Boyd?” She sighs. “I’m fine Elise….thank you for saving me….” She hears his voice from across the room. She looks up and is promptly pushed down by Deaton. “Stay. The salve is still working.” He gives her a look that says, ‘I’m covering for you. Don’t mess it up.” Elise nods and reluctantly lays back. She hears the door open. “Elise?” She hears Stiles exclaims running in.

“She’s fine Stiles.” Deaton assures him. “Oh good….that would’ve been an awkward conversation with your dad otherwise….” Elise groans. “You haven’t talked to him have you?” “No.” Rachel replies for him trailing in behind. “I can’t find Derek.” She tells the others. “Where’s Derek?” Elise asks them. “After….what happened we rushed you here. Isaac is taking Ms. Blake home and Cora and Rachel said Derek took off not long after we left. I guess he felt bad…” Elise sighs. “It wasn’t his fault. He was made to do that.” “My brother seems to have a guilt complex though.” Cora says walking in as well. “Glad to see you’re okay.” She adds.

They further explain that she had been unconscious for about an hour now. She had stopped breathing for a minute and they had all thought the salve that Deaton made wasn’t working but then she started breathing again and now her wound is slowly healing. Elise knows what Deaton put on her. It’s a slowing salve. It won’t hinder her healing but it makes it look like the salve is a healing one and she doesn’t have a natural healing ability.

Just as they are done explaining Deaton tells her she can sit up now. They wipe the salve off her belly all that’s left is four little pink scars that’ll probably be gone by tomorrow. They all figure they need to find Derek. “Where would he even go?” Elise asks them. She looks at Cora. “You’re his sister. Wouldn’t you know?” Cora laughs but it doesn’t sound happy. “I really haven’t known my brother since before the fire….these past few weeks….it’s like getting to know him again. Both Derek and Peter.” “Why don’t you ask Peter? He might have an idea. Plus for all we know he could be brooding in the woods.”  Elise shoots back. Cora nods. “Not a bad idea.” She looks at Stiles and Rachel. “Both of you. Come with me.” She tells them before walking out of the clinic.

The both look at her retreating figure with confusion before going after her. Deaton is cleaning up his tools. Elise gets up from the exam table and spots her shirt on a chair. She puts it back on. “Come on. We can go see if can track him in the woods.” She tells Erica and Boyd. They look unsure at her. Probably concerned she needs rest or something. “I’m fine. Deaton healed me. Right now we need to find Derek. Before Kali decides not to honor that pause in our conflict.”  They both nod and follow her out.

They search the Preserve as best they could but hours later they find nothing. All of a sudden her phone is beeping with a text from Stiles.

**Text From: Genius Boy Wonder**

Found him. Was at an abandoned building. Told him you were alive. I think he needs to see it for himself though.

**Text To: Genius Boy Wonder**

We’ll be there soon.

She shows both betas the text and they look relieved. They go back to Elise’s car and drive back to Derek’s lot. Peter, Cora, Rachel, and Stiles are all waiting outside the loft. She thinks that Derek took off again but she sees him leaning against his car with a worried look on his face. She gets out of the car and Derek looks up and he stares at her like he almost can’t believe it. “I’m alive Grumpywolf.” She tells him. His face then crumples and he walks over to her. He crushes her in a hug. “Woah! Easy there big guy. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to bug and bicker with you for many more years to come.” She tells him patting his back. He doesn’t say anything but he lets go a minute later.  “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sor-” She places a finger on his lips.  “I’m fine, Derek. And if any of those next words that come out of your mouth are ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘It’s my fault’ in any form I will punch you.” Derek looks sheepish but nods. “Good.”

She notices everyone looking at the exchange but they look away when she notices them. She rolls her eyes. “Now. We can either stand around here like a bunch of dumbasses or we can clean Derek’s loft up.” They look at his loft before all going to help clean it up. With minor complaining of course. Mostly from Peter (“I wasn’t even involved in this!”).

A week later it seems Kali has stuck to her word. She, the twins or Deucalion hasn’t attacked them once. They could finally focus on the Darach problem. If they were doing anything. Ever since the healers (well two of them anyways) were sacrificed they had gone quiet once again. Deaton has a theory. The lunar eclipse is happening the same night as the next full moon. He thinks that whatever the Darach is using these sacrifices for will happen on the night of the full moon. Which is five days away.

Ms. Blake, ended up being okay. She was shaken from the experience but she wasn’t harmed. Elise along with the rest of the pack found out that Derek started a relationship with her. Which Elise could guess from the fact the alphas were using her as leverage to get Derek to do what they wanted. Elise since being hurt in the battle has laid low. She had to deal with everyone from the pack checking on her every hour for the first couple days but they backed off when she got it through their brains she was actually fine and wasn’t going to drop dead soon. 

Elise is currently looking through stuff trying to figure out who the next group of potential victims could be, when there is a knock on her front door. “Coming!” She opens the door to see Scott. “Scott. Come in.” She steps aside allowing him inside. “What do you need?” Scott takes a deep breath. “I went to go see someone today.” “Who?” “Gerard Argent” That name makes her skin prickle. “That old geezer is still around? Why did you….” Scott sighs and sits on her couch. “Allison thought Gerard might know something about Deucalion.” “Deucalion tried to negotiate with him once.” “Yeah….how did you know that?” “Because my aunt advised him. Along with Talia Hale.” “Your aunt?” “She’s an alpha werewolf. The Edwards pack. Her husband, my uncle, is my dad’s brother, so she’s only an aunt by marriage but still. Her name is Attica. She told us that Deucalion wanted to find an agreement of peace with Argent. That if hunters and the supernatural could come to an understanding peace would be brought.” “Argent said Deucalion didn’t want that.” “I know that’s a lie. I don’t know for certain what happened to Deucalion that day but my aunt always talked about him as a man of vision.”

A thought comes to her head. “I can call her. She can tell us what happened.” “Argent said Deucalion killed his men and he blinded him in retaliation.” “Gerard also is a hunter Scott. He will make himself look like the hero and condemn all supernatural creatures along the way.” Scott thinks about this and nods. “Fine. I want to hear her side of the story.” Elise picks up her phone and dials her aunt’s number. It rings a couple of times before a voice answers. “I was wondering when you would call.”

Elise puts it on speaker. “Hello aunt Attica.” “Hello dearest. You’re not alone either.” “No, a friend of mine Scott is with me.” “Hm. I’m sure this isn’t a social call. Rachel already called me to tell me she’s safe. Thank you for saving her by the way.” “You’re welcome. And you’re right. I want to ask you something.” “About?” Her aunt’s curious tone is evident in her voice. “About Deucalion.” Attica sighs. “I was hoping it was something else. That man….is not who he used to be. He’s fallen far.” “You sound sad……not angry…I thought you would be angry because he kidnapped….” Attica growls. “Deucalion did not kidnap Rachel and Stephanie. Rachel told me that bitch Kali and her lover Ennis did that. She said Deucalion didn’t know.” “I find that hard to believe.” Elise shoots back. “But I guess Rachel wouldn’t lie….” “No. She wouldn’t. Now what did you want to ask?”

“My friend here got some information about what happened to Deucalion but I don’t know how much of it is factual.” “Why?” “The information came from Gerard Argent himself.” Attica snarls. “That bastard is still breathing?” She can hear her the lisp from her aunt losing control. “No. Whatever came out of that absolute psycho’s mouth is pure, utter, bullshit.” “Then what is the real story?” Scott asks. “If you would tell us.” He adds.

“Gladly. About eight years ago, one of Ennis’ betas were killed by some of Argent’s men. Deucalion wanted to help him by creating a peace treaty with the Argents. He asked Talia and myself to give him advice on best to handle it. We warned him Gerard was a dirty snake, but of course he wouldn’t listen.” Her tone switches to somber. “Talia and I found him hours later after the talks should’ve ended. He was bleeding from his eyes. We took him to Deaton as fast as we could. Deaton did his best, but….” She takes a breath.

 “He told Deucalion he would probably never regain his sight. We leave him alone to let him gather his thoughts and process this, and one of his betas try and start a mutiny. Deuc had to kill him along with most of his pack who backed up the beta.” She finishes sounding like the memory pained her.  “He is not the same man I knew anymore. I don’t know what he will do now Elise.” “I do. He started an alpha pack.” Attica sighs. “I heard. Rachel told me everything.” “You know?” “Yes. You all need to be careful. I don’t know what he wants or why he’s there. But he’s dangerous. There is something else you need to know.” “What?” They both ask. “He may not see as a man, but as a wolf he sees all.” She tells them. They exchanges goodbyes and hang up. “Well….did you get what you needed?” Elise asks Scott. He nods. “That doesn’t match Gerard’s story at all.” “Of course it doesn’t. But I’m glad she told us that he can see while shifted. That changes things.” Scott nods. “I need to go tell the others.”

“Okay.” He thanks her for helping before leaving the apartment. Elise leans back on the couch and goes back to researching. It isn’t long though before another knock at the door happens. She groans but gets up. “Scott did you forget…..you’re not Scott.” She says opening the door staring at Peter Hale on the other side. “No I am not. May I come in?” He asks politely. She nods and lets him come in. “What do you need?” “I just came to chat. I heard about your miraculous recovery.” She looks at him and suddenly it hits her. “You know.” “Hm. I do. I’m surprised you got away with it, I thought you reapers healed extraordinarily fast?” Elise growls. “What. Do. You. Want. Peter?” She says carefully. “Nothing….much. After my little resurrection act I know your family will be after me at the first moment it’s convenient for them.” “So? Not my problem. You should’ve stayed dead.” “Well I want to stay alive. I got my revenge. I paid the price and now I’m back.” Peter says.

“How did you even get back anyways? I heard from Stiles that you had Lydia raise you from the dead.” Peter chuckles. “I merely had Ms. Martin make sure my body was able to get out of the grave. She didn’t resurrect me….I believe a woman called Penny did that.” Oh. “You tricked my great aunt into bringing you back to life?” “I didn’t do anything. She was the one to suggest it. And who was I to say no? I wanted a chance to come back and redeem myself. But I come back to a nephew who doesn’t trust me and bunch of teenagers as his pack.”

 “Oh you want to redeem yourself, asshole? Maybe then start by doing something other than cowering and hiding every time a fight happens. You want Derek to trust you again? Then do something to earn his trust. Don’t come here trying to blackmail me into helping you. Figure out how to dig yourself out of your own holes. As for my family, if they weren’t after you before now, I doubt they are that interested in your soul.” She tells him. Peter remains expressionless throughout the entire exchange but he sighs when she finishes talking. “Fine Ms. Noel. If that’s how you want it.” He walks out closing the door.

Elise rubs her face. Great. Now she has Peter to worry about. This month has been absolute fun time. She punches a pillow in frustration and screams when her fist goes straight through it.

A couple days later it seems Peter has, by some miracle, kept his mouth shut. She doesn’t know what he’s planning but she knows it probably isn’t good. He probably though isn’t thinking about anything but Cora. Elise is heading toward the hospital where Cora currently is. She had got into a fight with Aiden earlier that day and sustained a nasty head injury. She was fine a little bit ago. Stiles and she apparently went to go tell Uncle John the truth about the supernatural. The Darach had started killing again. A deputy of her uncle’s was killed so they theorize that ‘Guardians’ must be next. So they wanted him to be in the know so they could warn him. But Cora’s head wound reopened and she passed out before they could fully convince him. Not that her uncle needed convincing. He already knew about the supernatural.

Elise rushes in the hospital and goes up to the ER. She sees Stiles in the distance. He’s talking to his father and Elise catches the end of the conversation. “Mom would’ve believed me…” John looks pained at that and Stiles turns around and sees Elise. He walks towards her and says “Come on. We need to get to the school….target isn’t guardians, after all but philosophers….” He says sniffling. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine…I just….lets go Elise….” He walks toward the elevator. She looks back at her uncle to see him sitting down with his face in his hands.

She enters the elevator. “What about Cora?” “Peter and Rachel are with her….the doctors will take care of her. But we got to move. The second person has already been sacrificed and we don’t know who the third could be.” Elise nods. She hands him a tissue from her purse and he doesn’t say anything but takes it and blows his nose.

They arrive in time to find Lydia and Scott sitting in the crowd of the school auditorium. “What is this?” She quietly asks Stiles. “A memorial….for all the people that have been murdered.” He tells her. The sit down next to Lydia and Scott. The band is playing but Elise isn’t paying attention. She scans the crowd trying to see if anything out of the ordinary is going on.  Suddenly Stiles says. “Where’s Lydia?” She looks down by Scott and sees Lydia is no longer there. “We need to find her.” They rush outside but see nothing. They search for her for minutes but find nothing. A scream is heard in the distance. It’s loud and shrill and it makes Scott cover his ears in pain. Elise winces but she knows that sound. “Banshee….” She says. Stiles and Scott look at her. “That’s Lydia. She’s a banshee…..” They all run towards the scream.

Scott shifts when as they run. When they find the classroom Lydia’s screams come from the first thing they see is the sheriff. Scott stares at John a moment before rushing in. Elise sees a knife sticking in her uncle’s shoulder she rushing to go help him when she catches a glance of someone familiar inside the classroom. She sees Jennifer --Ms. Blake swatting away Scott with ease. Just as Stiles and her are about to enter the classroom she shuts the door. Elise and Stiles rush the door but it feels like something heavy is on the other side of it. By the time they manage to bust open the door they find a disfigured woman taking John out of the window and into the night.


	10. Overlooked

Elise hears Stiles scream and start to sob staring out the window where his father just vanished. She catches him as he crumbles to the floor. Scott gets up from the floor and moves over to Lydia who is still tied up. He gently removes the duct tape on her wrists and takes off the garrote around her neck.  He helps her up. Elise picks up Stiles off the floor. “Come on, Scott. Allison and the others should be in the auditorium still. He nods picking up Lydia carrying her effortlessly.

She notices the girl must be in shock right now and isn’t reacting to anything surrounding her. They go to the auditorium where they find only Chris, Isaac, and Allison. The see the state Lydia is in. “What happened?” Allison asks the three. Scott hands off Lydia to Chris. “Jennifer is the Darach. She tried to kill Lydia….” Scott tells her.  Allison looked pained hearing this. “She needs help. We need to get to Derek and the others and warn them.” They nod. “Go then.” Chris tells them. Isaac is looking at Stiles. “What else happened?” he asks. “She took my dad….” Stiles muttered out.

Allison gasps and reaches out to Stiles touching his shoulder in a comforting manner. They look at Elise who is trying to remain emotionless. She can’t afford to get upset now. People, her uncle, are in danger and who knows who Jennifer’s next target will be. She needs to focus.

Chris says he will get Lydia to a hospital and tells them they need to go now if they want to warn Derek. They nod and speed off to Elise’s car.

The rush to Derek’s loft probably breaking at least ten different traffic laws. They pull in to see he is home. “Thank you god…” Elise mumbles. They all run out and up to the loft. Derek is sitting on the couch tapping on his phone when they rush in. “What you all doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the school?” Derek questions them. “We were. We things to tell you.” He sits up straighter and looks expectant. “The third philosopher has been sacrificed before we could save them. It was a piano teacher.” He nods. “Did you catch the Darach?” “No…that was the other thing we needed to tell you. Lydia went missing during the concert….we searched for her and we found her in a classroom with Jennifer trying to kill her.” He looks at them in disbelief. “She wouldn’t do that….” Stiles speaks up. “My dad….she took him Derek….” He tells the alpha tears streaming again. “She’s the Darach.” Elise adds. Derek looks confused but before he could say anything he says. “Someone’s coming.” Elise, Scott and Stiles look at one another before running into the shadows. Derek looks even more confused until Jennifer runs in. “Derek?! Derek where are you?!” She calls out to him.

Derek steps out where she can see him. “Right here.” “Oh thank god.” She runs to him hugging him close.  “Something happened at the recital….and I need to tell you, I need to tell you before you hear any of it from them…” “From who?” He asks her. “From Scott, and Stiles, and his cousin…they’re going to tell you things. Things you can’t believe. You have to trust me.” Elise wanted to roll her eyes at how bad an actress Jennifer was now. “What is it?” Derek presses on. “Promise me. Promise you’ll listen to me.” She begs him. “Promise.” was Derek’s reply. Elise wanted to step out of the shadows right then but something in Derek’s expression made her stop. Derek looked conflicted.

Jennifer kisses him and Elise makes a puking gesture to the other boys. That got small smiles out of them. Jennifer finally figures something was up and she pulls away from the kiss. “They’re already here aren’t they?” Derek looks to where they’re standing and they all walk out of the shadows. Jennifer turns to look at them.  “So, they told you it was me?” She asks Derek. “They told you I was the one taking people?”  “We told him you’re the one killing people.” Scott says to her. “Oh that’s right. Committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour.” She shoots back sarcastically. “Where’s my dad?” Stiles asks her.  “How should I know?” Derek is staring at her looking like he’s starting to believe their story and not Jennifer’s. Jennifer looks back at Derek. “Derek….tell me you don’t believe this…” He looks at Elise and Stiles before saying.  “Do you know what happened to Stiles’ father?” “No…I don’t know anything about that.” “Then what do you know?” Derek growls at her.

Elise takes this moment to reach into her bag. “I know for whatever misguided reason, these people are filling your head with an absurd story. One they can’t prove by the way.” Jennifer tells them all looking at the three again. Elise smirks. “Oh. You can find that we can prove it.” Scott smiles as Elise holds out a little bottle full of a powder. “What is that?” Jennifer asks a bit uneasy. She knows what it is. “My boss told me it was a poison and a cure.” Scott begins. “Which means you can use it. And it can be used against you.” “Mistletoe.” Jennifer says growing increasingly angry. Elise gives Jennifer a smile before blowing the powder on her.

Jennifer thrashes around as the powder comes in contact with her. The disfigured woman they saw earlier appears in the cloud of mistletoe before returning back to what Jennifer looks like normally. Derek is staring at Jennifer like he’s just been slapped and stabbed at the same time.  Jennifer tries to catch her breath before running but Derek catches her by the throat picking her off the ground.  “Derek, wait! Wait!” She begs him as he brings out his claws on one of his hands.  “You need me!” She begs. “Who are you?” Derek snarls at her. “The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!” She orders.

Derek dials his uncle’s phone number. Peter informs them that Cora has gotten worse. She’s puked up black goo and mistletoe. Derek hangs up never once taking his eyes off Jennifer.  He starts to choke her. Elise and the guys look at him alarmed. “Derek!” Both Elise and Scott shout at him. “Derek what are you doing?” Scott asks. “Her life….it’s in my hands…” Jennifer gasps out.  Stiles steps forward. “Stop, Derek, stop!” He tells the alpha.

“Stilinski….you’ll never find him…” Jennifer chokes out.  “Derek…” Elise says again.  “Derek!” He repeats growling a bit.  Derek throws Jennifer on the ground. She catches her breath and she laughs. “That’s right….you all need me.”  Elise would slice her to bits right now if she wasn’t right. Without her saving Cora and finding her uncle would be almost impossible. Magic is a very fickle thing and Elise doesn’t know what kind of magic she used to hurt Cora or hide her uncle.

They all race to the hospital. Derek has Jennifer in his car and Elise is driving Scott and Stiles.  It’s pouring rain out and it only seems to be getting worse. They arrive at the hospital and when they get out Stiles grabs something out of the back. It’s a bat. “Why do you have a bat, Stiles?” Scott asks him as they walk in. “Well you and Derek have claws, Elise has magic, so I have a bat.” He says simply. They enter the hospital with Derek and Jennifer. Melissa is at the front desk and so is Jason.

Melissa notices them immediately. “Scott what are you all doing here? And why does Stiles have my bat?” “We’ve come for Cora….look it’s a long story but we need to get her out of here.”  Melissa looks like she’s thinking. “There’s an ambulance that comes in ten minutes. Another in twenty. She needs to be on one of those.”  Scott nods. Jason reaches under the desk and pulls out something. He throws a pair of keys at Elise. “What are these?” “Keys to the employee elevator.” She nods then looks at the other three. “Let’s go.”

They all head to the second floor where Cora is being held. When they get up there it’s eerily quiet. They all walk in the hallway when Derek suddenly stops. They see an empty gurney with black blood that trails out beside it. The lights flicker and they all follow the trail of the blood. “Derek….” Scott says. The blood leads to a set of double door. The doors suddenly busts open and Peter is thrown across the room towards the five. “We’ve got a problem….a big problem…” He says looks towards where he was just thrown from. The merged twins are down the hallway with Cora and an unconscious Rachel in front of them.

Derek and Scott shift charging the twins. Elise looks down at Peter then Cora. Stiles does the same. “Help us.” They tell him at the same time. They run down the hall where they pick up Cora and Elise picks up Rachel. “Ethan…Aiden….stop” Scott tells them. “We just want her…” The twins throw Scott and he scrambles to get up. The four run away from the twins with the unconscious girls. They find an empty operating room. They bring the girls in there where they lay Cora on the operating table and Rachel is put on a chair since she’s waking up. “What the fuck happened….” She mumbled. They hear a crack and Stiles running into the room with a broken bat.  The merged twins run in for them when Scott leaps up pulling down a florescent light fixture smacking them in the face. They fly out and Scott closes the door.  Stiles catches his breath and looks around. “Shit….we lost Jennifer…” He says freaking out a bit. “Shut up Stiles.” Derek tells him. Stiles goes from worried to pissed off in an instant. “Me be quiet? Me? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic mass-murdering girlfriend -- the second one you've dated, by the way – has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?” He rambles on. “Stiles. Calm down.” Scott tells him. “The alphas are still out there.” “Well the alphas want Jennifer. And without her, my dad and Cora are dead.”

Suddenly Jennifer walks in. “That’s right. You can’t save them without me. And I will. But I need you to help me get out of here. Then I will help.”  Derek rushes forward. “You were trying to escape.” He growls. “I was trying to stay alive. You can’t blame me for that. I’m not the bad guy here.” Stiles scoffs. “Well if you want to prove you’re one of the ‘good guys’ why don’t you start by helping to heal Cora.” “Not until I’m safe.” Peter growls. “We can torture her. Maybe then she’ll be willing to help.” “That works for me.” Both Derek and Elise say.

“Umm….excuse me?” Melissa’s voice rings out in the hospitals PA system. “Mr. Deucalion…sorry…just Deucalion would like you all to bring the woman called ‘Jennifer’ to the ER reception within ten minutes.” Scott growls. “He’s got my mom?” Jennifer laughs. “He won’t hurt her. He wants perfection and to add a true alpha to his ranks.” Stiles looks confused. “True Alpha.” “One that doesn’t have steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will.” Peter explains. “Our little Scott.” Stiles looks at Scott. “Status doesn’t matter. Look, we need to get Jennifer out of here.” Scott says. “We can use that last ambulance to get away in.” “Good plan, Scott. But the twins aren’t just going to let us get away.”  Derek looks at her. “Scott and I can distract them. You can help them escape.” “I’m not going anywhere without you.” Jennifer tells him.  

Peter looks at Elise and he sighs. “I’ll do it.” Derek looks at his uncle. “They’re strong….I don’t think you both can take them on your own.” “Then let’s see if we can find something that will help.” They all look around. They decide that none of them know how to use a defibrillator so that was out. Scott finds some adrenaline. “No…that’ll only make them stronger.” Derek tells him. “How strong?” Peter asks. Using the adrenaline Peter and Scott distract the twins while everyone else heads for the basement.  They see the ambulance when they get down there. They put Cora inside and Stiles and Rachel climb in.  They suddenly hear a voice calling. “Julia….” Kali suddenly appears. She smirks until she sees Elise. “I thought you were dead.” “Surprise, bitch.” She growls. She looks back at Derek and Jennifer. “Run.” Derek looks hesitant but Jennifer takes off so he follows her. Kali snarls and they fight.

Elise is knocked back by Kali but she lands on her feet. She snarls and stands up. Her hands glow and she shoots out a blast of magic that sends Kali flying across the parking lot. She’s unconscious, so Elise takes that as her cue to run. She tries to use the elevator before he notices the text from Derek telling her him and Jennifer are stuck. She uses the stairs instead. She finds Melissa, her father and Scott down a hallway. They look up when she runs down to them. “Where’s Stiles, Rachel and Cora?” “Locked in one of the ambulances.” They walk down the hall.

Melissa is shocked Deucalion would let her go but Scott tells her that he doesn’t do anything without a reason. They bump into both Argents and Derek’s betas. They explain to them what’s happening. They all go to a room where they try and make a plan to get Jennifer out of the hospital alive so they can save Cora and John. They figure out from a distance that Allison could pass for Jennifer.

The plan went smoothly at first. The alpha pack was distracted so Melissa could head to the roof to restore the power. The betas head downstairs to help out Stiles and Peter get Cora out. Scott and Elise and Jason all head upstairs again to find Derek and Jennifer before the alpha pack does. The elevator is open when they arrive but with an unconscious Derek. Suddenly, Scott looks terrified and runs away. Elise tries to call him but he doesn’t stop. She looks back at her dad and sees Jennifer has him with a knife pressed to his throat. “NO!” She screams. Jennifer laughs at Elise before disappearing in a cloud of smoke taking her father with her. She falls to her knees in shock. “Dad…”

She is barely aware of some running towards her and Derek. It’s Stiles. He wakes up Derek and fills him in on what he missed. Stiles tells him both they need to get out because the police are coming.  Suddenly Stiles is in front of her looking concerned. “Elise? What’s wrong?” “She took him….she took my dad….” Stiles frowns in empathy. “Oh no…” He hugs her and helps her stand up. He pulls away and Derek walks towards them “Come on. I’ll make sure she gets out.”  She feels Derek guiding her out of the hospital.

They take Cora out of Chris’ car and puts her in Derek’s. Rachel takes one look at Elise and says. “Oh no…”  Allison asks what happened and Derek tells them. Elise can feel Rachel’s arms around her but she’s not reacting to anything.  They help her in the car. As Derek begins to drive back to his loft Elise finally speaks up. “Can…can you drop me off at Deaton’s clinic? I need to talk to him.” She asks in a small voice. Derek agrees and Rachel looks at her worried. They drop her off and Elise tells Rachel to inform Stephanie. Rachel nods and gets out her phone before they drive away again.

Elise sighs and enters the clinic. She sees a light on in the back and is glad Deaton stays there late. She walks into the room to see Deaton working on some paperwork. He looks up and takes one look at her before standing. He guides her to a chair asking her what happened. She explains everything. From when her uncle was taken to when her dad was taken. Deaton has a thoughtful look the entire time. “She has Melissa too. She has enough to sacrifice…and we don’t know where they are.” Deaton looks out the window. The moon is nearly full. “I don’t think they’ll be sacrificed tonight.” Elise looks at him.

“But she’s sacrificed everyone so far as she gets them.” “Elise you know your father can’t die. I think Jennifer knows that as well.” Elise leans back in her chair. “That means she only has two sacrifices…..but why did she take my dad?” Deaton doesn’t seem to have an answer for her. Suddenly it hits them both. “The eclipse.” Deaton and she both say at the same time. “She’s waiting for the eclipse.”  Deaton says standing up. The lunar eclipse that will happen tomorrow night will make all the werewolves powerless during those few minutes. But Jennifer will be powerful. And so will Elise, Rachel and her dad. See, new moons are for reapers what full moons are for werewolves. Except, lunar eclipses are special. During that time they are super powered to their full potential. But they lose all control of themselves. “My dad…he isn’t a sacrifice….he’s the killing method….”


	11. Eclipse

Elise draws the liquid into a syringe as Deaton cleans up the rest of the stuff. “And you’re sure this will knock him out.” Deaton looks at her. “Not for long, but if timed right he should be out for the entirety of the eclipse.” She nods and fills another one just to be on the safe side. “Now all we need to do is find them….” She says. Her phone beeps. She pulls it out. It’s Lydia.

**Text From: Banshee Girl**

Chris was taken.

Elise stops breathing for a moment. “She took Chris Argent…” She tells Deaton. Deaton looks worried. “Then we need to find where they are. And quickly.” Another text comes in.

**Text From: Banshee Girl**

Stiles is panicking. Not sure what to do.

**Text To: Banshee Girl**

Talk him through it.  If all else fails, get him to hold his breath.

She looks at Deaton. Deaton is looking at some book. “I’m going to have to tell them.” Deaton looks at her. “You will. You knew this day was coming.” “Yeah but I didn’t think it would be because my father might murder innocent people…” Elise leans on the counter. Deaton walks over to her and looks at her phone. “Look I’ll go to the school and collect Stiles. I however, need you to do a favor for me?” Elise looks at him confused. “Which is…” “My sister Marin….she is in danger….she’s been playing a very dangerous game. She’s been trying to hold the alpha pack back during all this and I’m afraid everything she’s done to help us will catch up to her. I need you to bring her here safely. Please.” Elise sighs. “Fine.” Deaton looked so relieved. “Thank you.” Deaton leaves for the school and Elise grabs a map out of Deaton’s office.

If she’s going to have any chance at finding Morrell she needs to scry for her location. She takes off her protection charm that’s under the necklace Kian gave her. She takes the map and spreads it on the floor. She takes the charm and spins it over the map concentrating on her intention to find Morrell. The charm flies out of her hand and onto the map. It lands right on the Preserve. She nods to herself standing up. She puts her charm back on running out of the clinic. She looks around quickly before transforming herself into a bird again. Flying to the Preserve she sees Marin running away from the twins and Kali. Elise lands on a tree just as Marin throws up a barrier of mountain ash. “I know you’ve come to kill me” Marin tells them. “Jennifer and I are the same and you’ve always been suspicious of what druids could do, isn’t that right Deucalion?”

Kali growls. “We have a good reason. We know you sent that girl to save Isaac.” Elise freezes. Marin looks determined. “Her name was Braeden. I sent her to do what I always do. Maintain balance.” Scott and Deucalion approach the other alphas. Elise wants to scream. Why is Scott working for them? “What do you know about Jennifer?” Kali continues her questioning. “Nothing more than you already know.” Marin replies. She turns to Scott. “Go back to your friends, Scott.” Deucalion looks in her direction.

 “He can make that decision for himself Marin.” “He doesn’t have all the information to make that decision. Scott, did he tell you all the bodies that have piled up to form his ‘perfect pack’? Or Kali, did he tell you that he was the one to kill Ennis? Deaton was able to heal him before he arrived. He simply wanted you to go after Derek so he would join your pack, which would pave the way for Scott.”

Deucalion growls. “She’s lying because she’s begging for her life.” He takes his cane and pops off the end. Elise can see a sharp blade at the end of it. Just as he throws it, she swoops down turning back into her normal form letting the blade pierce her instead. Everyone but Deucalion looks at her in surprise. Deucalion just looks amused. Elise takes the cane and pulls it out of her stomach. She holds onto the bleeding wound with one hand. She throws the cane back to Deucalion with the other, who catches it smirking. “How delightful. It seems you were wrong Kali, she is alive.” Kali growls and steps forward but the barrier is still there. She is bounced back several feet. Scott is looking at her worried.

Elise falls to her knees breaking the barrier. Scott rushes forward catching her. “STAY BACK!” He snarls at the alphas. Deucalion merely smirks again before waving off the other three alphas and walk away. “Scott….I’m fine…” Scott shakes his head. “No you aren’t, you were stabbed. Elise takes away her hand to show him her already healed wound. “See?” “How…..” “No time to explain….but we need to go back to Deaton’s clinic. Chris was taken…we need to find them and fast.” Morrell looks at them. “I know where they might be, but we still need to go to the clinic.” Elise nods. She stands up. “Take my hand.” She says to both of them. They look at her before taking one of her hands. She concentrates and disappears with them from the Preserve.

They appear again at the clinic. “Woah…” Scott says clutching his head. “Sorry….probably should’ve warned you…” Elise apologizes sheepishly. They walk into the clinic where they see Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Stiles waiting there with Deaton. He looks relieved when they walk in. “Thank you, Elise.” She nods in response.  Stiles looks at Scott when they walk in.  Scott looks a bit guilty. Morrell speaks up before anyone else could. “As I was telling Elise and Scott before, I know where we can find your parents. But it won’t be easy. If you want to find them and Jennifer you need to find the Nemeton.”

Allison pipes up. “Gerard had told me that he had been there before with my dad…although he doesn’t remember where it is.” Morrell nods. “That’s because it hides itself. In order to find it you would need to do a special ritual. But it’s dangerous.” Deaton looks at Elise. Elise sighs. “We don’t have to do that ritual you’re talking about Marin.” Marin looks at her. “There’s another way….” She looks at the teens before taking a deep breath and shifting. Her eyes turn milky white and her skin turns ash gray. She grows claws that are longer than a werewolf but only barely. They all stare at her wide eyed. “I could probably find it….” Her voice is slightly distorted.

Stiles looks at her. “What…what are you?” She shifts back. “I’m…..part reaper….” She explains what a reaper is and the basics of what they do. They all listen with neutral expressions except for Marin and Deaton who is making some kind of potion why she explains. Deaton must have known what path she would take to find the Nemeton.  “Okay…well….besides the fact you hid this from us…how can you find the Nemeton?” Isaac asks her. “When I shift I gain a special sight. I can see things people can’t normally see. Like whether somebody is supernatural or not. But in theory I think I can find the Nemeton’s location with the same sight using an old ritual. I would look at a map staring at it with my shifted eyes and the Nemeton should reveal itself.”

“But where do we come in?” Allison asks. “Well since we all have a parent that has been kidnapped, Deaton has made a potion so when you, Stiles and Scott and I all join hands you temporarily gain my sight. So you would see the Nemeton as well.” “And this will work?” Scott asks. Elise sighs. “It’s got to. See tomorrow night you, Isaac and every other wolf will be powerless during the eclipse. But not anyone from my family. Reapers become overpowered during the eclipse….but out of control as well. We usually hole up somewhere during those nights to keep from hurting anyone.” They all look horrified as they get what Elise is trying to say.

“Let’s do it then…” Stiles says. It’s the first time he’s spoken since she’s shifted. He looked emotionless. Elise nods feeling ashamed. She hadn’t meant for him to find out this way. “You will all need something from your parents.” “Like what?” Allison asks. “Just something that’s from them.” Elise takes off her protective charm. “This used to be my father’s. He gave it to me for my eighteenth but it should still work for the ritual…” They all nod getting what she wants them to retrieve. Allison, Scott and Stiles all leave to go find something for it. They come back a few minutes later. In that time, Deaton and Elise have spread out a map with candles around it. They place her charm in the middle. Deaton puts the potion he made into three glasses.

Lydia speaks up. “What are we still doing here?” “Scott and the others will need an emotional tether to bring them back. This ritual isn’t as dangerous as the other but, they can get stuck in their own mind as this is a lot of power going into them at once. They need someone to keep them grounded.” She nods. Elise looks at the three. “What have you brought?” Stiles holds up a badge. “My father’s badge….I found it….in the classroom Jennifer took him from. She crushed it, but I hammered it back out.” Elise nods in approval. Allison holds up a silver bullet. “This is a bullet my father made. It’s tradition for hunters to forge their own bullet out of silver when their training is complete. It’s supposed to be a testament to the code.” Elise nods again. “Good.” Scott holds up a watch. “This watch was given to my mom by my dad. She always joked that it was the one thing in their marriage that actually worked.” Elise nods. “Okay. Now place them on the map like mine.” They nod and do it. “Okay you’re going to drink the potion then we all join hands in a circle around the map. Lydia, you are Stiles’ tether. Isaac…you’re Allison’s.” “And I’m yours Scott.” Deaton speaks up.

They nod, although Lydia and Scott look confused on the choice of tethers. Scott, Stiles, and Allison all grab one of the glasses with the potion into it. “Uh, Scott?” Stiles says. “Speaking of your father…he’s back in town.” Scott looks surprised but doesn’t ask how Stiles’ knows this. “Bottoms up.” Stiles says before drinking the potion. Nothing happens at first but them they all start glowing with power. “Okay it needs to be done now.” They all approach the map. Elise joins hands with Lydia and Deaton who both hold Scott and Stiles’ hands. Allison holds both Isaac and Stiles’ hands and Isaac, Allison and Scott’s hands completing the circle. Elise shifts to the point her eyes are white and she looks down at the map. Everyone follows. She mumbles some words and the lights start to flicker. The candles go out as well. She sees nothing at first but then the map starts to distort and everything goes black.

When she wakes she’s in a clearing. She knows somehow she’s in the Preserve but not really there at the same time. She walks around. She sees a deer. Suddenly its ears perk up and it starts running. More deer follow. She runs after them and sees them blast by a car. Her car. She looks and sees herself months ago looking at the deer in confusion. She backs up when she hits something. She turns around and sees a stump. The Nemeton.

That’s when she awakes for real. She’s on the floor when she awakens. Scott, Allison and Stiles are all awake discussing what they saw. “So you all saw it then.” She asks them. “Good.”  Deaton takes that opportunity to walk in with Lydia and Isaac. “Oh good, you’re all awake.” “Yeah, it’s been what ten minutes?” Stiles says. “More like sixteen hours.” Deaton says. “The moon will rise in four hours. “We don’t have a lot of time then…” Elise says getting up.  Scott stands up as well. “Are you going to go back to them? Because I’m pretty sure that deal you made with Deucalion sounds a lot like a deal with the devil.” Stiles ask Scott. Scott looks at his best friend frowning.

“I don’t have a choice. I can’t defeat Jennifer without Deucalion.” Allison looks at Deaton. “Can you talk him out of this?” “I’m not. Sometimes circumstances require you to ally yourself with people you once considered enemies. If it takes Scott teaming up with Deucalion to lure Jennifer out then that’s what needs to happen.”

Suddenly Ethan, runs into the clinic. “Is Lydia here?” He asks. She steps out where he can see her. “Why do you need me?” Ethan sighs. “I need you to help me talk my brother out of helping Kali kill Derek.” Lydia nods. “Fine.” Allison balks. “Lydia!” “Allison I’ll be fine. Elise will come with me.” “What?” Elise says confused. “Yes. I trust you. You can protect me. You two.” She says pointing at Allison, and Stiles. “You both need to find them before the eclipse happens. Since Scott is going to Deucalion.” They look worried but don’t argue with her. Elise suddenly remembers something. She takes the syringes and hands one to Stiles. “If the eclipse happens before you get there, when you do this will knock my father out long enough for the eclipse to pass.”

Stiles takes it looking unsure but he nods. “Okay.” He then gives her a hard look. “When this is all over I want answers. No more lies.” She nods. “Promise.” He nods accepting this. “What are you going to do with that other one?” “Help until the eclipse then inject it into myself. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” “Okay…good luck.” “You too.” She runs out of the clinic with Lydia and Ethan where they speed off to Derek’s loft. They enter to see Derek and Cora who’s miraculously better. Peter is standing by the window. They all look when they enter.

“How….” Elise says gesturing to Cora. “Derek….he gave up his alpha spark to heal me…” She says looking both grateful and worried at the same time. Ethan speaks up before Elise could. “Kali is coming. She knows about the eclipse happening and she won’t wait til you’re both powerless to even it out.” Peter turns around and looks at both Cora and Derek. “You both should get out of here. Run as far as you can. You don’t need to die at the hands of a psychotic alpha with a foot fetish” “I agree with Peter, Derek. If you want to die for something. Fine. But do it for something meaningful. This would be stupid.” Cora tells the former alpha.

Derek looks at them both. “How do you know I’m going to lose?” “I don’t” Peter admits. “But she probably does…” He finishes looking at Lydia. Lydia looks at them all before she speaks. “I feel like I’m standing in a graveyard….” 

Derek and his sister and uncle all run outside to leave. Lydia, Ethan and Elise all stay to deal with Kali and Aiden. Moments later Kali and Aiden busts down the door. The intruder alarm blares but Kali kicks it off.” “Where’s Derek?” She growls.  “Shopping.” Lydia deadpans. Kali snarls. “Who do you think you are talking to?” She says to Lydia. “Someone in need of a pedicure.” She replies looking at Kali’s clawed feet. Kali roars and starts to go to Lydia but Aiden growls at Kali stepping towards her.

Kali looks back at Aiden. “Did someone take their assignment too seriously?” She asks him. “Lydia isn’t the problem.” Aiden replies. “No….but maybe the problem is your loyalties and where they lie….” Lydia gets close to Elise. “This is about to get super violent isn’t it?” She asks her. “Probably.” Ethan answers for her. Jennifer then falls through the glass ceiling.  Elise and Ethan shield Lydia from the glass as it falls with Jennifer. She lands on her feet and smirks at Aiden and Kali. “So, who wants to go first?” She tells them.

Kali rushes Jennifer kicking and swiping at her. Jennifer laughs dodging every one of her attacks before blasting her away with magic. Aiden goes to attack her and gets blasted back as well.  Ethan gets up letting Elise protect Lydia. He takes off his shirt and Aiden does the same. They go to merge when Jennifer calmly approaches them and pulls them apart mid-merge.

They are both thrown against a wall. Kali gets up and prepares to fight Jennifer when she freezes.  “That’s right Kali…take a good look at me. Do you know how hard it is to look like this? To look normal?” “I don’t care..” She replies. Jennifer continues. “It takes power. Power like this…” She raises her hands and all the broken shards of glass rise.  The wind seems to pick up and Kali looks fearful. “I should’ve….I should’ve ripped your head off!” Kali roars. Jennifer sends the glass towards Kali. It impales her and from what Elise senses killed her instantly.

Jennifer stares down at Kali’s body looking smug. The twins take this moment to recover and merge. They come at her but she easily grabs them by the neck snapping it. Their merged form falls on the floor. “What was that coach said? Oh yeah…the bigger they are…”

Jennifer approaches them. “What do you want with us….” Lydia stammers out as they back away from her. “I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream.” Then she turns into her true disfigured form. Lydia screams out. Cora and Derek suddenly come back to the loft. Cora rushes over to Lydia and Elise. She puts a comforting arm around Lydia. Elise knowing Lydia is safe now stands up. Jennifer is telling Derek that she did this all for him and anyone else that the Alpha Pack hurt.

“Stop talking to me like I’m a politician and trying to convince me of your cause.” Derek tells her. Jennifer changes tactics. “By helping me, by becoming my guardian you can save the parents before her father kill them.” She says looking at Elise. Derek looks at her. “Elise?” Elise looks at him guiltily before shifting. He doesn’t react to her shifted form or ask what she is. Elise shifts back but she’s finding it harder to do now. She feels her self-control on herself slowly slipping. 

“It seems to me you took out three alphas on your own pretty easily.” He says gesturing to the bodies on the floor. “You haven’t seen Deucalion at his strongest. Join me and help me before the eclipse happens and you’ll have a chance to save the parents.” Derek looks to Elise then Jennifer. “Fine.”  Derek follows her out. Elise checks her phone. A little more than forty minute left before the eclipse. Cora stands up. “You’re just going to let them go?” “And do what Cora?” “I don’t trust Jennifer. She will do anything to get her revenge. You have done nothing but help us since you got here. I don’t care what you are but if the eclipse happens and whatever it does to your father happens, it all over. Please. Just make sure Derek is safe.” She looks at Cora who is staring at her pleadingly. “Okay.” Suddenly the twins unmerge. “They’re alive!” They all exclaim. “You need to get them to Deaton’s now!” Elise orders them. They nod and pick both of the twins up. Elise runs outside and she goes to her car when she sees Peter leaning on it. “Peter, I don’t have time for this.” She tries and texts Stiles to see if he’s got to the Nemeton yet. But no reply. Her father could be out of control any minute.

Peter is staring at her problem. She growls sounding a bit inhuman. “Yes several actually. The eclipse is about to happen and my father will be out of control, Jennifer is still on the loose and Deucalion is doing whatever the fuck he’s been doing this entire time.” Peter raises an eyebrow. “Can I help?” He asks surprisingly sincerely. “No…wait…” She digs in her purse and pulls out a syringe she meant to use on herself. “If you can get to the Nemeton in time I need you to inject this in my father. It should knock him out long enough to for the eclipse to pass. Stiles has one but he’s not answering and I’m afraid it’ll happen before he can get there.” Peter takes it and nods. “You’re being surprisingly helpful…” Elise tells him.

“Well you did tell me if I want prove myself I need to start helping. Now go. My nephew is prone to do stupid things and I don’t want this to become a pattern.” She nods. Before she leaves she hugs Peter which surprises him evidently as he tenses up. She pulls away flashes him a smile and turns into a bird flying off. She finds Derek’s car at a distillery. She flies down and transforms back into a woman.

She can feel the eclipse is about to happen. She walks in the distillery and sees Scott on his knees shift with Deucalion beside him shifted as well. He has Jennifer by her throat. He’s trying to convince Scott killing Jennifer is the right thing to do.  “Jennifer is using the storm to bury them alive Scott you can still save them.” He must not know then that Jennifer took her father. Or if he does he must be lying to Scott to get him to kill her anyways.  “Killing me won’t be the end Scott…” Jennifer says. “He’ll make you kill everyone you love.” Deucalion roars. “Come on, become the alpha you were meant to be Scott, become a killer.” “Our parents aren’t dead yet and my pack will save them…” Deucalion drops Jennifer and takes Scott’s arms. He pulls him towards Jennifer. “I forgot to tell you something that Gerard told me, Deucalion.” Scott says suddenly. “He told me you aren’t always blind.” He then takes two flashbang arrows out and throws them down. At the same moment the eclipse happens. Elise can feel herself shift. She braces herself against a wall and prays that Peter or Stiles made it in time.

She feels her claws growing sticking into the walls. She sees the wolves all turn human again. Jennifer stands up in her disfigured form and notices Elise. Elise shakes her head and backs up but Jennifer stalks over to her. She slashes her throat causing her to black out. When she awakens she sees Jennifer behind a barrier of mountain ash. Scott is pushing against it. Deucalion is standing over Elise and can see he’s not blind anymore. She’ll have to ask one of them what happened after this is over. She goes to stand up to help Scott but Deucalion holds her down. She watches as Scott’s eyes go from gold to red. His hands seem to be going past the barrier and Jennifer looks worried. He breaks it and the energy blasting from the effort knocks Jennifer to the ground.

Deucalion and Derek stare at Scott astonished, as does Elise. Scott stands up. “I’m an alpha now.” He declares. “Stop this storm and let the parents go or I will kill you myself. I don’t care what it does to my eyes.” Deucalion stands up and rushes over. “Don’t worry about that. It won’t do a thing to them.” He slashes Jennifer’s throat. She grabs at it before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Where did she go?” Derek asks looking alarmed. Elise suddenly looks at the three wide eyed. “The Nemeton…” She stands up a bit shaky. She feels considerably weaker after the eclipse. “We can’t get there in time.” Scott says. “We can….” She says holding out her hand. Deucalion and Derek look at her confused but Scott takes it. They shrug and do the same. She closes her eyes and they suddenly appear in a field. Jennifer is crawling toward the Nemeton. Elise stalks over to her. Jennifer looks at her alarmed and blasts her back. Elise lands on her feet and continues. She shifts just enough so her claws are out. Just as she’s about to kill her a voice says. “Allow me.” Peter suddenly appears and slashes Jennifer’s throat. Suddenly Elise doesn’t feel so hot. Her legs give out on her. Peter catches her just as she passed out from exhaustion.

She wakes up in Deaton’s clinic. She looks beside her and sees her father on a table like hers. She goes to get up but a hand stops her. “Woah...you need you’re rest…that was a lot you did last night…” A voice that isn’t Deaton tells her. It’s Uncle John. They managed to get there in time. Now she needs to deal with the aftermath.


	12. Aftermath (Part 1)

Elise sits on the table and looks around. Yup. She was right, this is Deaton’s clinic. She looks over at her uncle who is sitting on a chair across the room. “So, what are we going to do? I promised Stiles no more lies and I intend to keep that promise.” She tells him. John sighs. “I….don’t know…I couldn’t believe he actually knew about the supernatural already…I thought…with all the precautions Claudia and I put into place, that we could protect him from this.” “Why? Because he’s half-human? Uncle John, with all due respect Stiles can take care of himself. He would’ve found out about the supernatural one way or another and I’ve told you both from the beginning keeping this from him was a bad idea.

Her uncle nods. “I know. I just…Claudia thought with me being human and him being technically only half having him know would be disastrous….at first…for those first few months after she left to do whatever she’s doing I had doubts. I mean we forced you to alter a huge chunk of his memories just to keep a stupid secret. But then the Hale fire happened…” Elise takes a sharp breath. “And you thought that keeping him ignorant was the right thing to do…” John nods. “At the time….it seemed the right thing to do. I didn’t know what caused a well-known werewolf family to all but go up in flames, literally, in one day. I knew I had to protect Stiles. And if protecting him means playing the part of a normal human….that’s what I needed to do.”

Her father stirs a bit in his sleep. “So, what happened with him?” She gestures to her father. John looks at Jason. “Well….when we were trapped he wasn’t afraid, at first. But then Jennifer, I think that was her name, came in and said something about the eclipse and he got all worried. I had almost forgotten about that little detail about your kind…” He pauses. “We all kind of spilled the beans to one another in that cellar.

And the closer it got to the time for the eclipse the more worried your father got. Isaac and Allison came to rescue us but the roof was caving in. I thought for a moment if Jason didn’t rip us all apart the roof would crush us. Then the eclipse happened. Jason started shifting and he broke the chains Jennifer put on only him. But Peter Hale stormed in. He punched your father and injected him with something. He fell unconscious like sack of potatoes. He told us you sent him there to make sure your father didn’t hurt us.” Elise blushes. “Contingency plan…before we located you all, Deaton and I made a poison that would knock him out long enough for the eclipse to pass.” John nods. “He was out for a bit. Then you appeared and he woke up again but he was in more control of himself. He passed out as we took you both here.”

Suddenly, Deaton walks in. “Oh good, you’re awake.” Elise nods. “I will inform the others then…” Elise nods again not trusting her voice.  This is real. Everything that has happened in the last day was real. She has to come clean with everyone now. At least she’s not alone in this. John is looking down at his feet. “Why are you here?” “And not at home or work?” He finishes for her. “Yeah...” “I was waiting for you to wake up. So we can have a game plan. I took the day off and made Stiles go to school, at least for a half-day today. I don’t want him to totally flunk this year before it even really starts.”

“It’s only September, if he’s failing this bad, this early, you might need to get him a tutor.” Elise says raising an eyebrow at her uncle. Deaton walks back in and looks over Jason. “He should wake up soon.” Deaton tells them. “The last of the poison and the effects from the eclipse should be wearing off completely by now.” He places a bin by the table. “What’s that for?” John asks. “For….if he pukes.” Deaton replies. “The poison’s side effects will make him feel like he’s having a hangover so he may show signs of a normal hangover when he wakes.”

Elise hears the clinic’s door open. “Ah, they’re here…” Deaton says before walking outside to the waiting room.  John looks at Elise and sees her slightly freaked out expression. “Deep breathes Elise, you’re not the only one in this mess.” Then Stiles walks in the room they are in. She can sense the other members of the pack there but they are hanging back. Probably trying to give the illusion of privacy. Stiles looks at both of them as he enters. “Well…where to start…..oh yes, how about we start at the fact that I am and have never been human.” He tells both Elise and his father. “Or the fact that apparently my mother….who I thought for years was missing, but nope she’s totally fine. She’s just off becoming a stronger reaper, which by the way, I still don’t understand. And that my father, who I have worried about him finding out this secret for almost a year now, has already known for years!” “Stiles I know you’re angry—““You’re damn right I’m angry dad! A huge chunk of my life is a complete lie. I have no idea what’s real even more. I mean are you even human?”  He shouts at both of them.

John takes a deep breath. “Yes, I am Stiles. And I didn’t tell you because I was protecting you.” He calmly says. “Your mother and I wanted you to grow up not knowing about this because this world can be dangerous and with her not here for a while, she thought this would protect us….” Stiles sighs. “I could’ve played the part of a human if that’s what you were worried about dad….but why did you have Elise erase my memories?” John looks guilty. “We thought if you didn’t remember that part of your life at all…it would…be easier to pretend.” John looks at Elise. “Elise told us it was a bad idea from the start, but we were determined to do it. We forced her to alter your memories. We gave her no choice.” He admits.

Stiles looks at Elise who is picking at her pants. “I didn’t want to Stiles. You deserved to grow up knowing about yourself. I thought it was unfair that just because Aunt Claudia became head of the family and you were half human that for the majority of your childhood you would not know of anything that I grew up knowing.” Stiles’ face is totally blank of any telling expressions. “How did they force you to alter my memories?” John answered for her. “We threatened her….at the time….your cousin…she worked as a mercenary. She was wanted in a bunch of states including this one. I told her I would hand her over to Scott’s dad if she didn’t comply.”

Stiles looks confused. “Why did you comply, Elise? You could’ve ran.” Elise laughs bitterly. “That wouldn’t have made the situation better. They were determined to erase your memories and if I didn’t do it they would hire someone who would’ve….which…altering memories is a dangerous practice of magic. It would’ve been a roulette and you could’ve ended up….in a really bad way. I did it because I knew I could. Part of it was selfish, yes I do admit. I didn’t want to be turned in or have the FBI chasing me because I ran, but I did it because if someone else did and it fucked you up…I would’ve never forgiven myself. I know it was wrong. But my hands were tied. “Stiles deflates and look at his dad. “Would you have given up Elise to Rafael if she didn’t comply?” John sighs. “I don’t know…at the time we were sure that would be enough for her to comply but….I don’t know what we would have done if she had said no…Claudia was determined your memories think that she went missing and that we were just a normal family.” “And what were you going to do once mom returned and you had to fess up?” John frowns. “I…I don’t have answer for that…” Stiles nods. “Okay, okay…” He looks back at Elise. “Can you restore my memories?” She nods.

“Easily.” She stands up and walks toward him. Her hands start to glow and she puts them beside his head. “Redde memoriis deperditas…” She chants. Her hands glow brighter and Stiles’ eyes glow for a moment before they dull back his normal whisky brown. She takes her hand away from him and he stands there for a moment not reacting. Then he clutches his head. He falls and Elise catches him easily. She guides him to a chair while his memories sort out themselves.

“I….I...remember…everything….”Stiles groans. He takes his hand away and looks at her. “Thank you…” Elise nods. “It’s the least I could do….” Stiles sits back. “When…you told us last night about reapers you told me that I technically wasn’t one yet….what did you mean by that?”  Elise sits in a chair beside him.

“Well….when we are born nobody from this family was technically a reaper yet. Until adulthood that is…when we turned eighteen we see our powers start to form. You’ll start to heal faster, you’ll sense things that you didn’t before….but you aren’t at your full power yet. When our powers come in we go through a ceremony. The name is old Latin but it translates to ‘the first and last death’. Which means….” “I have to die in order to become a reaper….” Elise nods. “Well a full one anyways.” “Has anyone not gone through the ceremony?” “That’s of age?” Elise thinks for a moment. “No….everyone has. You and Stephanie are the only ones left right now that hasn’t gone through it.”

Stiles bites his lip. He looks over at his dad. “The only question I have for you is….I heard supernatural creatures are immortal…does that mean…you’ll eventually die like any other human?” John shakes his head. “No…when your mother and I got married I underwent this ritual to stop my aging….” “Then why…” “Do I look old?” John laughs finishing the question for him. “This is mainly a glamour I was taught before your mother left…I mean my job is stressful but without the glamour I’ve been told I look like I’m in my late thirties.”

Stiles has a sigh of relief.  Stiles looks like he’s thinking of something else. “Do....is there anything else I should know?” Both John and Elise think. “I…don’t know…if you think of anything else, we can answer it son, but I think we covered everything…you seem to know a great deal about the supernatural already…” Stiles nods. “I…I’m still not happy with either one of you…but I realize I’ve kept my own secrets myself…so…” He trails off not seeming to know how to finish that statement.  

Stiles looks to the door where the pack is all standing outside of. “I know you all are eavesdropping!” He calls out. The door opens and everyone but Argent, Melissa, and Peter walk in. They all have different expressions on their face. Lydia looks intrigued. Isaac looks….well…neutral. Scott looks sympathetic.

Derek has his usual judgey eyebrows on. Allison shares the same look as Lydia and Erica and Boyd look excited. Well Erica does anyways. Boyd more exudes excitement than shows it. Cora smirks at nods at Elise when she walks in. Rachel and Stephanie however are missing, she finally notices. “Where are Stephanie and Rachel?” She asks the pack. “They are back at your apartment….we went with Rachel to protect Stephanie last night, and boy was it a surprise to see her go all white eyed and claws out.” Erica says. Elise’s eyes widen. “What.” “Don’t worry nothing happened….a woman with some scars on her neck came in looking for you and distracted Rachel long enough for her to go back to normal. She’s still with them right now.” “Thank you Braeden…” Elise mutters.  

Scott gives her a confused look. “That was the name of the mercenary Morrell said she hired to rescue Isaac…” Elise blushes. “Yeah…she’s one and the same….” Deaton walks in just then. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we have some guests….the Reighton and Edwards pack are here…”


	13. Aftermath (Part 2)

They all look at Deaton with mixed expressions. Mainly confusion coming from the pack but Elise is looking at him like she doesn’t believe what he’s saying. “Another pack is here?” Isaac pipes up. Deaton nods. “Yes. Well they’re technically two packs, but circumstances caused them to have a treaty that merged them about….five years ago. They arrived twenty minutes ago. They said they would’ve been here yesterday but the eclipse held them back. Derek takes a deep breath. “How many from each pack are here?” He grunts out. Deaton looks at Derek. “Alpha Edwards, her husband and her emissary are here. Alpha Reighton, his wife, son and emissary are also here.”

 Elise perked up hearing that. Not only was her aunt and uncle here, but her brother and best friend as well? Deaton continues, “They would’ve came in but Alpha Edwards told me it would be rude to just barge in.” Derek raises an eyebrow. “But the Edwards pack are welcome on this territory.” Deaton shakes his head. “They said since your mother died they shouldn’t keep honoring the same treaty she and your mother made. She wants to make a new one with you.” Derek looks slightly panicked. “But I’m….” Deaton holds a hand up. “While you were in here, I explained to Attica the….events that have occurred the past couple weeks.” He says looking at Scott. “She is still willing to make a new treaty and understands the fact that Scott is new to all of this.” Scott looks confused.

Elise speaks up. “Werewolf treaties can be…delicate things. There’s a process where certain rules must be followed traditionally, however what Deaton is saying is Alpha Edwards is willing to let those traditions slide being you do not know them.” Scott nods. “But why did they come?” He asks Deaton. “You never answered that. Only what they were here for.” “Part of what they’re here for.” Deaton corrects. “The Edwards pack is also here to pick up their daughter, Rachel.” Everyone from the pack except Cora looks at Elise. Come to think about it Cora has been acting really cool about all of this. “Why are you all looking at me? You all knew Rachel was a wolf. Not my fault you never asked her about her pack. Also, why do you look like you already know most of this Cora?” Everyone’s gaze goes over to her. Cora shrugs. “You spend three months in the same space with someone you learn a lot about them. Rachel told me pretty much everything about her while we were stuck in there.”

Elise sighs. “Of course she did.” Elise furrows her eyebrows realizing something. “Does that mean you knew from the beginning?” Cora nods. “Yeah. Rachel told me after that first meeting we had that you kinda wanted to keep it quiet for a while and it wasn’t any of my business about what secrets you kept.” She says all nonchalant.  “You saved my life, the least I could do was not blab about stuff that was none of my business. But, I digress. We shouldn’t keep them waiting…” Elise nods.

She looks to Scott and Derek who both look different kinds of panicked.  “Derek?” Erica says looking at him. “I’m thinking…” Derek mutters. “Okay…well tradition dictates that when an alpha comes onto another wolf’s territory, only the alpha and their emissary can speak to one another at first.” Derek looks to Elise. “You have been acting as this pack’s emissary for the past month….so can you….?” He furrows his eyebrows trying to form the words. “Yes I will act as the emissary.” She tells him a bit surprised. She’s honestly a bit shocked he still wants her in his pack after all she’s lied about. Derek relaxes a little. “Scott being that you are new to this and I was the alpha before you I can speak for you if you so wish. I don’t think Alpha Edwards would be offended if I did so…” Scott seems to think on this for a moment. “Okay.”

John shakes his head. “Werewolf politics confuse me. This is your aunt, why can’t we speak to her normally?” Elise sighs. “Because, this isn’t a normal visit. If this was another pack and we did that we could unintentionally cause a pack war, and then we would have another issue on hand.” John still looks confused but nods anyways. Jason groans in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes waking up. “Ow….why do I feel like I’ve been hit on the head.” He says squinting clutching his forehead. “Because that’s what happened.” John tells him. “Peter Hale punched you in the face and then poisoned you to keep you from killing everyone last night.” “Oh…” Her dad says before leaning over and puking in the trash can. “I told you the trashcan was needed.” Deaton says walking over to Jason.

Deaton passes looks over Jason before nodding to himself going to his cabinets. The pack watches him to see what he’s doing. He turns to them and says. “Go. I will take care of this. Go talk to them.” He tells them gently.

Derek and Scott start walking out. Elise trails behind them but Scott stops giving her a weird look. He looks at her. “Why are you behind us?” “Because traditionally the alpha and if they have one, their second are in front. Their emissary usually is behind them but in front of the betas signifying their role as an advisor to the pack that under the alpha and second but still holds a vital role in the pack.”

Scott looks confused. “You know a lot about werewolf politics.” Elise laughs. “Have you been paying attention Scott?” She teases lightly. “I grew up around two packs and I was trained alongside my brother when I was nineteen to become an emissary. He attached himself to a pack early on. I did not. Til recently that is.” She says smiling gently at him. “I know probably about as much as the Hales.” She explains. “Well, maybe.” She adds as an afterthought. Scott looks like he’s thinking. “You said alphas might not have seconds?” “Yeah, sometimes they never name one of their betas a second. Usually a second’s duties are to help with the more….violent negotiations. They protect the alpha and the pack. They’re sorta like a bodyguard but not really.”

Scott frowns. “This is all confusing.” John throws his hands up. “That’s what I say.” Elise smiles. “You’ll learn in time.” Scott doesn’t look confident but he doesn’t argue with her either. They walk outside to see a group of seven people. On the right there is a short woman with brown hair standing straight watching the door. It’s her Aunt Attica. Next to her is a tattooed man that is at least seven to eight inches taller. That is her Uncle Thantos. Behind them is a woman around Elise’s height with short bright pink hair. Their emissary Cecilia smiles brightly at the pack as they walk outside. On the left stands a man. He has a buzzcut and a stern look on his face. This is Charles Reighton, the alpha of the Reighton pack. Surprisingly, well only to Elise that is, next to Charles is his wife Felicia. She a slender woman with long blonde curls and soft expression about her.

What’s surprising is that she’s normally not with the pack during treaty negotiations. About five years ago back in Arizona there was an incident. Before then Felicia had been Charles’ second and had served her family’s pack well. However, those five years ago a witch came into their territory. They managed to speak to her to try and come to comprise for the witch to leave. The witch however, did not want to leave. The negotiations became quickly violent, with the witch ending up dead at the end of it. Not before however, sending one last curse. He cursed Felicia with an unknown spell before Xander was able to tear off his head.

They at first did not know what the spell did. It seemed like everything was normal. When Felicia tried to shift next is when they saw the effects of the curse. She couldn’t shift to her wolf form no matter how hard she tried. They found out she still had her supernatural lifespan and accelerated healing that comes with being a wolf, but she could not bring out her claws or fangs, or even her enhanced sight.  So, the Reightons decided to pass the torch onto Xander and he became second.

They agreed that it would not be good for Felicia to turn up at meetings anymore, because if word got out she could not shift many might try and come to take their territory assuming their pack was weak. Elise looked behind Charles and Felicia and saw Xander, their son and her best friend, and Terra, her brother and the Reighton pack emissary.  Elise can see Xander almost explode with nervous energy. She can tell he wants to run over to her, but is holding himself back so he doesn’t get reprimanded.

Derek stood straighter as they approach the packs. Scott mimics him and Elise feels a surge of pride. They stop when both packs are standing three feet from one another. Derek does a half bow to her aunt. “Alpha Edwards.” He addresses her. He does the same to Charles. “Alpha Reighton.” They bow back. Attica is the first to speak. “Derek. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Charles gives a half smile. “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” He says amicably. Derek nods. He looks to Scott. “This is Scott. Our current alpha as of last night.” Attica nods looking at Scott. Probably studying him. “It’s nice to formally meet you Alpha McCall.” Scott clears his throat. “You too, Alpha Edwards.” He then looks at Charles. “Pleasure to meet you Alpha Reighton.” Charles smiles approvingly. “And the same to you.” Scott looks behind him at Elise and she gives him an encouraging nod to introduce her. “And this is my emissary, Elise Noel.” Both Attica and Charles give each other looks that say they approve.

Attica glances at Thantos. “This is my second and my husband, Thantos.” Thantos does a half bow. Attica looks behind her for a moment. “And this is my emissary, Cecelia Warren.” Cecelia grins wider and waves politely.

Charles introduces his pack next. “This is my wife Felicia” He says looking to her. Felicia nods in greeting. “My second and my son Xander.” Xander smirks and waves only to be given a look by his mother. Charles rolls his eyes affectionately but then looks at Terra. “And this is my emissary, Terra Noel.” Elise can feel the eyes of her pack on her when Charles introduces her brother.

Derek speaks again. “It is a pleasure to have you here on our land, but if I may ask what is your reason for visiting?” He asks them. Attica speaks. “We wish to update the treaty we had with your mother years ago. With leadership changes, it’s best to come to an agreement that everyone is happy with.” Derek nods. Attica continues. “That is only the first part of our reasoning however. It has come to our attention that Alpha Deucalion’s….” She searches for the words. “Well….we’ve heard that Ennis kidnapped one of our own. Deaton has told me that Ennis is now dead, so the price has been paid for his crime. However, there is still the issue of Deucalion. Deaton tells us that you still have him and his remaining former pack mates on your land?”

Derek nods. “Alpha McCall and I were waiting for our emissary to come back into commission before we officially decided what to do with him. As for his pack mates, we’ve informed them that they have a choice. They can live as omegas, in our territory or not, but if they live in our territory they must abide by our rules. That is if they wish to not stick with Deucalion anymore. We think they do not.” Attica nods. “And before your emissary woke up what was the consensus that you both came to about Deucalion?” She asks smirking a bit and staring the former alpha and the True Alpha down. Elise wants to laugh but goes for a smile instead. Her aunt can read people easily.

Derek blushes but continues. “Alpha McCall and I thought it was best, after the events that took place last night to show Deucalion some mercy. He helped us in the end to eliminate a separate threat. He knows that if we agree to this decision that he must not cause trouble in this territory or the immediate surrounding ones again. If he does we will go to our first decision and eliminate him.” Attica looks at Elise. “And emissary Elise, what do you think of this decision?” Derek and Scott glance at her. She looks back and doesn’t break eye contact when she says. “I think that is a wise decision.” And she was telling the truth.

Deucalion, from all she heard about him was just a broken man underneath it all. That doesn’t excuse the all the wrong he’s done but if he wants to redeem himself then Elise thinks he should be given that chance. Attica nods. “Very good.” She relaxes her posture a little. “Now that’s out of the way, where is my daughter, Elise?” She says flashing her eyes at her. Elise stares her back down, a move any other alpha would take offense to, but her aunt finds amusing. “She’s at my apartment with Stephanie. She’s recovering after the eclipse last night.” Attica lets out a breath of relief. “Good.”

She looks at Scott again. “I understand that you are in school Alpha McCall, as are most of your pack mates.” Scott nods. “That’s correct.” Attica continues. “As such we will do the alliance treaty another day. All I ask is for permission for my pack and Charles’ pack to stay in Beacon Hills during this time before we create a treaty.” Scott thinks before he answers. “I grant both your packs permission to stay within the territory of Beacon Hills.” Attica smiles. “We will abide by your rules while we are here Alpha McCall. But for now, I am curious….where is Deucalion?” She asks particularly nobody specific from the pack. Derek answers. “He is at my loft being guarded by his former pack mates and my uncle Peter.”   “May we go see him? I have a few words for the man.” There is a burning glint in her eye that tells Elise her aunt would want to have more than a few words. She knows her aunt would not do anything that would get them kicked out of Beacon Hills, however she does have a feeling Deucalion is about to get the yelling of his life.  “I don’t see why not.” Attica grins. “Then we can continue this meeting another day. At least formally that is.”  

The Edwards and Reighton pack break their strict formation and Elise’s pack follows suit. The treaty part she knows will happen later but for now the packs will get to know one another. Elise walks a couple paces away from everyone because she knows it’s not long before—yep.

She groans as she is lifted up in the air and into a bone crushing hug by Xander. “Uh….Xan…darling…..I know I can heal but I would like not have my bones broken today…” She teases him. He expectedly ignores her scenting her instead. Elise huffs and lets him. She could push him off but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t miss this. He finally lets her go to be put into another hug by her brother. “Seriously guys, you have plenty of time to hug the shit out of me later…” Terra ignores her for a moment before letting go smiling at her. “Love you too, sis.” She snorts and playfully punches him. She looks over at Derek who is talking to Isaac and his betas. Former beta, whatever. No matter if he’s an alpha or not Elise is always going to consider Erica, Isaac and Boyd his betas.

“Are we all heading to your loft then?” Elise asks him.  Derek nods. “Yeah, I can order pizza for everyone. Might as well have a pack dinner. Can you tell Deaton, your father and the sheriff?” Elise nods. “One second.” She tells him before going back into the clinic. Her father is sitting up drinking a cup of water.

Deaton is writing some notes down on a clipboard. He looks up when she enters. “All done already?” He asks. Elise shakes her head. “More or less, for today anyways. We’re going to Derek’s loft to have a pack dinner. Aunt Attica wants to talk to Deucalion and that’s where he’s currently holed up.” Deaton nods. “Well I unfortunately will not be able to make it. I am going with Marin to study the effects all the sacrifices have done to the Nemeton.” “What kind of effects do you think it will have?” Deaton sighs. “In the Nemeton’s glory days it was used as protection for this town. But at the same time it was also a beacon for the supernatural. It’s where this town was named. I think that the sacrifices—while Jennifer did not complete all she wanted—gave the Nemeton the spark it need to turn from dormant to back on” “So you’re saying this town may have an influx of supernatural creatures coming.”

Deaton nods. “If I’m right.” Elise sighs and rubs her face. She is not dealing with this right now.  Her uncle John is sitting there still looking like he’s not sure what to do. “Uncle John?” He looks up to her. “I’ll meet you there. I can drive your father.” “Okay thanks.” She takes out her phone as she makes her way outside. “I’m going to call Rachel and Stephanie on the way there. And you can also meet Braeden.” Derek doesn’t look up from where he’s typing on his phone. Elise can see he’s ordering an ungodly amount of pizza. Enough variety for anyone to choose what they like.

“Fine.” He finally says pocketing his phone. “I think Scott said his mother gets off early today so I’ll see if he can invite her and…..” He sighs. “…and Allison’s father.” He finishes sounding like the mere mention of Chris Argent pains him a little. Elise doesn’t blame Derek one bit. Even though Chris wasn’t responsible for the Hale fire it still would be hard to be around the brother of the woman who burned down his entire family. But Elise can tell from how Chris has helped out the past month that Derek is slowly relaxing around the hunter and their relationship isn’t quite antagonistic as it probably was before she arrived in Beacon Hills.

Elise arrives at Derek’s loft about a half hour later. With no looming threat happening or time crunch nobody seemed to think they had to rush to Derek’s loft either. She was pulling into the parking lot when everyone else seemed to be. Melissa was still in her work scrubs Elise notices when she first spots her. Melissa beams at her and pulls her in her arms. “Thank you…” She tells Elise hugging her tightly. “I never got to thank you for helping rescuing us last night.” Elise blushes and she waves Melissa off when she pulls away. “It was no big deal” Melissa looks at her like she wants to say that isn’t true. But before she could, a pair of arms wrap around Elise’s waist. “What’s with all the hugging today?” Melissa smiles and goes over to her son. Elise looks at her hugging assailant and sees Stephanie has her in a vice grip. Rachel is holding onto her parents tightly letting them both scent her and let her scent them. Stephanie pouts. “What? Can’t I be glad you’re okay?”

Elise sighs and smiles. “Yeah I guess you can be…”

Everyone enters the loft where Peter is lounging on the window sill with a book. The twins are watching T.V. sitting on either side of Deucalion on the couch. So Elise wasn’t hallucinating last night. Deucalion really has his sight back. Instead of the milky blue eyes he had before, his eyes were just plain blue now.

Attica spots him right away when she enters the loft and Deucalion notices her too. His eyes widen as she stalks over to him. Elise waits for it and as expected her aunt starts shouting at him. “WHAT IN THE ABSOULUTE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? OH THAT’S RIGHT YOU HAVEN’T BEEN THINKING. YOU’VE GOT YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE THAT YOU’VE LET THIS REVENGE CONSUME YOU. “ The twins look alarmed and go to move away but one snarl from Attica puts them back on the couch. “ARE YOU MAD DEUCALION? DID YOU LOSE A BOLT SOMEWHERE IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?” Attica takes a deep breath calming herself as she wolfed out a bit. “I know you weren’t always like this Deucalion, all this violence, this madness, isn’t you. You had a vision. I know you can still be that man.” Deucalion sits there the entire time letting her scream at him. “You’re right Attica. I do know better. I don’t expect my previous actions to be excused in the slightest but I would like another chance, if the McCall pack decides to give me one.”

 He looks at Elise then Derek and Scott. They all look at each other before nodding to Elise. “My Aunt is right. You used to be a good man. We’re hoping somewhere inside you that man still exists. So we’ve collectedly decided that we are letting you go. However, there are some ground rules.”  Elise had talked it over with Derek and Scott on the way to the loft what their conditions would be for releasing Deucalion. “First,” Derek starts “You are allowed in our territory but if we find out you are causing trouble again we will come after you, and you won’t see us coming.” Deucalion nods. “Fair enough. What are your other terms?” “This goes along with the first condition mostly but, while you are in our territory any ally of ours you will not harm. That is a rule for all our allies.”

Scott says. “Any disputes you may have with an ally of ours needs to be brought to us and we will decide what happens or you may leave the territory.” “Is that all?” He asks politely but not condescendingly. All three nod. “Good. I accept those terms.”

The three then turn their attention to Aiden and Ethan. “Now you two…” Elise begins. Their eyes widen. “We want to know what your decision on your status is.” Ethan is the one to answer. “If it’s okay with you, we would like the live on the territory as omegas under the McCall pack protection.” Scott nods. “You will abide by the rules of anyone living under our territory then.”  Both twins nod. “Then we officially grant you both protection.”

Just as that is finishing up, two people walk in the loft carrying a load of pizzas. They set them down on the table revealing themselves to be Braeden and Derek. Braeden smiles at Elise when she notices her. “You couldn’t have bothered to warn me the eclipse was last night, could you?” She teases her.

Elise smirks. “Sorry I had other things on my mind.” Deucalion is staring at Braeden with a mix of being impressed and in shock. Braeden notices him. “Thought you killed me?” She asks him. Deucalion sputters. “I um…” Braeden smiles a wolfish grin. “Lucky for you I’m not easy to kill.” She tells the alpha.   
There is tension in the air until John and Jason come stumbling in. Elise’s dad looks for a lack of a better word, shit. “Wow, you look like a freight train hit you.” Thantos says to Jason. Jason flips him off. “Fuck you, Than.” Thantos laughs and all the tension seems to break.

            They all eat dinner making small talk. Argent walks in not long after that. Attica makes some smart remarks but neither the Reighton pack nor the Edwards pack is offended they are allied with hunters. Elise knows they have a lot more to discuss but for now she lets herself relax for the first time in over a month.


	14. Something New

Weeks pass and Elise finally notices that Beacon Hills is well, quiet. Deucalion left not long after the day after Jennifer died. Once agreements were made and put into place he saw no reason to stick around. Especially since Ethan and Aiden were trying their best to distance themselves from him. Elise found out the twins had only recently turned eighteen so they weren’t much older than the rest of the pack.  They had decided to stay enrolled at Beacon Hills High and it totally had nothing to do with a certain redhead banshee and tan skinned human both were interested in.

Over dinner that night the rest of the pack finally got to introduce themselves. Attica and Charles were intrigued by the fact the pack had a banshee in it. Lydia admitted she just found out herself and had no idea what she could do. The understood that and gave her some contacts that she could talk to. None of which Lydia told Elise later that week, seemed to be able to help her. Lydia was grateful, but the contacts weren’t much more advanced in their abilities as Lydia. When Stiles made himself known Attica and him talked for minutes, trading good-natured barbs between each other. She told him as much as she knew that Elise or John hadn’t already told him. The Derek’s betas kept to themselves mostly because they were slightly intimidated by the two packs, although they would never admit it, at least, Erica and Isaac wouldn’t. Elise thinks Boyd would probably say something.

Although a little huffy with Chris, Attica seemed to adore Allison. And Elise could see why. It was hard not to like the huntress when she was just a ball of sunshine who was also pretty badass. Melissa stayed quiet for the first half hour they were there but Elise could tell she was nervous. Besides her son’s friends she hadn’t been around many supernaturals—well that she knew of anyways. Felicia eased that nervousness by sharing her love of gardening with Melissa. She seemed to perk up right away and happily chatted to her about how she wishes she had time to garden like she did when Scott was an infant.  Felicia seemed to ease a lot of people’s negative emotions, maybe that’s why she had been Charles’ second for such a long time. So they could avoid violence when they could.

Although Elise thought there was going to be tension all evening between Deucalion and Braeden, after that comment she seemed to ignore him completely. She instead focused on talking to Derek the entire time, who she seemed to take an interest in. What kind of interest remains to be seen, because every time Elise went to ask her over the course of the next few weeks, Braeden would stealthily change the subject.

Her father Jason, was mainly quiet throughout the entire evening. He occasionally playfully argued with his brother but he mainly kept to himself. Elise theorized that he may be feeling a bit guilty about almost killing three people, even though he never succeeded. 

Speaking of which, after everyone got their pizza Elise noticed Peter slipping out of the loft quietly, probably off to plot somewhere by himself. Or maybe to avoid the amount of reapers in the room that had the power to drag him back to the Underworld. That second one seemed more likely in Peter’s case. Elise tracked him down later and he admitted to her he didn’t want to die again and she promised that she would try and talk her family out of it, if it comes up. It’s the least she could do after he helped her with Jason.

Elise realizes while Peter may not be a good person necessarily, and he’s mainly looking out for himself, he’s not a totally awful person anymore either. She can sense he genuinely wants to make up for some of the things he did. He tells her he wouldn’t take back killing all the people involved covering up the Hale fire or Kate, but he does regret killing Laura. He says it’s the one thing he wishes he could take back from all of that. 

He says he also knows that Derek may never forgive him for that either, which, it bothered him a bit. She found out Peter and Derek used to be really close before the fire since they were so close in age, Peter being only thirty-seven and Derek being only twenty-four almost twenty-five.

Cora decided to stay in Beacon Hills, she admitted that returning to South America was tempting, because she didn’t really feel like Beacon Hills was truly home anymore, but she stayed because she didn’t want to leave the only family she had left.

Her aunt and Xander family’s packs got a four bedroom home to rent during their stay in Beacon Hills. It was big enough since six out of the seven would share rooms. Attica and Thantos asked if Rachel wanted to stay with them, but she declined asking if she could continue staying with Derek, Cora, and Isaac. They told her they had no problem with it as long as Derek and the other didn’t.

Over the next few weeks the Elise spent her time either with her family, with the pack, Deaton, or at the bookstore (once Kian and Carissa returned from their road trip, of course). She helped Deaton with his research on the Nemeton coming up with nothing. Although they could feel power rumble within the tree Deaton said he thought it wasn’t strong enough to bring anything to Beacon Hills. He wasn’t even sure if he could say it wasn’t dormant anymore. Marin only stayed to study the Nemeton for a few days before announcing she was going to find Deucalion. She told them she would be back as soon as she located him, she just needed to speak with him.

Deaton was reluctant to let her go, with Deucalion trying to kill her and all, but Marin assured him she would be fine. Stiles, true to his word was not very happy with Elise and John over the next few weeks. Although most of his anger was directed more towards his father than Elise. He was annoyed at her but realized her part in why he wasn’t clued into the supernatural wasn’t her choice. After about a week he start to fully speak to her again and started to actually say more than what’s necessary to his father. Elise knows that their relationship would take time to repair.

Stiles still cared about his father but he wasn’t happy about what John did all in the name of protecting him.  John knowing how bad he messed up hasn’t complained at all about his son not speaking with him much. Although once he gets back to work he doesn’t have much time for anything. He returns to the police station a few days after he was found to the FBI investigating him. He’s having to toe the line worried that his position as sheriff is in danger. Apparently the person leading the case is none other than Rafael McCall, Scott’s father. From what Elise hear Scott and his father don’t get along.  Melissa had divorced Rafael about five years beforehand after she had enough of his drinking and constant working. Which then he promptly moved to San Francisco and maybe has visited once during past half decade.

Scott, amazingly has taken the news of his father being in town well. Probably because he’s more focused on the fact Isaac and Allison are a thing now. Stiles tells Elise that Allison used to be Scott’s girlfriend until they decided they would never work with her being a hunter and him a werewolf. Apparently Scott had held out hope that she would’ve wanted to date him again but it seems she’s moving on. Elise sighs remembering how things like that seemed so important back when she was their age. Now love doesn’t seem as important. Sure she wants to find someone to be with someday, but she knows now her first love would’ve never been right for her.

Especially since he’s marrying her brother. When Elise was fifteen she and Xander dated. It was great and awesome and every other positive descriptor there is. But she noticed things. Like how he would pull away from her kisses more often than not. How he never seemed interested when she tried to have sex with him. Finally almost year of dating later he comes clean with her. That he realized he liked boys way more than he liked girls. Elise had no problem with him being gay but it did sting a little. They agreed to be just friends but it was awkward for a while. Til they hit college. Their friendship seemed to pick right back up to where it was before they dated. Until she caught Terra and him making out in his dorm room. She admits that at the time she still had some feelings for Xander and was a little crushed to see her brother with him.

So their friendship became awkward again when her brother and Xander revealed they were dating. But years later now she’s past that and can finally be happy for the two of them.  Xander will always be her first love, but she knows it was probably doomed from the get-go.  After Xander, she dated a couple of guys and one girl over the next decade. But none of them seemed to fit. Especially when she became a mercenary and she couldn’t afford to get too attached to someone. Or at least that’s what she told herself.  But now she’s ready to find someone again for hopefully a serious relationship. And although she hasn’t truly admitted it to herself until about a week after all the shit from Jennifer and the Alpha pack settled down, Kian could be that person. They’ve went on a few ‘dates’ and they get along really well but she has no idea how really feels about her. To be fair she really hasn’t made it clear she likes him like that either.

Speaking of him, she is currently driving to a café to talk with Kian. He seemed nervous and wanted to see her face-to-face.  It’d be the first time in a month she’d see him outside the bookstore, without Carissa anyways. Every time she’s seen him seen he’s gotten back he’s been busy at work. He says it’s because school is really starting now and kids are piling in to buy books for reports. He says usually the kids that are doing that are ones that wait until all the free books at the library are already checked out. He usually has to order extra of any Shakespeare’s works or any other school age approved text during the school year because so many kids come in needing to read _Hamlet_ or _The Great Gatsby_ before their four page essay on it is due.

Kian is sympathetic when some freshman comes running in looking panicked. He usually gives discounts to them when they buy their needed material, which Carissa had chastised him on more than one occasion he told Elise. But it is his lunch break, so he decided he wanted to talk to her now if she was free. Which she was. Although she still half-heartedly looks for a place to start her business she’s not sure it’s something she wants to do. It’s not like she’s hurting for money. She’s still got way plenty from her days as a merc.

She pulls into the café parking lot and takes a deep breath. What he wants to talk about can’t be bad. Can it? Unless….he found out she’s supernatural somehow and never wants…. Elise clutches the steering wheel. She needs to find her inner peace. She knows he doesn’t know about that. She thinks. She’s never even remotely acted less than a normal human around him. But she’s never been human so she can’t say for sure she’s acted a hundred percent normal. Although Kian acts strange himself. Elise has noticed some things about him since that night of their first ‘date’. That he occasionally looks paler than normal. Or that she caught him _sniffing her_ once but he shrugs those off as stress, and he thought her perfume smelled good, although she’s pretty sure she wasn’t wearing any at the time.

She notices some similar things about Carissa but she blows off Elise’s suspicions all the same. Maybe she’s crazy. Maybe the whole thing with Jennifer has made her slightly paranoid and is looking out for supernatural dangers from anywhere. But they wouldn’t be dangerous if they were would they? They’ve been nothing but nice to her since she met them and from what Stiles says from kind of knowing them, they are a bit weird, but he thinks they’re okay. Elise takes another breath before checking her make-up really quick before getting out of her car. She walks into the café looking around for Kian.

She spots him at a booth in the back reading and munching on one of the café’s premade sandwiches. She slides into the booth across from him. “You aren’t startling me this time.” He says not looking away from the page he’s reading. “Damn, I thought I got you.” He laughs, marking the page in his book before setting it aside. “Nope, I’ve become aware of your plans to scare me to death.” Elise giggles. “I would never. At least not to death. A minor panic, maybe.” Kian rolls his eyes and pushes another premade lunch over to her. “Here. I didn’t know if you’d eaten beforehand but if not, you can always bring it home with you.” Elise smiles taking it.

“I would never say no to free food.” She makes a point to take a half of the sandwich out and taking a bite of it. “Mm…..turkey. You know me so well.” She tells him. He blushes a little. “Well I hope I’d know a little seeing as we’ve known each other four months now.”  Elise’s eyes widen a bit. “Has it been four months since I’ve moved here already? Wow. Time does fly.” Kian rolls his eyes but nods. “Yeah.” “So…” She starts wondering if it’s the best time to bring it up now. “So…?” He questions. “What did you want to talk to me about?” He suddenly looks a little nervous.  “Oh yeah…that.” He says lamely. “Yeah, ‘that’” Kian takes a deep breath. “I kind of wanted to talk to you….about us?” Elise looks at him confused. “Us?”

Kian nods, picking at the crusts on his sandwich. “Yeah….I’ve been thinking….and I really haven’t made my intentions known….and I kinda want to know how you feel before I get in too deep.” Elise starts to feel a bit nervous. “Feel about what? And what do you mean by ‘in too deep’” Kian looks down for a minute looking like he’s thinking. “Look I like you….a lot….god I feel like I’m in high school again….” He mutters a bit.

He looks up at her. “When I say I like you….I mean I _like_ you” He says putting emphasis on ‘like’. Elise looks at him with realization. “And I want to know how you feel before this hurts too…much, not that’s not already going to hurt if you don’t like me like that…” He continues on rambling, looking at his sandwich again. “Kian.” He looks up stopping mid rant. “Yeah?” Elise smiles. “I like you too. A lot.” Kian visibly relaxes. “Oh…good….then would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? A real date?” “I would love to.” Elise thinks she’s never seen Kian smile brighter.


	15. One Final Case

The next day Elise steps into the police station with two lunches. She thought since her uncle was working so hard these past few weeks to get the FBI off his back she would bring him lunch. She knows otherwise he probably works straight through til he has to leave. Before getting it she called Stiles to see what ‘approved’ foods his father should have. Not that junk food is going to affect his health much. When his father became an immortal human, normal human health issues became nonexistent for him. But Elise understands. Stiles grew up thinking one parent was gone for good and he didn’t want to lose another.

So he kind of went overboard on the whole protection thing. Probably got it from his dad. Elise asks the receptionist if her uncle is in. She goes to his office and checks for her. She comes back a moment later and says she can go on back.   Elise walks into his office to see her uncle filling out some paperwork. He looks up when she enters. She closes the door behind her in case they discuss things that shouldn’t be heard by humans.

“Elise. Hi.” He smiles gently at her. “Hey Uncle John. I brought you some lunch.” She says holding up one of the bags. He looks surprised but reaches out for the bag when she hands it to him. “What is it?” “A chicken wrap…it was the only thing I could get you without Stiles bitching at me. I however did get you fries. And you will keep that to yourself.” John smiles wider at her. “Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite niece?” Elise laughs.

“No, but I get the sentiment.” She sits across from him.  “Can I eat lunch with you or do I need to leave?” John shakes his head. “No you can stay. I need the break anyways.” He sighs and takes out his food taking a bite. They sit there in silence for a while eating when Elise notices the board behind her uncle. It had various information pinned to it, with lines connecting certain bits of info. In the center was a picture of a girl probably no older than eight smiling at the camera. Pinned next to the girl’s photo was a piece of paper with the name ‘Malia Tate’ scrawled on it. “What’s that?” Elise asks her uncle gesturing to the board.

Her uncle looks behind him before looking back to her. “A case I’m working on. Now that I know that Beacon Hills has been host to some….” He looks at the door before continuing. “supernaturals, I thought that I would reopen some of my old cases that were never solved.” “To see if it was the cause of something supernatural.” Elise finishes. Her uncle nods. “What makes you think this girl’s disappearance has something do with the supernatural?” She asks reading some of the information on the board.

“Well, back about eight years ago before Claudia left a car crash happened near one of the entrances to the Preserve. We found the body of Malia’s mom and sister in the car but Malia herself was never found. It was like her body simply….vanished.” “And you want to see if you can find her.” John sighs. “If not alive I at least want to give Mr. Tate some final closure. He’s spent the better half of eight years not knowing….” Elise nods.

She can understand that. Not knowing is harder to take than knowing outright if they’re dead. “That really doesn’t feel supernatural though. Vanishing people happen all the time.” John nods. “I know. We established the cause of the crash to be a coyote attack. And that Malia may have been taken by the coyotes to be eaten.” “There’s more to it though…” She says. John looks down at his food. “I didn’t think much of it back then but it all took place on a full moon.” Elise draws in a sharp breath.

“That kind of changes things.” She mutters. John looks at her like he agrees. He looks at his watch. “I was going to ask you to meet me here anyways. I want to ask for your help….” “In finding her body?” “Yes.” Elise sighs. “I can sense death Uncle John but if I don’t know where the body is, I’m useless.”  John doesn’t looked deterred. “That’s why we need to ask Scott for help.”

That’s how less than an hour later she’s sneaking Scott and Stiles into the Tate’s home to sniff around. Literally. They go up to Malia’s room where they see it still decorated for a little girl. Scott sniffs and sniffs looking confused. “I can’t smell anything over the scent of a dog.” Stiles sighs and looks at Elise. “Why couldn’t you track her yourself?” Elise leans on the doorframe. “Because I can’t track something from nothing. All I know about Malia is what your dad told me and I’ve seen one picture of her. Magic can work some miracles but it’s not that good. I wouldn’t have been able to track Marin back when the alphas were about to kill her if I didn’t know who she was. I know technically who Malia is but I don’t _know_ her.” Stiles groans. “That’s just great.” Scott looks at the two. “Why does your dad want to solve this case so badly anyways, Stiles?” He asks his best friend. Stiles rubs the back of his neck.

“Because….he wants to solve one final case while he’s still sheriff.” Scott looks confused and Stiles has to explain to him about Scott’s father investigating his father. Scott apparently did not know this if his reaction was anything to go by. They had to calm him down quickly so they would be able to sneak out unheard again. They meet the sheriff at their respective vehicles. John feels slightly bad because he reopened old wounds of the Tate family murders. But he tells the three he wants to solve this. Elise checks her phone. It’s almost three.

Stiles notices. “You’ve got somewhere to be?” He asks curiously. Elise nods. “I have a date in two hours. I need to go home and get ready.” She says without looking up from her phone. She feels three pairs of eyes on her. She reluctantly looks up. Scott looks confused, Stiles and her uncle are giving her the stare down.

“Who are you going out with?” Her uncle asks putting his ‘sheriff’s’ voice on. “Just a guy who works at a bookshop downtown.” “Kian?” Stiles asks her. “Yes Stiles. It’s Kian.” Elise deadpans. Her uncle keeps staring her down while Stiles looks pleasantly surprised. “Oh well have fun!” He tells her before running back to his jeep with Scott.

Elise stares back at her uncle. “I will be safe.” She tells him. “You can even do a background check on him if will make you feel better. I can take care of myself though, you know.” John relents bringing down his glare about ten notches. “Fine.” “Call me if you need more of my help though.” John nods. “Will do.” He gets into his police cruiser, but before he pulls away he sticks his head out. “I want to meet this guy sometime though.” Elise groans. “You’re worse than my father! I am thirty-four years old goddammit!” John laughs. “Just looking out for you.”

Elise gets into her car and drives back home. Forty-five minutes later there is clothes strewn all over the floor and not for the reason she wants them to be. She can’t find an outfit. And now she has a little over an hour before she needs to leave. Maybe she should cancelled. Elise shakes her head. No she can’t back out now. She snarls to herself as she tosses another dress onto the pile when her front door knocks. Growling again, she answers the door. It’s Lydia. “Hey I….wow….someone looks stressed.” She says entering her house without asking to enter. The wards don’t throw her back out so they must feel she’s a wanted guest.  “Hi Lydia….not that it isn’t great to see you but what do you want?” Lydia holds out a book. “I wanted to return your beastiary you lent me. I know you said I could keep it a while but I didn’t want to risk ruining it by accident. So I made copies.” Elise takes the book. “And the copies showed up?” She asks her.

“Were they not supposed to?” “No….the book has wards on it that protect it from it information getting out to just anyone but I guess it trusts you.” Lydia smirks. “Of course it did.” Lydia looks behind Elise and her eyes widen a bit. “Why does it look like a clothes’ tornado went through your home?” Elise puts the beastiary down and sighs. “Because I have a date I have to leave for in….” She looks at her watch. “…precisely one hour and I can’t find anything to wear.” Lydia walks over to the clothes. “Good thing I came by then…” She picks up one of the shirts Elise threw earlier looking at it. “This is Dolce and Gabbana’s….and you just threw it on the floor?!” Elise looks over at Lydia who looks a bit scandalized. Elise shrugs. “It’s fine.”

Lydia looks at the shirt then Elise again. “I’m helping you.” She holds up a perfectly manicured finger. “No arguing.” She puts the shirt on the bed and walks over to Elise’s room. Elise follows her to see her digging through what bit of clothes she already hasn’t thrown in pile on the floor. “Where are you going on your date?” Lydia asks her comparing two shirts. “The Preserve.” Lydia nods to herself. “Hiking or….” “He said we would just be having a moonlit dinner.” Lydia smiles. “How romantic….” She puts the shirts back and pulls out one of Elise’s casual dresses. “Wear this.” She gives Elise the dress. “Pair with some wedges or flats and go easy on the jewelry.” Lydia looks at Elise. “Maybe pair a cardigan with it? Go change first.” Lydia shoos Elise into the bathroom. She slips on the dress and puts on some make up. She curls her hair and stares at herself in the mirror. She can’t freak out now. It’s too late. She takes some calming breaths before walking out. Lydia nods in approval. “Lovely.” She hands her a pair of green flats that match the dress. “Wear these.” She slips them on. “Perfect.” Lydia beams. Elise blushes. “Thank you.”

Lydia waves her off. “It was nothing. If there’s something I know more than math, its fashion….and how to keep myself relatively calm.” Elise nods. “Most of the time.” Lydia adds. Elise looks at the state of her apartment. “This is going to take you a while to clean up isn’t it?” The redhead asks her. “No…because watch this.” She snaps her fingers and her clothes magically start to put themselves away. Lydia watches in wonder. “Okay now that’s cool.” She tells Elise in awe.  Elise laughs. “Why thank you.”

Elise grabs her purse from her bed and looks over herself in the mirror one last time. “Well. This is as good as it gets.” Lydia gives her a stern look. She walks over to Elise grabbing her by the shoulders. “No. It’s perfect. You look absolutely beautiful and if he can’t see it, well fuck him. Not literally….you know what I mean.” Elise blushes. “Thanks Lydia. For real.” She smiles. “You’re my friend now Elise. And I don’t want anyone to make you doubt yourself. Even if it’s yourself.”  Elise hugs Lydia. It takes the younger woman by surprise but she hugs her back.

Lydia pulls away. “Now go. I’ll make sure your apartment is nice and locked up. Go have fun. You deserve it after everything the Alpha Pack and Jennifer put us through.” Elise checks her bag one last time making sure she’s got everything. She thanks Lydia again before leaving her apartment and heading out to the Preserve.

She stops her car when she sees Kian’s car parked at the edge of the forest line. He’s leaning against it tapping away at his phone, probably playing some game. She gets up and he looks up when she shuts her car door. Her face goes red when his jaw drops when he gets a good look at her.  “Too much?” She asks. He shakes his head dumbly. “No…no….it’s perfect….you look perfect….” He rambles a bit looking at her. Elise giggles. “Thank you.” And thank you Lydia, she thinks to herself.

 “So why did you have me come all the way out here for dinner?” She asks him curiously. Kian grins and holds out a hand for her to take. “You’ll see.” They walk for a few minutes going somewhat far from their cars. After about ten minutes of walking Elise is tempted to ask where they are going, but before she can he grins wider and says, “Here we are.” They go into a clearing where there is a picnic set up.

 A basket sits on top of the blanket with a portable speaker next to it.  There are four poles stuck into the ground, one for each corner of the blanket. Connecting the poles are string with little lanterns hanging from them. “Wow….this is….this is beautiful.” She looks at Kian who is blushing. “This must have taken you forever to set up.” Kian smiles a bit. “You’re worth it.” Elise kisses his cheek and squeezes his hand. “Well I love it.”  Kian bites his lip. He leads her over to the blanket. They both sit down and he puts his phone into a speaker. He opens his music player and starts a playlist. A soft tune begins playing. “Well you thought of everything…” Kian looks bashful. “I wanted to make tonight perfect.” Elise smiles. “Well it is.” She assures him.

They take out the food from the basket. Kian also pulls out two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Do you drink wine? I have other drinks if you don’t...” Elise nods. “I drink wine.” He pours them both a glass and they serve themselves a plate of food each. They talk and drink and eat. Elise find out more about Kian. Like how he got his college degree in business. She tells him she got hers in business too. “You did?” He asks mildly surprised. “Yeah…I haven’t really put it to use yet…” “Really? What do you do then? I don’t think I ever asked you that.” Elise was slightly dreading this question because technically her job at the moment was to mentor and be an emissary to a pack of wolves. But Kian couldn’t know that. Not yet. She didn’t want to scare him off. She wanted to feel normal for once. To not...to forget she’s supernatural for one evening. So she lies. “I freelance. I know a bit about computers so I do some IT work when I can…” Which is technically true. She does know a lot about computers. She just hasn’t made any money from it. She had all but physically forced the words to come out though.

Kian nods. “That explains your flexible work schedule.” Elise nods sipping her wine. She doesn’t trust what will come out of her mouth if she keeps talking. She hasn’t had this much a problem lying to someone….well….ever. She never likes lying but she never feels she can’t do it when she needs to.  But with Kian, and even Carissa, she always feels like she has to tell the truth. Like there’s some invisible force pulling it out from her. She’s never had an issue before because anything he’s asked she’s been able to answer no problem. But now, now they were getting into dangerous question territory. Into dangerous everything territory. She knows Kian is smart. It won’t take him long to figure things out if he even gets an inkling something is not normal about her. And she’s scared about when that day comes because she’s really bonded with him these past few months she’s known him.

And she’s not sure how she would feel if he was gone from her life. She shakes herself out of her thoughts. Kian is looking at her worried. “What was that?” “I asked if you were okay, my dear…” “Yeah…I’m okay. I spaced out a bit there. Sorry.” The look doesn’t fade from Kian’s face. The look that makes the uneasy and guilt grow in the pit of her stomach. “Are you sure? I can take you home if you are unwell…” Elise gives him what she hopes is an okay looking smile. “I’m fine. Don’t worry so much Kian. You’ll get wrinkles.” She teases to break some of the tension. “I only worry because I care, Elise.” “I know.” She definitely knows.

The rest of the date went smoothly…well as smooth as it can go. They talk and when they get finished eating Kian spontaneously stands up and declares they must dance. It was clumsy, and both of them step on each other’s toes at some point but Elise felt happy the entire time.  When it’s time to go she helps him pack all the stuff up taking it back to his car in trips. On the final trip they only have the blanket and basket so they hold hands walking back.  The place the items in the trunk and Kian closes it. “I had a great time tonight.” She tells Kian. He smiles. “I’m glad you did...” He says. They are standing close to each other, their hands slightly brushing. “You’re gonna get home okay?” He asks her.

Elise nods. “I only had one glass. I think I’ll be okay.” She says slightly laughing a bit. He playfully glares at her. “I’m just checking. Your uncle is the sheriff and he would probably try to kill me if I let you drive drunk. ” Elise bites her lip. “I know. Thank you for looking out for me.” She looks into his eyes. She knows it’s way too early to be in love yet, but when she looks at him she feels _something._ She finds herself leaning in. Kian is as well. Their lips meet in a chaste kiss. They both pull away after a moment. Elise must have an expression of shock on her face because Kian asks her. “Was that okay?” Elise smiles. “Very okay.”  She can hear him sigh a little bit in relief. “So…I…will…um…call you?” He says nervously making it sound like a question. “Okay.” Kian nods. “Alright…good…” He starts walking to his car. Elise walks to her car door too and it’s only when she’s halfway home does she realize something. Their date was right in front of the Nemeton.

She doesn’t have much time to think on that though because as soon as she gets home her phone rings. It’s Braeden.  “Braeden? What’s wrong? Why are you calling at like….midnight?” “I need your help.” An hour later she’s in a car with Braeden armed to the teeth. “You never told me what you needed me for.” Braeden grips the steering wheel tighter. “Deucalion paid me to do a job….to rescue Derek.” Elise goes still. “Rescue him? He’s missing?” Elise truthfully hasn’t seen the former alpha in days but she’s been busy and their weekly pack dinner hasn’t happened yet. Braeden nods. “I called Cora to confirm it and she told me that Derek and Peter left a few days ago to go searching for something. But neither one of them returned.” Elise lets out a sharp breath.

“Where are we going?” “Abandoned warehouse. I tracked them down to here.” “So, why do you need me?” “Because I don’t know what I’m facing and I need my best girl to back me up.” Elise feels a surge of pride go through her. “Thanks Brae.” “Well thank you for agreeing to this.” The park across the street from the warehouse. The get out and hide in the bushes. Braeden and Elise look through binoculars and see about two men guarding the front. “They don’t look too bad.” Braeden says. “Yeah, but how many are inside.” “Good question. I guess we’ll find out in a minute.” She pumps her shotgun and stands up.

Elise makes sure her dagger is secure in her boot and grabs her own gun as well. They sneak onto the property and quietly take out the guards. No need to make a ruckus yet. They move inside where there are four men sitting around. “I wonder how long it’ll take Arrya to break them.” One the men says to their buddies. “Not long. The mouthy one already lost a finger.” Peter. Elise is going to beat the shit out of him when she finds him. He just can’t shut up, can he? Well he wouldn’t be her Peter if he was any different. Wait what? When did he become _her_ Peter? She doesn’t have time to focus on that because Braeden accidently bumps into a barrel. It makes a noise. The men stand up. They both look at each other with looks that say ‘Aw, fuck it.” They both come out from the shadows guns a blazing.

They easily take out the men but the noise attracts whoever is downstairs because they blindly start shooting up. Elise and Braeden avoid the bullets and run down a staircase leading to a basement. They are met with a gun to their face which Braeden takes from the man hitting him with the butt of it. He’s out cold immediately. On the other side of the room, Derek and Peter are both hanging against a chained fence. They run over to them noticing their look of surprise. “How did you find us?” Derek asks as Braeden uncuffs him. “Deucalion hired me to rescue you.” “You took a job from a man who tried to kill you?” Peter asks her incredulously. “Braeden shrugs. “Girl’s got to eat. Although he’s not paying me to rescue you.”

Peter starts to pout, but Elise rolling her eyes before breaking the cuffs. “I’m not being paid at all. I’m just doing this because you’re being somewhat tolerable lately.” “How generous of you, sweetheart.” He snarks back at her but he looks genuinely grateful. He rubs one of his wrists before remembering something. Elise watches him walk over to something and pick it up. It’s his finger. He places it back on the cut off stub and his healing factor stitches it back on. Braeden looks at the pair of them. “Well if everyone is ready to go….” She starts. “We’re not leaving….not yet.” Derek says. “What.” Braeden says like she’s hoping she’s misheard him. “I’m not leaving til I find it.”


	16. The Coyote and The Crisis

Braeden looks at Derek like she could turn him to dust with her glare. “That wasn’t part of the plan. I was paid to rescue you, not help you on-“Elise cuts her off. “What don’t you want to leave without Derek?” Derek sighs. “My mother’s claws. That’s why Peter and I are out here. I heard rumors this is where they ended up….well not here specially but near here. But we got captured….”

Elise sighs. “Why do you need your mother’s claws?” If she’s going to help the least he can do is tell her why they’re going to find them. Derek starts to say something but Peter interrupts. “He thinks he can speak to his mother by using the claws.” He looks like the whole idea is the dumbest thing ever. “Do you know if that will even work? If the claws are really where you think they are anyways…” Braeden asks.

Derek looks annoyed that he’s not gotten to answer but he takes a breath before saying. “I’m not sure. They’re supposed to be in some modified container that when you stick your fingers into, it’s supposed to stick the claws under your own.”

“And he wants me to do it and stick them in his neck.” Peter adds looking a little miffed about it. “I thought you could only retrieve memories doing that….” “That’s true…but something my nephew read about my dear sister not being alive we can use her claws to speak with her spirit. Or something.” Peter looks and sounds less annoyed when he speaks to Elise directly. Elise nods.

“Well where are they supposedly?” Braeden looks a little miffed at her. “Elise!” Elise gives her friend a look. “If you’re that pissed you’re not being paid for this, I’ll match anything Deucalion is paying you for the original job...” Braeden sighs. “No it’s okay…let’s just get this over with…” She walks up the stairs and Derek follows her. Peter turns to her. “She seems like a real gem.”

Elise glares at him. “Shut up. That’s one of my best friends you’re talking about.” Well you’re ‘best friend’ was about to leave me here.” Peter sneers “Quit being a baby. Be glad I was here. She would’ve probably gladly left you with the way you’re acting. I know I’m about to.”  Peter snorts. “I could’ve left myself at any time. I was just worried for Derek…” Elise raises an eyebrow. “Okay, okay. Maybe I couldn’t. Quit giving me that look.” Elise laughs. “Come on, let’s find this thing before Braeden decides to leave us all here.”  “She’s right” Braeden has returned giving them both a look. “Now both of you, quit flirting and let’s get out of here.” “But we’re not-“Elise starts but Peter cuts her off. “We’re coming.” He smiles at Braeden condescendingly and starts walking towards the stairs.

About ten minutes later they enter a nice looking home down the street from the warehouse. Elise would’ve never guessed a home like this was here in this abandoned area. They go into the main room and nothing looks out of the ordinary. There’s furniture, décor and other normal household things. But nothing like Derek described the claws being in. “Are you sure they’re here?” Braeden asks. “Positive.” Derek answers. He walks into the next room and they follow him. It seems like the front room was a ruse, or they didn’t bother to fill this room because all that sits in it is a box on a pedestal.

“That’s it.” Derek runs over to the box and goes to touch it but his hand can’t make contact. Elise walks up beside him. “Mountain ash….they thought of everything to protect whatever is in there…” She opens the box and inside is a cylinder container. She pulls it out and hands it to Derek. On it is a triple spiral-the symbol of the Hales.  Derek tries to open it but finds he can’t. He frowns. “I guess I have my work cut out for me…” He mumbles. “Is that it?” Braeden asks him. Derek nods. “It has to be. It has my family’s symbol on it.” “It could also be a fake.” Peter interjects. Derek glares at his uncle. “Why would they keep a fake in a mountain ash box?” Peter shrugs.

“Maybe they wanted to be thorough.” Elise sighs. “Either way, whether it’s fake or not-don’t give me that look Derek, Peter has a point. Anyways, whether it is or not, we’ve got what you came for. Now let’s go.” Peter has a smug look on his face from and Derek sighs and nods. “Fine.” They all go back to Braeden’s car and head back into town. They drop off Derek at his loft and Peter asks to be dropped off at his apartment because he’s ‘had enough special bonding time with my nephew to last a week’. When they get to his apartment complex he shoots Elise a smile and thanks her for saving him again.

He nods to Braeden before walking up to his apartment. Elise watches him as he walks away. She feels Braeden’s eyes on her and she tears her eyes away from Peter’s fading figure to look at her other best friend. “What?” Braeden shakes her head and starts to drive. “Nothing.” “No. Seriously what was that look for?” “It’s nothing! I’m just curious when you and Peter got so close all of a sudden.”

“What do you mean?” “I mean last week you were complaining how much of an ass he is, and now you’re staring AT his ass.” Elise blushes. Was she staring at it? Well…maybe she was….a little. “I thought you had a date with someone tonight…..SOMEONE who I may remind you is not Peter.” Braeden continues on not deterred. “I did….and it was great….” “I feel a ‘but’ coming on and it’s not Peter’s.” “Will you stop talking about Peter’s ass for five minutes?!” Braden snickers. “Sorry.”

Elise sighs. “But you’re right….Kian is great…and we had a great time tonight….and I really like him…..” “But?” “But….I think I might like Peter too….” Saying it made it real. Where did these feelings for Peter come from?  She always thought he was pleasing to the eyes. That she can admit. But actual feelings? This came right out of Left Park. Braeden lets out a low whistle. “Holy shit, you’re so screwed.” “No kidding….” Elise mumbles to herself.

When Elise gets home she finds she can’t sleep at all that night. She tosses and turns but sleep never comes. She just can’t get it out of her head. Peter? PETER? The guy has gotten on every one of her last nerves since she’s met him, so how can she like him? Still, he does has his moments.

Like how he cares about what’s left of his family, even though they don’t trust him. Or the fact that he helped her the night of the full moon without question. Elise puts a pillow over her face and screams. This is not good. She’s just started to fall for Kian, why does she have to develop feelings for someone else now?

A few days later the problem hasn’t gone away. It’s gotten worse. And it makes Elise feel even worse to call potential romantic feelings for Peter a problem. She hasn’t slept much over the last couple days. Kian has tried texting her but she’s either ignored it, told him she was busy, or sobbed to herself then told him she was busy.

Okay, that last one was a bit more recent and more from the lack of sleep. She knows it isn’t fair to Kian to ignore him but she doesn’t want to face him either. She might do something stupid, like tell him he’s not the only guy she likes. Which….now that Elise thinks about it would be the right thing to do.

But as she’s grabbing her phone going to make the text to tell him they need to talk, she finds that she can’t do it. She throws her phone down in defeat and lays back on her couch. “Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this?” She asks the air.

A shrill ring goes throughout the room making Elise jump. When did she fall asleep? And what’s that annoying sound? She looks on the floor where her phone is ringing and the name ‘DEATON’ is flashing across the screen. She picks it up. “H-Hey…Deaton.” She says only mildly yawning. The druid sounds amused when he replies. “Did I wake you?” “Me? No..” She blows him off. “Mhm…” “Anyways…what do you need?” She sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

“It seems Scott and Stiles may have found Malia the girl your uncle is looking for.” “They did? Why are you calling?” “It’s probably better if we discuss this at the clinic.” “Be there in twenty.” She hangs up after saying their goodbyes. She makes sure she’s looking somewhat decent before leaving for the clinic. When she arrives she sees the whole pack is there minus Derek, Peter and the parents. They all look up from what they’re doing when she enters. “Wow you look like hell..” is the first thing that Isaac says. “You really know how to make a girl feel special Isaac.” She deadpans. Elise looks over at Deaton and Scott who are staring at her. Both look mildly concerned. “What’s up?” Scott shakes off whatever expression is on his face and says. “Well we think we’ve found Malia.” “So Deaton told me over the phone. What’s the problem?” Stiles sighs. “We think she may be a werecoyote.” Elise nods. “And I’m still not seeing a problem….” “She’s stuck in a coyote form….” Scott tells her. Deaton looks at her. “This is all speculation on their part.” “So you don’t know for sure?” 

Erica shakes her head. “No we don’t. All we know is the coyote has some weird thing about the site where the Tate’s crashed eight years ago. And we’ve found a den with a bunch of little girl items in it.” “That could also mean that the coyote ate Malia and happens to have her stuff.”

“Well there is another thing.” Isaac starts. Stiles gives him a look. “What?” “It’s nothing…” Stiles says sheepishly. Lydia rolls her eyes. “Stiles took a doll from the car that hasn’t been removed from where it crashed. The coyote followed him to school and nearly attacked him and this new girl Kira trying to get it back.” Scott continues where Lydia left off. “Stiles’ dad came by after and Mr. Tate showed up as well and said the doll was his daughter’s.” Elise takes a breath. “That…sounds like maybe she is Malia then. So…what are you planning to do?” Scott groans.

“I have no idea. We thought we could maybe tranquilizer her and bring her back here?” Deaton shows her a vial of something. “This is normally used for horses and it should bring down a werecoyote in seconds. I only have three though so whoever shoots it has to be a damn perfect shot.” “Allison is...” Lydia, Scott and Isaac all offer. Allison blushes. “I’ll do it then.” She takes the vials from Deaton.

Isaac looks at them all. “What if we can’t even find her though?” Stiles groans. “What is the point of him?” He asks particularly nobody. “And what’s with the scarf anyways it’s 65 out today.” He tells the beta gesturing to the scarf around his neck. Isaac rolls his eyes but continues his questioning. “And anyways, if we even manage to catch her, how do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn’t been a girl for almost a decade?”

Scott perks up. “I can do it. When Peter was an alpha he once forced me to transform…and Deucalion did it as well.” Deaton doesn’t look convinced though. “Would that even work since she’s a coyote?” “I called Derek. He taught me how.” Scott says not fazed. “My brother wasn’t really much of an alpha Scott, we need a ‘real’ alpha to teach you.” Cora says speaking up the first time. Stiles seems to be thinking. “How about the twins?” “The twins are no longer alphas, Stiles. Jennifer broke that part of them that night of the eclipse.” Deaton points out to him. “Well who else can teach him?” Elise suddenly has an idea. “I think I know.”

About an hour later they’re outside her aunt’s rental house. They called her and she agreed to help them. When Elise knocks her uncle Thantos answers. “Elise. Attica told me you would be coming by.” He nods in greeting to the rest of the pack. “Come on in.” They all walk in and Scott maybe gets as close as the foyer’s entrance when a short woman pounces on him snarling. Scott yells in surprise and throws Attica off of him. She lands on her feet. Thantos looks unimpressed. “I thought we were saving the violence til after we talked to him?” Attica grins at her husband. “The boy has to learn to be vigilant.”

Elise does a facepalm. “Aunt Attica, can you teach him without immediately mauling him?” Attica sighs. “But that’s not as fun! And I wasn’t going to hurt him….just make him angry.” “Why do I need to be angry?” Scott asks confused. Attica turns her attention to the new alpha. “Because you need to release the monster inside of you…” She says before punching him sending him soaring into the living room. She jumps and pounces on him again. Scott groans. “A monster? Wouldn’t that make me the bad guy?” Attica smiles before tossing him again as Scott continues not to do anything. He seems to be holding back. Like he’s scared of his new power.

“It doesn’t make you the bad guy.” Elise tells him. “As long as you don’t let it consume you.” “My niece, as almost always, is correct…” Attica growls and kicks him. “If you let it consume you become someone like Malia. Someone who’s lost their humanity.” Elise continues. “You become what Peter used to be.” That last sentence seemed to work because Scott snarls and throws Attica off of him. He goes to rush her with a glint in his eyes but Elise stops him. She throws up a shield between them calming them both down.

Attica blinks grinning like a madwoman not even mad that Scott was about to rip her to bits. “I think you’re ready.”

Around sunset they all head out to the Tate farm where they’ll start their plan. The plan is simple. Scott, Elise and the betas will all go in different directions with Elise following Scott. They think that way they can corner Malia into one spot. Lydia, Allison and Stiles will all be at a vantage point so Allison can shoot Malia and knock her out. Stiles and Lydia are there to keep look out as extra eyes for her. Also to see if Mr. Tate is coming at all. They’re technically not supposed to be on the property.

As they enter the forest line Lydia asks. “Are we doing more harm than good? Maybe she’s a coyote still for a reason…” Scott sighs. “We’re stopping a man from killing his daughter. We’re doing the right thing.” Lydia doesn’t look convinced but doesn’t push the issue. Suddenly they hear a shot in the distance. “Crap.” Elise says. “Maybe Tate got to her….” Before she can finish a blur of grey zooms by them. Scott quickly gets on his bike and Elise follows. Scott revs his bike and follows the coyote. Elise holds onto Scott as they go deeper into the woods. She can hear Allison and the other betas following on foot. Eventually Malia stops as they corner her.

However Elise can sense another presence. She shifts enough where her eyes change and she sees a hundred yards away Tate is running with his gun. Allison and the betas haven’t caught up. Elise can see in the distance Allison looks at Isaac who is kneeling. She realizes he’s caught on something. She quickly texts Allison to shoot Mr. Tate instead. She watches as a panicked Allison shakily raises the tranquilizer gun and shoots. The first one goes into a tree somewhere. Mr. Tate is getting closer to them. Allison takes another shot and gets him this time. He’s out cold within seconds.

Elise turns her attention back to Scott who is staring down Malia who is growling at him.  He’s wolfed out and he gets closer to her. Malia snarls and backs up and Elise realizes that they’re at the scene of the crash. Scott takes a deep breath and out comes a roar so loud it probably goes through the whole woods. The coyote melts away and in its place is a girl. She looks to be about sixteen or seventeen. And she is naked. Scott realizing this looks away. Elise chuckles and gives her uncle a call.

About an hour later Malia is returning to her father who is both shocked and joyful at his long lost daughter’s return. Malia hugs her father tightly and he hugs her just as tightly back. The story they’re going with is Elise and Scott were exploring the woods when they came across her. Mr. Tate whether he actually believes that or not doesn’t thanks them profusely for helping to find his daughter. He thanks John as well for not giving up on finding her.

Isaac got out of whatever trap he was in. Apparently Tate had put up a bunch of traps that were to capture the coyote. But Isaac said on the way to their cars, that Scott’s roar gave him the strength to pry it off. Which makes Scott blush a bit.

Elise gets home about a half hour after that and is ready for another night of sleeplessness when she feels a presence inside her home. And it’s supernatural. She unsheathes her claws and slowly opens the door. She’s about to claw whoever is on the other side when a voice says, “Elise! It’s me!”

 Elise is face to face with Xander who is slightly wolfed out, ready to defend himself. Elise lets out a sigh of relief and retracts her claws. “Fuck Xan, you couldn’t have called me?” She asks as she shuts her front door. Xander raises an eyebrow. “I tried. It went to voicemail.” Her phone starts beeping with all kinds of notifications. A few from Kian, one from Peter and the missed calls from Xander. “Sorry I was out in the woods. Pack issue.” Xander nods. “Attica told me about it. The werecoyote?” Elise nods. “Yeah. She’s…not a coyote anymore. Scott and the betas are going to try and keep an eye on her when they can for a couple days. Just to make sure she doesn’t lose control or something. It’s weird though…” “What’s weird?” Xander asks. “Her father is human….Uncle John is pretty sure her mother and sister were human…so how is she a coyote…” Xander shrugs. “Maybe it skipped a generation?” Elise shakes her head. “No….that can’t be it.” Xander sits on her couch. “I got nothing else to offer then.” “Why are you here anyways?” “I can’t see my best friend, my future sister-in-law, my platonic soulma-“Elise holds up a hand. “I’m going to stop you right there. This doesn’t feel like a social call.”

Xander groans. “Why are you so smart?” Elise smirks and sits in a chair. “I don’t know good genes I guess?” Xander raises an eyebrow. “You’re changing the subject still anyways Xander.” Xander sighs. “Attica said you didn’t look good earlier and she was right…” “What the fuck is wrong with the way I look?” “You look like it’s been a week since you’ve slept last….wanna tell me what’s going on?” Elise snorts. “Nothing Xander. Everything is…” She stops in her tracks when she sees what kind of look Xander is giving her at the moment.

“Okay, okay. Everything….is not fine….I’m kind of having a mental crisis….” “How bad on a scale of one to ten and what about?” “What would you rate currently dating and really liking one guy and maybe realizing I have feelings for another?” Xander stares at her. “You’re shitting me.” “Nope…” “Who are the guys?” “You remember that guy I went on a date with a few days ago.” “Yeah…the one you first met when you got here. The adorable bookshop guy.” “He’s one of them.” “And the other?” “It’s Peter…” “Peter?” He asks in disbelief. “When did that happen?!” Elise shrugs.

“I don’t know. At first I thought he was just hot and would be really fun to have hate sex with….but then I got to know him and see how nice he can be sometimes….and I guess feelings kinda all smacked me in the face at once?” Xander sighs. “And I’m guessing from how you’re freaking out you haven’t talked to either of them about this…”

Elise blushes and hangs her head. “No…” Xander gives her a stern look. “Really?” Elise glares at him. “Hey I thought you’re supposed to be supportive.” “Not when you’re acting stupid. One it’s not fair to Kian who you are pursuing to keep pursuing him if there’s any chance you might like Peter more. And second, you need to….I don’t know talk to Peter. He’s going to question why you’re avoiding him eventually and so is Kian. So the sooner you talk to them both the better.” Elise leans back in her chair. “I hate it when you’re right.”

She takes out her phone. She might as well rip the Band-Aid off and deal with the harder one first. Elise texts Kian.

**Text to: Kian <3**

Hey, can we talk? Like, face-to-face?

A second later her phone lights up with a reply.

**Text from: Kian <3**

Sure, I’m still at the bookstore if you wanna come by now.

She tells him now is good and she’ll be there in a few minutes. She puts her phone in her pocket and takes some deep breaths. “Deep breaths, Ellie, you can do this.” Elise nods. “I can do this.” She stands up and grabs her stuff again. She looks at Xander one last time before heading out the door.

She’s so nervous when she gets there Elise doesn’t even notices the other car besides Kian’s in the parking lot. She sits there for a moment taking deep breaths trying to fight off a panic attack. She goes in, she tells him the truth, and then she tries not to break down when the inevitable break up before they even really start happens.

She gets out of her car, a bit shaky and walks to the front door of the shop. She opens it to find Kian at the front desk, but he’s not alone. Peter is across the other side smirking at Kian, who is….blushing? Oh no. Maybe Elise actually somehow did die when Jennifer slashed her throat and this is her own personal hell. Or karma hates her. Why else would they both be here? She’s tempted to just run out but at that moment both men look at her. She must look like a deer in headlights. “Elise..hi.” Kian greets her in a small voice. He sounds painfully shy and a little….sad? Peter looks at her in mild surprise. “Hello Elise.” “You know her?” Kian asks Peter. Peter nods smirking a bit. “My niece is friends with her cousin. We met through them.” Kian nods. Elise is tongue tied but she finally manages to speak. But when she does the first thing she says to Kian is. “You know Peter?” Kian nods. “I met him back in April…” He doesn’t offer up any more information than that. “You wanted to talk?” Kian asks her. Elise nods. “Y-Yeah.” Kian bites his lip. “Let’s go to the back then….Peter don’t ruin my stack while I’m gone.” He says gesturing to what must be what was in the register. Peter gives him a mock look of horror. “I would never.”

Kian rolls his eyes and heads for the back with Elise following him. Her palms were sweating and she’s pretty sure if her heart was beating any faster it might actually stop.

They go back into the office area where Kian leans against a counter. He takes off his glasses and cleans them on his shirt before placing them back on. “What did you want to talk about?” Elise takes a breath. “I….” Then the words come tumbling out of her mouth. She tells him everything (well not everything. She keeps the supernatural bits to herself.) Kian is watching her the entire time with a neutral expression, but not once does Elise sense anger, or sadness from him. She in fact senses, relief….and guiltiness? When she finishes she can’t look him in the eye. She doesn’t want to see his full reaction. Maybe he realized he didn’t like her and maybe is relieved she likes someone else? But that still would hurt because she likes Kian and Peter equally.

Kian looks at Elise. “Elise….look at me…” He says gently. Elise looks up at him. Kian doesn’t look angry or anything like that. If anything he looks sheepish and a little guilty. “I’m glad you told me….I haven’t been quite honest with you either….” Kian worries his bottom lip biting it. “The….day…I asked you to meet me, I didn’t quite ask you there to tell just how I feel about you…” Elise looks at him confused. Kian scratches the back of his head. “I….oh fuck it….I’m sorta seeing Peter too…” Elise freezes in shock. “What.” “I…him and I have had this open relationship thing for a while now….like we’re dating but we don’t care if we see someone else? And…that day I was going to tell you…..but I kinda chickened out and I opted to tell you just how I felt about you instead?”

Elise sits in one of the office chairs. “So….you’re not mad?” Kian laughs. “I would be kind of a hypocrite if I was pissed at you….I wish you would’ve told me earlier though…..but I guess we’re both bad at this communication thing….” Elise snorts. “I kind of just figured all this out….I’ve been stressing for days trying to figure out what to do. My best friend nearly kicked my ass and told me to talk to you both.” “So you haven’t told Peter?” “No she hasn’t” They both jump and look at the door way where Peter is leaning against the doorframe. Elise tries to look anywhere but Peter

Kian looks at them both and coughs. “I’ll um….go finish counting the register money…and give you both time to talk.” Kian walks out and Peter walks into the room. “So you like me?” Peter asks not a hint of teasing in his voice. “I do….” Elise says in a small voice. She’s deliberately avoiding Peter’s gaze.  “Good.” He says and before Elise could ask why that was good, Peter stalks over to her and gently grabs her face and kisses her. Elise melts into the kiss groaning a bit from the passion behind it. He pulls away after a moment but is still touching foreheads with her. “Because I really like you as well.” Elise bites her lip and stares into his blue eyes.

She’s tempted to kiss him again when Kian comes back in. “I told you to talk not suck face.” He teases lightly. Peter smirks. “Why not? I think kissing got my point across very well.” He says all this not taking his eyes off of Elise once. Kian rolls his eyes and opens up a cabinet and takes what looks like his briefcase out. “You’re such a smug asshole.” “You’re point?” Peter pulls away from Elise to smirk at Kian. Kian laughs and packs up his stuff. “So…” He looks at the two of them. “I like the both of you….you…like the both of us….clearly…” He says pointing at Peter. “And you….like the both of us…” Kian says looking Elise. “What are we going to do about it?” “We could maybe all try and date one another….if that’s something you’re open to Elise?” Peter asks.

Elise doesn’t have to think about it much before she tells him. “Sure I’m open to that.” Peter grins. “Then I say we all go back to my place, if everyone is okay with that, we order pizza and maybe…actually talk?” Elise and Kian nod.

They head out after Kian closes the shop for the night. They head back to Peter’s apartment who apparently ordered pizza on the way because it’s there when they get there. Peter pays for it (he insists) and they all go inside. They all sit cuddled on the couch with Elise in between them talking. They talk about almost everything. About how they all met (minus the supernatural bits of Elise and Peter’s meeting) and just….talked about everything. Elise felt so much lighter than she did before going into the bookshop tonight. They all fall asleep on the couch curled up next to one another.

She knows there are still secrets being kept. Peter nor she have told Kian about the supernatural. She knows that will have to be address eventually. She knows that this relationship will take a lot of work but she’s willing to put the effort into it because she doesn’t think she’s felt this happy with anybody much less TWO guys before.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Kira

Elise raises an eyebrow looking at the container they got over a week and a half ago. It’s an unassuming box made of wood with the Hale symbol on it. But it took Derek over a week to figure out how it worked, much less see if his mother’s claws were in it or not. “So Peter just sticks his fingers in these holes and the claws will stick under his own?” She asks him. Derek nods. “That’s the theory.” Peter looks at the box a bit nervous. “Are you sure this is safe?” Derek looks at his uncle unimpressed. “It will.”

Peter looks at Elise. “Why can’t you do it? You have claws.” Elise rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. Boyfriend. It’s still weird to call him that. They all decided that they weren’t going to hide their relationship. That would be dumb. But they wouldn’t outright tell everybody either. But if someone asks them they aren’t going to lie. “Because my claws are very different from your claws. It would either not work or mess up Talia’s claws. Plus I have no idea how to do this claw in the neck thing. I might kill Derek. You at least did it without casualty before. So there’s a fifty-fifty chance you won’t kill him.”

Derek groans. “Real comforting, Elise.” Elise smirks at him “I’m a realist. You can never tell with these sorts of things. He could hit the wrong thing then-“Derek covers her mouth with his hand. “I’m nervous enough. So can you be quiet?” Elise nods. Derek pulls his hand away.

“Are you ready?” Derek asks Peter. “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Elise is right-“Derek silences him with a look. “Fine. But I want to keep the claws when I’m done” “Why?” “Doesn’t matter. Can I?” Derek sighs and nods. “Sure, whatever.” Why does Peter want to keep the claws? From what Elise has been told by Peter, he and Talia had a very strained relationship when she was alive. So why keep something that reminds him of her? It didn’t make any sense to her.

Peter sticks his fingers in the container’s holes and he looks at it in surprise. He takes them out a moment later and there is another set of claws over his own. He looks at Derek seriously. “Try and not squirm too much.” He warns before grabbing him and jabbing the claws into his neck. Derek growls and his eyes turn electric blue but he stays still. Derek is physically here but mentally Elise can tell he’s in another place. After a few minutes Peter removes the claws from Derek’s neck. They heal over immediately but Derek himself doesn’t respond for a few minutes.

When he finally comes back to them he’s a mix of confusion and well mostly confusion. He looks at his uncle who starts asking him about what he saw. All he says though is. “She says she’s sorry she kept it from you.” He tells him before walking out of the room and into his bathroom. Peter looks after his nephew confused. “What?” He looks at Elise then at the claws he’s taken off his hand and back into the container. “She kept something from you?” Elise asked Peter. Peter furrows his eyebrows. “I guess….I don’t…I don’t know…” He looks mildly distressed trying to think about what his sister hid from him.

They walk out to their cars a bit later after making sure Derek would be okay. Peter is carrying the container with the claws. “Why did you want to keep them anyways?” Peter looks at the container. “For a long time now….even before the fire….there’s been something missing in my memories…..I think Talia took something from me but I can’t remember what memory she took or why she would take it.” He sighs. “I’m hoping somehow I can use these and try and recover whatever memory that may be….” “How are you….Lydia….” Elise says realizing what he’s going to do. “I don’t think she’s going to help you Peter….not after what you did to her….”

Peter looks at the ground. “That’s why I was hoping maybe you could convince her to help? She seems to like you.” Elise groans. “You’re lucky I like you.” She tells him exasperated. “Is that a yes?” Peter says glancing up. “Yes you insufferable asshole.”

She rolls her eyes and kisses him. He kisses back enthusiastically. He uses one hand to put the claws on the hood of the car and the other to push her against it. Elise wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through the ends of his hair. She pulls on it a bit which causes Peter to growl. Elise can feel the barest hint of fang on her lip. Peter bites her lip gently and she moans letting him slip his tongue in. They pull away from each other a few minutes later. “I best stop before I’m tempted to keep you….” He says smirking. Elise giggles. “Too late. I’ve already decided to keep you.” She teases him. Peter smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. “I really should let you go….didn’t you say you had to pick up Stephanie from school?” Elise’s eyes widen. “Shit, yeah I do.” Peter backs up allowing her to walk over to her car.

“I thought she could drive?” Peter asks. “She can. Car’s in the shop. Dad had to work a double for some reason, wouldn’t tell me why, so I have to drive her instead of him.” “Terra couldn’t have done it? You could join me and Kian at the movies.” Elise rolls her eyes. “Terra said he didn’t want to. Said him and Xander had some date plan.” Peter pouts. “We’ll miss you then.” Elise blushes. “We just all went out last night. You and Kian need some time together.” Peter sighs but doesn’t argue with her.

He opens the door for her and she gets inside. She kisses him again before pulling away. “Have fun with Kian tonight.” She tells him. Peter smirks. “Oh I intend to. After the movies we will have fun…on every available surface of my apartment.” Elise laughs and puts on her seatbelt. “Don’t wear him out too much.” Peter just grins at her and walks over to his car. She drives away and to the school. She looks at the clock at a red light on the way there and see it’s not even three yet. So she’s got plenty of time. She arrives at the school to see a bunch of people in the parking lot. She can sense a lot of fear and excitement in the crowd. What happened during today? She parks in a spot and gets out of her car. Elise texts Stephanie to let her know she’s here.

**Text to: Steph**

Hey, I’m here at the school.

**Text from: Steph**

Coming!

A couple minutes later Stephanie and a dark skinned boy come walking up to her car. Her sister hugs her when she approaches her. “Hey El. Oh this is Mason.” The boy waves politely at her. “Hi.” She tells him. Elise looks at Stephanie. “Is he tagging along then?” Stephanie nods. “Please? We’re studying together today,” Elise rolls her eyes and nods. “Of course.” She opens the door and gets in and the other two follow getting into the car. As they drive back to her dad’s place she asks them. “Did anything happen in school today? There were an awful lot of people out there for school just getting out.” Mason pipes up. “Apparently there was some convict on campus or something? They never found the guy but they kept the school on lockdown until a few minutes ago.” Huh. She’ll have to ask Stiles and the others about that. “Well I’m glad you’re safe.” She tells them. When they’re at a stoplight and Mason is occupied with his phone Stephanie mouths to her sister. ‘Call Stiles.’ She’s definitely doing that.”

They arrives at her dad’s place and she gets to twenties out of her wallet. She hands them to Stephanie. “I have a couple things to do so I can’t stay. Here’s forty bucks for dinner though.” Stephanie grins. “Thanks!” She leans in the window and hugs her sister. Elise hugs her back. “You’re welcome. And it was nice to meet you!” She tells Mason. Mason gives her a warm smiles. “You too!” He tells her before him and Stephanie go into the house.

As Elise drives towards Stiles’ home she calls him. “Hello?” “You were on lockdown today?” She asks him. Stiles sighs and starts explaining. Apparently a man called Barrow escaped the hospital during his surgery and went into the school. They could never find him but they think he’s still out there. He explains about flies bursting out of Barrow, how he pulled the fire alarm to get everyone out, and how even though Lydia felt him there he was never found. “Well I’m at your house. Is the door unlocked?”

“Yeah.” She gets out of her car and enters the Stilinski household. She goes upstairs where she finds Stiles working at his case board and Lydia watching him from the bed. They looks over at her when she enters. She sits in Stiles’ computer desk chair. “So, he’s still out there?” Stiles nods. “Why is this important to you? Besides the fact he’s a criminal….and could poten-“She cuts herself off before continuing. “You want to find him don’t you?

Stiles sighs. “It makes no sense. Lydia heard buzzing all day while we were in the school. He had to be there….maybe you could use your special eyesight?” Elise sighs. “It doesn’t work like that but if you want me to help you search the school I will…”

About a half hour later they’re at the school. They find a window that is not locked and enter through that. “I still think this is a bad idea.” Lydia says as they walk through the hallways. “We won’t have a chance to search this thorough tomorrow and plus who knows what he will do tonight?” Stiles fires back. Lydia sighs but doesn’t argue further. They search many classrooms but most of them are locked. They go to the science room and find it amazingly unlocked. They enter it cautiously and sees nobody is around. However, the chemical closet is wide open.  Lydia looks inside and tells the two. “I think I know why we couldn’t find him.” Elise walks up behind her and sees an array of chemicals, blood and staples on the floor.

“He did a patch job on himself…” Elise says. “Uh…guys?” Stiles says mildly confused. They walk over to where Stiles is standing in front of a blackboard. The numbers 19, 53, and 88 are written is a very messy scrawl. “I’m pretty sure the science teacher cleaned up the board….” Lydia looks at the numbers studying them. “They’re atomic numbers….” She looks at them both. “19 is for potassium, 55 is for iodine, and 88 is for radium…” “Why is that odd? This is a science room….the elements are a part of that…” Elise asks Lydia. Lydia shakes her head. “Its code.” She writes a ‘K’ under 19, an ‘I’ under 55, and a ‘RA’ under 88. It spells out ‘Kira’. Lydia and Stiles shares a look. Elise sighs. “Can someone fill me in please?” Stiles looks at her. “Kira is a new girl that started here a couple weeks ago. I think Barrow is planning to take her.”

They rush to the Yukimura’s where Stiles says Scott is having dinner with Kira’s family tonight. They get almost to the house when they see someone passed out in the road. They stop the car and get out. It’s Scott. They shake him awake and he looks around concerned. He tells them he was telling Kira goodnight, when all of a sudden everything goes black. Kira is nowhere in sight.

Scott calls Isaac to see if he’s gotten any farther with the research him and Allison were doing. He doesn’t tell them anything they don’t already know, plus some other things about flies and the dead. Lydia groans in frustration after Scott hangs up. “I know I can use my power to help….but I don’t know how to trigger it. It makes me want to scream.” Stiles and Elise look at each other and at the same time they tell Lydia. “Then do it. Scream.” Lydia takes a breath and lets out a shrill scream.

When she finishes she looks at them with a flicker of knowing in her eye. “I wasn’t hearing flies buzzing. I was hearing electric buzzing all day…” Stiles’ eyes lights up. “Barrow used to work in a power substation!”

They head to the substation where Barrow used to work. They park just outside of it. Elise hopes they aren’t too late. She tries to focus on Kira to see how much time she has left but something is interfering. They all get out and Stiles grabs his bat from the back of the car. “You stay in here.” He tells Lydia. “Why?” She asks him a little miffed. “I only have one bat.” “No.” Stiles sighs. “Fine. Stay close to us then…”

Lydia follows close behind Elise as they enter the substation. Inside they can hear a man yell manically about ‘how they’ll all believe him now’. They spot a girl around Scott and the others’ age cowering. A man with hair going in every direction is holding a live wire. Scott looks in panic and runs toward them before Elise could stop him. “Hey!” Barrow looks at Scott and smacks him with the wire sending him back. “She’s….not the one you want…” He tells Barrow weakly. He tries to sit up but Elise pushes him back down.  She starts to go toward Barrow to at the very least knock him out. He reaches who Elise assumes is Kira and touches her with the wire.

Kira starts to glow and knocks Barrow away from her. The light intensifies to the point of it being blinding. Elise shields her eyes and when it subsides she sees Kira standing up. She’s absorbing all the sparks of electricity into her hands staring at it in surprise. What was this girl? Elise intends on finding out.


	18. All Hallows Eve (Part 1)

“Hmm….” Deaton hums as he looks at the Nemeton. They’ve been studying it more now for the past couple days. Deaton had come out here by himself a few nights ago and told her the Nemeton was changing. That it no longer felt dormant. The same night Elise started getting a feeling like something was coming. Something bad and she had no clue what it was.

He circles around it studying it. “Is that a good ‘hmm’ or a bad ‘hmm’, Alan?” Elise asks him. Deaton looks up at her from where he kneeled down beside the stump. “As far as I can tell the Nemeton seems fine. It….actually seems better…” “What do you mean by better?” He waves her over. She walks over and kneels beside him. “See this?” Deaton points out a little tiny bit of growth poking out from the middle of the stump. “Woah…” Elise stares at it. “That wasn’t there yesterday…” Deaton nods. “I have a theory…..” “Which is?” “Either Jennifer’s sacrifices brought the tree back to life….or….” “Or….?” Elise presses.

“Or someone is healing it.” “Healing it? Why do you think that?” “Because it’s gotten progressively better, in a very short amount of time mind you, when weeks ago it seemed like it wasn’t affected at all by the events.” Elise nods and lightly touches the stump. Now that she’s close to it she can feel a small amount of power surging through the tree that wasn’t there weeks previously. “I can feel the power….” Elise looks at the druid. “So what does this mean?” Deaton sighs. “Well….it may just mean the tree might have enough power to grow again….it may mean not much more than that.” “But you think that might not be it.” “No, I think it will grow and become the protection to Beacon Hills it used to be.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” “It could potentially be. A tree of that kind of power will attract many supernatural creatures here, and not all of them will be benevolent. The tree will mostly likely become the beacon for which this town was named for….” “That….is less good.” Deaton nods. “Who is healing the tree though? You and I have just been studying it….” Deaton stands up and brushes off his pants. “That is the question at hand. Who is healing the Nemeton and what are their intentions for doing so?”

Elise stands up. “The better question is, how did they find it? It took a spell for me to find it and then only then did it feel inclined to reveal itself. There’s no way it would reveal itself to just anybody.” Deaton looks like he’s thinking. “Maybe it revealed itself to someone connected to you? I mean you were the one to find it and once Jennifer was dead it had to find someone to connect itself to.”

“You really think a tree is that sentient?” Deaton laughs. “It’s a magical tree. I wouldn’t put much past it.” “I don’t know anyone who knows about the Nemeton though who could heal it. I mean the closest people that may have that power would be my brother and Cecelia, but neither one of them would do it. Cecelia is just starting out as a druid. She just took over from her mother about five years ago and Terra wouldn’t even want to touch something that wasn’t in his own territory.”

Deaton sighs. “There’s nobody else you know?” Elise shakes her head. “Anyone else is either human or a werewolf, a reaper, or in Lydia’s case a banshee….” Elise growls in frustration. She suddenly thinks of something. “Can humans even find the Nemeton on their own?” Deaton looks confused and shakes his head. “No…they would either have to be supernatural or had help from someone who is supernatural to find it. Why?”

Elise freezes. “Because I had a date out here a couple of weeks ago…and he found the Nemeton all on his own.” Deaton looks at her surprised. “Who was this?” “A guy named Kian Draghici. He works at a bookshop in town, he’s lived here for almost five years now….wait….you think he’s doing it don’t you?” Deaton gives her a look. “It’s a possibility. He’s connected to you, so he would have an easier time finding the Nemeton, he had your date in front of it….” “But Kian is human.” Even as the words come out of her mouth Elise knows this might not be true. Deaton raises an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Elise drives back home feeling confused. Kian? Not human? Although now that she thought about it, she did admit to herself a couple weeks ago that he did do some odd things. If he wasn’t human though, what was he? To be fair, Elise never has looked at him with her other sight. Not that it’s entirely reliable. It’s usually only really good for identifying shape shifters. She usually relies on her wolf friends to tell her if someone has magic in them. Peter told her that as far as he knew Kian smelled human. He’s had a sprinkle of magic on his scent lately, but that’s only because Elise spends her time with him.

‘Scottie doesn’t know! Scottie doesn’t know!’ rang throughout the car scaring the beejeebus out of her. She pulls over and answers it. “Scott?” “Hey, Elise….” He sounded nervous. “Whatcha need?” “Uh, you know how we were questioned by my dad the other day after we rescued Kira?” He asks.

It’s not hard for Elise not to remember that. Seeing Rafael McCall again had not been a pleasant experience for her. He glared at Elise the entire time but he couldn’t do anything to her. She was officially a free woman. After she met Braeden she had used some of her contacts that she made as a US marshal to get her off the most wanted list.

 “Yeah, your dad was a prick, no offense, and he said something about someone controlling Barrow?” That part confused her. The way it looked like, it seemed Barrow worked alone. He was crazy, but he wasn’t stupid. Who would control him? “Yeah, he took Kira’s phone.”

“Okay….why are you saying that like that’s a bad thing? Its evidence, she’ll get it back in a couple days I’m sure.”  “There’s things on it she doesn’t want my dad to see?” “Like dirty pictures?” Scott pauses like he’s making sure he’s alone. “Like my dad will find out about the supernatural kind of pictures. Barrow took a photo of her using the phone and it….well I took a photo of her using my phone….I’ll send it to you so you can see for yourself.”

A ding signaling a text pops up on her phone. She puts Scott on speaker and opens the text. The photo is of Kira but there’s a flame aura surrounding her. “Okay….that’s….yeah…maybe he’ll think it’s a cool filter?” Scott sighs. “I don’t think my dad is that stupid, Elise.” Elise sighs. “Well it was nice to hope…even for a second.” Scott laughs. “So where is her phone?” “My dad is working at the Sherriff’s station still, so it should be there.”

Elise nods to herself. “Okay. We can’t take the phone, your dad will notice and then if he isn’t already suspicious he will be.” “So what? We go in delete the pictures and leave. Easy.” Elise laughs. “Not that easy. We have to make sure your dad won’t see us, that’s the most important thing. Then her phone might be dead so we’ll have to charge it.”

“My dad took her charger with her phone.” “Okay so I’ll bring my laptop so we can charge it.” “Why can’t we use my dad’s?” “Because he’s an FBI agent. He’s got all kinds of protection on his computer. You try and use his computer the security is going to go off on it. And if my guess is right, it will take your picture and then you’ll be screwed.” Scott makes a noise of confirmation.

“Okay…so…you’ll help then?” Elise laughs. “What I give you all this advice and say I’m going to use my laptop and you think I’m not going to get involved?” “Just checking!” “I’ll meet you both at the station in a half hour.” “Okay, and Elise?” “Yeah?” “As far as you know, these are naked pictures, Kira doesn’t want anyone but me to know about this.” “Aye, aye captain!”

Elise grabs her laptop from her apartment and then heads to the sheriff’s station. She pulls up into the parking lot and sees Kira, Scott, and Stiles standing around Stiles’ jeep. She grabs her laptop bag and gets out. They all look at her as she approaches. “Okay….so I was thinking as I drove here, you never told me how we’re going to get into your dad’s office. It’s probably locked up tight if he isn’t in there.” She tells Scott.

 Kira stares at her like she’s wondering why she’s here. Stiles pulls out a couple cards. “I cloned these using a RFID emulator. Should get you into most of the rooms in there including evidence.” Elise takes the cards. “When did you make these?” Stiles shrugs. “A while ago. I update them whenever the code is changed but yeah…” He smiles. Elise pats him on the back. “Thanks.”

Stiles nods. “I’ll stay out here and call one of you if I see your dad coming.” He tells Scott. Scott nods. “Thanks.” Kira, Scott and Elise head inside the building. They sneak into McCall’s office where they search for the phone. “Where is it?” Kira mumbles. “Aha!” She pulls out a bag containing her phone.

 She pulls it out and tries to turn it on. “It’s dead.” Elise unzips her laptop bag and takes out her laptop. She hands it to Kira. “Plug your charger into this.” Kira takes the laptop setting it in a chair. She plugs in phone. Now it’s just a matter of waiting for it to gain enough battery to turn back on. Elise walks over to the window and sees Stiles outside leaning against the jeep. But he’s alone. She can hear Kira and Scott whispering behind her. She can make out the words “…tell her?” from Kira and “….it was….naked pictures…” from Scott. She turns around to see Kira pacing nervously now. “Kira…it’s going to be fine. We’ll delete your pictures and be out of here in no time.” She reassures the girl. Kira nods but is still exuding nervous energy. Scott is leaning on the desk looking at something. It’s a picture. It’s a little boy around seven or eight grinning at the camera. Elise recognizes it as Scott. Elise squeezes his shoulder and gives him a sympathetic look. Scott sighs and puts down the picture back on the desk.

A ding goes off by Elise’s laptop and Kira’s phone lights up. Kira grins and quickly runs over to her phone. She deletes the photo and then shuts her phone back off. She unplugs it from Elise’s laptop and puts the phone and charger back in the evidence bag. Kira puts it back where she found it as Elise packs up her computer.

“Uh, guys?” Scott says. He’s peeking out the window. “We needs to leave….like now.” They hurry up and sneak out just as they see Scott’s dad walking away from Stiles. Stiles looks annoyed as Rafael enters the station. He doesn’t notice Elise, Scott or Kira who are hiding in a bush. As soon as he’s safely gone they get out and go to their cars. “That….was close…” Kira says but she looks excited.

Kira hugs Scott who looks pleasantly surprised. “Thank you!” Elise laughs as Scott’s face turns red. “Uh….it was nothing…” Kira pulls away blushing a little herself.  Scott takes Kira back home on his motorcycle and Elise and Stiles go back to their respected homes as well.

A couple a days later she get a call from Stiles. “Hello?” “So…um….what do you usually do on Halloween?” Random question. “I run naked in a cemetery under the light of a full moon.” Elise deadpans. “Really?” “No, you idiot. I do what I guess most people do. I watch scary movies, hand out candy…..occasional get drunk.” “Well this year you’re going to a party.” “What did you do Stiles?” He sighs. “I kind of volunteered you and Peter to be our adult supervision at our party?” “You need adult supervision at your party.” She says in disbelief. Stiles groans. “It was the only way me and Scott could get Melissa and my dad to help pay for the space for the night. And I know you and Peter won’t give a shit what we do.” Elise leans back in her chair. “I’m pretty sure if you know that, your parents know that Stiles.” “Look…..can you come….please? If you don’t dad and Melissa will retract their portions of the payment and we’ve already invited a bunch of people? You can bring Kian if you don’t want Peter to be your only company that night.” “Did Peter already agree to this?”

“I said you were going to be there and he agreed pretty quickly. He likes bugging the shit out of you, doesn’t he?” Elise wanted to laugh. Oh, Peter likes doing a lot of things to her, bugging her included. “Yeah he does. Ugh, fine. I’ll go.” Elise hears Stiles and Scott who Elise guesses was listening in cheer in the background. “You’re the best.” “Yeah, yeah. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on a high school party.” “Thank you! I’ll see you Halloween night!” Elise smiles. “See you then. Oh before I go….what kind of party is it?” “A glow rage.” She gets the rest of the details of the party as well. It’s being held a club called Jungle. After they hang up Elise texts Kian.

**Text to: Kian <3**

So….Peter and I got roped into going to my cousin’s Halloween party….don’t ask. Would you like to join us or do you have other plans on Halloween night?

She gets an answer almost immediately.

**Text from: Kian <3**

I was going to spend it watching movies and eating dollar store candy like a loser but I like your idea better. I would love to come. : 3

Elise smiles.

**Text to: Kian <3**

Great! Want me to pick you up that night?

**Text from: Kian <3**

Sure.

She tells him she’ll pick him up at eight on that night before going back to what she was doing before Stiles called her.

On the night of Halloween, Elise gets ready for the party. She doesn’t put glow paint all over her but she does put on glow-in-the-dark lipstick in addition to the bright yellow dress she’s wearing. She pulls up in front of Kian’s house and texts him that she’s here. He comes out and gets in the car. He looks in the back when he first gets in. “Where’s Peter?” “I already texted him. He drove himself to the party.” Kian nods and then looks at Elise. “You look beautiful….but why the lipstick?” “It’s a glow rage.” “Oh…well that makes feel a bit underdressed….” Elise leans over and kisses his cheek. “There you’ll fit in perfectly now.” A bright pink kisses mark is on Kian’s cheek now. He smiles. “Let’s go then.”

They arrive at Jungle a little bit later. The music from inside can be heard from where they’re parked. It’s booming. Teens around Scott and the other’s age are still pouring into the club. Elise gets out with Kian and they go inside. Once inside they see that the building is packed. There has to be at least a hundred people here, if not more.

There’s a DJ on one side of the room providing the music. Kian says to her shouting a bit to be heard over the music. “Wanna find Peter?” She nods and he takes her hand so they won’t be separated. They find Peter at the bar talking to Erica who is manning it. Erica smiles at Elise when she approaches. “You’re manning the bar?” Erica nods. “Yeah! We couldn’t afford to hire a real bartender….not we could even find one that would serve minors but yeah….” She bites her lip looking a bit horrified realizing she admitted there’s alcohol.

“Relax, Erica. I’m not going to nark you guys out. That’s probably why Stiles chose me and Peter to be here. We don’t give a shit.” Erica relaxes visibly at that. Speaking over Peter, Elise sees Kian and him talking at one end of the bar. Erica notices. “Friend of yours?” Talking about Kian. “Boyfriend.” Elise corrects. Erica smirks. “He’s a cutie.” Boyd walks up to her and leans on the bar. “Who’s a cutie?” “Elise’s boyfriend. But you’re cuter.” She tells him. Boyd smiles a bit. Elise leaves the pair to flirt and goes over to her boyfriends. She sits on the other side of Kian. “Ah, there’s my lovely other third.” Peter says when she sits down. “I think the expression is ‘other half’” Kian tells him. Peter laughs. “But there’s three of us…not two.” Peter leans over and kisses Elise. She kisses back. When he pulls away she smirks evilly. “What’s that expression for?” Peter asks a bit uneasy. Kian busts out laughing when he notices what happened. “Nothing, it’s just your lips are now a neon pink.” Peter rolls his eyes and smirks. “Pink is a good color for me anyways.”

They small talk for a few minutes before deciding to dance. Out on the dance floor, Elise sees Scott and Kira and Allison and Isaac. In the distance she sees Ethan dancing with the boy he was with that night at the hospital.

They go into the middle of the dance floor where Peter dances behind Elise and Kian in front of her. They dance to the beat of the music. Kian kisses Elise and she feels Peter kissing her neck as they move to the beat. They stay like this for a little while until they get tired. They move back a table near the bar where Kian tells them he’ll get them both something to drink.

“Well this is turning out to be a good night…” Elise says. “Why did you not think it would be? I mean…we are with a bunch of teenagers….” Elise shakes her head. “No…I just…I’m getting that feeling again…like something is about to happen…..something big. And I don’t know what’s worse. The fact I have no clue what it is…..or when it’s going to strike.” Peter frowns. “And I think the Nemeton may be drawing it here.” “Why do you say that? I thought the thing was still technically dormant?” Elise explains everything her and Deaton talked about days prior. Peter sat with a neutral expression during the entire explanation. “I mean….that would explain a lot of things….but if Kian isn’t human….what is he?” Suddenly a crash and a scream goes out in the crowd. Most of the teens run out in fear of….something. Elise and Peter stand up and look for Kian immediately. He has his back pressed against the bar watching people run out in confusion.

Elise hears a roar and sees what everyone was scared of. Three figures with a demonic masks and swords are fighting Isaac as he tries and protects Allison. Elise looks at Peter. “Get Kian out.” She orders.  Elise runs over to Isaac to help. Most of the party goers have escaped. There are a few still running out of the club.

She runs at one of the figures who are about to strike at Isaac and kicks it. It goes flying into the DJ booth killing the music. From beside her another one brings down his sword. It slashes her side but Isaac swipes it with his claws keeping the slash from being worse. “Isaac….get out…” She tells him as she blocks another attack from one of the figures.  Isaac growls. “Not going to abandon you.” Allison is running away presumably to warn the others.  

Scott is nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Scott?” Isaac kicks back one of the figures. “He went outside with Kira.”  Elise is about to get slashed again when Boyd rushes the figure with Erica behind him. They’re both wolfed out as well. Elise turns and sees Isaac is being held by the throat. Before she can do anything they let him go. The demon figure turns on her. She tries and block it again but it doesn’t let her. It grabs her by throat. Elise can feel a burning sensation when something knocks the creature away. Elise rubs her throat and looks up to see her savior. It’s…Kian? And he has….wings and a flaming sword? What?


	19. All Hallows Eve (Part 2)

Elise stared at Kian as he fought the three figures. His wings were a tawny brown, with feathers like a bird. They had places where feathers were missing or singed, like past battles damaged them. She shakes off staring at him to put her focus back on Isaac. She crawls over to him and check his pulse. Still going strong. Elise felt something on his neck. She gently turns his head and sees a backwards five burned into it. She pulls Isaac up and helps him away from the fray. Erica is supporting Boyd who is slightly dazed from rushed the figure. They both go back over to the bar area where Elise sees Peter just staring off in shock at Kian. “What? What the fuck?” He mumbles. He’s holding tattered remains of Kian’s shirt which probably tore off when he _sprouted wings_.

Aiden suddenly comes rushing in. He’s holding Lydia who is clutching him like a lifeline. “Guys…..”Aiden starts. He notices the figures, then Kian. He stares at him with the same expression Peter and probably Elise had. He shakes his head and brings her over to Elise. “I found her outside. She was freezing, and there’s something on her neck.” Lydia is mumbling. “They came out of nowhere…” Elise takes a hold of Lydia after making sure Isaac is stable. He’s starting to wake up so Elise is less worried about him. “I’ll take care of her. Go warn Scott and Kira. They went outside and….” Before she can finish the figures go up in poof of smoke.

Kian stares at the spot where he was single handedly fighting them. The sword disappears and his wings fold in and disappear as well. Elise has so many questions but she has a freezing Lydia in her arms right now. She runs to the back of the club and into an office. She sees a heater in the room and sighs in relief. She places Lydia near it and turns it up on high. She sits next to the banshee and holds her close warming her up. Lydia lulls her head to the side where it’s leaning on Elise’s shoulder. Her skin is ice cold and she is shivering like mad. “It’s going to be okay Lydia….” She reassures the girl. “Just keep your heartbeat calm….”

The door suddenly opens and Kian walks in. He walks over to Elise and Lydia and kneels down in front of them. “I know I have a lot to explain but I can help…if you’ll let me?” Elise is confused but nods. Kian looks like he’s concentrating hard on something. He lifts his hand and gently places it on Lydia’s temple. He’s hand glows bright like the sun for a moment before fading. Lydia’s skin suddenly feels warmer, and she stops shivering. She’s still out of it but she seems much better than she was. Elise looks at Lydia then to Kian who is watching Lydia with genuine concern. “What are you?” She asks. Kian opens his mouth then closes it again. “That….that will take time to explain….which I will do….but not at the moment.” Elise takes a deep breath and nods. She’s going to hold him to that.

When Lydia finally comes around she looks around in shock then looks at Elise horrified. “They’re coming….” Elise puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. “They’re already gone Lydia….” She helps her up and they all walk out into the main room. The pack looks up when they see Lydia is okay. Lydia rushes over to Allison who pulls her into a tight hug. Aiden looks so relieved that he may cry. Stiles lets out a breath he doesn’t even know he was holding.

Scott and Kira are sitting on two stools at the bar. Kira looks a mix of frightened, excited and intrigued. He looks at Elise when he notices her back in the room. “What were those things?” He asks her. Elise shrugs. “Beats me….I’ve never seen anything like it before…” Isaac trades looks with Allison.

Elise notices right away. “What? What are you two hiding?” Allison opens her mouth to speak when Isaac cuts her off. “The other day, when you went to save Kira? Those things attacked us at Allison’s house.” Stiles looks a little angry. “You knew about this and you didn’t warn anyone.” Allison looks pissed now. “My father told us not to tell anyone.” Peter speaks up. “Well you Argents seem to have a knack for looking out for nobody but yourselves.” Allison and Lydia look like they’re about to argue with him when Elise interjects. “Everyone! Just shut the fuck up. Please.”

They all sit in stunned silence. “I agree with Peter that Allison and Isaac shouldn’t have been withholding information…” She starts. Allison laughs. “Oh that’s a real surprise. Of course you would agree with this psychopath. You and he have been buddy-buddy for the past few weeks now. “Elise can feel a blood vessel about to burst. Erica snarls. “Don’t talk to Elise like that. Peter’s helped us out a lot recently. He’s not the bad guy he’s supposedly used to be. Nobody holds it against you that you nearly killed me, Boyd, Isaac and Derek on several occasions. Or that your psychotic grandfather tortured me and Boyd for days on end. No, everyone supposed to pretend none of that ever happened.” Everyone else was watching this argument in stunned silence. “Oh I’m sorry Reyes, I’m sorry I can’t like a monster who killed my aunt.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at Allison and looks about ready to come to Erica’s defense when Peter snarls. “Your bitch of an aunt killed almost my entire family!” “EVERYONE BE QUIET!” Scott roars his eyes bleeding alpha red. He looks pissed beyond reason. Everyone goes silent.  “I don’t care who hurt who. I could give a crap less about Argent versus Hales.” He says looking pointedly at his ex-girlfriend and Peter.

“The point is, something attacked us tonight and we need to focus on what it is.” Scott breathes heavily when he finishes. Kira looks at him surprised.  Elise nods. “Scott is right. Right now it doesn’t matter who did what to anyone. All that matters is something is on our territory and we need to figure out what it is and fast.”

Allison doesn’t look pleased but she doesn’t argue anymore. Lydia is looking between Elise and Peter and something clicks in her expression. She doesn’t say what she’s thinking however. Erica is being held back by Boyd and Isaac who looks like she’s ten seconds away from pouncing on Allison. 

Whelp, there went the good feelings of pack and friendship right out the window. Allison speaks directly to Scott when she talks next ignoring Elise. “I’ll check the bestiary tonight to see if I can find anything.” Kira looks between the two of them curious, tilting her head a bit at the word ‘bestiary’. “And I’ll help.” Lydia says. Scott nods. “Good. We’ll have a meeting in the morning. Isaac, Erica and Boyd, I want you three to search the territory boundaries tonight. See if you can find something. Don’t spilt up. If you need help call someone.” The three betas nod.

He turns towards Kira. “Come on…I can take you home…” Kira looks up at him before nodding. She hesitantly takes his hand and follows him out of the club. The betas follow out the pair to follow their orders. Stiles looks around the club. “There goes my video game money…for the next three years….” He groans. Elise shakes her head. “Nope. Everything will be fine.” She snaps her finger and things start repairing themselves. Everyone watches as the club goes back to how it looked before the attack. Stiles smiles at her. “Thanks, El.” Elise nods. Stiles looks at Aiden. “Need a ride home? You can ride in my jeep.”  Aiden shakes his head. “I brought my motorcycle. Thanks. I need to go check on Ethan.

He left with Danny a while ago. They probably went back to Danny’s place but I’m going to see if he went home instead.” Stiles nods. “Alright, man.” Aiden leaves the club. Allison looks at the remaining people in the room. She takes Lydia’s hand. “Come on, Lydia. We have work to do.” Lydia shoots one last glance between Peter, Elise and Kian before leaving.

Speaking of Kian he’s been standing there silently the whole argument. He’s got an expression like he’s thinking about something deeply. Stiles looks at the three. “Well I’m going to go home….try and do some research on my own. I’ll see you in the morning. Well….you and Peter…” He looks at Kian with his ‘I’m trying to see if you’re trustworthy expression.’ Whatever he sees he smiles at all of them and walks out.

“And now there were three…” Peter says standing up. Elise sighs. “Lydia knows.” Peter nods. “Of course. She’s not a genius for nothing.” Elise sighs. Lydia is probably so pissed at her. Kian looks at them both. “So….neither of you are human?” He asks furrowing his eyebrows. “No….we’re not…and clearly neither are you.” Peter says softly. Kian winces a little.  “Yeah…I was going to tell you both….I just….was waiting for the right time.” “So were we…..” Peter replies. Elise snorts. “Whenever is there a right time for these sorts of things?”

She sits down at one of the tables. She looks at Kian. “So what are you?” Kian takes a breath. “I’m….part angel.” “Part? Like you’re part something else?” Kian nods. “I was born to an angel mother and a vampire father.” Elise makes a noises that sounds like a short laughs. “That explains a lot. You weren’t subtle….about your vampire side anyhow…”Kian blushes.  “I, uh, am still working on that side of me….when I was younger…I used to lose control a lot. I had to be homeschooled when I was thirteen til I was almost sixteen it was so bad. I couldn’t smell another human without wanting to drink from them….I’m better now…I promise.” He reassures the pair. He then gives them both a look. “What are you both then?” Peter smirks. “I’m a werewolf.” He flashes his eyes.

Kian looks at the icy blue for a moment. “Pretty…I never met another werewolf…well I guess I met a lot of them tonight?” Peter nods. “Well….you met an alpha wolf, three somewhat useful betas, a banshee….that’s Lydia…uh….a former alpha who is now technically an omega along with this brother…and that charming woman Allison is a huntress along with most of her family.” Peter nods to himself.

“Oh and Stiles who is only half human. There’s more to our little ragtag group, but my niece and nephew are doing whatever it is they do to bond.” “What about that other girl? The girl behind Scott who looked like this was all new to her.” Elise sighs. “That was Kira. We don’t know what she is. I don’t think even she knows what she is.” Kian looks at Elise now. “So what are you?” Elise explains that she’s a half witch-half reaper.

She explains what a reaper is to him when he asks. She answers all of his questions as best she could with the knowledge she has. Kian nods. “Well….we’ve certainly learned a lot tonight….” He bites his lip. “I have a question.” Peter says raising his hand a bit. “Yes, darling?” “Is the sword part of being an angel or do you have it for dramatic effect?” Kian laughs. “Angels can summon weapons of their choice. It’s part of our abilities…one of the last to usually form. It’s flaming with Holy Fire which can take down most demonic creatures.” “Doesn’t Holy Fire hurt vampires?” Elise asks. Kian nods. “Normally yes. But because of my angelic blood it only hurts me like a normal flame would.”

Kian looks back at Peter. “Now I have a question….what did that girl mean when she said you killed her aunt?” Peter sighs and hangs his head. Elise can sense waves of embarrassment and a bit of shame roll over Peter. Elise knows he doesn’t regret killing Kate but he might be reacting that way because he’s afraid of Kian’s reaction.

“Well….before I met you…Allison’s aunt around six years ago seduced my nephew and used the information she gained to try and kill my entire family. Derek, his sister Laura and later we found out that also Cora in addition to me survived the fire. Cora was in South America. Derek and Laura left as soon as they could. I survived but I was left in a coma for over six years. I was stuck in my own mind. I….admit….went a bit out of my mind.”

Peter looks up at Kian who is holding a neutral expression on his face. He continues. “I woke up and found that Laura and Derek had returned…..” He then explains all that he did as the alpha. “They finally killed me by setting me on fire and my nephew slashing my throat…there’s another longer story about why he isn’t the alpha anymore but that isn’t relevant right at the moment. I ended up in the Underworld. I’ve heard stories about it when I was younger but seeing it was something different. Before I could even cross the river to the other side a woman approached me…”

“My great aunt Penny…” Elise supplies. Peter nods. “Yeah, she was nice to me….befriended me….and one day….she asked me if I wanted another chance of life. I told her the truth. That I wanted a second chance more than anything. I know the things that I did was wrong, and I don’t regret most of it, but I wanted another chance. A chance to make things right.” He sighs. “Then I woke up staring up at the charred remains of my home that I was buried in. Lydia was kneeling beside me and Derek was not far away.”

Elise tilts her head confused. “So you never left the Underworld before your resurrection?” “No…why?” “Because you told me you controlled Lydia to make sure your body was unburied.” “When did I say that? I don’t remember that?” Peter was telling truth….that scares her. Because if Peter wasn’t controlling Lydia that means. “Oh no…” Peter looks at her worried. “What?” “I’ve got to make some calls later. I think I know who did….shit.”

Kian looks between them both. Peter looks back at Kian. “Well?” Kian sighs. “Well….wow….that is…a lot to take in…” He looks at Elise. “You knew about this?” Elise nods. “I knew a couple weeks after I met Peter…he….showed me he genuinely wants to make up for the things he did and be a better person….” Elise sighs. Kian bites his lip. He looks at Peter. “You did some bad things…that I’m not even going to ignore. But ever since I met you, you have been nothing but sweet, caring, if not a bit of an asshole at times. I like you…and I believe in redemption….so yeah…”  Peter looks confused. “You’re not going to leave me?” Kian laughs a bit.

“No…I probably should all things considering…but I believe you can be a good man. I’ve seen it.” Peter takes a deep breath. He looks down again. Kian walks over to him and hugs him. Peter is shocked but hugs him back. He mashes his face in the crook of Kian’s neck taking in the other man’s scent. Elise walks over to them and puts her arms around Peter as well. He laughs and removes one arm from Kian to wrap around Elise’s waist. They sit there for a while just hugging before they pull apart. “We should….we should probably get home…” Peter says.

Kian and Elise both nod. “Yeah.” Elise pulls out her phone. “I’ve got to make some calls tonight….so if your both going to one of your places together I’m going to have to pass tonight….” They both nods. “Do what you need to do, darling…” Kian tells her. He kisses her gently and smiles. Peter kisses her. “Good luck…at whatever you’re doing…I’ll see you in the morning. Be safe.” Elise smiles. “Same to the both of you…the ‘be safe’ part.”

She giggles and heads out to her car. Peter and Kian go to Peter’s car going the opposite direction from Elise. As she’s driving home she calls a familiar number. “Uncle Xavier? We may have an issue…”

The next morning there is a furious knocking at her door. She yawns and pads out of her bedroom and to her front door. She opens it to see Lydia on the other side. The girl doesn’t even wait to be invited in before just walking into the apartment. “Okay, what are you thinking Elise? I mean I don’t care that you’re in a polyamorous relationship, but one of them is Peter?” She rants as she walks to the living room.

Elise shuts her door and follows the banshee. She knew this was coming but she didn’t know so soon.  She follows Lydia into the living room where she’s giving Elise a betrayed look. “I’m mean really Elise….he controlled me…for however long….to….” Elise holds up her hand. “I’m going stop you right there Lyds. I know you’re feeling betrayed, but I can’t help how I feel about Peter. These feelings….just happened….and second you didn’t resurrect Peter.” Lydia pauses from whatever retort she was about to say. “I didn’t?” Elise shakes her head. “No. Nobody but reapers can successfully resurrect someone….” “Then….why?”

“Why did you have all those dreams about Peter? Why did you go into a trance and think you resurrect him?” Lydia nods. “I don’t think Peter was controlling you at all…his spirit was in the Underworld the entire time he was dead. To resurrect you….he would need to have leave and possess you….” Lydia looks confused and a bit skeptical. Elise didn’t blame her. If she was in Lydia’ position she would be too. “If he didn’t then….who did?”

Elise’s phone dings. She takes it off the coffee table where she left it the previous night to charge.

**Text from: Xavier**

You were right. I found a lot of research on forbidden spells in her office.

Elise looks up from her phone and at Lydia. “My great aunt Penny did this….” She shows Lydia the phone and explains what she found out and what she thinks happened. Lydia frowns. “Why me though?” She ask hands back Elise her phone. “Because I guess she saw in Peter’s memories that he bit you. I really don’t know.” Elise sighs. Elise texts back Xavier asking him what he’s going to do about his sister. He tells her he’s going to get her and go from there.

Lydia is biting her lip and looks like she’s thinking. “Peter…he never did that…” Elise shakes his head. “No….he didn’t….I know he did a lot of bad things….but he was half out of his mind….I think the fire broke him a little. I think he’s still broken in some ways…he can….just see clearer now.” Lydia sits down on the couch. “This….this is going to take a lot of thought….” Elise sits beside her and gently touches her forearm. “I’m sorry my aunt did that…I know that doesn’t mean much…”

Suddenly she has an armful of Lydia. “No…you don’t have to apologize….you didn’t do anything…you’re just related to her…I’m sorry…I yelled at you about Peter and you…” Elise pulls away but has her hands firmly on Lydia’s shoulders.

“Lydia. Stop. I don’t blame you for not liking Peter. You’ve spent almost your entire time knowing him thinking he did something horrible to you. I don’t blame you for that. I knew dating Peter would have its consequences. Everyone doesn’t like him. That’s okay. But don’t apologize for feeling betrayed because I’m dating someone you thought did something horrible to you. I should be the one to apologize to you. I can’t help how I feel about Peter…and I’m not going to break up with him….but I’m sorry for anything he’s ever done to you…” Lydia nods. She wipes her face. “I….it’s going to take some time…I can’t promise I’ll ever really like Peter….but I’ll try….I don’t want to lose you as a friend….” Elise shakes her head. “If Peter makes you uncomfortable…I just won’t have him around when we hang out.”

Lydia shakes her head. “You can’t promise something like that. He’s going to be around me one way or another…if not at pack meetings I’ll see him randomly on the street or something…I’m not going to spend my whole life avoiding the man. I just…I need to work things out. Finding all this out….has changed a lot of things and turned a lot of what I went through around. I do have a question though….what’s going to happen to Penny?” Elise shrugs. “I guess we’ll find out later.” Her phone chimes in with another text. “Scott says the meeting will be at my dad’s house….I guess Scott has talked to my dad then. I guess we better get going then.” Lydia nods. “Can I ride with you? I took a taxi over here. Allison was my ride last night and she was asleep when I left.” Elise nods. “Sure.”

They drive over to Jason’s home. When they arrive there there’s none there. Even her father’s car is missing. “Maybe we’re early?” Lydia says skeptically. Elise shakes her head. “No…something doesn’t feel right here….” She concentrates on the house and senses one person in it. She checks her phone and gets her answer. Xavier texted her that he called her father and her uncle Thantos to help capture Penny. “This is a trap…” Elise says. She takes off her protection necklace. “Put this on.”

Lydia takes it. “Your necklace? Elise, what is going on?” “If I’m right….Penny is in there waiting for me. The necklace is a protection charm. Stay in the car. No matter what you hear or see. Stay. In. The. Car.” She tells the banshee. She hands Lydia her cell. “Call my father, my brother…my uncle….anybody listed under family. Except Uncle John. Keep calling till you get someone. Tell them Penny is here. If you feel like you’re in danger book it out of here.” Lydia nods. She looks worried. “I’ll be fine Lydia. You stay safe.” Elise gets out of the car and walks into the house preparing for what awaits inside.


	20. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA the past few months. I don't have an excuse as to why I haven't wrote other than laziness. I promise the next chapter however will not take three months to post

Elise walks towards the house, her heart pounding wildly. Anything, anything at all could be behind these doors. She’s not certain if it even is Penny. But it’s the most likely scenario to occur. Elise doesn’t know how they could’ve missed the signs. Penny had been talking about them all being afraid to use their power for years. Even before she was born. Everyone ignored her. Didn’t take Penny seriously when she said she wasn’t afraid to use it. Reapers have immense power. Power that could tear the world to the ground if they tried.

The house was dark as she walked through it, and eerily quiet. Elise cautiously moved through the front room to the living room. The floor creaks as she tries to gently tiptoe deeper into her father’s home. She hopes Lydia can reach someone for help because she’s not sure if she can take Penny by herself. Sure, she’ll survive it, but Penny would escape again while she’s unconscious and healing. Elise sees a faint light coming from the kitchen. So she wasn’t wrong. Someone is here. Picking up the pace she walks into the kitchen. Inside there she was. Penny. She sat on a counter sipping a glass of wine. She smirks at Elise.

“I knew someone would come…..but I didn’t think it would be you dear niece….” She sets her glass down and slides off the counter. Elise holds her position firmly, neither backing up nor going forward. Penny laughs.

“Yes….you were not who I was expecting at all….my dear brother perhaps…..or your father….but I didn’t think you would have the balls to find me. I thought you just tattled and then hide.”

Elise growls. “I’m not a coward and what you’re doing is forbidden, Penny.”

Penny chuckles. “’What you’re doing is forbidden, Penny’” She mimics Elise. “No, my dear girl. I’m only doing what you’ve been told is forbidden….but I’m using my power. Something the rest of you seem to be too afraid of….well mother wasn’t, but you all locked her away.”

_Penny’s mother was Persephone who originally ruled the family along with the first Reaper and head of the family, Hades. Persephone was once a human. Hades had fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her. And unlike the myths, he did not kidnap her against her will. He courted her properly. They fell in love and married. On the eve of the marriage he showed her what he truly was and offered her something. Immortality._

_Persephone accepted and Hades did a long and arduous ritual to make her immortal and a Reaper. He at first didn’t think she would survive the ritual but when it was over she woke up and was newly immortal. She had to leave her old life behind and Persephone was not sad to leave it. Hades took her to the Underworld where they lived._

_They had six children, Xavier, Penny, Cassia, Thalia, Hadrian, and Tyrion.  But all of their children seemed at first, immortals without powers. After a point they did not age but they did not have the power of their mother and father. That all changed when Tyrion fell in battle. Both Persephone and Hades were shaken with grief but they awaited their son’s soul to return to the Underworld. When it did not they became confused._

_They both came to the surface where they found him, alive and healthy. And most importantly, with powers. They discovered that to be able to use their abilities they must first ‘die’ which started the tradition of dying when you reach adulthood to receive your powers._

_And everything was fine, for a time. But Persephone started getting bored with her life, bored with strict rules about Balance, bored with never using the abilities she made great sacrifices to get. She started getting resentful. Behind her husband’s back she would go into the library and look at the forbidden texts._

_The ones that had spells that Hades kept under lock and key so no mortal could get their hands on it. She started doing research on those spells. Learning how to cast them and what they could do. Persephone found it very fascinating and wondered why nobody had ever used these spells and rituals before. She asked Hades who calmly explained that those spells if used could mess up the Balance of the world.   Persephone asked if he knew for sure and he accused her of develing into forbidden magic. She assured her husband she was just curious and he let her go. But Hades kept a close watch on her ever since. Sometime later, research became practice. Persephone went to the surface and wreaked havoc. She used the spelled to control mortals to bend to her will. She start three separate wars and multiple natural disasters before her family intervened._

_They tried to solve it diplomatically, but Persephone wasn’t having it. She was drunk with power. If her family was against her she would get rid of them. They fought for months and chased her around the world. Xavier and Hades stayed in the underworld. They knew they could not kill Persephone, so they would need to trap her. They created a place they named The Cage. A prison that could not be escaped. Or well in theory it would. They finally caught Persephone amidst her third war, the Trojan War._

_They tricked her into going into the underworld where they finally trapped her. They forced her inside The Cage where when she tried to leave it bounced her right back in. They all pledged that day that if they ever strayed and even thought of doing what Persephone did they would be locked inside there._

 

 Elise takes a step towards Penny. “They locked her up because she caused multiple disasters and was messing with the Balance of things.”

Penny raises an eyebrow. “And how do you know this? All your life you’re told there’s some invisible force that makes the world what it is and that bad things will happen if it gets put out of place. But bad things happen all the time, dear girl. And the world hasn’t ended yet.”

Elise frowns but doesn’t listen to her great aunt. “For every bad thing that happens some good has to happen.

Penny laughs. “Oh my, you are brainwashed. You actually believe in the Balance.” She steps closer to Elise looking like a viper about to strike. “We were given these powers for a reason. If we can’t use them, then what’s the point of having them then?” She smiles. “You know I’m right Elise. And if you help me escape you’ll never see me again. I promise. I’ll even forget this little betrayal, just because you’re my favorite niece.”

Elise shakes her head. “No. I’m not letting you leave.”

Penny shrugs. “Pity….I guess since I can’t kill you I’ll just have to incapacitate you….”

All of a sudden a force knock Elise back straight through a wall. She lands in the hallway. She tries to stand up but something grabs her. Spectral hands are clutching at her waist, hands and ankles. Penny is staring at her chanting. A large object rises over Penny. It looks like the fridge. Penny is going to crush her with that. Elise tries to break free but the hold is strong. Penny walks toward her. “You can’t beat me. I’m more powerful than you. You lost before you even started…and when I’m done with you I’ll give your boyfriend Peter a visit….or maybe that Kian….he seems like he would fun to play with.”

At the mention of Peter and Kian, Elise’s sight goes red. She struggles against her bindings as Penny gets closer. All of a sudden a bright light fills the room around her.

“What…..” Penny says shocked. Elise’s necklace is glowing. The spectral hands loosen their grip as if they had been burned. Elise touches the necklace as the glowing fades equally as shocked. What happened? That doesn’t matter at the moment, she will figure it out later though.

Elise quickly gets her bearings and stands up. As a last stand Penny throws the fridge but Elise dodges it and it goes crashing through another wall ending up in the hall bathroom. Penny screams and charges at her. Elise kicks her in the gut and sends her flying.  She lands on the dining room table crushing it. Elise takes out her dagger from her boot and runs at Penny but she throws up a shield at the last moment. They deal blow after blow at each other dealing not more than a scratch before the wound heals. All of a sudden Penny starts chanting again and the ground starts splitting open. Elise holds onto a counter. Penny smiles maniacally at her.  

“I think we should go on a little trip Elise….or well….you’ll be going on a trip. To The Cage.” Elise tries to run for it but Penny magically drags her back and towards the portal she just unleashed. She grabs the counter as she passes it holding onto it. Elise can feel the pull trying harder and the counter also giving out from the brute strength she’s using to hold it. Her fingers start to slip when she hears. “What? Ahh!”” From Penny. The pull is no longer there just as she loses her grip. She get up to see her Uncle Xavier closing the portal with her father and uncle Thantos in tow.

“Are you alright?” Xavier asks her. Elise shakily nods. “Good.” Thantos helps her stand up and they walk her out of the house. Lydia is leaning against the car biting her nails. She sighs in relief when she sees Elise. “Thank god. I got through to your dad. Are you alright?” Elise nods and puts on a small smile. “Yeah Lydia.” Lydia doesn’t look like she fully believes her and that’s good. Elise isn’t trying to. But she doesn’t want them to know what she’s really feeling right now either.

Later that evening, Elise is curled up in her apartment alone. Her dad and Stephanie are staying a hotel for a few days while they magically repair the house. Jason said he would’ve hired a contractor but there was no explaining the hell portal in the floor. Xavier left not soon after the rescue to make sure Penny ended up where she needed to be. He confirmed a couple of minutes later she was in the cage and that Elise was lucky she didn’t get sucked into the portal.

Speaking of which, she’s trying to avoid thinking about that fight at all. She’s an ex-mercenary, trained to kill and fight, and today is the weakest she’s ever felt. Sure she’s lost fights before but those she wasn’t using her full power. But today it was like nothing touched Penny. Until her amulet saved her. Elise touches it remembering how it was glowing earlier, how those spectral hands Penny summoned seemed almost….burned by them. She has no doubt that it’s enchanted. But why wouldn’t Kian tell her? Especially now that she knows about him. A sudden knock at the door pulls her out of her thoughts.

She gets up and opens the door and immediately gets crushed into a bear hug by two sets of arms. “Um…..I may not be able to die….but breathing is still needed.” She gasps out. The arms loosen and she laughs at her brother and Xander’s bashful faces. She gestures to let them in and they walk inside. “So I guess you’ve heard……”

Terra frowns. “Heard that our crazy aunt was using forbidden spells then tried to throw you in The Cage, yeah…” Xander holds up a bottle. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we can do tequila shots and watch your shitty rom-coms til you forget what colors look like.” Elise takes the tequila bottle. “I vote for temporarily avoiding it.” She says temporarily because she knows they’ll make her talk eventually. Xander nods like it’s been all decided. “Good.” They spend the night drinking and making fun of her collection of bad movies. Within a few hours they pass out in the living room.

The next morning Elise awakes to an annoying beeping. Her head feels like someone split it open. She opens her eyes slowly to adjust to the sunlight. She looks around for the source and it’s her phone.

“Turn it off….” Xander mumbles reaching out into the air like he’s trying to smash an alarm clock. Elise grabs her phone and answers her call. “Hello?” She answers groggily.

“Bad night?” Deaton asks her. “Tequila….lots of it….” “Ah…well…I would let you continue you hangover in peace but you need to come to the Nemeton, as fast as you can.” That perks Elise right up. “Why?” “I think I’ve found who’s healing it.” Elise and Deaton agree where to meet before she hangs up and then she rushes to get dressed. She runs to her car and drives as fast as she can to the Preserve. From there she bolts to the Nemeton and where they are meeting. Deaton is hiding behind a tree and Elise comes up behind him. He looks at her and gestures toward where the stump is. There’s a figure standing over it. Their hands are glowing white and it sounds like they’re mumbling something.

Elise whispers. “Have you got a plan?” Deaton shakes his head. “I was hoping just to observe.” Elise nods. The person continues circling around the Nemeton chanting. The vibes coming off of them don’t seem to be sinister, so it is light magic, but who would want to heal the Nemeton?

A shrill noises goes through the clearing and the person stops chanting. They reach into their pockets and pull out a phone and answer it. “What, Kian?” Wait that voice….and they know Kian…that must mean they’re…..

“Carissa…” Elise says in shock.


	21. Sleepless Nights

Deaton turns to look at Elise. “You know her?” He asks still whispering.

Elise nods still having her eyes on Carissa. She is still on the phone and from the tone Elise can hear it sounds like she’s trying to hurry him up.  Out of all the people it could’ve been, Carissa was the last one she would’ve thought would be healing the Nemeton. Sure, it’s not something evil just to heal the tree, but the Nemeton was a powerful conduit of magic back in its more powerful days. If back at full power, in the wrong hands it could bring devastation. Even as a dormant stump it powered Jennifer immensely so she couldn’t imagine how powerful someone could be with it back at full power.

She wanted to know Carissa’s intentions but Elise wasn’t sure what Carissa would do if they confronted her. Elise realizes she doesn’t know Carissa as well as she thought. And Carissa doesn’t know about her. She thinks. Maybe Kian told his sister when he returned home after the party. No, he wouldn’t do that. Kian would probably want Elise to tell Carissa herself.

“We shouldn’t confront her.” Deaton tells her as if he knows what she’s thinking. He probably does too. He’s known her for over half her life. He trained her personally when she came of age when her mother refused. So he could tell when Elise wants to confront someone. Elise nods letting him know she understands. It’s probably better that way. There’s too many unknowns with confronting her.

Carissa finally hangs up her phone and looks at the Nemeton. She kneels in front of it. “Why are you still in pain?” She’s talking to it? The Nemeton’s in pain? She knew it was a magical tree but it felt pain? Carissa places her hands on the tree and her hands start to glow again. She keeps this up for a moment before stopping. “It’s….no use. I’m never gonna be able to heal you…..I just wish you would stop screaming out at me…..”

Carissa rubs her face and stands up and turns around. Shit, Deaton and she will most certainly be caught. Elise reaches out and grabs Deaton’s arm and mutters a spell. They suddenly blend in with the trees. She would’ve done a better invisibility spell but there was no time. Carissa walks their way which is the quickest way back out of the Preserve. She stops briefly near them. Carissa sniffs the air. She knits her eyebrows in confusion and looks around her. Elise and Deaton hold their breath. Carissa must think whatever she thought was there wasn’t really because she shrugged her shoulders and walked past them.

Both Elise and Deaton wait until they are sure she is out of range before moving. Elise uncloaks them. “That was…..” Elise doesn’t know what to think. She’s still reeling trying to process everything that’s transpired since the party. Deaton nods. “So, you said you knew her?” Elise nods. “She’s my boyfriend’s sister…”

“You’re boyfriend being Kian the one you’ve told me about before?”

“Yes.” Elise forces the word out. Now seeing not just Kian in action, but now Carissa makes it a little more real that none of what happened at the party was just a hallucination.

“But you told me he was human”

Elise sighs. “I did. But as I found out on Halloween my assumption was not correct.” Deaton makes a humming noises that pretty much says. ‘Yeah, no shit.’ They start walking towards the Nemeton to start their examination.

“So what is he then?” Deaton asks with a mild curiosity in his voice. He takes out a jar of herbs and begins a simple ritual to test how well the Nemeton is.

Elise helps him spread the herbs around the base of the Nemeton. “He’s apparently half vampire-half angel.” Her hands glow as she fills the herbs with her power.  Deaton freezes and looks at her. “Half angel?” Elise nods. “I couldn’t believe it either, but I saw his wings.” Deaton shakes his head. “I’ve only heard of angels inside of religious mythology and texts, I didn’t think they were real.” Elise snorts. “Me either. Yet here we are.”

The tree is healthier than when they checked on it two weeks previously. There’s more growth and it looks like the sprout that’s come up out of the stump is growing at a steady pace.

Deaton stands up. “Well this tree is well on its way to being what I heard it used to be.” Elise stands up brushing off her pants. “Hopefully, it’s not being used for evil purposes….that would be awkward to explain to Kian….” Deaton chuckles. “It seems the tree is being imbued with positive, light magic. Besides our own neutral magic of course.” Elise nods. “Still doesn’t make sense how she found it.” Deaton looks away from the Nemeton and at Elise. “Remember how I said whoever found it is connected to you?” “Yes, but you never explained how you thought I was connected to an ancient tree.” Deaton sweeps his hands over the herbs they placed and they all fly into the jar.

“Well, every sacrifice Jennifer made trying to get power is became connected with the Nemeton when their blood was used to power it. They did not survive though. You however did.” Elise is confused. “I was never a sacrifice though.” “Technically you were. You told me she silt your throat correct?” “Yes….” “Well the roles of the fivefold knot can be up for interpretation and you would fit the role of a guardian.”

“So I was the last sacrifice then?” Deaton nods. “I think your blood was enough to turn the Nemeton back on. And when….Carissa did you say her name was? Anyways when she started healing the tree it just accelerated it.”

Elise paces around the tree. “So what does this mean?” Deaton seals up the jar and puts it back in his bag.

“Well it could just simply mean the Nemeton will become a source of power again and protect the town. That however will bring new supernatural creatures in who want to harness that power.” Elise sighs. “I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming…” “But,” Elise groans. Deaton glares at her slightly for the interruption. “But, we still don’t know why your friend is healing the tree. Could be a harmless reason. But if she is trying to harness its power…..she may not know what she’s getting into.” Elise nods. “So what’s the plan of action then?” Deaton looks around. “You know her best. I say you need to confront her.”

“But you just said _not_ to confront her.” “While she was doing her ritual.” Deaton corrects. “Plus she might open up to you if there isn’t a stranger near.” Elise thinks about this. “Fine. I’ll let you know when I have and what she says.” Deaton nods satisfied. Elise stretches and yawns. Being up this early wasn’t her plan. She was hoping to sleep in til noon, eat sugary foods and continue to avoid her own thoughts. Deaton face lights up like he just remembered something. “Where were you yesterday anyways? I got a bunch of calls from Scott and the others asking if you were with me.”

Elise groans. The pack meeting. She totally missed that. Not that she could’ve made it anyways. Penny saw to that. No, she needs to stop thinking about Penny. She just needs to-“I had to take care of some family business.” Why did is she talking about it? Talking means thinking. Thinking means-“More important than the meeting? They told me what happened at the party.” Elise nods. She kicks the grass a little. “We had to imprison my Aunt Penny.” She needs to stop talking. “Oh.” Elise gives a short laugh.

 “Yeah. I didn’t even plan to get involved but she tricked me into coming to my father’s house…and I couldn’t let her get away. She was delving into forbidden magic and you know what Persephone did…” Flashes of Penny tossing her through the wall flashed in her mind.

Elise closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “But now she can’t hurt anyone.” She looks back at Deaton. “Is there anything else? I probably should be contacting the pack and letting them know what happened…” Deaton is looking at her concerned. “No we’re done here, but….are you alright?” He reaches out to touch her arm. Elise jumps a little bit at Deaton’s touch. It felt like a brand to her skin. Deaton pulls his hand back in surprise. “Yeah…I’m just….hung over I guess…not feeling great.” She quickly excuses. Deaton gives her an ‘I-don’t-believe-you’ look. He however says. “Well….if you’re sure….” Elise quickly nods. “I’m sure.”

They finish up and Elise quickly returns to her apartment. She walks in and sees Xander and Terra already left. They however left a bag which smells of breakfast sandwiches and a note saying that they love her and to call them later. She sighs and plops herself on the couch. She can’t believe the past few days. Things were going so smoothly and now it’s like the universe is laughing at her. She needs to call the pack but its Monday and they’re in school. She wonders what the pack thought she was doing. Obviously they didn’t know what had happened in her family or Deaton wouldn’t have asked.  Then she wonders about the masked warriors that attacked them. She hadn’t researched one bit since Penny was a bigger priority at the time.

Elise doesn’t know when she passes out but when she does the apartment is dark. Like disturbingly dark. She gets up off the couch and walks around. She looks out the window and sees stars out. It’s nighttime. She tries to find her phone to see what time it is but can’t seem to. Elise shrugs and goes into the kitchen to grab a drink. As she’s filling up a glass of water she hears a creak in the living room.

Elise turns off the sink and pauses to listen. Another creak. She gently sets down her glass and walks into the living room. No one is there, but Elise feels a chill go down her spine. A hand goes around her throat suddenly and Elise screams. She struggles against it and throws her attacker off.

A feminine body hits the wall. A chuckle comes from the attacker. She looks up. Penny. Elise is frozen. Penny was supposed to be in the cage. “I told you sweetheart, I don’t take betrayal lightly.” Her skin grows ash grey and claws form. Penny stalks toward Elise who runs. “You can run but I will always find you!” Elise runs into her bedroom and slams the door shut locking it. A clawed hand punches through it and blindly grabs at Elise. She pulls herself away and backs up.

The door breaks down moments later. Elise knows she needs to do something but it’s like she’s frozen. Penny reaches her and swipes her claws at Elise. She screams and shields herself.

Then she wakes up. Elise sits up in a panic. She’s in her living room again and things seem a bit brighter than in her dream

. She looks down at her hands and sees she has her own claws right through the cushion. Carefully prying them out she goes to find her phone. She finds it under her coffee table. It’s only four in the afternoon. So she’s been asleep all day. There’s also a bunch of missed calls from Peter. Several voicemails too. She plays the last one. “Hey Elle, I don’t know why you aren’t picking up your phone but I’m heading to your apartment. I’m worried about you. I seen Deaton today….and you know I feel about that cryptic asshole. He told me about Penny. I really don’t know what to say. Anyways I’m bringing your favorite pizza so I hope you’re there and haven’t disappeared on me again.” Elise just sits there. Peter’s probably going to want to know what happened. And she’s not sure if she wants to talk about it. A part of her knows it’s not healthy to bottle it up but another part is telling her they have bigger issues to deal with than her little fear of being weak.

Speaking of which she goes to find her bestiary. If she’s awake she might as well start researching. She finds it laying on her bed open. Weird. She walks over to it and gasps when she sees what’s on the page. A drawing of the masked men she saw the other night. Right next to it is the creature’s name. Oni. She reads the description. They are masked warriors that fight for kitsunes for whatever purpose they need them for. They will also cut down anyone who gets in their way.

That explains why they fought the pack. They must have interfered with what the Oni were commanded to do. But what was it? And does that mean there’s a kitsune in town? As far as she knew kitsunes were benevolent. They were tricksters, yes but they weren’t evil. That would be nogistune. They feed off chaos and destruction. 

A knock at the door break Elise out of her thoughts. She goes to answer it and just as he promised Peter is on the other side. He looks surprised when she answers. Then his expression changes to worry when he looks at her. That’s not the look she wanted. She speaks quickly. “Come in, Peter...sorry I didn’t answer your calls….been sleeping all day.”

Peter nods and walks in. He’s carrying a pizza box. “Where should a put this?” “On my kitchen counter is fine.” She follows him into the kitchen. There’s tension in the air. She should say something, anything. But she doesn’t know where to start.  She walks up beside him. “Peter….” But she’s cut off by his lips. He passionately kisses her. Elise melts into it placing her hands on his hips. His hands feel warm and secure on her arms pulling her closer to him.

Peter pulls away moments later. He rests his forehead against hers. “That was a brave thing you did….going against your family…..I know it couldn’t have been easy.” It wasn’t. Elise isn’t even sure if she made the right decision. Couldn’t Penny have been talked down? She had even caused an eighth of the destruction Persephone had and now she’s imprisoned forever.

Peter has a confused expression on his face. Shit. She said all that aloud, didn’t she? “Yes, you did.” Peter answers her. “What do you mean by imprison?” Elise sighs but reluctantly explains the Cage. Peter listens with intent. When Elise is done he nods. “Well I think you did the right thing…..I don’t think she was the type to be ‘talked down’. If she was a threat, she needed to be removed.”

“But she’s family.” “And so was I to Derek. But that didn’t stop him from slashing my throat when went psychotic.” He’s got a point. But Elise still thinks she should’ve tried harder. Peter sighs and gently rubs her arms. “I can tell you don’t want to talk about this. I didn’t come here to interrogate you. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Kian would’ve came but his sister told him they need to spend some time together tonight.” Elise nods. “Thank you for coming….and sorry I didn’t fill you in…I was in a time crunch…” Peter shakes his head. “Don’t you dare apologize, you stopped her from causing damage.”

After that there wasn’t much talking. They ate pizza and watched TV in the living room. However a though came to Elise. “Did the meeting still happen?” Peter swallows a bite before he answers. “It did. And boy was it chaotic.”

“What happened at it?” Elise asks.

Peter sighs. “Where to begin. First off, Allison came in a pissy mood. Probably because Lydia was not there. She didn’t show up either come to think about it.”

“She was with me. I made her stay in the car though.” Peter nods.

“That would explain it then. Scott brought that Kira girl. Still not sure what to make of her. Then the rest of the motley crew appeared. When you didn’t show is when the fights started breaking out. Allison insulted you saying you were hiding because she called you out. Like you were scared of a teenager.” Peter scoffs. “Erica jumped into your defense and we thought there was gonna be a fist fight when Stiles calmed everyone down. He told Allison that her comments lately have been uncalled for. And then everything started coming out. I guess Lydia let loose ‘the immortal lifespan’ beans to her because that’s what she was upset about….well also me.” Elise nods. It would make sense. Finding out all her friends will never grow old while she will would be shocking.

“Anything else happen?” She asks noticing his pause. “We found out what attacked us.” “Oni right?”

Peter looks at her surprised. “How did you…” “Did my own research…” Elise supplies. Peter nods. “Still doesn’t explain who’s summoning them or why. But I don’t think Kira moving here was a coincidence…” “You think it’s her?” “Maybe, not her….but someone she knows.”

That got Elise thinking. Does that mean Kira is a kitsune? It would explain her being able to absorb the sparks. But she doesn’t seem to know about the supernatural. And on the night of the party, she seem particularly surprised about it all.

“I don’t think she knows about the supernatural.” Elise suddenly blurts out. “Me either…” Peter agrees.  “Was that all that happened then?” “Besides worrying about you and Lydia and fighting, yes that’s all.” Elise nods and they go back into a companionable silence. They watch more TV and Elise lays her head on his arm. She slowly falls asleep, the last thing she hears is ‘Goodnight, sweetheart.” From Peter.” Flashes of the fight with Penny swim in her head. Different scenarios happen but they all end the same. With Elise being sucked into the Cage.

Elise wakes up in a sweat hours later. She’s in her bed now and there’s an arm around her. Peter. He must have stayed the night. She gently removes it, trying not to wake Peter and slips out of bed. She goes into the bathroom where she splashes her face with water. When she looks up in the mirror she sees Penny behind her. She screeches. She can’t help that. She turns around though and nothing is there. She stares at the place she just saw Penny when Peter comes storming in wolfed out, ready to attack the intruder. When he sees Elise alone he shifts back and looks at her concerned.  “Are you alright?” He asks in a panicked state.

Elise nods. “I….couldn’t sleep and I thought I saw something but it was nothing…..sorry for waking you.” Peter doesn’t look like he’s convinced. But he doesn’t press her further either. “Well come back to bed then….” “In a minute…” Peter hesitates but nods. “Okay...” Peter goes back into her room and gets back in bed. What is wrong with her? Everything was fine that first night….

Elise leans on the sink and collects herself. She heads back into her room and lays on the bed. But sleep never comes. She gets up at seven and makes Peter breakfast. If he can tell she hasn’t slept he doesn’t comment on it. He leaves about an hour later with a promise to tell her of the next meeting.

She spends the rest of the day trying to distract herself. When she tries to go to sleep that night it happens again. But it’s different this time. Peter is being dragged into the Cage. And then the next Kian.

Four days, later she’s slept a total of two hours and she can feel it. She’s irritable, weak and feels like she’s going out of her mind. Not that she could sleep if she wanted. Nightmares of Penny keep plaguing her and her conscious mind is now starting to play tricks with her as well. Everywhere she goes she sees Penny. Mocking her, taunting her. She wants it to stop.

She needs it to stop before she goes out of her mind.


	22. New Bonds

Peter drives to Deaton’s clinic looking for Elise. She had been AWOL at the meeting and he’s wants to find out why. His wolf is practically scratching at the walls trying to get out. The need to see his pack mate and girlfriend is almost too much to handle. He thinks that Deaton would be the most likely candidate to know where she’s at….besides her family. But he’s not going to see them unless it’s the last resort. He admits, they do intimidate him even though Elise promised him she would keep him safe.

_Peter just left Derek’s loft. The amount of reapers in the room were really starting to bother him. Ever since coming back to life he’s been looking over his shoulder constantly. Even though it was a reaper that brought him back, he’s not entirely convinced it was something that Penny should’ve done._

_He opens the door to his apartment. He sighs in relief as he’s finally alone. One good thing about where he lives is none of the pack will find him here. Well….some of them could._

_But he knows Lydia doesn’t want anything to do with him since she probably knows he attacked her during his alpha reign and Stiles probably isn’t curious enough to see where he lives. So that leaves Elise. Their relationship has never been positive. Ever since they met it’s been sniping and fighting._

_That might have something to do with him trying to tear her throat out the moment they met. But something peaks his interest about the reaper. She’s intelligent (must run in the family) and she’s not afraid to get her hands dirty if needed. She’s also incredibly protective of the ones she chooses to care about._

_He also like she’s dislikes him for being an asshole, not because of what he did in the past. He’s always been an asshole so that doesn’t bother him. What did bother him is the looks she gave him every time they were together. Like she thought he was about to say something horrible or shocking._

_And then it made sense. She’s a reaper. And Stiles or the rest of the ragtag group didn’t know at the time about that little detail. He in the past would’ve spilled the secret just to spite her, but something inside him wanted her to trust him. In order to gain that trust Peter had to keep her secret. Once she knew he wasn’t going to spill she had become more relaxed around him._

_Something seemed off though. He was having these memory blanks. Where moments or even minutes of time would be missing. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure if that was the best course of action._

_Despite the memory blanks he helped the pack the best he could without putting himself in direct danger. Well not counting the night at the hospital but his niece’s life was on the line and Elise did ask him ever so nicely. And Peter has a policy to never say no to a pretty face like that. Unless that pretty face is Jennifer or Kate. Then he’ll rip their heads off again and call it a day._

_Peter sits down on his couch feeling how tired the last day’s action really made him. He was surprised Elise trusted him enough to make sure her father was fine. So he returned the favor by ripping out Jennifer’s throat for her. It was only fair. He makes sure that Elise’s father didn’t kill the fragile humans and he got to see the life from that bitches’ eyes fade._

_Suddenly a knock comes from his front door. This makes him pause. Who could be here? Nobody from the pack should know where he lives but when he opens the door he sees Elise on the other side of it._

_She doesn’t even wait to be invited in before pushing past him. She sits on his couch and takes her boots off. Peter shuts the door and stares at her. “And to what do I owe this pleasure Elise?” He asks her._

_Elise looks at him. “You left the loft pretty quickly.” She states giving him an intense look._

_Peter will admit Elise does intimidate him a bit. She’s beautiful, deadly, and intelligent to boot. In another life she would have made an amazing wolf._

_“The amount of reapers in the room were starting to make my skin crawl.” He tells her truthfully. There was no use lying to her. She could probably spot it before it even left his mouth anyways. He wouldn’t put it past her to have the ability to read minds with how often she can read other people’s bullshit._

_Elise seemed to study him for a moment. “I thought so. But if my family really did want to claim your soul….we would have it by now.” She says with absolute certainty in her voice._

_Peter walks over and sits next to her. “But how do you know? Before last night your father has never seen me before but you and Stephanie have. You both grew up knowing what you had to do if someone was still alive and shouldn’t be.”_

_Elise seems to consider this. “In the grande scheme of things Peter the Balance is the most important thing of all. Every place in the world has a little bit of that force tying it in with the universe.  It’s been off here since Jennifer arrived in town….sacrificing innocent people all in the name of revenge. But when she died last night….before I passed out I felt something change. Like the scales were reset. Like Balance had been achieved with her death. And if you were meant to die things would still feel off here. But things feel more….right than they have in months. I believe you’ve been given a second chance Peter. You would do well to not waste it.”_

_Peter looks at her to see if she lying but her eyes scream nothing but honesty. “But what if your family doesn’t care? What if they claim my soul no matter what?”_

_Elise gets closer to him and places a hand on his knee. “Don’t worry about them. If it comes down to that I will protect you…I owe you that much.” Before Peter could protest that she doesn’t owe him anything she chuckles. “I do. I owe you. You kept my secret even though you’ve known for who knows how long what I am. You helped make sure my father didn’t hurt anyone even though it would’ve put you in direct harm’s way being it was the beginning of the eclipse.” Peter didn’t even think about that at the time._

_He didn’t even realize he was putting himself in danger. He was just helping someone who he’s beginning to care about. Now that thought scared Peter. What is he becoming?_

Peter is pulled out of his thoughts as he approaches the clinic. It’s around lunch time and it looks like Deaton is in-between patients. This will make it easier then. He steps inside the office aware that one false move and the druid could throw him back out. He’s just about to reach Deaton’s office when the man himself steps in front of him. “Is there a reason you’re here Peter?” Peter looks at the man. If it wasn’t for Elise he wouldn’t even be dealing with the man. “Why yes I was hoping you could tell me where Elise is? I’m assuming she’s with you? She missed the pack meeting yesterday.” He stares down Deaton like he’s daring him to lie.

Deaton took a breath. “You didn’t hear? Elise and one of her family members….Penny I think was her name fought yesterday……I’m not sure what Penny did but from what Jason told me it was nothing good.” Penny….now that was a familiar name. She had been the woman who raised Peter from the dead. But things he heard since his reappearance to the land of the living have contradicted this. The pack seem to think that Lydia a mere banshee was able to raise him from the dead. Even if the girl knew that kind of magic she wouldn’t have been able to raise him and bring him back in perfect condition. But he didn’t correct any of them on that detail. It’s not like they would believe him if Peter did. He never touched Lydia after that night on the lacrosse field so he doesn’t see how……

It all of a sudden clicked in Peter’s mind. The blank spots in his memory, the fact that someone DID possess Lydia in order raise him. Everything clicked into place. It was Penny all along. He doesn’t know what her motives were for bringing him back. Perhaps he was just an experiment to her. But he does know the blanks in his memory could have been her trying to cover her tracks. To keep Peter from talking.

Peter suddenly realized he never answered Deaton and the man was studying Peter in a way that made him mildly uncomfortable. “But do you know where she is?” Deaton nods. “I would assume after this morning when I asked her to join me on checking on the Nemeton she went home to rest. She’s had a very rough weekend Peter.” Peter sighs. “Sounds like it. I’m going to check on her.” Deaton nods. “Very well….just….be easy on her. Earlier she seemed reluctant to tell me a thing. She even jumped at a simple touch on her arm. It might not take much for her to lash out.” Peter nods. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

So Peter calls her again and leaves a voicemail saying whether she wants him there or not he’s coming by with her favorite pizza. He grabs it on the way over to her apartment. As much as Peter would like to see her he would understand if she just wants to be left alone. Even if his wolf is telling him to scale the building if she won’t answer. She does though. Looking mildly surprised like she wasn’t sure if it was really him Elise let him in. He decides to keep it neutral to start out and ask where he could put the pizza. Elise leads him into the kitchen where he sets it on the counter. He looks at Elise and before he could stamp the urge he kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her. And that was terrifying. That he loved her. He never thought he could love again after the fire.

But then he found Kian. He found acceptance and warmth and all those other good feelings. But he kept Kian at a distance. Kept their relationship open because committing entirely to Kian made him scared. Scared that everything could be taken in an instant. Then Elise came into the picture. Peter thought at first she would be a decent one night stand but little by little the reaper wormed her way into his heart. He never thought she could feel the same way. He was dark and broken and Peter has done many, many terrible things. Many of them he doesn’t regret. But that night when he heard that she reciprocated those feeling he felt joy.

But then fear. He was letting someone else in and found himself falling deeply for not one but two people. And until very recently there was always that fear that his life of supernatural wouldn’t be the cause of Kian being torn from him. It was him. From all the lies he told to what he is. He thought Kian would be repulsed by what he was, thought him a monster but that night on Halloween he showed Peter acceptance he’s been showing him since the beginning. And that made him feel light.

When Peter pulls away he rests his forehead against hers.  “That was a brave thing you did….going against your family…..I know it couldn’t have been easy.” Which was the truth. When he was a crazy alpha it was probably the most difficult thing Derek could’ve done by slashing his throat. But he guesses by the end he didn’t see him as his uncle anymore.

Elise looked troubled for a minute. Then she started rambling about how she had to imprison her aunt in something called the Cage and she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing.

Peter looks at her confused and Elise looks horrified and what she let slip. She takes a deep breath and explains to him what the Cage is and its importance. Peter listens to her carefully. He tells her he thinks she did the right thing. “But she’s family….” She weakly protests. “And so was I to Derek. But that didn’t stop him from slashing my throat when I went psychotic.” He can see how much this is starting to strain on her so he changes the subject. He tells her about the pack meeting she missed and they discuss theories on what could’ve brought the Oni to Beacon Hills. It seemed to ease her a bit. They ate pizza and watched TV until Elise fell asleep again. He doesn’t blame her. All that magic she probably had to perform to defend herself probably took a lot out of her.

He carries her to bed and gets in with her. He only plans to stay a few minutes but he soon falls asleep as well. He’s suddenly woken up by a shriek. Peter pounces up wolfed out and heads for the bathroom. He opens it to find Elise alone in it looking terrified. She reassures him it was just a nightmare and she maybe saw something but it was nothing. That concerned Peter a little but he didn’t push further. He told her to come back to bed and she told him she would in a minute. The next morning Peter could tell Elise did not get one minute of sleep after she was woken up last night but he doesn’t comment on it. He wants to but he doesn’t want her to shut him out.

He leaves later that morning with the feeling something is very wrong. And it wasn’t just the air of guilt surround Elise.

A week later both Kian and Peter go to check up on Elise. Ever since he left her it’s been radio silence and that is concerning him. He doesn’t tell everything to Kian not sure which details Elise wants to be let out but he tells him enough to get him to come check up on their girlfriend. Peter knocks on the door but no answer. He can’t even hear a heartbeat. Which is concerning but maybe she’s just out. But when Peter reaches for the door he finds it unlocked. Which is odd considering Elise keeps her place locked up tight. He shares a look with Kian and they both enter. The house is quiet and Peter almost accepts nobody is home when Kian stops suddenly. “Peter….” He says terrified. “What?” All Kian could do was point. And there on the floor was Elise….motionless….glassy dull eyes….heartbeat gone….

Peter feels the panic rising in his throat. She can’t be……reapers can’t….. Peter and Kian were so distracted staring at her that they didn’t notice the figure at first. Just as it was coming to attack Peter grab’s their wrist. He faces their attacker. Peter almost had to do a double take because their attacker was Elise herself.

Peter looked back to where the body was to see it very much gone. He looks back at Elise. Something was wrong. Very wrong. All of a sudden Kian pushes Peter behind him and tells him deadly seriously. “Stay behind me Peter.” He whips out the same flaming sword from the other night. “Who are you and what have you done with Elise, demon?” Kian asks in vicous tone he’s never heard before. Demon? Elise….or whatever is inside her chuckles.

“Charming….an angel…defender of the innocent….a great warrior……demon-killer.” She paces while talking and gives a sharp look to Kian when she says ‘Demon-killer’ “You think you can kill me? In this body I’m invincible.” She steps toward Kian. She touches the sword and laughs again. “Ohh….hot…..now why don’t you just run me through and see if you can kill me…” She pushes the sword towards her gut. Peter can see Kian is conflicted. He is as well. He’s torn between wanting to rid that thing out of Elise as fast as possible and not wanting Kian to harm on hair on Elise’s head, possessed or not.

Elise chuckles again. “You can’t do it? Can’t watch your precious witchling be hurt….even if it saves her?” it taunts him. Kian is not concentrating on what the words are coming out of Elise’s mouth however. He’s staring directly at her necklace. The one Elise had told Peter Kian had gave her for her birthday. Now that he was paying attention to it, it did look different. The blue stone in the middle was a dull grey now. Elise tilts her head. Kian looks back up and with a steely look of determination he kicks her across the room.

Elise crashes into the couch and before she could recover Kian is on her. He reaches for the necklace. “NO!” Elise screams in a distorted voice. But whatever the demon has done to her has sapped her body of her strength. Kian easily rips it off. As soon as the necklace is off Elise screams before passing out.

Kian throws the necklace on the ground and stomps on it. A bunch of black smoke flies out of the necklace but nothing else seems to come out. Kian hesitates but then goes over to Elise. He places a hand on her neck. “Her heart beat is there but it’s slow.” He says concerned. “I know a place we can take her.”

Elise groans when she comes to. The last thing she remembers was going to try to sleep again even though it was fruitless. There were bright lights. She blinks adjusting to the light when she realizes she’s in Deaton’s clinic. Peter and Kian were there. They notice her a moment later. Peter calls out. “She’s awake doctor.” Deaton comes in a moment later. “W….What happened Alan?” She asks him confused. She has no idea how she got her or why.

Deaton gave her a grave look. “Elise….were you aware that something has been possessing you?” She gives him a blank look not sure how to respond. Something has been possessing….her? That’s impossible.


	23. Lies, Secrets and the Truth (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified events of 'Silverfinger' ' happen between the events of chapter 21 and 22. It will be explained in depth in chapter but minus the fact Stiles is possessed; Allison, Isaac and Chris all go see Silverfinger and learn of kitsunes and the nogitsune; the Oni still attack the McCall residence. The episode 'Riddled' will not happen in this stories' canon events as Stiles is not possessed by the nogitsune and will go straight into 'Letharia Vulpina'  
> On another note, since the premiere of Teen Wolf season 6 is coming on tomorrow night I'm posting two chapters in honor of it. This is part one and I'll post part two tomorrow. The chapter itself was going to be a monster in length otherwise I would've done both parts in one go.

Elise doesn’t know whether to laugh or not. Surely Deaton is joking? She could not have been possessed, it’s actually impossible. Reapers being in between life and death are immune from possession. If something tries to possess them they reject it immediately.

“That’s….” She begins.

“Impossible, I thought so too.” Deaton says cutting her off. “But from what Peter and Kian tells me it sounds very much like a possession. What was the last thing you remember?”

Elise thinks hard. Her thoughts are muddled between the hallucinations and dreams she’s been having it’s hard to tell. “I….I think I was going to take a nap…..then I woke up here…..” Something occurred to her. “What day is today?” Deaton looks momentarily surprised. “Monday, why do you ask?”

Elise felt cold. She’s been out for two days? Peter and Kian both step towards her looking concerned. “Elle?” Peter asks her gently. “It’s been two days….I fell asleep Saturday afternoon…..I’ve had these…..dreams….then I woke up here….” Elise admits. Deaton looks thoughtful. “What kind of dreams were these?”

Elise didn’t really want to admit the dreams she has been having. But now that she’s brought it up she has no choice.

“I…..they started…..I guess……last Sunday? They weren’t bad at first…..okay yes they were…..I dreamt of Penny attacking me….” She felt Peter put a comforting hand on her arm. Kian looks confused. “Who’s Penny?” Does Kian not know? Did Peter not tell him? “She’s my….aunt…..it’s a long story….but she did some horrible things and we had to make sure she didn’t do it to anyone ever again.” She slowly explains. Actually saying all this out loud is hard. Her throat feels tight and she’s getting that skin crawling feeling once again.

Kian gives her a look of sympathy and Elise can’t find she’s annoyed with it. It’s not pity that people usually feel when something bad happens to them that Kian is feeling for her. He probably actually feels bad for her.  “What else did you dream about?” Elise clears her throat and presses on. “It was much of the same for a few days…..every time I closed my eyes…Penny was there….taunting me…..telling me how weak I was….or just plain attacking me ….or someone I cared about…” She wraps her arms around herself grounding her to allow her to continue. She feels either Kian or Deaton place their hand on her calf but she can barely feel it.

She can barely feel Peter’s hand on her shoulder. “Then the dream changed.” She looks up at Deaton who is watching her. “When I fell asleep on…Saturday? I dreamed of this…place….a basement somewhere…I couldn’t tell where because of how dark it was. There was a man with bandages on his face….he was wearing a bomber jacket I think. I couldn’t get a good look at his face, he kept looking away from me. Speaking…in Japanese I think, but I’m not sure.”

Elise takes one hand and rubs her face trying to muddle through her thoughts. “It’s hard to remember…so many thoughts are going through my mind.” She looks at Deaton. He has a thoughtful expression on his face. “Can you remember anything else about the room?” Elise thinks hard. “Just that there was something carved on the wall….I think it was a backwards five?” Something occurred to her. “Wait….the night of the party. The Oni burned a backwards five into Isaac’s neck.” Deaton nods. “They did…”

Deaton walks over to the counter and looks through a stack of notes. When he finds the one he’s looking for he brings it over to Elise. He shows her a photograph of the same symbol she saw on Isaac and in the dream on someone else’s neck.

 “Is this the symbol?” Elise nods staring at the photo. “We found out that it was actually Kanji. A type of Japanese symbol. It means ‘self’. The Oni were trying to find who was not themselves.” “They’re searching for the demon.” Elise realizes. Deaton nods. “Not just any demon….a nogitsune.” Kian who was watching this conversation speaks up. “What’s a nogitsune?” He asks curiously.

Deaton looks at him. “It’s a type of kitsune.” When he still looks confused Deaton continues. “A type of fox spirit. Nobody know for sure how many kinds there are but there are thirteen for sure. Nogitsune are void kitsune. A type of dark fox if you will. They feed off of chaos and pain.” Kian nods. “And you think this is the demon that possessed Elise?” “Oh yes. I’m most certain of it.”

Elise interrupts the conversation. “How do you know this Deaton?” Deaton looks back over to her. “Yesterday Isaac, Allison and Chris all went to a man called Silverfinger. He’s part of a Japanese organized crime syndicate and according to Chris saw the Oni once before.”

“Chris took his daughter and Isaac into a den of the Yakuza?” Elise asks in disbelief. She doesn’t know much about them only that they’re dangerous. They’re one of the few crime groups in the world that houses both supernatural and non-supernaturals. Deaton nods. “They’re all okay if that’s what you’re asking. Allison and Chris took out his men and Isaac distracted them by pretending to buy a gun from them.”

Elise sighs. “Anything else I should know?” She asks exasperated. “Well I would ask Scott what happened on Saturday evening as well. He and….Kira I think her name was had a very interesting evening.” Deaton tells her unaffected by her bad mood. At least they stopped talking about…..”But we’re getting off track…..is there anything else you remember?” Guess they’re still talking about it.

Elise thinks hard. “No….wait. I do remember one more thing. The man…..or I guess….maybe it was the nogitsune…I have no idea who I was talking to now that I know I was possessed. It said something to me in English. It said, ‘I’ll be leaving you soon, you remind me too much of my old prison.’ Whatever that means.” Deaton looks slightly shocked. “Are you sure that’s what it said, Elise?”

Elise is confused but nods. “Positive….what’s going on Deaton?” Deaton goes back over to his notes. “I’m not sure, I’m going to have run some tests….but if I’m right….” Peter growls. “I would stop being vague, and start giving us some actual answers.” He says sounding like he’s losing patience. Kian gives Peter an admonishing look. Peter ignores him. Deaton stares down Peter. “If I had answers I would give them to you all, Peter.” Not intimidated in the slightest, Peter presses. “But you have theories don’t you?” He snarls flashing his eyes. Deaton sighs. “I do. But I may be wrong. I wish to- oh fine. Quit snarling. I’m thinking this all ties in with the Nemeton.”

Elise nearly falls off the exam table. “The Nemeton? Are you sure?” Deaton shakes his head. “I’m not. That’s why I said I need to run some more tests. But I’m thinking that this ‘prison’ the nogitsune was talking about was the Nemeton. It would be the only thing I can think of that it would think of you as.” Kian looks confused again. “What is a Nemeton?” This time Elise gives him an answer. “It’s a tree…well it was….it’s more stump than tree these days. It was full of power in its glory days. Provided protection to the town. Also was a HUGE fucking beacon as well. It’s why this town was named Beacon Hills.” “But why would this nogitsune confuse you with a tree?” “Because I’m connected to it.”

Elise explains everything that happened with the Alpha pack and Jennifer. He sat through the explanation looking a mix of shocked, worried and something else Elise can’t place. “So, this crazy druid slits your throat and now you’re connected to a sentient tree?” Elise nods. “At least that’s the theory. Deaton thinks that when someone was sacrificed they became part of the Nemeton. Only I survived because I can’t die. And I’m so powerful I was able to kick start the Nemeton back into power again.”

“But that still…..” He shakes his head. Peter snorts. “Glad I’m not the only one whose head this is going over.”  “We don’t know _how_ I’m connected, we just think I am.” Elise finishes. “But wouldn’t that mean the Nemeton is growing again.” Deaton and Elise share looks. “It is.” Deaton starts. “Alarmingly fast. We didn’t know why at first….even at full power it still would grow like a normal tree.” “So someone was helping it along.” Kian finishes.

Deaton nods. “Yes. That’s correct.” Elise knows she needs to tell him now because if he finds out it was Carissa and he finds out she’s kept it from him…..

“And we know who it is…” Elise speaks up. “Who?” Kian asks. “Your….your sister….Carissa…” Kian stares at her blankly. “You’re joking….

Elise shakes her head. “I’m not….” She avoids his eyes as she continues explaining. “Last week Deaton and I saw her doing a healing ritual.” Deaton nods. “I had spotted her as I arrived to check on the Nemeton. Elise was the one to recognize her.”

Kian shakes his head. “But why would she want to heal a tree?” Elise shrugs.

“We only have theories but as she didn’t seem to be using it as a power conduit, that’s for sure.” Elise suddenly remembers something. “She said something about it screaming at her.” She looks at Kian who still had a blank look on his face. A light of recognition lit up in his eyes. “That would be it then.” He suddenly looks a bit excited and a touch concerned. “What would?” Peter speaks up looking more confused.

“Why she would heal it. See, my sister has empath powers. It’s an angelic power. Not every angel gets it but she did. So she must have come across the Nemeton and felt its pain.” He furrows his eyebrows. “Something is still bothering me though.” “What?” Elise asks softly. “You said you had to perform a ritual to find the Nemeton. So wouldn’t Carissa not be able to find it without performing a similar one?” Deaton is the one to answer. “Not quite. When Jennifer accidently made Elise her last sacrifice I’m thinking anyone who has a connection to her would have an easier time finding the Nemeton than others. Even supernatural creatures.”

“We even had our first date in front of the Nemeton.” Elise tells him. Kian looks at her surprised. “We did?” She nods. “I didn’t realize it til we were about to leave but we did.”

“Okay, okay so now we all have a theory on why this nogitsune would say that to Elle, but how did it manage to escape its prison in the first place?” Peter asks no one in particular. Deaton puts the pictures back into the file they came from. “Again, I only have theories, but I think when the Nemeton was starting to heal, it purged anything that was hurting its healing process.” “So it release the nogitsune.” Kian finishes. Deaton nods. “Correct. And I’m also guessing it was very weak when it was released having not fed in who knows how long. So it latched onto the first powerful thing it could feed off of.” Elise rubs her neck. “Me….” Deaton nods again. “Since you were around it almost as often as Carissa the nogitsune must have found you a more viable host but did not realize right away that you were a reaper.” “It must have though at some point….” She absentmindedly rubs her neck. Elise noticed suddenly noticed something or lack thereof something. “Hey where’s the necklace you gave me?” She asks Kian.

He looks a little sheepish but he goes over to the counter and grabs something. He shows her the broken remains of her amulet. “The demon was using it to possess you.” Elise blinks. “Well that answers that.” “It certainly does. When they brought you into my office I was confused as you are now on how you were possessed.” Peter speaks up. “You both keep talking about your confusion on Elise being possessed. Why?” Elise turns to Peter. “Because Reapers can’t get possessed. Any demon that tries gets forcibly ejected from our bodies.”

“So the nogitsune used her necklace as a conduit to possess her. It must have tried quite a few times to possess her before it realized she couldn’t be possessed directly.” Deaton says. “The necklace must hold some power itself for the fox to try and use that.” Kian blushes. “It may have had a few protection spells on it.” He puts the broken necklace back down frowning a bit. “So basically what you’re saying if it wasn’t for my amulet Elise wouldn’t have been possessed?” Elise frowns. “It’s not because of your necklace Kian…..I also wear a protection amulet my father gave me. The nogitsune could’ve easily just have used that as well.”

Kian nods but doesn’t look convinced. Deaton looks over Elise one more time. “Well in any case you look fine and demon free so I would suggest you just rest for tonight…” Elise opens her mouth to argue. The demon needs to be taken care of. Deaton holds up a hand. “You are not in any condition to fight and even if you were we don’t know how to kill this nogitsune.” Elise sighs but doesn’t argue. “Does this mean I can go home?” Kian shakes his head. “Oh no, I’m not leaving you alone again. You’re coming home with me” He tells her in a tone that makes no room for arguments.

Elise shrugs. “As long as I can sleep I don’t mind where it is.” She starts to stand up but finds her legs feel like jelly. But before she can do a faceplant on Deaton’s floor Kian catches her. “Woah….careful.” He puts a steadying hand on her waist and helps her stand. Elise looks at Deaton. “Thanks Alan.” He waves her off. “Anytime….I’m going to keep researching and see if I can come up with anything useful. You get some rest.” She nods and walks out with Peter and Kian. As they reach Kian’s car Peter phone rings. He groans. “It’s Derek…I better answer or he’ll brood. Hello?” He makes a face at whatever Derek says. Elise could probably hear if she wanted to but it’s taking most of her focus to just stand at the moment.

“If you insist….” Peter hangs up. “What was that about?” Elise asks. “Derek needs my help patrolling the border since the others are in class at the moment…” He looks a bit miffed. “Are you going to be okay while I’ll help?” Elise growls. “I’m not a child Peter I’ll be fine.” She realize that might have been a little harsh when Peter has a brief hurt expression on his face. “I’m sorry Peter but I’m incredibly tired. I’ll be fine. I’ve got Kian with me after all. “She tries a small smile. Peter observes her for a moment. Whatever he sees is good enough for him because he leans over and kisses her and Kian both before saying. “I’m only a phone call away if something happens.” Kian nods.

Kian helps her into his car. He gets in and starts driving towards his apartment. The car is silent for a few minutes and Elise can feel the tension in the air. She knows she probably has a lot to answer for. Things she’s lied about, kept from him. She doesn’t even know where to begin. “So you know a lot about criminal organizations….” Kian says out of the blue. “Out of all you heard today that’s what you wanna focus on?” Elise asks confused.

 Kian nods. “The supernatural stuff, I can see how you know about that….but the Yakuza’s….I think they were called?” Elise sighs. “It used to be my job to know that kind of thing.” Better get it over with. “Before I came to Beacon Hills I worked for a better part of a decade as a mercenary in Europe. Romania in fact.” Elise is glad they just stopped at a red light because Kian looks at her. “Romania?” “Yes….it’s a big country….” Elise rubs her arm nervously. “I moved there when I was twenty-two for reasons I won’t get into right now. I just needed to get away. I took up some odd jobs as a supernatural contact for humans in the know. I ended up getting the attention of a woman named Belinda. She offered me a place in her merc group. They mainly dealt in information brokering. We gathered information for a client or sold info. The group consisted of me, Belinda and some guys named Vincent, Dante and Damien. All went good for about four years. Then it all went to shit.” Kian starts driving again but he looks like he’s still listening intently.

“Damien got a job from a client to buy some info he wanted from this powerful politician or something. I can’t remember anymore. Anyways, Damien had a bad feeling about this deal so he asked me to come along with him and some grunts he hired. Well it turned out he was right. The client ended up being an old enemy of his and hired an assassin as well. The assassin was a woman called the Desert Wolf.” Elise takes a deep breath. Reliving this story was always hard for her. “We went to the place we were supposed to buy the info from only to find it empty. Just before we got out of there an explosion happened. The Desert Wolf had set bombs in the building. I only managed to shield Damien from most of the explosion. We were the only survivors.”

Elise picks at a piece of her sleeve. “I managed to drag Damien’s body out of the rubble while my own body was fighting to heal. I took him back to our hideout and healed him the best I could but there were still scars. I knew we didn’t have much time before the Desert Wolf found out we weren’t dead so I started planning places we could hide. I set up Damien’s family in a place in New York and I also hid Dante, Belinda and Vincent. We all went our separate ways. I came back to America about two months after that and didn’t stay anywhere longer than a couple weeks.”

Kian pulls into his parking lot. “But the Desert Wolf found me. She couldn’t find the others I hid them too well but me. I had too many aliases when I was in Romania so I thought that would be protection enough. But she found me when I was in Boston. But instead of trying to killing me she did something worse. Remember that info we were supposed to buy? Yeah it was real. But real bad as well. We bought and sold info but never any info that could get us in trouble with the UN or anything. This info however was U.S. military info. Like war plans. So she planted it on me to frame me for treason. I was chased by the FBI for about a year until I was stopped by a US marshal named Braeden Tandy. I thought she was going to turn me in but when she found out we both had a similar enemy she cut me a deal instead. She could help clear my record if I brought the Desert Wolf in. So I accepted. I would be stupid not to. But we’re kind of at a standstill at the moment. We haven’t got a solid lead on her location in over a year and everytime we get close she disappears again….so….that’s it. That’s my past….”

She looks over a Kian who is staring at the steering wheel in shock. “That is….quite the tale…” He says. “But I have one question.” Elise raises an eyebrow. “What is that?” Kian faces her.

“How do you know my father?”


	24. Lies, Secrets and the Truth (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! Enjoy!

“Your fa-father?” Elise asks confused. Who does Kian mean? She listed like three guys in her old merc group. It can’t be Vincent since he’s her age and Dante didn’t have any….oh. “Damien is your dad…..but….I thought….” Elise is really confused. Kian sighs. “I’m not entirely sure if they are the same person but I don’t see how they aren’t. You mentioned he lived in Romania, he had a clan which means he’s most likely a vampire, and he had a family who moved to New York….”

A lightbulb went off in Elise’s head. “And you said about eight years ago you moved from Romania…..to New York.” Kian nods. “He got injured about eight years ago mysteriously and Carissa and I never knew what happened. He then suddenly uprooted us to New York with flimsy excuses, but what you told me, if it’s the same person then that makes sense. When we entered high school my family started becoming more stable financially but dad was always gone at some meeting.” He takes out his phone and starts flipping through it.

“What are you doing?” Elise asks. “Finding a picture…..aha!” He shows her his phone. The photo had four people. Kian and Carissa were standing next to two people. One was a woman with white blonde hair and the bluest eyes that Elise had ever seen. Next to her was….Damien. There was no mistaking it. He had shorter hair and was clean shaven for once but it was him.  The scars she can see going down his arm and poking out from the collar of his shirt further proves it. “That’s him…” Elise murmurs.

Kian stares at her wide eyed. He leans back in his seat running a hand through his already messy hair. “My father was a merc…..why didn’t he ever say anything?” He ask mostly himself. “He probably didn’t want to put you in danger….” Elise answers softly.

Kian squeeze his phone for a second and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them and slips his phone back into his pocket. “Still….” He takes a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter what is done is done.” He says matter-of-factly. Elise frowns and places a hand on his shoulder. “Still he lied to you….and so did I….you deserve better than that…” Kian takes her hand and kisses it. “I won’t say it’s okay….because it isn’t. But I understand. I wasn’t exactly honestly with you either. We both kept thing from one another….but we need to be honest with one another from now on it’s the only way this can work….” Elise nods. “I agree…and I am sorry.” Kian shakes his head. “Let’s just put this all in the past now, love. But let’s not forget what we learned from this.” She nods. “Can we go inside now? I feel like I could sleep for days.” Kian laughs. “As you wish.”

Kian gets out and before Elise can open up her side he opens it for her. He picks her up bridal style. “I can walk you know.” He smirks. “I know.” He says and starts walking towards his apartment. They enter his apartment.

Elise never been inside his apartment before. It’s always been hers or Peter’s when they all were together or the bookshop or somewhere public if it was her and Kian alone. His apartment was very neat looking save quite a few books strewn around.  Kian carries her to his room and lays her on his bed. Elise lays back and sighs in content. “You’re bed is the comfiest thing ever. I might stay her forever.” She tells him closing her eyes.

Kian laughs. “I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” He takes his shoes off and crawls on the bed next to her. He pulls her close to him. Elise lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. “Don’t tempt me. I might take you up on that.” Kian kisses the top of her head and Elise can feel his smile. “All we need now is Peter and everything would be perfect.” “Wouldn’t we need a bigger bed then?” She asks. “No, we can all just snuggle in one huge pile.” Elise smiles a bit. “Sounds nice.”

“Hey Elise?” Kian speaks up sometime later. “Hm?” Elise responds sleepily. Her eyes were closed and halfway to being asleep. “Does Peter have a full-shift?” Elise opens one eye. “Like can he turn into a full wolf?” Elise thinks about it for a minute. “I don’t think so….I think when he was an alpha he could….but now I don’t know. He told me Talia his sister could and Laura could as well. But I’m not sure if he can anymore. Why do you ask?” Kian shrugs. “Just curious.” That was the last thing Elise heard before sleep pulled her under.

When she woke she had a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She leans back into the body but tenses when she notices it isn’t the lean body of Kian. She turns her head slightly and sees Peter sleeping peacefully next to her. She relaxes into his arms and falls back asleep.

The second time she wakes is not much later. She feels Peter unwrap his arms from around her. “No…come back….you’re warm….” She whines. Elise feels a pair of lips kiss her forehead. “I just need to pee. I’ll be right back.” Elise feels the bed become one body lighter. She has her eyes closed for a moment longer before opening them.

 She sits up slowly feeling still tired but more energized than she’s been in the past week. She digs around on the nightstand and finds her phone under a book Kian must have laid there. She sees that it’s off and when she turns it back on she’s greeted with hundreds of texts and dozens of calls from various members of her family and pack.

She groans. Elise isn’t even sure where to start. Her family must be worried sick since she’s been silent since the day after the Penny incident. And the pack. The last person besides Peter from the pack she’s seen or talked to since Halloween was Lydia. And that was the day Penny attacked.

From what Peter had told Elise about that meeting tensions seemed to still be running high after that argument at the party. She didn’t blame Allison at all for how she felt about how Elise was with Peter. Allison might always see him as the man who killed her aunt and tried to kill her. And Elise hasn’t exactly gave the pack in general many reasons to fully trust her after all the lies she’s spun. But she hopes Allison at least understands Peter isn’t the same crazed alpha he was months ago. He isn’t going to suddenly go on another murder spree. And she hopes that one day she can regain their trust again.

And Scott and the others. She’s left them high and dry to deal with this Oni problem on their own. From the things she’s gather from both Deaton and Peter they seem to be figuring it out but she still feels bad. She notices a message from Scott from last night as her most recent message.

**True Alpha Badass:**

_Derek told me who was told by Peter you were possessed?!?!_

Elise sighs and replies _. ‘Yes….it’s a long story…..I heard bits and pieces of what you all have been up to without me this week…..what happened at your house Saturday??’_ She doesn’t expect him to answer especially since she notices it’s 2pm on a school day. However a few minutes later Scott replies.

**True Alpha Badass:**

_Long story short, the Oni attacked. My dad was around and got hurt too but he’s fine. Just a few stitches. Luckily didn’t have to explain any supernatural things to him. Thinks it’s some maniac in a ninja costume. Did he tell you what Allison, Isaac, and Mr. Argent did?_

Elise replies that Deaton told her they got information about the Oni and the nogitsune.

**True Alpha Badass:**

_Crazy stuff right? Kira told me she did some research on nogitsunes. She’s planning to tell me what she found during track in a couple hours. Could you meet us there? I also need to tell you what happened last night._

Elise stared at the text. What happened last night? _‘That sounds ominous….’_ She replies trying not to sound as anxious as she was. She knows she should probably get rest but Scott is asking for her help in figuring out how to stop the Oni and the nogitsune.

She answers him finally with. _‘Sure I’ll meet you there….after I convince Peter and Kian that I’m not going to break….’_ She sends that only mildly cringing. She knows Peter and Kian mean well but she also knows they will probably mother hen her until she goes nuts.  

Before they started dating Peter hovered over her for days after the eclipse. He said it was just to make sure she didn’t go running off to her family and back out on their deal but Elise could see how concerned he really was. And Kian worries about her constantly, even for the most minor things.

With a goal in mind, Elise stands up. She’s a bit shaky but she holds onto the nightstand until she gets her footing. She then search the room for her shoes. She finds them in a corner and slips them on just as she hears a voice ask her. “Going somewhere?”

Elise won’t admit it but she jumped at the sound of Peter’s voice. She turns around looking a bit sheepish. “Yeah….Scott asked me to come meet him at the school. He had some info to tell me and he wanted me to be there for when he get some info from Kira.”

Peter frowns. “But you’re still healing.” He says. “I’m physically fine. A bit tired still but I’m overall fine. I’m not fighting anything Peter I’m just going to talk to Scott.” Peter’s eyes flash and she can tell he has another argument coming. “Peter, I’ll be fine….I promise.” She walks over to him. “If it makes you feel better you can come with me.” Peter drops the frown and sighs shaking his head.” No that’s okay. You go by yourself…I probably should see why Derek has been blowing up my phone for the last hour anyway. I just didn’t want you to be alone while Kian was at work.” Elise smiles. “How sweet of you.”

Peter clears his throat trying to hide his blush. “Yeah well….come on, I’ll drive you to the school since your car is still at your place.” Elise and Peter both go to Peter’s car. The ride to the school is silent but unlike yesterday with the ride with Kian this one was of comfortable silence. They arrived a few minutes later. Elise kisses Peter bidding him goodbye promising him that she will get a ride from Stiles or someone and to call him and Kian. Elise walks to the back of the school where the trails the track team are running.

When she gets to the trail closest to the parking lot she notices a lot of vehicles parks around the trail. Then she notices they aren’t just any vehicles. They’re police cars and an ambulance. She runs up to a crowd surrounding the police tape and sees Scott, Stiles, Kira and the twins. “What’s going on?” she asks them. “Elise!” Scott says in a happy tone. “I’m glad you’re okay.” “Me and you both, but back to the question.” Stiles is the one to answer. “Well a multitude of things. First Coach got shot with an arrow that was in a booby trap on the trail. Now one of Dad’s deputies is searching for a bomb.”

“Wait did you say a bomb?” Aiden nods. “Yeah, after coach was taken away we found a box with giftwrapping paper close to where the tripwire coach hit.” Ethan pipes up. “Then Stiles remembered something about this guy named Barrow who gift wrapped a bomb. He thought whoever made the trap that Coach was hurt by also planted a bomb somewhere...well more specifically they think Jared in the bus over there has it.”

Ethan points to the bus just at the edge of the parking lot. There were a few deputies outside and inside the bus from what she can see. A fairly young deputy with short brown hair steps out of the bus. He’s holding an open box with torn wrapping paper.

Elise notices for the first time her uncle is there. “You got it Parrish?” He asks the man. “It wasn’t a bomb, Sheriff….” John looks at the deputy confused. “What?” Parrish reaches into the box and pulls out a nameplate. “All I found in the box was this.” John goes stark white. “That’s my nameplate…”

Parrish and John seem to come to the same realization at the same time. “Call the station, we need to evacuate now!”


	25. The Nemeton, the Coyote and the Scroll

The deputies all scrambled to their radios informing the station to evacuate immediately. John walks over to Elise and the others looking worse for wear. What has happened in only a week for him to look like that? John sighs as he approaches them. “You need to get back to class. Everything is fine.” He tells the teens. Stiles presses his dad however. “What’s going on dad?” He asks sounding a bit worried.

John groans. “Don’t worry about it kid.” Stiles doesn’t look satisfied with that. “It sounds like a bomb.” John finally relents. “We couldn’t find a bomb here……but my nameplate is in the box so we think it’s at the station instead. It’s fine we’re evacuating all the staff” “What about prisoners?” Elise asks him. John looks at her. “There aren’t any in our….oh no….” Her eyes widen at that. ‘Oh no’ couldn’t be good”

“What is it, Uncle John?” John looks worried. “Derek and Chris Argent were arrested about an hour ago. They were brought into the station right before I left to come out here.” Elise’s heart stops. Is that why Derek kept calling Peter?

 “I gotta call Peter.” She says. She grabs her phone. Peter picks up on the first ring. “Hey sugar, what’s going on?” “Peter this is serious. Where are you right now?” She can tell Peter is tense when he answers. “I’m at the station. Derek’s went and got himself arrested. Why? What’s wrong?” He pauses a moment before saying. “Why is everyone running out of the station?” Elise starts to panic.

“Peter do not go into the station. There’s a live bomb in there!” She can hear Peter stop in his tracks. “Derek is in there Elise! He’s going to-“There was a huge boom from Peter’s side of the line. “Peter?”

She can hear him breathing. Its silence for a moment before he says. “It….the station….” Elise takes a deep breath. “Peter calm down.” “Calm down? Derek was in there, he could be-“ Elise can sense he’s losing control. She is barely hanging on herself but she pushes herself to concentrate on her pack bond to Derek and uses her ability of a Reaper to see how he is. He’s alive. “Peter he’s alright. I can sense it. I mean he’s a bit hurt but….” “Don’t lie to me” Elise growls. “When have I ever lied to you Peter?” Peter is silent. “He’s okay…” He finally mutters.

Elise sighs in relief too. She sees Allison approaching the group before remembering Derek wasn’t the only one to be worried about. But before she could say anything Peter start to talk again. “Derek….he’s coming out….he’s carrying someone….it’s Argent….” He growls. “Of course he’s involved.”

“Is he okay Peter?” She asks him. “He’s unconscious but seems to be unharmed surprisingly.” Elise sighs in relief. “Thank you, Peter listen I’ll have someone drive me to the loft and I’ll meet you there to patch up Derek in a bit. Do not let a medic tend to him.” She says and hangs up. She looks at her uncle. “Everyone is okay. Derek and Chris made it out.” Allison turns to Elise when she hears her father name. “What happened?” Elise explains everything.

Allison doesn’t look relieved when she says that her father is alright. “Peter told you that though. He can’t be trusted.” Elise sighs. “Then trust me. Trust the person that helped save your dad from being sacrificed by your ex-teacher.” Allison seems to think about it for a moment before nodding. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Elise and Allison and Lydia all pull up to the loft. Lydia offered to give Elise a ride and since she wanted to see her dad anyways, Allison tagged along. Peter told them that Derek and he took Chris with them back to the loft. Luckily they weren’t spotted by any deputies or paramedics that came to the scene. But Elise isn’t sure what is gonna happen when Chris and Derek who were arrested come up missing when they searched the station.  All three girls get out of the car and walk into Derek’s loft.

Inside, they hear groaning a bit of growling. Derek is sitting on a stool shirtless while Peter is behind him. His claw are out and he’s carefully picking out what looks like splinters from his nephew’s back. Allison gives a steely look to Peter. “Where’s my dad?” She asks him shortly. Peter points to one of the bedrooms in the back. Allison immediately walks back there. Elise walks over to Derek. She looks at his back and sees pieces of wood both big and small in his back. None are so big that they impale him, more like varying splinter sizes. As Peter pulls them out Derek winces and the area where the wood was once imbedded heals up. “That was a foolish thing you did nephew.” Peter chastises him.

Elise is confused. “Why what did he do?” She looks at Derek who looks sheepish. Just then Chris Argent walks in. He looks totally fine. A little pale, probably from shock, but fine other than that. “He shielded me from the explosion.” He tells Elise. “He saved my life. If it wasn’t for him I probably would be severely hurt or worse.” He walks over to Derek and nods to him. Derek’s ears go a bit red. He clears his throat. “It’s like you said Argent, we aren’t enemies anymore.” Peter makes a small noise and flashes his eyes at Elise when she gives him a look.

Chris puts his attention to Peter. “What I told to Derek applies to you as well, Peter. You may have done bad things but I haven’t forgotten you saved my life that night back in September. You didn’t have to. You could’ve let Jason go out of control and not put yourself in danger but you did.” He nods to Peter who is very much trying to focus solely on patching Derek up. Allison is looking at Peter like she’s seeing some interesting show. Lydia who has been very quiet this entire time is staring at him as well. Elise notices she’s messing with the box with Talia’s claws in it.

“He did what?” She asks Chris. Chris smiles. “The night of the eclipse before you got there with Isaac, Peter came busting down just as the eclipse happened. He punches Jason and injected him with something just as he started to go out of control.” He chuckles. “It was stupid as it was brave considering he was as powerless as me at the time.” Allison blinks. Peter grumbles. “Yeah, don’t mention it. Couldn’t let that bitch Jennifer win.” He retracts his claws and picks up the dish with the splinters in it. “I’m going to throw this away.” Derek puts on a shirt and Peter goes to the kitchen.

Chris sighs. He then looks back at Derek. “Tell your uncle….well he can probably hear me. Peter, you don’t have to worry about us hunting you for Kate anymore. Don’t fuck up this chance I’m giving you.” He then turns and walks out the loft. Allison looks at Derek then Elise then Lydia. “I’m sorry to bail on you Lydia but I’m going to go with dad. Are you gonna be alright?” Lydia nods. “Yeah.” She looks at Elise. “I trust Derek and I have Elise here to protect me anyways.” Allison nods. “I’ll text you later then.” She exits the loft. Elise turns to Derek. She slaps him upside the head. “Ouch what the hell was that for?” “For putting yourself in danger like that. And for getting arrested. What did you get arrested for anyways?”

Derek explains about Chris getting information from the Yakuza that could be the key to defeating the nogitsune but Silverfinger turned up dead last night. When McCall busted into Derek’s loft when him and Chris were discussing their next move they found evidence framing him and Chris for Silverfinger’s murder. Namely the silver finger for which the man is named for.

Lydia then speaks up. “What is this box?” Just as Peter walks out of the kitchen.  Peter focuses his gaze on the banshee. “That’s a box made from the bark of the Nemeton. Inside are my late sister’s claws. Why?” Lydia frowns. “I hear it talking to me.” Peter suddenly looks interested. “What do you hear?” He steps toward Lydia. She steps back. “Why do you want to know so badly?” She retorts back. Peter pauses. “Because, I used those exact claws on Derek here and he saw his mother who spoke to him. She told me she was sorry she kept something from me. I want to know what it is.”

Lydia opens the box and dumps the claws on the table. “What do I get in return? It’s not like it’s guaranteed I’ll even be able to decipher anything.” Peter thinks for a moment. He then walks over to his and Derek’s shared bookshelf. He pulls off a book. “Knowledge in exchange for knowledge. I know Elise has given you books on banshees but every family’s information is different levels of detailed. I’ll let you borrow my family’s bestiary for research.”

Lydia seems to consider this. “Fine. Deal.” She holds out a hand which Peter hesitantly shakes. She looks at the claws and moves them a little. She concentrates for a few minutes before groaning. “The voices are all blurring together.” Peter takes a deep breath seeming to keep himself from getting annoyed. “Focus. A banshee can predict death before it happens but what they don’t tell you is their scream isn’t just a warning. It’s to block out all other noises so they can focus on what they need to. You can do this. Just focus.” Lydia tries again.

And again. And again. Finally she gets so frustrated she screams. “I CAN’T DO IT.”  And throws the claws. They embed themselves into a wooden post across the room. Lydia freezes. She hesitantly gets up and walks over to the claws. She leans in like she’s listening to a whisper. She then turns to Peter. “You’re not just an uncle.”

* * *

 

“So Peter is a father?” Stiles asks.  Elise nods not taking her eyes off the road. “Yeah…..not mine though.” She says sensing Stiles was about to ask. “I’m not preggo in the eggo. Not for a while at least.” Stiles nods. “Does have Peter have any inkling about it.” Elise shakes her head. “No. Until Lydia predicted that he had no idea. Talia took that memory from him.” Stiles takes a sharp intake of breath. “So Peter had his memories fucked with by his own sister. Something bad must have happened for her to do that.” Elise shrugs. She’s not sure why would Talia keep the knowledge that Peter had a kid away from him.

After Lydia said that Peter pressed for more but Lydia said she knew nothing else. But Elise and Peter both think she’s hiding something. But Peter didn’t go back on his word and allowed the banshee to take the bestiary and a few other books from their library as well.

Stiles looks out his window. “Where are you going anyways?” “To Eichen house.” “Eichen? The mental facility? Why?” Elise stops at a red light and looks at him. “Because Marin works there. She returned a few weeks ago. Deaton’s stuck. Chris is back in jail again after they found him to be completely fine so both Derek and him are out for resources. I think Marin may know something.”

A bit later they pull up to Eichen. It’s a large old building surrounded by the Preserve. Elise and Stiles get out of the car and go inside. A few residents are milling around the front but it’s mostly empty save the guy at the front desk. Elise waves her hand discreetly and walks up to the desk. Stiles gives her a look but follows suit. The guy at the front desk has a name tag that reads ‘Brunski’ on it.  He looks up and gives Elise the most displeased look she’s ever seen. “Can I help you?” He asks. “Yes….I need to see Marin Morell. I have an appointment.” Brunski gives a bored sigh. “Name?” “Noel, Elise” He checks his computer. “I’m sorry but you’re not in the computer. Now please leave before you disturb the patients.” Dammit that should have worked. There should’ve been her name in the computer “But I do-“Brunski suddenly gives her the most sadistic smile that gives Elise chills up her spine. “Do I need to forcibly remove you from the premises ma’am?” Elise growls to herself. “No, that’s not necessary, come on Stiles.” She grabs her cousin by the arm and walks out.

Just as she’s about to walk off the porch a voice calls out. “Hey, wait.” They turn and see a girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes. She has an angry expression on her face. Elise has seen this girl somewhere before. Then it clicks. “Malia.” The girl doesn’t smile but instead seems to get angrier. “Yeah, and you’re the woman who helped force me to become human again.” Stiles laughs weakly. “I helped.” Malia growls. “Why did you do that?” “Your father missed you, Malia. You’ve been missing for eight years.” “Yeah, well I should’ve stayed missing. If it wasn’t for me my mom and sister would be alive today. I can’t face him knowing that. You should’ve left me as a coyote….”

Malia balls her hand into a fist. “Now that I’m human I can’t even shift back.” She crosses her arms over her chest. Elise notices the girl is wearing sweats even though its only 65 out today. “Cold?” She asks gently. Malia glares a bit. “All the time now. I can’t seem to get warm.” “We were just trying to help you Malia.” Stiles tells her. Malia glares at him. “If you want to really help, find a way to change me back.” Stiles suddenly thinks of something. “I know someone who can help you but you gotta help us with something else first.” Malia narrows her eyes. “What?” Elise seems to realize what Stiles is getting at. “We need to get inside and see someone but that asshat Brunski at the front won’t let us pass.”

Malia looks at the front door to the facility. “So you need a distraction then? Easy.” Stiles looks surprised. “So you’ll do it then?” Malia nods. “Who is it that can help me?” Stiles bites his lip. “When you get out of here I’ll take you to my alpha, Scott.” Malia nods. “It’s a deal then….do you have super senses?” She says looking at the both of them. Elise flashes her eyes. “I do.” Malia freezes a bit staring at her. “Good. When you hear a commotion in their book it inside before Brunski locks down everything.” Elise nods. “Got it.”

Malia goes inside. Elise mutters an incantation and heightens her sense of hearing. Once she hears a scuffle and Brunski say. “Hey!” She takes Stiles hand and teleports just inside the building. She didn’t get as far as she wanted but she sees Brunski’s back is turned to her. She opens the door to the main facility and walks inside with Stiles. Inside patients are milling about the hallways. Some are muttering to themselves others are silent. Elise looks for any indication of a map or office numbers.

As they walk they pass a girl with wide eyes and short curly hair. She’s talking in hushed tones to someone on a payphone. She keeps glancing at her and Stiles looking a bit frightened. “They’re here…” She whimpers into the phone. “They seek younger sister…..” Elise furrows her eyebrows. Is she talking about them?  Who is the ‘younger sister’? She looks around and sees no other indication of offices numbers so she decides to approach the girl.

Something tells Elise this girl will know. “What are you doing Elise?  We’re going to get caught! We need to hurry.” Stiles whispers to her. The wide eye girl mutters into the phone. “The boy is scared of being caught. But that isn’t the only thing he should be scared of…” Elise slowly approaches the girl. She taps her on the shoulder. “Excuse me?” The girl jumps. She puts the receiver down. “Yes?” “Do you know where Marin Morell’s office is?” She stares at Elise like she’s reading her. “What you seek is below us….” She says cryptically. “What?” “I’m sorry…I have to go…” She hangs up the phone and quickly walks away from Elise. Elise looks at Stiles. “What did that mean?” Stiles seems to be thinking. “Maybe there is something in the basement?” Elise thinks. “Maybe.”

They don’t find offices but they do find a door labeled basement. It’s locked though. “Easy enough….” She waves her hand over the doorknob and she hears a soft click noise. She turns the knob and finds it unlocked now.

Stiles and her slip down into the basement. The come to a small room lined with stone bricks. Something seems familiar about this room to Elise but she can’t place what. “What’s so important about this room?” Stiles asks. “I don’t know but I feel like I’ve been here before….” Stiles looks confused. “You have?” “I don’t…..” She trails off when she notices something carved on the wall.

She gets closer and sees a backwards five carved onto it. “Self…” She says. “I don’t self?” Stiles asks confused. “No, see that carving on the wall over there? It’s kanji for self. It’s also what the Oni have been burning onto people.” Then something else clicked. “This is the place from my dream…” Stiles looks even more confused. “What?” So Elise explains about her dream then her possession. “I thought you said our kind couldn’t get possessed?” “You can’t” A voice said behind them.

Both Stiles and Elise turn around to see Marin stand behind them. “Marin. How did you….” Elise starts to ask. “I sensed you.” She replies.

Stiles furrows his eyebrows. “What were you saying about we can’t be possessed?” “Yes. You can’t be possessed because as Reapers you are between the realm of life and death and in order for something to possess you have to be in one of the two realms, not both. Elise was able to be ‘possessed’ because she had a very powerful amulet on her which the nogitsune used as a conduit.”

Stiles nods. “But it isn’t possessing her now?” Marin shakes her head. “It’s very much gone from your cousin. That doesn’t mean the nogitsune is gone however. It could be possessing someone else….or…” “Or what, Marin?” Elise asks. Marin looks concerned. “I’m not sure but I was talking with Alan yesterday and we think that the nogitsune may have enough power from possessing you to create its own physical body.”

Elise freezes. “You think that’s possible? Then how do we destroy it? If it’s powerful enough to have its own body we can’t stop it the same way as before by trapping it.” Not that Elise would put it back into the Nemeton’s roots. That poor tree has been through enough. Plus she doesn’t want to find out what’s gonna happen to Beacon Hills if it dies.

Marin seems like she’s thinking. “There is one way……there are legends that say something called the Shugendo scroll holds the secrets to destroying the nogitsune.” “Where is this scroll?” Stiles asks. Marin walks around the room and leans against a box. “No one knows…..although…” She pulls out her phone. “There were rumors that someone from the Yukuza was possessed by the nogitsune.” She starts typing away.

“What are you doing?” “Calling Chris Argent. I think he may know.” Marin called the station and convinced her uncle to let Chris talk to her. Chris tells them that when he was younger he met with the Yukuza for a deal and ended up witnessing one of their members being possessed by the nogitsune. He says he’s not sure but after that nogitsune was defeated Silverfinger, the previous leader carried the scroll with him at all times in order to protect himself.

“What did the scroll look like?” “It was said to be very small….the sheriff hasn’t found it when they searched his belongings. I already asked..” Elise sighs then suddenly gets an idea. “What if the scroll is hiding in plain sight?” When she gets confused looks she continues. “If the scroll was small and he kept it with him at all times what better way to keep it with him than in his prosthetic finger?” Chris makes a noise of approval. “Genius…but..” Elise’s smile drops. “But what?” “Derek said he heard McCall say that an evidence truck containing what they found in his murder case is being shipped out tomorrow.” “Then we stop that truck.”

“This is the dumbest plan ever!” Scott tells Elise worriedly, “Scott chill out man. This will be fine.” Elise, Scott, Allison, Lydia, the twins and Erica and Kira are all standing outside the station’s parking lot. Stiles is in Elise’s car down the block keeping an eye on the security cameras for them. Erica rolls her eyes. “Scott we need this scroll. This is our only chance. If we don’t get it now it will go into an evidence locker god knows where and then we’re super screwed.” Aiden groans. “Why can’t we just attack the thing?”

Allison glares at him. “Because I’m not about to get arrested because we were loud and obvious.” Aiden growls but doesn’t argue. Scott sighs but doesn’t look convinced. “Go over it one more time?” Elise tries not to show annoyance on her face. “It’s simple. One of us attaches a GPS to the truck then the twins go down the road a bit ahead of the truck blocking it. Make it look like you got into an accident.” She says looking at the twins. They nod. “We follow the truck and when the driver stops to help, one of us, probably you Scott should rip the door open and grab the finger.”

Kira looks at the group and seems to be counting. “If it’s that simple why are there so many of us?” Erica smirks. “When this inevitably blows up in our face and goes wrong. It’s always good to have a back-up plan.” Kira starts to look nervous. Elise punches Erica’s arm. “Nothing is going to go wrong Kira.” She reassures the girl. “Erica is just being pessimistic.” Erica shrugs. “Realist more like. I know how these plans usually ends up. When Derek was the alpha they never went according to plan.” Elise sighs. “Derek had no clue what he was doing.”

Erica nods. “True.” Kira looks more nervous. “Well I brought my sword just in case.” Elise notices a long katana attached to her hip. Scott doesn’t look happy. “No Kira.” She looks determined now. “I want to help though. Is this because my mother summoned the Oni?” Elise freezes. “Wait, what?” Kira stares at her wide eyed. “What did I say?” Scott shakes his head. “That’s not it. I’m worried because people who help me usually end up getting hurt.” Kira stands up and draws out her sword. She swings it a few times leaving Scott looking impressed. “Never mind then….”

Allison interrupts them. “Can we do this before the truck actually leaves?” Elise nods. She looks at the twins who hop on their bikes and leaves.  Allison turns to Kira. “You want to help?” She hands her the GPS. “What do you want me to do with this?” She asks the huntress.

Allison nods toward the truck. “Go over there and attach it to it.” Kira looks unsure but goes over to the truck and attaches it. Just as she does that Deputy Parrish exits the station. Kira quickly hides on the other side of the truck and Elise and the others hide behind the dumpster they were standing by.

Parrish walks to the front of the vehicle and opens the door. Suddenly he draws his firearm. Something is wrong. Elise gets a bad feeling in her stomach. Kira moves away farther as the deputy scans the parking lot and moves closer to her location. Just as he moves to the back of the truck the doors fly open and a man jumps out knocking Parrish out cold. He grabs the silver finger from the truck.

Elise and the others stand up quickly. Allison gives this new man a steely look. Scott steps forward. “Excuse me? We need that finger.” He tells him. The man whips around and stares down Scott. “You do? So do I.” Allison draws her crossbow and points it at the man. “See that briefcase inside? It contains $150 thousand dollars. If you give us the finger you can have the money.” The man laughs. “The scroll inside this finger is worth three million easy.”

Scott steps forward again looking determined. “Give me the finger.” Suddenly Kira comes out from her hiding spot and jumps on the man’s back. He easily shrugs her off. He flashes his eyes and bares his fangs. “Guess negotiations are over.”

Allison shoots a few arrows in him. He just growls and pulls them out. Kira gets up and takes a swing at him but is grabbed by her throat. Elise magically pushes him back having him let go of Kira and fly into the truck. The man snarls and gets back up. Erica goes over to Kira and crouches protectively in front of her. Scott pushes past Elise and runs at the man. He takes a swipe at him but it’s blocked. He grabs Scott arms’ and pins them together. He headbutts Scott who goes down. “You have the eyes of an alpha but where’s the strength?”  “Scott!” Elise growls at him. Scott looks at Elise helplessly. If Scott won’t alpha up then Elise will. For the first time in months she shifts fully. The man freezes looking at Elise. She can feel Kira’s eyes on her.

“Let go of my alpha.” Elise tells him voice distorted with the shift.” He lets go of Scott and steps back. He bares his fangs at her. “This should be fun.” He says before running at her. She holds one clawed hand and stops him knocking him to the ground. She picks him up by his throat and squeezes. “The finger.” She demands. He swipes at Elise. “Elise!” Scott yells at her. “Stop!  You’re going to kill him!” She isn’t paying attention though. She feels his life slipping away. Suddenly a loud roar pierces her concentration causing her to drop him. The man gasps for air clutch his throat. “Crazy….bitch…” He huffs out.

Elise growls and goes to lunge at him again. “Elise. No.” Scott growls at her flashing his red eyes. She feels the weight of an actual alpha command come over her and backs off. “Fine.” She does however snatch the silver finger and opens it. She takes the scroll and throws the silver bits at the man.

She shifts back to her human side and hands the scroll to Scott. “Here.” He nods. He then says seriously. “Are you okay?” Elise rubs her face. She’s never lost control like that. She always has perfect control of her reaper side. But she almost killed someone unintentionally. “I don’t know….”

* * *

“So it seems we both have had a pretty bad week.” Peter says. Elise and Peter are driving back to Kian’s place. Elise sighs. “That’s an understatement. I get possessed, Derek almost gets blown up in an explosion, you find out you’re a father, and I almost kill a man.” Peter chuckles. “Yeah….quite a week.” As soon as she stops at a red light Elise looks at her boyfriend very seriously. “Seriously though, how are you handling this?” Peter shrugs. “I….I really haven’t processed it……” He bites his lip “Me a father? It’s shocking to say the least….I never saw myself as fathering anyone…..” Elise starts driving again.

“Not the paternal type?” Peter makes a humming noise. “Nope….I thought maybe someday…..if I found the right person of course…then the fire happened….I died and came back to life…..I just…I don’t know anymore…” Elise frowns. “Have you any clue on who your kid is?” Peter growls in frustration. “I wish I knew but I have no idea. I don’t even know who the mother could be.” He sighs. “I think Lydia knows more than she’s telling…..and I want to know why she’s keeping it from me.” Elise bites her lip as she pulls up to the apartment complex. “Maybe….maybe they’re no longer alive…..” Elise looks back at Peter who shakes his head. “No…that couldn’t be it…they’re alive….something is telling me they are…” Elise nods. “Well maybe we can work on who the mother is then we can figure out who and where your child is.” Peter gets out of the car and Elise follows suit.  “Later. First date night.” Elise giggles. Peter puts an arm around her and they walk up to the apartment. “Oh I never asked….where is the scroll now?”

Elise pushes the button the elevator to Kian’s floor. “Scott took it to Deaton. I’m supposed to meet him in the morning after he translate it.” Peter looks amazed. “Alan knows Japanese…I never knew that..” Elise nods. “And this is for sure the key to defeating the demon?” “Should be.” They step out into the hall and walk down to Kian’s door. “What if it isn’t? What are we going to do then?” That’s what’s worrying Elise. If the nogitsune is no longer just a spirit habiting a body how are they going to defeat it if the scroll is no help? “We’ll figure it out if it comes to that…” She finally answers. “I mean we defeated Jennifer.”

Peter snorts. “Barely.” Elise playfully pushes him before knocking on Kian’s door. He opens it looking like he’s expecting someone other than them. “Oh…hey…” He says kind of distracted. Peter frowns. “Something wrong Kian?” They both walk into his apartment. Kian closes the door. “Carissa has been home since last night…” Elise frowns. “Are you sure?” Kian nods. “She has come in to the shop or her other job all day either….I called her boss…” He says worriedly. Peter sniffs around. “Her scent doesn’t smell fresh so she hasn’t been by when you haven’t been here either…”

Elise walks over to Kian and pulls him into her arms. “It’s going to be okay Kian…I’m sure she’s alright….” Kian buries his face in the crook of Elise’s neck. “I can’t call the police because it hasn’t been 24 hours yet…” Peter leans against his couch. “When is the last time you saw her?” Kian looks up “Last night. I closed up the shop with her and she said she had to take care of something…..then she got in her car and drove off….” Elise thinks. “Do you remember which way she was heading?” Kian thinks. “It looked like she was driving north…..the opposite way to the apartment.”  Elise has an idea but she’s not sure if she’s correct. “What…what if she went to the Nemeton….” Kian’s eyes widen. “The tree you said she was healing?” Elise nods. Kian grabs his keys. “Let’s go check.” Peter and Elise exchange looks. Elise hopes she’s right.

As they approach the Nemeton they hear a commotion. Kian freeze momentarily. “That sounds like Carissa.” He runs ahead. “Kian wait!” Elise and Peter run after him. At the site of the Nemeton three people were near the tree. Carissa is one of them. She is holding a bow with a flaming arrow. There’s a girl behind her. She has no clothing and her hair is pale white. There’s something ethereal and other being about her. But at the same time Elise feels familiar with her. The third is a bandage man. He’s wearing a bomber jacket and has razor sharp teeth. Wait. This is the nogitsune. Kian summons his sword. “Get away from my sister!” He yells. Just as he charges at the creature it disappears. Kian stops mid-run. “Where did it go?”

Elise shakes her head. “Doesn’t matter. We’ll catch it later.” She looks at Carissa. “Cari, are you alright?” Carissa puts down her bow. “Kian, Elise, Peter?” She asks in confusion. “What are you doing here?” “Us? Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since last night.” Carissa looks surprised. “I’ve been out here with Neme.” “Neme?” Peter asks confused. Then it clicks. A memory of her throat being slit flash in her mind. The dream she had. Another image of a fully grown oak tree.

“The Nemeton…” Elise says looking directly at the girl behind Carissa.


	26. Divine Move (Part 1)

“The Nemeton?” Peter asks confused. “But she’s human….” He sniffs the air and looks confused. “I think.” The girl ‘Neme’ smiles. “Oh she’s right, child of the moon. I am what your mortals call The Nemeton….” She steps from behind Carissa and walks around the area. She sits on the stump. Kian realizes she’s nude and covers his eyes. Elise rolls hers at him. “But….the Nemeton is a tree….and you’re a person.” She nods. “That I am…I haven’t had a physical form for almost a hundred years…..” Neme runs her hand over the top of the Nemeton stump. “I am the Nemeton in physical form.” She starts. “I am the spirit of the tree itself is the easiest way I can explain it……”

Peter sighs. “I need a drink…” He mutters. Elise hums in agreement. Neme glares at them reproachfully. “When my branches were full and heavy I was able to roam around my forest as I pleased. I’ve taken the shape of a deer, a mountain lion, a fox, and many other things in my time. But then…” She stands up and starts pacing. Carissa walks over to her brother and removes his hand from his eyes. “It started when that….that thing was buried in my branches.” She has a fiery angry look all of a sudden. “I could feel that thing…..like a parasite. I tried to expel it….but then….then the kitsune prayed to me…..”

Neme’s expressions falls thoughtful. “She could sense I was more than just a tree and prayed that I would contain this….parasite within my branches. To protect others.” “And you did?” Asked Kian. Neme nods. “My purpose is to protect my land….and if to do so was to cage this thing, then so shall it be.” Neme sighs. “It took its toll on me though. The demon fed on my power, it weakened me. Finally I had to conserve my power. I went into a slumber like state where the parasite couldn’t feed as much. But the damage already was done. Sometime when I slept my tree was cut down…I could no longer return in my physical form. I was very weak.”

Neme tells the four about how until a blood of an innocent girl reached her branches she barely had a spark of power anymore. “I thought I would break my oath and release the thing…” But the power she gained from the blood only strengthened her. “Until a plea came to me.” She tells them about how she heal Jennifer. “I fell back asleep again…too tired and weak to do anymore.”

She then says she woke up again when Jennifer sacrificed the first person. “Then she did another and another….each time I grew stronger….but each time the parasite would take a bit of my new power….and the Darach….she took it as well.” She pauses her pacing. Then the night of eclipse.

Nemeton recounted how when Elise’s blood hit her roots it woke her right up. “I felt like I was brand new….that I was taking a breath of fresh air for the first time….but I was in pain….” She scrunches up her face. “Between someone cutting me down and that parasite feeding off me I’ve been hurting for years….I just was never awake enough to notice. I was healing but also hurting at the same time.”

She then says how she sensed the presence of Carissa. Carissa nods. “I felt her call out….but at the time she was just a tree.” Neme sits down again. “I was..but then this halfing healed me. It was a slow process but slowly the pain started to go away. But then…” She sighs. “I made the mistake of purging myself of that thing.” Neme frowns. “I knew as soon as I did it that it was a mistake.” She looks at them all sorrowfully. “I am sorry…” Elise shakes her head. “You did everything you could. You were weak. It’s amazing you held on to it for as long as you did.” Peter interject. “Still doesn’t explain how you have a physical form again.”

Neme bites her lip. “After the thing was purged I started to gain my strength again. I’m only a sapling at the moment so I can only hold this form for a short amount of time but one day I’ll be able to hold it for as long as I want. Today I felt Carissa come to do another healing ritual. I decided to try to form a physical form to thank her for what she’s done. But then the thing appeared and tried to attack us. Then you three arrived.” Carissa looks at them and then Neme. “So that thing I saw….was a demon?” Elise nods. “Yes….well sort of…..it was a dark kitsune.”

They explain everything they know from their end including Elise’s possession. Carissa makes a low whistling sound. “Well damn Kian, only you would have a girlfriend that gets possessed by a dark fox…” Elise then realizes something. “You seem oddly calm to find out me and Peter aren’t human….” Carissa waves her off. “I’ve known for a while angel.” Elise stares at her. “How?” Carissa smiles softly. “You smell like magic….it’s not my fault my brother is the most unobservant person in the world.” Kian blushes. “I….uhh…..well….wait.” He pauses and gives Carissa a serious look. “If you only came here tonight where have you been since last night?” Carissa laughs. “Oh. I went to the next town over to replenish my ingredients.” She then stops herself mid laugh and bites her lip. “I’m sorry if I worried you…” Kian sighs and just hugs Carissa. “It’s fine….just please don’t do it again.” Peter is staring off at the Nemeton. Elise looks and sees Neme is gone. “I guess she can only stay a bit….”

Carissa nods staring at the spot. “I can see feel her aura though….coming from the tree. I’m sure she will be back…” Elise agrees. They definitely haven’t seen the last of her. Carissa sits by the Nemeton. “So what are we going to do about this demon?” Elise looks at her confused. “What do you mean?” “I mean,” Carissa opens her satchel and gets out some ingredients. She continues to dig through it as she speaks. “Aren’t we going to kill it?” Peter snorts “If we knew how…that’s why Elise and the other ones retrieved that scroll.” “Yeah. My druid mentor named Alan Deaton is translating the scroll tonight. I’m supposed to meet with him tomorrow in order to find out what it says.” Carissa sighs putting the stuff back in her back. “Then I guess there’s nothing we can do tonight.”

 Peter shakes his head. “No….the nogitsune seems to be playing a game with us anyways. Anytime we intercepts one of its moves it changes to another…” Elise looks at Peter. “A game?” “Yes. Its game is to play tricks on us….because kitsunes are tricksters…I realized it when the bomb went off at the station yesterday.” “It’s creating chaos…” Elise says. Peter nods. “And it doesn’t matter to it who or what it destroys to cause it.” There has to be something more to it. She remembers Scott telling her something earlier about Kira telling them that the nogitsune was offended. “Kira told Scott that this nogitsune seemed offended. And I’m wondering if it’s connected to the woman who trapped it in the Nemeton in the first place? What if this is all some elaborate revenge scheme on its part?”

“What do you think its next move will be then?” ask Kian. Peter gives him a grim look. “That’s the question of the hour now isn’t it?”

* * *

 

A week and a half later they got their answer. Deaton had said the scroll only said that in order to defeat the nogitsune, ‘the host must be changed’ which discouraged the pack knowing that it had a physical body and could no longer possess anyone. Elise is still worried what the next move the nogitsune will make. If the bomb is anything to go by this fox does not pull baby moves. She currently is heading to the local sandwich shop to see her dad. She’s avoided her family long enough. She pulls into the parking lot and takes a deep breath. After she got home thar night her dad called. They had a long conversation about everything that’s happened.

Her dad wanted her to meet him at the sandwich shop on 5th for lunch. She knows what he’s doing. She admitted her guilt in her part of trapping Penny in the Cage. He’s worried about her, she knows. But she also knows her dad tends to go overboard.

She goes inside and sees her dad and Stephanie and Terra all sitting at a booth. Great…family intervention. Just what she wanted for Christmas. She knows that they know she’s here now so she goes over to the booth and sits down. Her dad smiles at her when he sees her. “Hey honey.” “Hey dad. Terra. Stephanie.” She says nodding to all of them. She notices that her dad already ordered her favorite sandwich for her. “So can we get the family intervention out of the way so we can have a nice lunch?”

Stephanie snorts. “I told you this wasn’t being subtle dad.” Her dad sighs. “I’m worried about you, glukaki mou.” Oh god he’s pulling out the old nicknames. “I’m fine dad.” Her dad and Terra glare at her intensely. Elise sighs and picks at her sandwich. “Okay I’m not totally fine, I had to throw Penny in the cage, got possessed and there’s a demon on the loose. Would you be okay if you were in my shoes? But I’m not fragile. Yes I’m sad. Yes I’m upset. But I’ve been through worse. I made it when mom left I can make it now. I understand I did what I had to do with Penny. But she’s still family.” Her dad holds up his hands. “I get it. No more papa bearing you.” Elise laughs. “Don’t ever call yourself ‘papa bear’ again. It’s weird.”

 Terra and Stephanie laugh while her dad rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his sandwich. “Well if you don’t want to talk about that, why don’t you tell me about Peter and this….Kian was it, Terra?” Terra chooses that moment to take a drink of soda. “You traitor.” Terra coughs. “I’m sorry! He gave me his famous ‘disappointed’ look. You know I’m weak to that.” Elise pinches the bridge of her nose. “Dad….I….” Her phone beeps. She checks it. It’s from Scott. And he says….Lydia has been taken.

* * *

 

John comes into his office. “Okay I’ve places an APB on Lydia’s vehicle.” The nogitsune had apparently came and took Lydia when her, Stiles and Scott were all researching a way to ‘change the host’. “Can’t we do anything else?” Stiles asks almost frantic. John sighs. “Not this late.” Elise rubs Stiles shoulder. “Attica and Charles tried to find her scent but they said they kept hitting a dead end.” John sits on the edge of his desk. “What about you? What does your tracking power tell you?” Elise frowns. “I can’t get a read on her. It’s like the nogitsune is blocking her from me….” Then Elise realizes something. “Kitsunes can block our sensing powers.” She turns to Scott.  “Kira did it the day we rescued her from Barrow….remember I couldn’t…..why are you looking at me like that?”

Scott has a sheepish expression. “I found out last night….with Kira…she’s a kitsune….her mom is one too…” Elise stares blankly at Scott. “What.” Stiles stares at Scott as well. “That would’ve been good information to disclose this morning Scott!” Scott groans. “I’m sorry I was so focused on the scroll I forgot….especially about this part.” He tells the others about how Kira’s mom Noshiko was at an internment camp called Oak Creek in the 1940s.

That she summoned the nogitsune to get revenge on the soldiers there. However it did not possesses her like she wanted and when it went out of control she trapped it with the help of a werewolf. She then planted it in the Nemeton’s roots. “So it’s angry because of her…” Elise leans back in her chair. Scott frowns. “I’m sorry!” Elise makes a mental note to tell Scott and the others about Neme later. But right now they need to rescue Lydia. “What would a fox need with a banshee though?” John asks confused. “I dunno….Lydia is pretty good at finding bodies….” Stiles says thinking. He then looks like he remembered something. He looks at Elise. “Remember when that girl in Eichen was talking on the phone?” Elise nods. “Yeah….” Stiles looks a bit scared. “She said ‘the boy is scared of being caught, but that isn’t the only thing he should be scared of…’” Elise sighs. “That could be a coincidence.”

Stiles shakes his head. He explains that he did some research on her and found out her name was Meredith Walker. He says that her family had died a couple years back and that she was admitted to Eichen because she kept hearing ‘screaming in her head’ “I think she’s a banshee.”

John gets Deputy Parrish to run a check on Meredith who says that she was recently moved to the violent ward because she couldn’t stop screaming. Elise and Stiles plan to try and break in again the next day to visit her.

But that wasn’t needed.

The next morning Lydia’s car was found in an abandoned lot. Isaac and Erica went with Allison and Aiden who said they found nothing to help their search. “All I could smell is anger Elle…” Erica tells her sadly. “Thanks any-““Wait….Allison found something…’Don’t find me’ what the fuck?”

It’s clear that for some reason, Lydia does not want them to find her. But Elise is not giving up until she finds her friend.


	27. Divine Move (Part 2)

“I’m serious Elle what the fuck? This is some horror movie shit!” Erica says panicked into the phone. Elise is panicking as well. Something bad is going to happen if Lydia left that message. Elise takes a deep breath.

She needs to stay calm for her friends. “Erica, stay calm. Take a deep breath.” She takes a deep breath. “Alright good. Don’t worry Erica. We are going to find her and stop this demon. Everything will be fine.” Elise doesn’t know if she’s trying to comfort Erica or herself anymore.

“Thanks Elle….I’m gonna finish up here with the others. We’ll update you or Scott if we find out anything.” “Great thanks.” Elise hangs up and sighs. She’s at Scott’s house planning out how they are going to talk to Meredith. But they don’t get far before Scott’s phone rings. “Hello? Kira? What?” Elise looks up and sees Scott looks shocked about something. “We’ll be right there.” Scott hangs up. “Meredith is at the school.”

They pick up Stiles and head to the school. They run inside the building quickly. Inside Kira is talking to Coach Finstock. “Please Coach you can’t let them take her.” She pleads with him. Coach pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yukimura. I would love to help you but those men are taking Ms. Walker right back where she belongs.” He then notices them. “Stilinski, McCall! You’re late! Hell, you’re way past last.” Stiles pants slightly out breath. “Sorry Coach….but we kind of had an emergency.” Finstock doesn’t look impressed. “What could be so important-oh Elise hello.”

He smiles at Elise. Elise smiles back a bit. “Hi Bobby. It’s my fault they were late.” Finstock waves her off. “Don’t worry about it.” Scott speaks up. “Did you say someone is going to take Meredith?” He asks. “Why yes McCall. They are taking her back to Eichen where she belongs.” “Those orderlies will hurt her.” Stiles speaks up. Coach Finstock shakes his head. “Why would they do that? It’s-” “Bobby, I know those men from Eichen. They don’t give a shit whether Meredith is actually dangerous or not. They will hurt her then drag her back to Eichen. All we’re asking is that you let us be the ones to take her.” Finstock seems to consider this.

* * *

 

They enter the music room down the hallway. Meredith is leaning next to a piano plucking a string. Brunski is behind her holding up a taser. Finstock gets steely look in his eyes and just before Brunski tasers Meredith, Coach tackles him. “This school has a very strict no bullying policy.” He then pulls out his own taser and shocks Brunski sending him to the ground.

Coach looks at the four. “Well? Get her out of here!” Kira goes over to Meredith and takes her hand guiding her out of the room. “Thanks Bobby.” Elise tells him and kisses his cheek. Finstock smirks. “Anytime beautiful.” He tells her before shocking Brunski again. Elise runs out with the other three. “Go, I’ll stay here!” Kira tells them. Scott nods and takes Meredith’s hand and runs with Stiles and Elise out to Elise’s car.

They get in the car with Elise and Stiles sitting in the front and Scott sitting in the back with Meredith. “I remember you two.” Meredith tells Stiles and Elise. Stiles’ eyes light up. “Okay good. Meredith, we need to ask you something. Where is Lydia?” Meredith looks confused. “Who’s Lydia?”

* * *

 

The four of them run back into Scott’s house to find a surprise waiting for them. Isaac and Scott’s father are standing in the living room. “Uh dad, what are you doing here?” Scott says awkwardly. “I could ask you the same thing.” “It’s free period. We’re doing a group study.” Stiles replies. McCall doesn’t look like he believes it. “Okay, and what is an ex-felon doing with you?” Stiles looks offended. “That’s my cousin.” He says hotly. Elise gives him a look. “Stiles calm down.” She tells him. McCall scrutinizing her doesn’t even bother her anymore. It’s not like she’s going back to prison. He needs her in order to find the Desert Wolf.

McCall nods. “Fine. Well who is she?” He says gesturing to Meredith. “That…that is my girlfriend.” Stiles says putting an arm around Meredith. She looks mildly uncomfortable. “You’re not my type.” She says bluntly. Stiles looks mildly panicked. “It looks like we have a lot to talk about and should go upstairs to do it.” Meredith undeterred says pointing at Isaac. “He’s my type.” She smiles at him. Isaac’s eyes widen and he opens and closes his mouth. “Okay, Isaac can come too…” He says guiding Meredith up the stairs. Isaac looks between Scott, his dad and Elise before he follows. “I’m going to go mediate…” She says before bolting after him. She only feels mildly bad for leaving Scott alone in there but she doesn’t want to spend more time with Agent Dickhead than necessary.

She enters Scott’s room where Meredith is sitting on the bed and Isaac and Stiles are talking in hushed whispers. “We are not psychologically torturing her Isaac!” Stiles whispers to him.

Elise rolls her eyes and sits next to Meredith. “I’m so sorry for those two.” Meredith shrugs. “I’m just wondering when he’s going to answer his ringing phone…” She tells Elise pointing to Stiles. Stiles stops his argument with Isaac and looks at Meredith. “My phone isn’t-“but cuts off when Elise gives him a look. If she’s a banshee like they think maybe this is her way of channeling the voices she hears. Stiles takes his phone out of his pocket and pretends to answer it. He then hands it to Meredith to puts it to her ear.

She listens for a moment before handing the phone back. “They say coup de foude.” She says mysteriously. “What? Is that French or Spanish?”  “It’s French.” Scott says entering the room.

* * *

 

After Meredith told them that they drove her back to Eichen. They didn’t want her to get in more trouble than she already was. They were frustrated though because they got more questions now than answers. However, their frustration wasn’t for long. Kira called Scott and told them she figured out where Lydia was.

Lydia was taken to Oak Creek, the place the nogitsune was first summoned by Kira’s mother. They call Erica and Boyd, and Allison to meet up with them at the abandon internment camp. Elise tried Derek and the twins but none of them answered.

They arrived just as night fell. Even in the daytime Elise thinks this place would give off bad vibes. Too many bad things happened here. Kira is waiting for them as they enter.  “Okay everyone, we can do this.” Scott says attempting a pep talk. “We’ve done this before. We saved Malia, a total stranger.” Elise and Stiles share looks. Yeah neither of them have told Scott about their encounter with the coyote. Allison adjusts her bow. “Yeah? Well I’m here to save my best friend.” She says determined. Scott nods. “Don’t worry Alli, we’ll find her.” Allison looks at Scott. “I’m holding you to that McCall.”

They head inside the camp however they are greeted with someone Elise wasn’t surprised to see but at the same time wished she was wrong. “Go home Kira. And take your friends with you.” Noshiko tells her daughter. There’s two Oni standing behind her. Kira shakes her head. “I can’t. When I looked at the game, I realized who I was actually playing. You." Elise has no idea what that means but she assumes it has to do with the game that the nogitsune is playing with all of them.

Scott perks up like he hears something and runs further into the camp. Stiles follows after his friend. Allison points her bow at Noshiko. “Call the Oni off. I won’t let you kill my friend to kill the nogitsune.” “I can’t do that. The nogitsune is still my demon to bury.” Noshiko tells her. The Oni disappear from behind her.

Allison narrows her eyes and is about to say something when Noshiko looks down at her closed fist. She opens it and a firefly flies out of it. Suddenly the nogitsune appears in front of them. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news….but there’s been a change in ownership.” The Oni appear again and charge at the group as the Nogitsune disappears again.

And then it’s like the dam broke. Fighting ensues with Kira and her mother taking on two of the Oni together. Erica and Boyd take on another and Elise helps Isaac and Allison. Isaac slashes at whichever of the Oni come close to him. Elise shifts and helps him. Allison tries to fire an arrow in one but it deflects the arrow with his sword.

Elise dodges a swipe from of the Oni’s sword and kicks it back. Its friend throws Isaac into a barrel. Allison stops it from slashing Isaac with her bow allowing him to get on his feet. “How do we stop them?” Isaac asks Noshiko dodging another swipe from the Oni. “You can’t!” She tells him just as one manages to cut him in the middle. Allison turns away from the one she just kicked away and points her bow at the Oni who is about to strike again on Isaac. She unleashes and arrow that hits it directly in the chest. It pauses for a moment before it explodes into a firefly. Allison smiles but something doesn’t feel right to Elise. She sees another coming for Allison so with quick thinking she runs in front of her just in time for the Oni to stab her instead of Allison. Just before she loses consciousness she sees the Oni pull out its sword and disappear. She hears what sounds like Lydia screaming. “ELISE!” before passing out.

* * *

 

Elise wakes up on a table sometime later. “I told you she would be waking up soon.” She hears Deaton say. Great. She needs to stop waking up in Deaton’s clinic. This is becoming a serious problem. She sits up to see Scott, Lydia, Allison and Stiles surrounding her. “How long have I been out?” She asks. Her voice sounds a bit raspy. “Only a few hours. You healed incredibly fast, even for you.”

Huh. Faster healing abilities? That could be useful. She nods and Deaton before looking back at Scott and the others. “So it looks like mission success. Glad to see you’re okay Lydia” She smiles a bit. She suddenly as an armful of Lydia. “I told you not to find me.” Elise hugs her back tightly. “We couldn’t do that Lyds….” Lydia pulls away and wipes at her eyes. “It seems so.”

Allison is staring at her. “You saved me.” She tells Elise bluntly. Elise nods. “I wasn’t going to let you die Allison.” She looks confused but nods. “Thanks.” She says before leaving the exam room.

Stiles watches after her before turning back to his cousin. “She’s been like that since it happened. I think she’s in shock you would actually save her.” Elise shrugs. She has no issues with the huntress. They may have their differences before but Elise never wanted the girl dead. “So where’s Isaac and the others?” She asks. “Erica and Boyd are trying to find Derek and the twins. Isaac is with Kira and her mom trying to find where the nogitsune would’ve disappeared to.”

Elise nods. “Okay. So what’s the plan? The nogitsune has the Oni now so we need to stop it.” Scott sighs. “That’s where the problem comes in. If we are even able to find it, stop it and somehow kill it, how do we trap it? Deaton told us about the Nemeton, I don’t want to cause it anymore pain but I don’t know what’s strong enough to contain it.” Elise frowns a bit. That’s where the problem lies isn’t. Even if they managed to kill and destroy its physical body, the nogitsune still is a spirit first and foremost.

Deaton looks up from where he’s reading. “You wouldn’t be able to contain the nogitsune the same way as before. The Nemeton is still healing and doesn’t have the same power as when it was whole.” “Is there anything we could use that has enough power then?” Scott asks his boss. Deaton thinks.  “Well when the Nemeton was alive, its wood was used to contain powerful objects.” Wait, where has she heard about a box that contains a powerful object before?

It hits her just as Lydia says. “Would the claws of an Alpha be one such object?” Deaton looks at her curious. “Which Alpha?” “Talia hale.”

* * *

 

Elise and the others leave the clinic a few minutes later a plan in motion. All they need is a location.  Allison already left the clinic to meet with her dad and Isaac who left Kira and her mom to help the hunter instead. Kira calls Scott letting him know to meet her at the school. Elise leaves a voicemail on Erica’s phone to ask Derek about bringing the triskele box containing his mother’s claws and meet them at the school.

They arrive at the school a half hour later. Derek, Erica and Boyd, nor the twins are anywhere in sight. Kira is standing at the foot of the stairs leading into the school.  Stiles looks between them all and says. “No matter what we need to stick to the plan.” They all nod but Kira who does a halfway one before saying. “Wait, what’s the plan?” Stiles shakes his head. “Just follow our lead.” She looks nervous but nods clutching her sword. She takes a deep breath and heads towards the school with the others following.

What they enter though is not the school. Unless Elise is remembering wrong, she doesn’t remember a snowy garden in the middle of the school. “Well this is definitely not part of the plan.” Stiles deadpans.

The nogitsune and a line of Oni appear in front of them. Kira draws her sword looking ready to fight. Elise shifts partially having her claws out. Slight change in plans but she can work with this. Just as long as someone brings the box in time.

The nogitsune chuckles. “You think you can stop me? You’re wrong. And I’m going to kill you one by one. Oh that’s right…” It turns its head towards Elise. “You can’t die.” It looks at Stiles. “Neither can you….well…” It chuckles. “You both can watch.” Scott growls. “Where are we?” The nogitsune turns its gaze on Scott. “You’re in Bardo. A place where there are no peaceful deities. You are all going to die here. And so is everyone else you care about. I’ve almost captured all the territories on the board. The hospital,” Scott and Elise snarl. “The sheriff station,” Stiles narrows his eyes and looks like he’s about to charge.  The nogitsune smiles showing its sharp teeth. “And now the animal clinic.” Elise shifts fully. “You bastard!” She says voice distorted.

The nogitsune ignores her and asks Scott if he knows the ritual of seppuku. Elise knows. It's when a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor. But that's not what kills him. He is killed when his  _kaishakunin_  cuts off his head. The nogitsune tells him that Stiles is Scott’s  _kaishakunin_. "I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Scott. And you're going to let him. Otherwise everyone the Oni hit with their blade will die.”

Stiles glares at the demon. “Why are you doing all this?” It tilts its head. “To win the game” The Oni swing their swords and step forward. Stiles pulls Lydia towards him in a protective manner. Elise look at Kira and Scott who nods and charges at the Oni.

As they fight Elise hears Scott ask Kira, “How is it possible that we’re in Bardo?” "You're asking me? A month ago I never even touched a sword." She says swiping at one of the Oni. Elise swipes at the Oni and roundhouse kicks it back. It spins and lands on its feet and charges toward her again. “This can’t be real.” She hears Lydia say.  A moment later Elise sees Kira lose her sword. Scott takes the sword pressing it to his abdomen. “Scott! Wait!” Elise exclaims. “What if this isn’t real Scott?” Lydia says sounding nervous. “There will be no more tricks.” The nogitsune proclaims. “You have no more moves left.” Elise is about to stop him when Scott pauses. He looks at the sword curiously before turning his gaze back on the nogitsune. His eyes flash red and he tosses Kira back her sword.

Scott looks at them all. “Lydia’s right. This is just an illusion. It looks and feels real but trust me on this.” Kira looks at Elise who nods and then nods to Lydia and Stiles. They all follow Scott’s lead out the door behind the nogitsune. On the way they are swiped with the Oni’s swords. It’s painful but they go on. They reach the door and exit the garden and back into the school. They all look over each other and see they have no marks on them.

“We’re okay…” Scott says shocked. “We’re-“He’s suddenly cut off by the nogitsune appearing out of nowhere. He smacked into the lockers with Kira. “This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?” “Yes” Elise says determined. Well they were going to try.

She goes over to Kira and helps her and Scott up. She sees the nogitsune stalking towards Stiles and Lydia who are backing up. “We have a Divine move” Lydia tells him.  “Divine move? Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" Lydia stops running. "But we can change you."

“What?” The nogitsune asks pausing. Elise smiles. “Remember the Shugendo scroll? It says we might not be able to kill you but we can change you.” Elise explains. “You can’t be both a fox and a wolf.” Stiles says smirking. Then Scott leaps at the nogitsune and bites him. He pulls away and before the nogitsune can react Kira runs him through with his sword. The nogitsune freezes and the bandages and bomber jacket on his crumple to the ground in a cloud of smoke. Elise hears footsteps approaching. She moves out of the way and sees Isaac capture the fly that comes out of the bandages in the box. He closes it tightly before sighing in relief.

“Is it over?” Stiles asks apprehensively. Elise looks around. She doesn’t hear anymore fighting and with the nogitsune now trapped she nods. “Yeah, it’s over.”

* * *

 

“Okay….nothing is happening….” Malia says frustrated. “Just…try to let it happen.” Scott advises the girl patiently.

After trapping the the nogitsune Isaac told the others what happened while they fought the nogitsune in the school. Derek, the twins met up with Chris, Allison and Isaac. Derek had told Erica and Boyd to stay at the loft and guard it in case any Oni come there. It was probably just an excuse for them to stay out of the fighting so they didn’t get hurt.

He tried to get Isaac to leave but he wouldn’t listen. Then the Oni arrived. They all fought them for what seemed like forever. Then Isaac said Allison shot one and it exploded like the one at Oak Creek. Apparently they are weak to silver however, bullets were useless. They used silver arrows that Allison had made to destroy the remaining Oni. She had even saved Aiden from getting stabbed by one. Once they were all taken care of Isaac took the box into the school.

After the battle they all went to the places the nogitsune said he sent the Oni too. Each place the people inside were confused but ultimately okay. Which let them breathe a sigh of relief. Elise took the box with her when she went to see Peter and Kian. She left out some details and they probably knows she did but she let them know it was finally over. She seals the box with more magic making sure that only she would be able to open it with her own power. Peter tells her he knows a place where he can make sure no one ever gets the box. 

Everything seemed to go back to normal just as fast as they went to shit.

The next morning when the pack entered school Malia confronted Stiles about their deal. After a long discussion with Stiles and Elise about making deals involving him without his knowledge he agrees to let Malia into their pack so he can teach her how to use her abilities again.

Two weeks later though there hasn’t been much progress. Well on the supernatural ability training anyways. Everytime she attempts to shift Malia can never quite make it happen. What did happen is that she and Stiles became close very quickly. She became attached to him and looked to him almost as much as Scott for guidance on how to be human again while getting a handle on her shift.

Malia glares at her hands but tries once more. Suddenly claws pop out of her hands. She smiles and turns towards Stiles quickly who dodges almost getting cut with them. “Well at least that’s progress…” Elise says.


	28. Alliance

“Okay, let’s see….” Elise says digging through her bookshelf. She’s trying to find her notes on old customs of alliances. Not that they needed it for the alliance with her aunt and Charles’ pack but it would be nice if Scott knew what to do in the future.

The alliance took place last weekend right after Scott and the others got out of school for the semester. Both packs made the usual promises to help one another if called upon and to remain loyal and respectful to both territories of Beacon Hills and in Phoenix, Arizona. Peter even though a bit rusty in anything relating to pack traditions and alliances wrote up a contract stating all the terms of the alliance and had all three alphas sign after reading it and was pleased with what was on the table. Then both packs ran with one another in the Preserve before eating a huge meal, old traditions they could easily stick with.

Pretty much everyone from Scott’s pack attended, even Kira. Her parents decided to stay back mostly because of Noshiko not feeling as close to the pack as her daughter. Malia and Kian and Carissa were all invited but only Carissa came. Malia didn’t want come, not really comfortable in a pack yet. Scott understood as anything with her was baby steps. Carissa came after the official alliance was already formed. The pack took a shine to her immediately. She answered as many questions as she knew about angels to Chris Argent, who Elise had a feeling would be adding a large section to the bestiary soon.

Kian apparently was busy at the shop is why he couldn’t come but Elise thinks he’s just nervous. Her dad and brother and uncle were all there and she suspects that Peter got him nervous to meet them. Which is fine. He’s not getting out of meeting them at the Christmas party today though.

“Where is it…aha!” She pulls out a book. It’s small and blue with gold embroidering it. She opens it. “Okay, let’s see…” A bell chimes. “Dammit. Coming!” She calls out. She sets the book on the table and heads over to the front door. She opens it up and freezes a moment when she sees who it is.

“Chris….what a surprise.” The hunter looks tired. More tired than when the Nogitsune was causing chaos around town. “Can we talk? I found out something and well.” He pauses. “It’s better if you found out before Peter. Trust me.” Elise tilts her head. What could be so important, yet so sensitive that Peter can’t find out what it is? She moves back. “Come in then.” Chris walks inside.

She closes the door and leads him to the living room. “Want anything to drink?”  Chris shakes his head. “No thank you. I rather just get to the point.” Elise nods and stares expectantly. Chris leans against the couch. “I’m just going to come out and say it. My sister Kate is alive.”

What. Kate Argent as in the same Kate Argent that nearly killed all the Hales and was consequently had her throat torn out by Peter? “Are-Are you serious?” Elise finally gets out. Chris looks solemn but he nods. “Dead serious.” “But how do you know?” Chris pulls something out of his pocket.

 It’s a bag with a bullet inside. “Derek found this around the time the Nogitsune was still here. The twins were in trouble with some hunters. He said he didn’t think anything of it. The twins have made plenty of enemies but what concerned him was what was on the bullet casing….” He turns it where she can see.

On the bottom of the casing she can see a fleur de lis. “That is your family symbol.” Chris gives her a look that says plainly. ‘No shit.’ “So Derek found this?” He nods. “Around the area where the twins had been attacked. As soon as he noticed the symbol he brought it to me.”

Elise runs her fingers through her hair. “So she’s alive….that’s not good. I’m guessing that definitely means she’s not human then.” Chris frowns. “I should’ve thought of that. I didn’t even question how she could’ve survived Peter but he was an alpha then…he could’ve….but not intentionally.” He rubs his face. “I was going to start after the holidays but I’m not sure I should wait that long.” Elise sits down on the couch. “Because she could be hurting innocents?” “Or planning her revenge. “

“Or that.” Elise huffs. “I can see why you don’t want Peter to know.” Chris snorts. “Yeah, he would be going a suicide mission. Just because Kate is well,” He pauses again. “ _that_ now doesn’t mean she forgot her training. And if Peter found out he will……” “Want to rip her throat out again?” Chris glares a bit before nodding. “Precisely.”

Elise fixes a look on Chris. “If you don’t want Peter to know then why tell me?” “Because I need your help.” Elise doesn’t even have to ask him before he starts explaining. “Once I catch her….I don’t..I know what needs to be done but I need someone there to have my back and to make sure it happens if I can’t.” Elise nods. She can understand that. Kate may be evil, but it still doesn’t change the fact she’s Chris’ sister.

“I’ll do it.” Chris looks grateful. “Thank you.” Elise pats him on the shoulder. “Just tell me if you found her or need help doing so and I’ll be there.” Chris nods. “I will. And sorry to disturb you. I’m sure you were busy getting ready for the party in a few hours.” “Kinda. Still not sure what I should bring food wise. I’m supposed to bring some kind of dessert.” Chris looks towards the kitchen. “How good are you at baking?”

* * *

 

They ended up making about three different kinds tart tatins, a French dessert who’s recipe that has been in Chris’ family for at least decades. They swap stories of holiday traditions they normally have and when they weren’t talking the silence wasn’t awkward. 

They’re putting the finishing touches on the last one when Chris speaks up. “You know I don’t think I ever thanked you for saving Allison.” Elise looks at him. He’s looking at her with such a sincere look she has to look away. She’s never been good with gratitude. “Don’t mention it. She didn’t need to die. Especially if I could do something to prevent it. Allison is such a brave young woman so full of life and happiness and kindness. She doesn’t deserve her life being cut short when it wasn’t her time.”

When she looks at Chris again his eyes are shining but Elise doesn’t mention it. She knows after years of being a harden hunter it’s probably hard enough for Chris to show emotions. He speaks again. “After she lost her mom, Ally lost some of that happiness and kindness for a while. I never thought I’d ever see it back. But after everything that happened with Jennifer and the Nogitsune I’m starting to finally see my daughter again.” He takes a sharp breath and blinks back the tears. “I heard about Victoria….how Allison almost lost herself….but I’m glad she was able to find herself again before it was too late.” Stiles had informed Elise of everything Allison had did after losing her mom. But Elise can understand. She was angry and all she wanted was revenge on who she thought was responsible. And Gerard didn’t help any. He just fueled her hate. Tried to turn her into Kate 2.0. Elise is so glad it didn’t work.

Chris frowns. “I probably should’ve tried harder. But I was pulled in between fighting a Kanima, keeping Derek’s pack in check and keep Gerard out of everything I didn’t see what he was doing under my own nose until it was almost too late.” Elise gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “We can’t tell the future, it’s constantly changing, like a river. What we can do is keep trying and hope for a better tomorrow. You can’t change what’s already done either. But you can also make sure that never happens again.” Chris nods.

“I think Allison thinks so as well…she came into my study last night and well, she said we needed a change. We are still going to fight and hunt. Because the Nemeton we know now is drawing supernatural creatures to here. But she says that we need a new code. One that we can be proud of.”

He looks off. “Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même.” “Which means?” Elise asks. “’We protect those who cannot protect themselves’ Allison said she wants this new code to be able to include not just the human population but the supernatural one as well. The ones who just want to live their lives just like us.”

Color Elise surprised. She knows that Chris and Allison were the types of hunter to leave innocent supernatural creatures alone if they didn’t do anything but she never thought Allison would change the code to include the protection of them. “That’s…wow…” She’s at a loss for words. “I know. I was proud of her when she told me that. She wants to make a better legacy for a family. To show that there’s some good hunters out there.”

“How mature of her.” Chris nods again. “Yeah.” He rubs his face then looks at his phone.  “I probably should get going. Allison wants some help wrapping up a few more things before the party tonight.” Elise nods. “Yeah I probably should finish up here as well.” Chris soon leaves and the apartment is quiet again. Elise packs up the dessert and starts to gather the presents she got for the pack and her family. Her aunt and Charles’ pack are leaving in the morning to go back home so Scott and the other decided to have a Christmas party/Goodbye celebration for them.

Derek offered his loft since he had the most space. Lydia and Allison volunteered for decoration, Isaac and Stiles for music and the rest the pack for food.

As for presents she knew what to get for her family already but the pack was a bit harder to shop for. She didn’t know all of them intimately well but she thinks she made some pretty good purchases. She got Scott one of the games he and Stiles had been talking about a couple weeks before and how they were bummed they sold out before one of them could grab a copy. She also is giving him the werewolf traditions book. At any rate the book will give him some insight to old traditions and how packs function.

 For Stiles she made him his first protective charm.  She basically made it to look like a lightsaber from Star Wars. Elise got Erica a new leather jacket after the last one got destroyed during the Nogitsune situation. She had it personalized with ‘She-Wolf’ on the back of it. For Isaac she got him a set of scarves she’d thought he’d like. She got Lydia a book on the Fae legends. She also got her an extra surprise hidden with the book.

Boyd was harder to shop for. He didn’t seem like he wanted material things. So instead she volunteered with him at the Big Brother, Big Sister program and knitted him a sweater after hearing him tell Erica he had gotten too tall for his other one and it rides up now.

For Allison, Elise got her various types of ammunition for her guns and crossbow/bow. She knows the girl has arrows and bullets but these are specialty ones that differ from the normal and wolfsbane varieties. Ones that you have to enchant and make individually. Kira was a challenge but in the end she thinks she got it. She got her a condensed version of her bestiary which is still pretty lengthy and a fox beanie. Elise is pretty sure Kira will find the beanie more amusing than insulting.

Only one out of the teens she didn’t get anything for is Malia. She didn’t know the girl at all and besides training with Scott she never sees her. Even at pack dinners. Stiles says they hang out. He tutors her and then he got all blushy which means maybe something else was going on. When Elise asked he just said she tried to kiss him and he had to let her know she was just a friend to him (no matter how pretty he thought she was). Which didn’t seem to bother her in the least bit. She just shrugged and got back to work on the math problem they were working. Before Stiles stopped her that is before she broke her highlighter all over her math book.

For the parents she got her uncle a bottle of his favorite whiskey and a giftcard to the diner in town (after arguing with Stiles about it for hours. She’s proud she actually won that fight). She got Melissa a book on magical plants and a seedling that even with her busy job she could take care of.

She got Chris a bottle of whiskey as well and nothing else since she knew next to nothing about the man but she feels he’d appreciate good liquor. Derek she got him a book on history of the supernatural since he’d seem interested in the copy she had. For Cora she gave her a locket. It’s enchanted to store anything as big as or small than the locket inside. She worked on it with Derek who has the first thing she might wanna put in there. For Peter, he told her that she didn’t need to get him anything being with him was a gift enough. So she’ll respect that. However he never said about giving a gift that was technically for him, Derek and Cora.

Which she still needs to wrap. She goes to her room and picks up the album off her bed. It took her weeks after she got the idea to make this. It’s an album with every picture of the Hale family that was still in existence. Her aunt helped her with part of it, having one of her packmates from back home to send over a few pictures of the Hales she did have. Elise may have also broken into Peter’s storage locker. She didn’t even know he had one til about a week ago when she was rifling through his things while he picked up dinner. She saw a reminder for him to pay the storage place by next week. It didn’t take her long to track it down.

Elise touched nothing but what she had to. It was easier for later when she had to magically erase her scent so he had no clue she was here. The box of pictures was easily found. She took only the ones that featured members of the Hales.  She copied them before returning the originals to the box in storage. If Peter decided to look it would be pretty obvious someone was in there if all his family photos were gone.

She wrapped up the album quickly and labeled it to all three Hales before putting it with the rest of the stuff. She huffs. She hopes they like it. It was the only way Elise though Peter would accept a gift. Kian was much easier to shop for. She got him a bottle of his favorite cologne and made him a tin of her raspberry dark chocolate brownies he likes so much. And finally for Carissa she felt safe in getting the girl a new boxed set of herbal teas.

When she finally has everything gather she notices she only has a half hour before she needs to leave. So she dashes to get ready. She puts on a sweater dress and has her hair up. She puts everything in the car and drives to the loft.

* * *

 

The party had been going on a couple hours and everything seemed to be going good. Everyone showed up except Malia. Even Ken and Noshiko showed up this time. Elise and Peter had to practically drag Kian inside. The ones who knew him greeted him brightly and the ones who didn’t introduced themselves. She could practically feel her boyfriend’s panic as her own when her father approaches. With her uncle and brother he did just fine. Even when her aunt flashed her eyes and fangs at him he didn’t bat an eye. But with her did he sweat bullets.

 Her dad just smiles and introduces himself and when Kian tries to call him ‘Dr.Noel.’, he just laughs and tells him. “Just call me Jason. Only my patients call me ‘Dr. Noel’. And don’t look so frightened. You look like you’re about to explode out of your skin.”

Kian laughed nervously.” Kinda, um, Jason. It’s a bit nerve wracking to meet your girlfriend’s family.” Her dad just smiles again and patted him on the shoulder. “You’re doing fine. And I don’t even have to give you the ‘If you hurt my daughter speech’ because I’m not the one you have to worry about that in that regard.” He tells him glancing at Elise. He then spots Peter and puts a finger to his lips before sneaking up and scaring him. It tickles her father to see Peter so jumpy around him. So he has to tease. But he told her after he officially met Peter as her other boyfriend at the alliance meeting that he approved and was glad she was happy.

After that Kian calmed down immensely knowing that in a small way he got her father’s approval to date her. So she thought she tease him a bit. “Now that you met mine I gotta meet yours.” She teases. Kian rolls his eyes. “Har har.” He smiles though and kisses her. “They told me they can’t make it for Christmas but they might come in January.” Elise nods. So she’s got a month before she faces her old friend again hm?

She doesn’t know when it happens but someone declares. “PRESENT TIME”. Probably Stiles. Most definitely him. They all decided a few days ago that intermediate family gifts can wait til actual Christmas but gifts among pack members they could go ahead and open.

It was controlled chaos for several minutes as they all decided to see whose gift belonged to who. When Derek found the album he looked at Elise confused but she just smiled at him. He sat in a pile of its own so he, Peter and Cora could open it together. Then the opening began. Paper flew everywhere as gifts were opened.

Everyone who got a gift from Elise liked it. Kira jammed the beanie on her head smiling brightly as soon as she opened it. Erica shrieked in delight and hugged Elise and kissed her on the cheek before shrugging off her cardigan and trying her new jacket on. Boyd nodded in thanks when he opened his sweater while Isaac blushed at the scarves. Allison stared at her gift she got for a minute before looking up smiling a bit. “Thanks Elise. I don’t know what to say.” Elise smiles. “There’s a note in there telling you what each one does.” She manages to tell her before she gets an armful of Cora who is most definitely not crying when she opens the locket and Derek hands her a picture of her, Derek and Laura to go in it. After Cora lets go she’s wrapped up in Scott’s and Stiles’ arms. “Bone….crushing…..need air guys….” She gasps out. Scott lets go looking bashful. They both thank her before sitting back down.  Melissa politely thanks her for the plant the book and looks really happy to take care of her new flower that can make its own rainbows. Lydia thanks her for the book before looking confused when a piece of paper fell from it.

“I think you left something in here.” Lydia says picking it up. “It’s a bunch of phone numbers.” Elise smiles. “It’s for you. It took me some time but that is every banshee I could get a hold of that I knew of. Books might not be as big of a help but maybe the source would?” Lydia says nothing. She wipes her eyes and gets up to hug Elise.

After a while all that’s left is the album to open. Peter raises an eyebrow but goes to sit with Derek and Cora so they can open it. They rip off the paper. “It’s a book?” Cora asks confused.” Elise smiles gently. “Open it.” Derek opens it and the gasps from the three Hales can be heard clearly in the total silence. Derek looks up. “How did you….” “I had help….” She says looking to her aunt Attica. The Hales turned their gaze to her.  Attica smiles. “I still had some pictures that I had another packmate back home send copies of.” Elise blushes. “I may have also broken into your storage unit to make copies of some of your pictures you had in there, Peter.”

 Peter who had been dead silent since they opened the album looks up at Elise. He wasn’t crying but his eyes were shining. He gets up and strides over to her before kissing her fiercely. He pulls away slightly leaning his forehead against hers. “This is the best gift anyone could have ever given me. Thank you.” Elise smiles a little. “You’re welcome.

* * *

 

But even with all the feel good feelings of the holidays the peace just couldn’t last. About a week and a half later right before the pack is about to go back to school Cora calls her. “Hey Cora what’s-“ “Listen Elise this is an emergency! Derek has been taken!”


	29. The Dark Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been crazy and I've lack motivation. From now on I'm going to post long chapters when I do so you have more to read. I know I'm already inconsistent with chapter length but I'm going to try and get better with that.  
> If you liked the story/chapter please leave a comment below :D

"This doesn’t seem so bad.” Stiles says confidently as he looks around the small town in Mexico they are currently trying to infiltrate. Lydia doesn’t look as confident as him. “The town isn’t the problem. It’s this plan. Someone is going to get killed!” She says in hushed tones furiously. “Are you saying that as a banshee or a pessimistic person?” Stiles bickers back.

  After finding out Derek was missing it didn’t take long for them to decide to track down the last known assailants that could’ve wanted him. The Calaveras. A Mexican hunting family that for some reason according to Peter was looking for a ‘she-wolf’ which both him and Derek decided meant Cora.  But it’s not like Cora was in hiding. She’s been in Beacon Hills the entire time since they first found her in that bank vault back in August. Elise concludes that Araya means a different ‘she-wolf’. And she’s not positive but she fears she might know who that is.

Lydia turns to him. “I’m saying it as a person that likes living and doesn’t want to die.” “No one is going to die Lyds, trust me.” Elise reassures her. Lydia doesn’t look like she takes much solace in that. “We’re going into the den of a hunter. You may have experience with this kind of thing but we don’t.” Elise puts her arm around Lydia. “Calm Lydia. Breathe.” Lydia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

They start making their way through the town to their destination. Inside they already have Scott, Kira, and Malia planted. Malia helping out was a surprise at first until she told them the sooner they stop being distracted with this the sooner they can get back to teaching her which….yeah Elise expected that. Still it’s nice to have extra muscle involved.  The rest of the pack stayed back in Beacon Hills in case Derek somehow turned up again.

Elise pauses before they reach the door. She slides Stiles his ticket to entry. “I’ll meet you both in there. I’m going to check the perimeter first.” Stiles looks confused. “How are you going to get in without this?” Elise grins. “I have my ways.” Which will be offering up Kate’s head on a plate for Derek. After Christmas, Elise had a long talk with Chris to get every bit of info he knew about Kate out of him. All he knew for certain was that Kate was alive. That she turned and the Calaveras were after her. Which means the ‘she-wolf’ they’ve been interrogating Derek and Peter about was Kate and her whereabouts.

Stiles nods and walks with Lydia to the door. Elise watches from a distance as they show the card and are let inside. Elise then starts slowly combing the perimeter of the club. It looks like any other club and not even heavily guarded but looks could be deceiving and there could be a ton more on the inside. She goes up to the door but the two men guarding it block her path. “I think the owner of this place would be very interested in a deal I would like to make with her about Kate Argent.” Elise flashes her eyes. Not every hunter family knows about Reapers but Elise knows for certain the Calaveras do. Or had ancestors that did. One of the guard tenses. The other looks confused but reaches for the gun in his belt. She smirks. Looks like not every hunter in the family is taught every legend. 

The guard stops his friend and mutters something to him. “My apologies. You may go on in, Muerte de dama.” He moves aside. “Thank you gentlemen.” As she walks in she returns her eyes back to normal. Elise spots Stiles and Lydia by the bar. They are being served shots by the bartender. Elise glances around the room and sees a familiar muscular man up in one of the balconies. He must have been there that day when she rescued Derek and Peter. He is talking into a walkie-talkie while staring directly at Lydia and Stiles. Time for part two then. She approaches the bar. Elise takes the bullet out of her jacket pocket and hands it to Lydia.

The man as if on cue appears behind them. “It’s on the house. It would be rude to refuse.” Lydia drops the bullet in one of the shot glasses. “We’re not here to drink.”

* * *

 

Soon they are sitting in a tiny room. An older woman is ripping out the seams of a cloth while Elise, Stiles and Lydia wait for the right moment to speak. The man that spotted them is guarding the door blocking the exit as well as several other hunters around the room. Not that will stop Elise if they need to leave. Finally the woman speaks. “Severo hates this kind of music. But me? I love the music of youth.” She tugs a particular seam violently and Lydia glances at Elise and Stiles with a worried gleam in her eyes. “Especially this kind.” The woman continues. “It has a savage energy.”

Lydia takes a breath and tells her very bluntly. “We’re here for Derek Hale.” Elise is proud of her. Getting right down to business. The woman chuckles. “Is that so?” Lydia continues on. “We know you have him.” The woman looks up. She doesn’t look impressed. “We heard…” Lydia pauses. “…you can be bought.” She finishes.

This is Elise’s cue. One of the many reason they needed her. She places a stack of bills on the table. Fifty thousand in total. It’s not hers. But Silverfinger’s. When they got the scroll Elise also took the money. She figured that cash would come in handy sooner or later. And it did.

“Fifty thousand for Derek.” Stiles tells the woman. She puts her seam ripper and cloth down. “Now I know that cash can’t be either of yours…..” She says looks between Lydia and Stiles. “You’re just teenagers. You however.” The woman addresses Elise for the first time. She appraises her. “Yes. I know you. Well I know of your family. I thought I heard death was at my door step. But I didn’t think it came to claim me so soon.” She chuckles. “Araya.” Elise says.

Elise hears clicking of guns in the background. Araya puts a hand up. “There is no need for that. They will play nice.” Elise smiles almost sickly sweet. “Of course. You were nice of us to let us in and we would be terrible guests to do anything dishonorable to our gracious hosts.”

Araya smiles. “Besides even with your power….you’re just one Reaper guarding a human and a banshee. It was foolish to come alone.” At least Araya underestimate’s Stiles. That’s one positive.

Elise, Stiles, and Lydia share smirks. “What makes you think we came alone?” Stiles tells Araya.

Araya’s grin suddenly falls off her face. She stares at Stiles in disbelief then realization dawns in her eyes. She stands up. “You brought a wolf into my home?” She says mildly outraged. Stiles continues to smirk. “Better. We brought an alpha.” Araya looks outraged and nods to a couple of the hunters who leave the room. That’s okay. They expected this. As long as they all stick to the plan everything should be fine.

Araya waits for the room to settle again before speaking. “You have poor timing, my friends. “ She tells them. She turns and gazes out a window. “Do you know what the dark moon is?” Elise knows what she’s getting at. Werewolves are at their weakest when the moon does not shine however, Reapers are strong. It’s nothing like the lunar eclipse though. The power rushing through Elise doesn’t make her feel out of control, just, powerful. She relishes any time she can display her power on the new moon.

Lydia answers Araya’s question. “It’s part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky.” She says almost monotone. “Do you know what it means though?” Araya continues. Lydia answers again as if she’s reading an article. “It’s a time of reflection or grief.” Stiles looks at Lydia worried. Araya turns on them. “Then why when you suffer so many almost losses do you put yourself in these situations? Especially for someone like Derek.” Elise growls letting some of her diplomatic façade drop. Stiles turns back to Araya. “Because we don’t like to lose.”  

All of a sudden Araya’s walkie talkie comes to life and Scott’s voice comes through. “Stiles, Elise, one of you take ten off the table.” Elise takes one stack away. Lydia’s voice goes back to normal. “Probably should take the deal.”

Araya looks slightly impressed. Araya nods to Severo who leaves the room. She leans forward against her desk. “While I’m keen to take the warning of a banshee I’m going have to decline this time.” “Come on. What do you want with a downer like Derek anyways?” Stiles says. “He’s a poor conversationalist and has no sense of humor. Just come on, take the money. It’s that easy.”

Araya takes her radio in response. “Severo, show them how the Calaveras negotiate.” She grins wickedly at them.

* * *

 

_The morning after Derek’s disappearance Elise meets up with Scott, Cora, Lydia, and Stiles at Deaton’s clinic. Cora looks worried and the rest look confused. Elise guesses Cora told only her the full story. Cora delivers it again. “I just came home after spending the weekend at Peter’s and when I return the alarm was on like usual and everything but I go inside…..” She takes the jar of bullets and places them on the exam table._

_“Elise says she’s mostly sure Derek is not dead but…I want to be sure…..Lydia?” Lydia was staring at the bullets. Lydia nods and Cora slides it over to the banshee. Lydia takes a handful and move them around in her hand a minute. All of a sudden she freezes and drops them. “Lydia?” Scott asks. “Lyds?” Stiles asks in a whisper looking almost afraid to speak louder. Cora tenses probably ready for the bad news she lost another family member._

_“Is Derek dead?” Stiles ask gently. Lydia looks away with a far off gaze. “No” She answers. “But I’m not sure he’s alive either.” Just like Elise then. When she tried to sense Derek she knew he wasn’t dead but didn’t know if he was alive either. “What does that mean?” Scott asks. “I don’t know…” Lydia responds. “There’s just something….” “Off.” Elise finishes for her._

_“Okay…” Stiles says. “Who could be after Derek that has this bullet then?” He says holding one of them up. It’s brass with a skull stamped on it. “The Calaveras.” Elise answers._

* * *

 

“Elle he’s awake!” Stiles tells her. Malia, Kira, and Stiles are crowding over a barely conscious Scott while she paces up and down the room. After Araya made that order she separated the three of them taking Lydia, while having Stiles and Elise thrown in a room and locked them in. Soon after Kira and Malia were thrown in with Scott’s unconscious body as well. While they waited they all discussed what Stiles and Elise and Lydia found out and decided that Araya didn’t have Derek.

“Good. You okay?” She asks him even though she just heard Stiles ask that a minute ago. “Yeah.” Scott says sitting up. “They don’t have Derek though.” He tells her. Elise nods. “I know. They have Lydia now though.” Scott looks around frantically as if trying to make Lydia materialize in the room. “What….What do they want with Lydia?” He asks franticly.

“Probably wants to know someone’s death.” Elise deadpans. She sighs. Scott gets up and goes for the door. He starts pulling on it. “I don’t think that’s going to work. It didn’t when I tried.” Elise says. “I think they had it enchanted by a druid or witch so only they can open it.” “I still say the next person who comes through that door we take out and run for it.” Malia says. Kira turns to her. “What about Lydia though?” “What about her?” Malia asks genuinely confused. “We’re not leaving without her.” Scott tells Malia. “Why not?” Malia asks still confused.

“Me and Elise went over this with you, we don’t leave people behind remember?” Stiles asks her gently. Besides Elise, Stiles seems to get that Malia isn’t going to grasp the concept of humanity overnight and has been extremely patient with her. “Rules of the wild kingdom don’t apply to friends.” He jokes. Malia looks put out and frustrated like whenever they hit a concept she has trouble understanding.

“Was that what you would do as a coyote? Leave her for dead? Kira asks. Kira is confused by the whole ‘been a coyote for eight years’ thing but she hasn’t been rude with Malia. Scott has been patient as well but Elise can tell he’s also frustrated that Malia isn’t learning how to human as fast as he wants her to.

“If she was weak and injured, yeah.” Malia replies. “If hunting had been bad that season I would eat her….then I leave.” Kira looks mildly horrified. “Well believe it or not that’s progress…” Stiles says. Elise nods in agreement. “Huge progress.”

Scott shakes his head. “Okay Araya hasn’t tried to kill us yet so that means she wants something, but what?” “If they didn’t take Derek then who?” Kira asks. Elise gets a chill down her spine. “I think I might know.” She answers right as Severo and two others come in. The shock Scott and the two other point their guns at Malia and Kira. Severo looks at Elise “You do anything Ms. Noel and my men will shoot.” Severo says. Elise nods. “What do you want?”

* * *

 

Elise paces back and forth. Severo took Kira and Scott and she’s angry. Stiles is pacing around. “Can you hear Scott?” He keeps asking Malia. She has her eyes closed in concentration. She shakes her head. “No.” “Do you hear Kira, Lydia, anybody?” Stiles presses on. “I can’t.” Malia admits. “I can’t focus.” Elise kneels down next to her. “It’s okay Malia….just breathe….focus on the sound of my voice.” Malia takes breath and nods. “We’ve practiced this before, remember? With Scott.” Malia opens her eyes and looks at Elise. “I’m trying. I really am.” Elise nods and gives her a patient look. “I know. Just focus on me and listen outward. Like we practiced.” Malia nods and tries again. “I can’t.” Elise nods.

 “Hey Stiles.” She grabs his attention as he is pacing up and down again. “Try and see if you can get her to focus.” Stiles nods. He takes Elise’s place and holds Malia’s hand. “Come Lia, just like we practiced.” Malia takes a breath and closes her eyes once more. She squeezes Stiles’ hand. He winces but makes no noise.

When she opens her eyes they are electric blue. “Who is Kate Argent?” Malia asks. “Are you sure that’s what you heard? That’s impossible. That’s so impossible…” Stiles asks her looking bewildered. “Yeah that’s the name Scott said. Why who is she?” “She’s a hunter.” Elise tells her. “An Argent” Stiles continues. “And very much alive.” She finishes “How long?” Stiles asks Elise. “Christmas. Chris told me. The Calaveras want her because she didn’t follow through with what happens when hunters are turned.” Stiles nods. “Shit.” He mutters ruffling his own hair.

“No kidding.”

* * *

 

“So you’re letting us go?” Scott asks Araya. “I sent four men after Kate, none of them returned. Let us see if your pack can do better. I feel like you have luck on your side with Ms. Noel with you after all.” She tells Scott. She nods to Elise who nods back. “You could’ve just told me Kate was alive. Either of you.” He says looking at Elise.” “You wouldn’t have believed me. Araya tells Scott. “Your problem with the Reaper is not my concern. However, I know what kind of alpha you are now.”

Scott looks at her confused. “And where your next step lies.” “What next step?” Scott asks. “When you bite another, an innocent, when you make your own wolf, I will cross your border.” She turns to Elise. “It will be interesting to see if you see me coming, Lady Death.” Araya walks away. Scott turns to Elise. “Were you ever going to tell us about Kate?” Elise sighs. “I was, I promise, but I promised Chris I would keep it on the down low for now.” Scott nods. “It’s too late for that now.” They walk back to the car. “Is Araya going to tell us where Derek is at?” Stiles asks. Scott shakes his head. “She won’t tell me outright but she knows where his potential location is at, but she said she’s giving us a guide there.”

Somebody on a motorcycle drives up to the jeep. When they get close enough Elise smirks. “Do you know her?” Malia asks. “Braeden.” She pulls off her helmet. “Hello Elle.” Malia looks confused. “She’s a mercenary that works with Elise.” Stiles answers for Malia “Well not as much lately, but you are supposed to be retired Ellie.” Braeden says smirking. “Ugh don’t remind me. And why are you after Kate?” “I was hired to. I’m here to take you all to La Iglesia.” “The church?” Lydia asks. “Well it’s not a place you’ll find God.” Braeden snarks.

* * *

 

 

As they drive following Braeden, Malia asks the important question. “Who is Kate?” “I kinda want to know that too.” Kira says. Elise will let the others take this one since they were there for it.

Lydia, Scott, and Stiles all explain the best they can. They explain she set the fire that killed most of the Hales. How Peter went crazy and incidentally bit Scott. How Peter ripped out Kate’s throat. “We saw her buried though.” Stiles says. “No we saw an empty casket.” Scott corrects. Scott explains how the Calaveras were sent to check on Kate after Peter ‘killed’ her. When it was shown she was healing they took her to Mexico where they tried to force her to honor the code. She pretended to and escaped. “Good. I would do the same thing.” Malia said.

“She had to kill half a dozen people to do it.” Scott counter argues. “So she’s a werewolf now?” Kira asks. “I don’t know.” Scott replies. “There’s a saying the type of person you are reflects the shape you take.” Elise says. “Just because you were turned by a werewolf doesn’t mean you become one.” “What kind of shape does a sociopathic bitch take?” Lydia asks particularly no one. No one had an answer.

Halfway there the jeep breaks down feeling like they ran over something. They all agree to send Scott with Braeden while the others patch up the jeep and catch up. Elise is standing with Kira and Malia while Lydia and Stiles bicker while fixing Roscoe. Malia suddenly kneels down and looks at one of the tires. “I don’t think we hit something.” Malia says getting everyone’s attention. She pulls a boney looking spike out of the tire. “I think something hit us…” Stiles looks at it in horror before grabbing some tape to patch up the hole in his tire. They all go back to what they were doing before with Malia staring out in deep concentration.

A while later Malia suddenly perks up again. “Work faster Stiles. Something coming.”

* * *

 

Scott walks with Braeden in the temple. “So what happens to Kate once we catch her?” “I take her back to the hunters and get paid.” Braeden replies. “Then what?” Scott asks. “Not my problem.” Braden replies again. She looks around cautiously. “You don’t care?” “You do? She’s a mass murderer.” Scott gives her a look. “And you’re a mercenary.” He fires back. “Girl’s gotta eat. And if you remember your emissary is one too. And she would agree with me that whatever Kate gets is nothing less than she deserves.” “If you were paid enough would you kill her yourself?” Scott presses on. “If I was paid enough and Elise didn’t care about you I’d kill you.” Braeden fires back. Scott stares after her before catching up.

They walk in silence for a while. “Have you caught Derek’s scent?” Braeden eventually asks. Scott pauses and holds an arm out to stop Braeden. “Wait.” “What?” She asks tense. “There’s something here. Something not human.”

* * *

 

Kira and Elise carry Malia back to the jeep. “What were you thinking going off like that?” Elise asked. Malia growls. “I sensed danger. I ran.” “Into danger.” Elise says exasperated. She doesn’t know what attacked Malia but it slashed her side pretty good. They get back to see the jeep running again. On the way to La Iglesia Stiles and Elise argue with Malia on running away. Malia said she wasn’t going to abandon them, just avoid the danger.

They arrive at La Iglesia a bit later. “This is it.” Elise says spotting Braeden’s motorcycle.

They go inside the temple to find Scott and Braeden heading out of it. The have someone between them. Stiles gets a good look at him first and his eyes widen. Elise then sees why. Because between her alpha and best friend is someone she’s only seen in photographs. Derek as a teenager. “Is that Derek?” Malia asks confused. Lydia and Kira are looking at him bewildered. “Um….sort of.” Stiles answers.

* * *

 

They return to Beacon Hills several hours later. Derek passes out on the way over and doesn’t wake up. They immediately take Derek to Deaton who is just as confused as they are and decides to keep him overnight since they can’t do anything til he wakes up anyways.

 Lydia volunteered to help Deaton watch him since she has nothing to lose by missing a day of school while the others do. This will be Malia’s first week after taking tests all of December to see if she’s qualified to be in high school. She barely got into 11th grade. Scott and the other missed so much school being guardians of the town they can’t do it anymore or they’ll fail. Elise said she will come back in the morning since nothing seems to be happening at the moment to require her being here. After that everyone splits up and Elise decides to go to Kian’s for the night instead of being alone.

Elise walks into Kian’s apartment a bit later. She doesn’t stop until she reaches his room and then face plants on the bed. “So…comfy…” She feels a dip in the bed then someone taking her shoes off. “You didn’t have to do that Ki.” She mumbles against the duvet.

“I did. I didn’t want dirt on my bed darling.” He rubs the back of her calves before laying down next to her. “So I’m guessing mission success? You don’t smell sad so I’m guessing Derek’s okay.” Sometimes Elise forgets that Kian is part vampire. He doesn’t seem like any vampire that she ever met. She usually forgets unless he does something like this or he has to feed. He doesn’t feed that often and according to Carissa he probably should do it more than he does. Kian usually drinks from blood bags that Elise isn’t going to ask Carissa where she gets them from. But if they are out and he really has to Elise lets him drink from her.

Elise turns over to face him. Kian is laying on his side staring at her. Kian has dark circles under his eyes. Which means he hasn’t still fed like he told her he would.

He’s dressed all comfy in sweatpants and his favorite Wonder Woman tee. “He is…more or less okay…” Kian looks confused. “What do you mean?” “Kate did something to him….something….I’ve never seen before. She changed him back into a teenager.” Kian’s eyes go wide. “What.” Elise nods. “Yeah. He’s at Deaton’s with him and Lydia at the moment. We don’t know if he’s physically changed or mentally as well….he passed out on the way back so there was no reason for us to all stay. I’m going back in the morning.”

“No I mean what? Kate Argent is alive. Elise pauses. Oops. Didn’t mean to let that slip. Elise explains the whole trip to him from beginning to end. He just lays there quietly and listens. “Does Peter and Cora know she’s alive?” Kian asks her. “Not exactly…” Elise says carefully. Kian stares at her. “I know! Chris told me at Christmas and made me promise to keep it hush hush for now. I am going to tell them….looks like sooner than later.” Kian purses his lips. “I’m leaving that to you.” Elise pouts. “Come on Ki, don’t be like that babe.” Kian sighs. “You need to stop keeping stuff from us. Especially something as important as this.” “I know, I’m sorry.” “I’m not the one you’ll need to say that to.” Elise feels a pang of guilt in her stomach. She knows keeping this from Peter was a bad idea but she didn’t want him to go after her on some suicide mission.

Elise pulls herself close to her boyfriend and lays her head on his chest. “Why does crazy shit keep happening? Why can’t this town stay normal for a while?” “Technically this happened in an abandon town in Mexico.” “So not helping babe.” She buries her face in his chest. He smells good. Like home. “You smell really good.” Kian kisses the top of her head. “Thank you. I’d hope so I just showered.” He says.

“Strawberry body wash smells really good on you. You should use it more often.” “Really?” Elise nodded and kisses him. “Really, really.” She yawns. “Okay it’s really comfy here but I need to change if I’m going to sleep here tonight.” She sits up and takes off her shirt. Elise then stands up taking off her jeans leaving her in her underwear. She hears Kian growl. “So gorgeous.” He murmurs. Elise turns around and smirks. “Oh really?” She gets back on the bed. Kian is on his back now staring at her. Elise straddles his lap. She leans forward kissing him sensually. Kian pulls her closer where they are chest to chest deepening the kiss. Elise groans and grips Kian’s hair. She feels something sharp brush her lip. Elise pulls away to see Kian’s fangs out. “Hmm…..naughty boys who said they’ll feed soon but don’t like they promised me and Cari don’t get rewarded.” Kian makes a noise of disappointment. “You tease…..we ran out of bags anyways. Cari is gone to get some more.” Elise smirks a gleam of mischief in her eyes. “Well….I might be willing to come to an agreement.”

Kian’s interest peaks. “What are your terms?” Elise runs her nails over Kian’s chest. “You…drink from me. Then I’ll think of your reward….” Kian thinks it over. “Are you sure?” Elise kisses him. “I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me. You’ve done this before.” Kian nods. “Okay then.” “Neck or wrist?” She asks him. “Neck.”  Elise moves her hair out of the way. “Drink away.” Kian lean down and presses his lips to her neck. She gets a few goosebumps and it’s not because of how cool he is at the moment. She feels a momentary sting where his fangs piece and then he’s drinking. She relaxes against him as he feeds.

When he pulls away she slumps fully against him. She feels hazy but okay. Elise looks at him and sees the dark circles have already started to fade. He also starts to feel a bit warmer.

“Feel better?” She asks him. Kian nods. “Thank you darling.” He kisses her. She kisses back. Kian picks her up and places her beside him on the bed. He pulls away. “I’m going to go get you something to drink and eat to bring back your blood sugar. Don’t fall asleep yet.” Elise nods. “Not even tired yet.” She says yawning a bit. Kian laughs. “Whatever you say babe.” He leaves the room. Elise lays there. She must have dozed off because Kian is suddenly shaking her awake. “Elle. Wake up.” He tells her. “Ugh sorry…” She mumbles. “Here.” He hands her a glass of OJ and then a granola bar. “Eat up.” He gets back in bed with her. She eats the granola bar quickly but takes her time drinking the juice. When she’s finished she cuddles with him. She feels warm and comfy.

“I’m sorry babe. I’m just too tired to do anything….” She says apologetically. Kian kisses the top of her head. “Its fine, my dear….just sleep.” Elise closes her eyes. “Okay….” She falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. She sees her clothes laying where she took them off last night and puts them back on. She’ll put on fresh ones later. She goes out to see Kian making breakfast. “Morning.” He greets her smiling. “Morning.” She goes over and kisses his cheek before standing beside him. “Whatcha cookin good lookin?” She asks.

Kian grins. “Breakfast burritos. Figured you can eat one on the way to Deaton’s.” “Thank you. It smells good by the way.” “I hope so.” He finishes cooking and Elise helps him put them together. “I can stay for breakfast you know.” “No you need to go check on Derek, I gotta go open the store anyways. Cari was supposed to but she isn’t back yet.” “Does she usually take this long to get blood?” Kian shrugs with a mouthful of food. “Depends.” He swallows. “She might have a hard time finding a seller that will give it to her for cheap since she’s not a doctor. Sometimes when she can’t she just ends up going to a butcher and grabbing pig’s blood.” Elise wrinkles her nose. “Does that do the job?” “So-so. Blood from a supernatural or human is better than animal blood but if you’re in a pinch..” Elise nods in understanding. “I’ll come by later if I can.” “Okay.” She kisses him one last time.

“Love you.” She tells him as she leaves out the door. It doesn’t hit Elise until she’s already halfway to the clinic. “Oh fuck.”

* * *

 

Stiles and Scott are outside the school walking to Mr. Yukimura’s class. Both of them are exhausted after the weekend they’ve had. “So Malia just comes in every night and does that?” Scott says gesturing to Stiles' back. Stiles is positive Scott doesn’t get it. It’s not a sex thing. She comes in not able to sleep but sometimes when she sleeps….nightmares of whatever happened eight years ago occur. Malia never talks about them but she always apologizes for scratching Stiles. “It’s not what you’re thinking dude. She just comes to me when she can’t sleep because she trusts me.” Scott pauses. “Malia doesn’t seem like the kind to trust easily.” “She isn’t. She’s still convinced Allison is going to shoot her. But for some reason I’m like coyote cat nip to her.” Scott shakes his head. “Crazy.” “But even though she trusts me, Lia looks at me sometimes like she knows.”

“About Peter?” “I don’t know. When are we going to tell them we know?” “You mean Elise and Peter?” “Yeah. I’m kind of more worried about Peter though. He really wanted to know who his kid was and if he finds out we knew….” Scott sighs. “Look we….we’re not lying to them Stiles. We’re just omitting information. Lydia told us with the condition that we wouldn’t tell them…we’ll tell Malia soon….but just….not right now.” Stiles shakes his head and continues the trek to class.

* * *

 

 Elise has no time to dwell on what she said to Kian though, because as soon as Elise enters the clinic she finds Lydia patching up Deaton’s arm and no Derek to be found. “What happened?” Lydia looks over. “Oh Elise….umm….we have a problem…” She explains how Derek woke up and freaked out. He attacked Deaton who was protecting Lydia before fleeing the clinic. “Holy shit. What are we going to do?” “I texted Scott, Malia, Kira, Stiles, basically everyone to try and get someone here. I figured someone will come.” As if on cue, Stiles and Scott run in to the clinic. “What happened?” Both of them ask. Lydia takes a deep breath before explaining again.

“Where would a scared wolf go?” “To his den.” Elise answers. “But he wouldn’t go to the loft if he can’t remember.” Stiles retorts. “The Hale house.” Scott says suddenly. “He might go there.” “But Derek tore down the place last month so he can start to rebuild it.” Stiles protests. “In his mind the fire never happened though so the house is still there.” Elise realizes. Scott nods in agreement. “He’ll know something is up when he finds it though.” Lydia points out. “We’ll just have to make sure we get there first.” Stiles starts to leave but his phone rings. “Oh no. It’s my dad. Why is my dad calling?” “Answer it.” Lydia orders him. Stiles fumbles with his phone. “Hey…..daddio…..huh….yeah….um…wow….that’s…that’s something dad…..ummmm yeah I’ll bring Scott and Elise immediately.” He hands up his phone. “Apparently a teenage boy was caught trespassing on Hale House property and lo and behold….he came back with Derek Hale’s finger prints….” He trails off. Elise sigh. “Great. Well let’s go….Lydia you coming with us?” She shakes her head. “I’m going back to school.” Elise nods. “You okay for us to leave Alan?” He nods. “I’ll let you know if I find anything relevant to our current situation.” “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Okay I’m going to need your three to be honest….completely…..honest.” John tells them. Stiles, Scott and Elise are all standing on one side of the desk while her uncle is standing behind it. “Have you been time traveling?” That throws Elise for a loop. “Um…no…that’s illegal…” John looks at her strangely but shakes his head. Stiles and Scott are looking at her as well. “You can time travel?” John pinches the bridge of his nose. “We are getting off track here.” “We found him like that.” Scott tells him. “Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?” “No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake.” John stares at his son then at Elise.

“You told me you three were going camping!” “In Mexico….” Elise trails off when she sees her uncle’s expression. “Derek has been aged backwards.” Scott says grabbing John’s attention once more. “He can’t remember anything.” Elise says. “We just need to talk to him….see what he remembers…” Stiles persuades. John seems to mull this over. “So far he’s not wanting to talk much to anyone at all.” “Sounds like Derek.” Elise snarks.

Scott gives her a look. “What? It does!” Scott shakes his head and turns back to John. “He’ll talk to me.”

Elise waits in the office with John and Stiles while Scott talks to Derek. She could hear what they are saying with a spell but she figures she’d give them privacy. She notices Scott flashing his eyes though. Derek stands up and walks into John’s office with Scott. “Okay who are you people?” He asks them. “We’re the people keeping you outta jail.” Stiles replies. He’s rifling through his dad’s desk. John gives him a look causing him to stop. “We need you stop it with the fangs, claws and eyes.” “I’m fine as long as it’s not on a full moon.” Derek argues.

“Alright you need to come with us.” Stiles tells Derek. “You want to me to what? And trust you? Okay. Where is my family then?” Elise knew this was coming. She looks at the other’s faces. “There was a fire…” Elise begins. Derek looks directly at her. “And….” “They’re not here anymore but they’re fine.” Scott finishes for her. She looks at Scott like ‘what the fuck’ but he’s not paying attention to nobody but Derek.

“They’re not in Beacon Hills anymore but we’re going to take you to them…as soon as you remember everything.” Derek has slight glisten his eyes. He nods but says. “Okay.” In a quiet voice. Somehow Elise thinks he didn’t buy Scott’s lie.

Scott tells Stiles to take Derek to his house. By the time Derek is processed to go, its late afternoon or early evening. Stiles asks Scott what he’s going to do. “Going to someone we should’ve gone to the moment we got back. “Peter.” Elise supplies. Scott nods. “Exactly. And you’re coming with me.”

* * *

 

As soon as they pull up to the loft they see Malia there. “Malia why are you here?” “Elise told me you’re going to see Peter.” “That wasn’t an invitation to tag along Malia.” Elise tells her. Malia shrugs. “I want to meet him after everything you all told me about him.” Elise nods. “Fair enough.” They enter the loft. Elise knows Peter is there because she texted him.

“You nervous?” Malia suddenly asks.” Elise looks to see her looking at Scott. “What’s wrong with you? You smell of anxiety. I usually only smell that on Elise and Stiles.” “He’s just bad at introductions.” Peter tells her coming down the spiral staircase. “Hello Ellie.” He smiles at her and kisses her cheek when he reaches the three. “You’re dating him? I thought you were dating that bookstore guy.” Malia ask bluntly. “It’s called polyamory sweetheart.” Peter explains.

Scott who hasn’t said anything speaks up. “Peter….this is Malia…” Peter smiles his wolfish grin. “Pleasure.” Malia studies him. Peter continues. “I’m sure they told you a lot about me.” “The homicidal murder spree came up.” Peter chuckles. “Well we’re all works in progress.” “Well when you progress to your next killing spree, why don’t you make sure they all stay dead?” Oh boy, thanks Malia. Here it goes. This is the moment Elise has been dreading. “What? What are you talking about?” He stares at her confused. “What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?” Scott asks. Peter turns to him. “Did you-well don’t worry about it….claws have to go pretty deep…” He says before walking over to the couch. “But it’s possible.” Scott presses on. “Like if you clawed out someone’s throat?” Peter tilts his head. “Well yeah but…..” Sudden realization comes to him. “Can nobody in this town just stay dead?” “I think they were hoping you would…” Malia tells Peter. He looks at her before pacing. “Are you kidding me? Her? Out of-“

Peter turns to them “Someone start explaining….now.” He adds a growl at the end. They all take turns explaining their trip to Mexico. When Scott tells Peter Elise knew Kate was alive towards the end of the explanation Peter looks at her. “You knew?” “Chris told me to keep it on hushed up for the time being.” “So you’re siding with the Argents. “Peter be reasonable.” “No I’m not. That bitch burned me and my entire family to ashes. I DESERVED TO KNOW.”  Peter raises his voice at the end. It stings knowing she’d been caught but Peter was right. He deserved to know the truth. “I know. I’m sorry.” Peter shakes his head. “We can discuss this later. We’ve got more pressing matters at the moment.” Elise nods.

Scott looks almost scared to speak but he does anyways. “Why would Kate turn him back into a teenager?” Peter closes his eyes looking like he’s trying to keep his cool. He opens them and asks Scott calmly. “What color were his eyes?” “Blue.” Peter freezes. “So after Paige….which means….could be when he first met Kate….when he trusted her.”

“Wait, they knew each other?” Scott asks. “Biblically. You aren’t the first person to climb in bed with a hunter. And an Argent to boot. But she tricked and used him. Unlike our dear Allison.”

Peter starts pacing again. “So according to the good sheriff he went to the house thinking it was still there.” Scott and Elise nod. “Yeah. He doesn’t remember the fire though.” Elise says. Peter thinks. “So he doesn’t remember Kate set it….so he trusts her still.”

Scott’s phone starts ringing. He answers and puts it on speaker. “So….we got another issue.” Stiles’ voice rings through. “Kate took him.”

* * *

 

After hanging up Peter, Malia and Elise start to leave the loft. “Where are you going?” “Kate has Derek in her clutches again. We need to find him. Fast.” Peter says urgently. “All we need is a scent.” Malia says. “That could take hours. We need to find out where she’s going.” “Not to dimishes our own IQs here but we’re not brain trust geniuses.” “No but we can call one.”

They call Lydia to find out her banshee ability lead her to a gas station where a body was mutilated to pieces. “I have a 4.0 in AP Biology but there’s some things here even I can’t identify.”

 Peter summarizes that Kate must be having a hard time controlling herself. “She went to the vault.” He says suddenly. “What’s in the vault?” Elise asks. “The triskelion. A tool we used to help young wolves focus on keeping control. Sometimes it helped, sometimes they needed a stronger anchor.” With that info they all go to the school.

When they arrive at the school Malia suddenly pauses. “That’s the same scent from back in Mexico.” “They couldn’t have followed us here? Right? “Scott asks.  “What are you talking about?” Peter asks. “When we were in the church ruins something came after us….and we don’t know what.” Scott must be referring to whatever hit Stiles’ jeep and attacked Malia. “How are they here?” “Kate could’ve brought them…” Scott tells Malia.

A growl goes through the night. Elise and Peter pause. That sounded familiar. The way Peter looks it seems he knows what it is too. “I’ve heard that before….” Elise tells them. “What is it?” Scott asks. “Did it have an animal skull Scott?” Elise asks urgently. Scott nods. “Berserkers.” Peter answers. Just as he says that a creature covered in bone armor appears. They all look at it. Malia growls and looks ready to pounce. Peter stops her. “Are you crazy?” “It’s just one.” Malia argues. “That just means we have a chance.” “To beat it?” “To run.” Peter tells her before booking. They all hesitate a moment before running as well only having to mildly drag Malia with them. Peter must have went another way because they lost him. They don’t have time to look though because the berserker is right behind them. They run until they see another one blocking their path. They all back up a set of stairs. “Where the hell is Peter?” Scott asks. “He took off.” Elise tells him. “He must have went to find Derek and Kate.” “He left us though!” “He probably didn’t know there were two.” Elise reassures Scott. They turn around and full run up the stairs.

Of the berserkers blocks the path at the top. Elise growls and shifts. She body slams the one blocking the stairs. “GO!” She tells Malia and Scott. Malia runs but Scott hesitates. Malia turns back and kicks the berserker Elise slammed just as it gets up. Scott flashes his eyes and turns to the other one and starts fighting it. They are evenly matched until it catches Scott off guard. It throws him into a metal post. Elise helps Malia fight the other berserker but they both end up getting slashed by it. Elise getting slashed in the abdomen pretty good. The one Scott is fight tosses him over to where Elise and Malia are. The two creatures close in but Elise hears someone running to them. She sees a shadow of a girl. As she gets closer Elise sees a glint of a sword. It’s Kira. She fights both of the creatures pretty well.

Scott tries to get up and help her. She must have heard Scott because she turns to look at him for one moment. But that’s all the berserkers need to toss her away. There’s no way they’re going to beat them. Elise has fought some pretty tough things but she’s never fought a berserker and survived. She always walks away with grave injuries. But she can buy them time to run.  

Elise is about to get up and shield the teens and tell them to flee when another approaches. It’s Derek. Elise weakly says. “Derek.” Like Kira he fight them pretty evenly matched. He’s not winning but he’s not losing either. But something else is happening. Derek fluctuating between his small teen silhouette to his a larger one. Elise notices the three teens are also watching in interest. A growl in the distance makes the berserkers pause all of a sudden. Like in a trance they leave. “Kate must have called them back….” Elise tells them. She stands up and limps to Derek who is facing away from them. “Derek?” Elise asks. Derek turns around. Elise gasp because the Derek in front of her is back to being an adult….but his eyes are gold.

**Author's Note:**

> www.ofreapersandwolves.tumblr.com  
> -My Tumblr


End file.
